Adventure Through the Unknown
by Karanma Maeryl
Summary: "Though I make a portal appears in front of you all, it won't send you to a place where I 'take' you from. Instead, it'll take you to places that you know, or even the one you don't know at all. If you want to go home, follow my 'game'. And when you're finished, that was the time I let you all go home..." (Takes place a few weeks after 'Sonic Generations'. R&R!) :D
1. Chapter 1 : Normal Days

**Good day, everyone! Welcome to the story~! :D**

**This is my first Sonic fic, but the third fic I posted on this site~! ^^ **

**By the way, this takes place a few weeks after Sonic Generations. Please tell me what you think! :3**

**Well, enough for the chit-chat now. Enjoy the story! ^^-**

* * *

**Adventure Through The Unknown**

**Chapter 1 : Normal Days**

**_Mobius_**... a beautiful planet that contains so many unique places, where many expected and unexpected things happened, and where Humans and Mobians live peacefully...

_Well_, not really.

Because a mad doctor named Dr. Eggman, sometimes makes a '_mess_' with their beloved planet. But thanks to the famous heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, Mobius is always saved from the doctor's evil plans... _or_ anyone else who's up to no good.

Now, Mobius was peaceful, since '_you-know-who_' had been quiet these days. Not wasting this chance, Sonic decided to have a run around the beautiful scenery of Mystic Ruins...

**"_SONIIIIIIIC_! GET BACK HERE AND LET ME LOVE _YOUUUU_~!" **

**"NOT A CHANCE, AMY!" **

_Well_... not **THAT** peaceful.

Our blue hero was indeed planning to have a run... for _fun_. But the arrival of his self-proclaimed girlfriend made it turn into a run for his _life!  
_

Sonic is indeed the fastest thing alive, but the one who was following him now was a girl with years of chasing-practice!

For Mobius' sake! How come this girl never gives up?

"_Amy_! Knock it off already!" Sonic cried out, glanced back to the pink hedgehog over his shoulder "You're... _uh_... ruining my usual routines!"

"Not a chance, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed, and gave the blue hedgehog a smirk "I won't stop! This time, you're mine! For **_REAL_!**"

"If that's the case, then I'm outta here!" The cobalt speedster said, picking up his pace and leaving Amy nothing but dust caused by his boost.

"_Hey_! No fair!" The pink hedgehog cried out, also picking up the speed...

**~~~~0~~~~ **

**-Mystic Ruins, Tails' Workshop- **

A sound of boiling water went through his ears. Upon hearing that, Tails quickly set his yellow notepad-like thing that he called 'Miles Electric' down onto the table beside him. After that, he rushed to the kitchen.

_Quick quick quick quick quick quick **QUICK! **_

As he reached the kitchen, the two-tailed fox quickly turned off the stove, making the 'threatening' sound of the boiling water cease.

"_Phew_! That was a close one." Tails said aloud, placing a hand to his chest in relief "Well then, on with the tea-making!"

As Tails opened the kitchen's cabinet, he took a jar of sugar cubes and a jar of tea bags. Upon taking the second jar, he noticed that the content of it were... empty?

"Out of tea bags _already_?" Tails muttered in slight surprise "_But_... I bought a bunch of tea bags just a few days ago!"

Placing the jar of cube-shaped white sugar onto the dining table, the two-tailed fox stared into the empty jar with a sigh.

"...Did I really drink that much tea?" Tails said while cocking his head in confusion.

_Well_, he did make a cup of hot tea every time he stayed up late or when being... _busy_, he called it. But did he make that much tea during these three days?

He was in deep thoughts when a light young, feminine voice spoke up.

**_"Yes you did, Mr. Tails." _**

Startled by the voice, Tails yelped as he fell to the kitchen floor, accidentally throwing the empty jar he held up in the air.

Seeing this, the newcomer's eyes widened. She brought her hands up, and managed to catch the empty jar, letting out a sigh of relief when she did so.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Tails! I didn't mean to surprise you!" The feminine voice of the newcomer's came again, as Tails slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"I-It's okay, Cream." Tails said while rubbing the back of his head, and slowly got up to his feet "..._So_? How's the call?"

"Momma said she'll be back in about 5 days or so!" Cream said with her cheerful tone, clapping her hands together in excitement "Cheese and I can't wait 'till Momma is back!"

"Chao _chao_!" The Chao flying beside Cream cheered happily, also clapping hands together.

Tails smiled when hearing this. Same like his tea bags '_problem_', it had been 3 days since Cream and Cheese moved in to his Workshop. Vanilla had something to do, so she left her daughter and her beloved Chao here.

"Well, that's good to hear" Tails said, as Cream handed over the empty jar to him. He then looked down to the empty jar with his sky blue eyes "_Though_, it's not good that I ran out of tea bags."

"Then we can buy some more, Mr. Tails!" The 6-year-old exclaimed, and brought her hands up in excitement "I was wondering if you would follow me and Cheese to the market today!"

"Chao _chao_!"

Tails was silent for a moment before he nodded.

"Well, okay." The azure-eyed fox replied, glanced to the pot he once used for boiling water "I could boil it again once I have gotten some tea bags."

"That's great!" The cinnamon-eyed rabbit then took one of Tails' hands with hers "Let's go, then! Momma said everything at the market has half price before noon today!"

_Discount? Wow, Miss Vanilla sure knows a lot about this kind of thing.  
_

"Chao _chao_!" Cheese cheered happily at Cream's side.

"W-Whoa! Slow down, Cream!" Tails said, as he hobbled due to his arm being tugged by the eager little rabbit.

Just before Cream could turn the doorknob of the door that would lead them outside, it suddenly slammed open and a blue blur went past them, making the 6-year-old rabbit yelp in surprise, while the 8-year-old fox merely seemed displeased with this, especially when he saw... the _blue _blur.

"_Sonic_..." Tails muttered under his breath, and seemed annoyed by the fact that he's the one that acted more maturely while his 'older brother' still acted like... a child. _Seriously_, Sonic was 16 now! He needs to grow up, _for Mobius' sake_! He can't always act like he wants!

He turned around and opened his mouth, about to yell at his 'older brother' when a loud, feminine voice was heard.

**"_SONIIIIIIIIIIIIC_! GET BACK HERE!"**

After that, both the fox and the rabbit witnessed a pink figure running into the workshop with a big hammer in hand.

"A-Amy?" Cream muttered out, as she watched the pink figure's jade green eyes darted through their surroundings until it noticed a certain blue figure.

"**I GOT YOU NOW, _SONIC_!**" Amy exclaimed, while bringing her hammer up just behind her head as she ran up to her blue 'boyfriend', who quickly jumped away from the place he stood when seeing her charge.

"S-Stop it, Amy!" Sonic cried out, somewhat in panic "We're inside a house now! Don't you remember what they say about running inside houses?!"

"You're also running!" Amy snapped "You have to do better than that, _Sonic the Hedgehog_!"

_ Very clever, Amy Rose. I never knew you were good at noticing someone's mistake...  
_

"Well I might be running, but I'm _not _wielding a weapon! Like _you_!" Sonic said aloud, glanced back to the pink hedgehog over his shoulder "Don't you remember what they say about using weapons?" He may look panicked now, but deep down within his mind, he smirked.

_Got ya, Amy. Now how do you defend yourself, **hmm**? _

"Well, I might be using a weapon, but that's because of an emergency!"

_Well, that was a good reason to defend your-_- _**Wait**, what? _

"Huh? Emergency?" Sonic blurted out, raising an eyebrow, his voice seemed 'unsure' at that last part "...'_Emergency_' of what?!"

"Emergency of getting you, silly!" Amy exclaimed, gave the blue hedgehog a smirk "Be prepared, Sonic!"

_...Figures. _

"Uh-oh! G-Gotta speed up!"

With that, the two hedgehogs started chasing each other, while Tails and Cream just sweat-dropped when seeing this.

"If they break one single furniture…" Tails murmured, as he turned around to the door "...I'll make sure they`ll pay for a new one."

With that, the two-tailed fox walked out of the door, followed by Cream and Cheese, ready to do some daily shopping, and leaving the two hedgehogs to their '_Tag_' game...

**~~~~0~~~~ **

**-Mystic Ruins, Forest- **

Tails, Cream, and Cheese were now on their way to the market to do some daily shopping, their feet stomped through the fresh green grass below them (_save for Cheese_) as their ears were greeted by the voice of chirping birds around them. Although the sun was shining bright now, the big trees around them were protecting them from the heat.

If they had taken the fox`s Tornado, they would have gotten to the market a lot faster, but the rabbit refused, saying something about saving the fuel or the ozone. Taking the hint about this 'fuel' and the 'ozone' _thing_, Tails agreed to go on foot instead of using the Tornado.

"Such a beautiful view isn't it, Mr. Tails?" Cream said, her cinnamon eyes looked to its surroundings in awe.

"Y-Yeah." The two-tailed fox replied, also looking to his surroundings in awe with the help of his azure orbs "It's been a long while since I took a stroll around here."

"A long while?" The young rabbit muttered, shifting her gaze from the green surroundings around her to the fox beside her.

"_Uh-huh_. Ever since Eggman started messing around in the cities, me and Sonic almost never got time to go for a walk and enjoy this amazing scenery of Mystic Ruins." Tails said, turning his head to his right, allowing his sky blue eyes to meet Cream's brown orbs.

"Most of the times, or should I say **EVERY** time, both me and Sonic always use the Tornado when we`re going to some city whenever Eggman plans to take over or stuff like that." The fox said "Eggman seems to be '_quiet_' these days, so I planned to take Sonic for a walk here, but... _well_, you know exactly how he's been acting lately, don`t you?"

"He instead got chased by Ms. Amy." The rabbit said, and couldn't help letting a giggle escaped her lips "Still, I'm sorry, Mr. Tails. I should've known this would happen if I told Ms. Amy where I was."

"No, Cream. It's alright" Tails replied, his azure eyes went up to the blue sky above him "...Maybe next day, Sonic will be free. And when that happens, I'll make sure I take him for a walk here."

"That's a good idea!" Cream said happily, clapping her hands together in excitement "I'm sure Mr. Sonic will be as happy as Mr. Tails today once he set his eyes to this beautiful scenery!"

"Chao _chao_!" Cheese followed, also clapping hands in excitement.

Tails smiled upon hearing this. _Yeah_, he also thought Sonic would love it once he took the time for a walk here. The fox had missed this beautiful view, so why wouldn`t his 'older brother' miss it too?

The three of them knew what to do once they got back to the Workshop; get their older 'siblings' to have a walk here tomorrow. Just thinking about it made the three of them longing for the next day to come...

But what the three didn't know was that a dark figure was observing them, concealed by the shadows of the trees...

_**"Hmm... Interesting." **_

**~~~~0~~~~ **

**-Mystic Ruins, Tails' Workshop- **

It was 2.00 PM now. The two hedgehogs had stopped their wild '_cat and mouse_' game. And it was a miracle to see that the Workshop was still nice and clean, despite the fact that Sonic and Amy had randomly been running to every room and corner of the Workshop.

Speaking of the hedgehogs, they were now panting heavily, sitting together back-to-back on the floor.

"M-Man," Sonic said between his panting "T-Talk about unexpected! You managed to catch up with me, Amy." He continued, as he wiped away some sweats from his forehead.

"O-Of course I did, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed between her panting "I dunno how, but I'm glad my hammer managed to avoid crushing any of the furniture!"

_Figures. _

"Yeah, I'm glad for that too!" Sonic said, somewhat in relief "Cause I'm sure if we broke anything, Tails wouldn't like it!"

He waited for an answer, yet he got none. Curious, the blue hedgehog took a glance to the pink hedgehog behind him. And when he did, he found her asleep.

He couldn't help but chuckled at this.

"_Tired after all the running, eh?_" Sonic thought, as a yawn escaped his mouth "_And I guess... the same goes for me._"

Not wanting to wake Amy up, the cobalt speedster tried making himself comfortable on the floor, by carefully leaning his back against the sleeping pink one's back.

"_Well_," Sonic thought again, his eyelids half-opened now "_...see ya later, world._"

As sleepiness took over, his jade green eyes finally closed, leaving the fastest thing alive asleep while leaning back-to-back with his self-proclaimed girlfriend...

* * *

**And that's Chapter 1, everyone! :D ..Please tell me what you think about this lil' Chappie here! x3**

**..Anyway, if you guys wondering why Sonic is 16 here... Well, the wiki said like this; **

**"**_...As of Sonic Generations, he and the rest of the cast have been elevated by one year._**" **

**And that's why Sonic is 16 here. **

**Though somehow, I prefer him being 15. **

**Weird, _huh_? **

**But... since it's a surprise birthday party FOR Sonic only back in "_Sonic Generations_", the others' ages were still the one we all knew. ONLY Sonic the one who got the changes here... xD **

**Woah. A pretty long "_Author Notes_" in the first Chapter? ...Whoa, sorry.**

**...Review, anyone? :D**

******~~~~0~~~~**

**_EDIT (27 August 2012) : _**_This Chapter has been '**beta-ed**' by a kind-hearted Fanfiction Author named "**RAWN89**". Check her fics as a thank you for her, will ya?_ :3**  
**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Mysterious One

**Good day, everyone! I'm back with another Chapter~! :D**

**Yeah, I got holiday for a few days. So I decided to post the next Chappie of this fic~! ^^**

**Before I continue, I would like say a BIG thank you to _LovesAnimations1998_, _Pink Monday_, and _ballandcup_ for reviewing my story. 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the BEST~! ^_^-**

**I also say a thank you to _Vanessa Rose the Hedgehog_ and _hot pink123_ for following this story~! ^^**

**Well, enough for the chit-chat now. Enjoy the story! ^w^-**

_**DISCLAIMER (That surprisingly I forgot to put at Chapter 1) : I DON'T OWN SONIC. "SEGA" DOES. ^^-**_

* * *

**Adventure Through The Unknown**

**Chapter 2 : The Mysterious One**

**-Mystic Ruins, Tails' Workshop-**

Sonic's blue eyelids slowly opened, bringing his lime green eyes back to life. His vision was blurry for a moment until regaining focus.

"_Ungh_..." The hedgehog murmured sleepily, as a yawn escaped his mouth "...W-What time is it?"

**_"7.00 PM."_**

_Uh-oh._

Maybe it sounds stupid, but after hearing the answer, our blue hero's heart started beating more rapidly. Afraid that the one who talked just now was someone he didn't know or possibly an enemy out to harm him.

So... who is it?

He gulped and slowly turned his head toward the direction from which the voice originated somewhere right behind him. His green orbs caught the sight of a familiar pink figure...

A pink female sitting back-to-back with him, and... **Wait**! Pink?_  
_

_Oh._

It's 'her', then.

Upon realizing who the pink figure was, the blue hedgehog couldn't help but let a chuckle escape from his mouth, feeling stupid and awkward at the same time.

"_Man_," He said between his chuckles "You're scaring me, _Amy_."

"Well, sorry." The pink hedgehog said, while directing her jade green eyes on him "You see, I woke up before you did, and when I noticed we were sitting back-to-back with you still asleep, I couldn't help but keep still."

"_Gee_, Amy. Thanks." The cobalt speedster said, as he slowly got up to his feet and offered a hand to his self-proclaimed girlfriend "I really appreciate it."

"_No_ problem. Good thing that Tails made his Workshop's lights automatically go on when it gets dark." Amy replied with a giggle, accepted Sonic's outstretched hand and let him pull her up to her feet "_Still_, there is something that worries me."

"..._Huh_?"

Sonic eyed the pink hedgehog questioningly, staring right into her green orbs.

"Tell me what's wrong." The blue hedgehog said. Amy gave him a nod and told him what was troubling her.

"As I said before, it's 7.00 PM now. _But_..."

She lowered her head, putting her hands together finger-on-finger before she continued;

"...Tails and Cream weren't home yet."

"W_-_What...?" He croaked out._  
_

_That was bad news! **VERY** bad news!_ He mentally corrected. Sonic was sure of that much, but he couldn't panic or even let his worry show too much. All he could do at the moment was giving Amy a serious, disbelieving look.

"B-But, it's 5 hours already..." He continued, trying hard to keep his voice calm.

"And they're not back yet." Amy said with visible unease, eyes staring at the floor "S-Sonic, t-they're not in danger... _r_-_right_?"

"They must be! They would have been back by now if _not_!" Sonic almost cried out while shaking his head in disbelief, blue quills swinging back and forth with the motion "And to know, I'm the older one and should be more responsible and not let Tails off all by himself, is unbelievable! ...Wait, _no_. Scratch that. I am _unbelievably_ pathetic!"

"S-Sonic! D-Don't think like that!" The pink hedgehog said disconcerted, as she placed both her hands onto her 'boyfriend's' shoulders, trying to comforting him "Besides, Tails is not alone! He got Cream and Cheese with him, remember?"

"But they're younger than Tails!"

"Oh, Sonic! Don't panic, _alright_?!" Amy cried out, tightening her grip on Sonic's shoulders "Try to think positive!"

"I can't, Amy!" Sonic moaned, while clutching his head in frustration "How can I think positive when my little brother's in trouble?!"

Amy was left speechless when she heard this. The severity of the situation started to sink in. She herself was worried for Cream, dreading that something had happened to the kind young rabbit. As much as she tried to stay optimistic, she herself couldn't help letting darker thoughts cloud her mind. Lowering her head without another word, both the pink and the blue hedgehog stood for a moment in utter silence, too lost in thought about what to do to find out what could have happened to what they considered their dear younger siblings...

Suddenly, a deep dark voice echoed in their ears, interrupting their trail of thoughts.

**_"My, my. What a pathetic look you got there..."_**

Shocked with the sudden remark, Sonic and Amy let out a startled gasp, looking around the room for the owner of the voice. But to their bewilderment, they couldn't see anyone.

The voice spoke again.

**_"It's been a long while since I saw that kind of look. Hehehe... I guess I do the right thing after all..."_**

Do the right thing? Now **THIS** caught the hedgehogs' attention, especially Sonic.

"W-Who are _you_?!" Sonic cried out, his emerald green eyes now glimmering with serious concentration. In lack of a face to focus on, he faced the ceiling with a furious look.

While the blue hero appeared furious, Amy seemed rather scared, dread and fear were the only things filling her mind. The terrified pink hedgehog rushed into safety, hiding herself behind Sonic.

"_S_-_Sonic_..." She whimpered. Her voice almost reduced to a whisper.

Neither of the hedgehogs heard anything more. While the silence made Amy even more skittish than before, it only made Sonic's anger reach its limit.

"**ANSWER ME!**" The blue hedgehog yelled, while Amy now trembled in fear and closed her green eyes.

After another long wait, they heard the mysterious voice again, chortling this time.

**"Hmm_... Such a fervent look you got there, _Blue boy."** The voice said **"As for your question, well, forgive me, but I can't answer it right now."**

"And _why_ is that?" The blue hero demanded, teeth grinding together as his hands clenched into fists at his sides .

**"_Well_,"** The voice spoke again **"._..it's because of... _this."**

After those words had been uttered, Sonic and Amy could feel a gust of wind blowing behind their backs. Curious and confused, both hedgehogs turned around, only to find a shocking view...

Right in front of them was a portal, a **BIG** one. Its color was a deep black, giving both hedgehogs a bad feeling about what would happen next.

Suddenly, Suddenly, the gust of wind started to blow harder at their backs, making nearly all the items and furniture in the Workshop become nothing but a mess.

Not long after that, the gust of wind was not blowing at their backs anymore, but in the opposite direction, sucking them toward the portal!

"_W_-_WHOA!_" Both of the hedgehogs cried, as their hands clawed at the floor in a desperate attempt to avoid getting dragged into the terrifying and mysterious portal.

Unfortunately, their grip started to slip as they no longer could resist the strong force pulling at them much longer. As their fingers lost ahold of the floor, their bodies were immediately brought into the portal by the wind.

**"**_**A-AAAAAAAH!**_**"**

After the blue and pink hedgehog's body disappeared into the dark void, the portal disappeared, leaving nothing but the highly cluttered Workshop behind...

* * *

**(_Dun dun duuuun!_) Aaaaand that's Chapter 2, everyone~! :D **

**..._Well_, there's nothing much to say now... xD**

**Next Chapter is in-progress. I hope ya all waiting for it! Have a good day, buddies~! ^^-**

**...Review? :D**

******~~~~0~~~~**

**_EDIT (8 September 2012) : _**_This Chapter has been '**beta-ed**' by a kind-hearted Fanfiction Author named "**RAWN89**". Check her fics as a thank you for her, will ya?_ :3**  
**


	3. Chapter 3 : Suddenly

**Good day, everyone! I'm back with another Chapter~! :D**

**...You buddies had a good day while I'm gone? x3**

**Before I continue, I would like say a BIG thank you to _LovesAnimations1998_, _Pink Monday_, _ballandcup_, and _Guest_ for reviewing my story. 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the BEST~! ^_^-**

**I also say a thank you to _Vanessa Rose the Hedgehog_ and _hot pink123_ for following this story~! ^^**

**...Well then! At this Chapter, we'll focused ourselves to where a certain '_red guy_' live_.._... (_ballandcup_, are you reading my mind 'till you know this Chapter will includes the '_red guy_'? O.o)**

**Yup, enough for the chit-chat now. Enjoy the story! ^w^-**

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC. "SEGA" DOES. ^^-**_

* * *

**Adventure Through The Unknown**

**Chapter 3 : Suddenly**

**-Angel Island, Master Emerald's Shrine-**

The sun was shining bright, the birds were chirping, and a gentle breeze blew through Angel Island, the floating island where our red pal, Knuckles the Echidna, lives.

Said echidna was always keeping the Master Emerald safe, always watching it day and night. His friends always wondered how on Mobius he never grew tired from all this guarding _job_, how he could be fine with all the loneliness with nothing but the big green gem as company, and how he got himself comfortable with all the sitting, the crossing of arms, and the _glares_ that could send chills down your spine if you was foolish enough to disturb him.

At the moment, however, the red echidna was currently fast asleep with his back leaned up against the big green emerald he protects, the Master Emerald. But some few strips of sunlight quickly woke him from his slumber, red eyelids slowly opened, letting his dark lilac eyes come back to life.

"_Ungh_... Morning already?" The red echidna murmured sleepily, a yawn escaped his mouth "..._Man_, that was fast."

_**"Hmph. You call 9 hours 'fast'?**__**"**_

Upon hearing this new voice, Knuckles glanced to his right, where a certain black and red male hedgehog sat, his back leaned against the Master Emerald in a similar manner as the guardian except both his arms and legs were crossed and his eyes were still closed.

Recognizing who it was, the red echidna groaned before he folded his arms as well, purple orbs focusing on the hedgehog.

"Well sorry for not knowing I slept for 9 hours, _Shadow_." The echidna growled, his voice hardening when he said the hedgehog's name "...Why are you here, anyway?"

"G.U.N. gave me and Rouge a week off from business." Shadow said casually, crimson eyes slowly opened and moved to the red echidna beside him "And from all the places on this planet, she chose to have this 'vacation' _thing_ here."

"_Vacation..._ _**thing**? Man, he absolutely had no idea what a 'vacation' really is, did he_?" Knuckles thought while he raised an eyebrow in bewilderment.

He then watched as the ebony hedgehog turned his head to his right, red eyes scanning its surroundings.

"Speaking of Rouge," Shadow spoke again "...where's she gone to _now_?"

_**"Up here, black one."**_

Upon hearing the familiar feminine voice, Shadow brought his head up in the direction from which the voice had originated. When he did, he saw a female figure lying on top of the Master Emerald on her stomach, her wings flapping gently behind her.

"Rouge," the ebony hedgehog called the female figure "...what are you doing up there?"

"Admiring this green gem?" Rouge said with a wink, while Knuckles groaned, quickly stood up from his seat and also looked up to the female figure.

"**Rouge!**" Knuckles yelled with clear anger in his voice "Didn't I tell you **NOT** to lie on top of the Master Emerald?!"

"_Gee_, Knuckie. What's the big deal?" The ivory bat replied, not even bothering to face the now-furious echidna "I mean, I'm just admiring this _gem_ of yours."

"And secretly wondering about _how_ to steal it?" The echidna growled, raising an eyebrow questioningly as he crossed his arms once again.

The ivory bat fell silent in response, but a moment later, she speaking again.

"_Hmm_... Nope~!" Rouge replied with a silky innocent voice "Just admiring, that's all~"

The red echidna's anger was reaching its limit now. He opened his mouth, about to yell at the ivory bat when Shadow suddenly decided to 'interfere'.

"_Rouge_," the black one said calmly in a matter-of-fact tone "...you've got plenty of Topaz, Ruby, Pearl, and other valuable things back in your room. _Yet_, you still insist on bringing home more of this kind of stuff. _Why_?"

Upon hearing this, the white bat quickly looked down, bright teal eyes staring at the black form below her.

"Oh c'mon, _Shadow!_" Rouge whined, as she flew down from the Master Emerald and landed lightly on her feet right in front of the ebony hedgehog "Don't upset a lady like _that!_"

"_Upset_?" Shadow muttered while raising an eyebrow "I don't get what you mean, Rouge."

**"_Ugh_, you little...!"**

After she saying that, Rouge started to enlighten her black partner about how treasures like gems and similar could make a lady's heart melt and so on, while Shadow just stood unimpressed with closed eyes and arms crossed without paying any heed to what was being said at all.

_Though_, deep down, the ebony hedgehog mentally groaned, trying his best ignoring his white partner's, to him, pointless rambling.

Upon seeing this, Knuckles groaned and face-palmed.

"_Man_." Knuckles said quietly "Knuckles said quietly "This kind of situation makes me want to punch something **REALLY** hard... Like, '_Storm_' or something bigger..."

The red echidna then looked up to the bright, blue sky above him, wondering what on Mobius he had done to deserve this...

As Knuckles still lost in thought, and the two arguing G.U.N.'s top members, suddenly heard a deep dark voice echoing through their ears, saying only a single word to them...

_**"...MOVE."**_

After hearing this mysterious voice, the three Mobians was about to ask who it was, when suddenly, the red echidna and the two G.U.N.'s agents felt a gust of wind blowing at their backs. In a mixture of curiosity and confusion, they looked behind them only to find a shocking view materializing itself just before their eyes...

A big portal with a dark ominous color, which made them get a bad feeling about what would happen next.

"W-What's a portal doing _here_?!" Rouge said somewhat anxiously, as her aqua-green eyes grew wide.

"Could it be... _enemies_?" Shadow said while putting himself into a fighting stance, ready to fight if it should prove necessary.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know." Knuckles muttered, as he followed the ebony hedgehog's example, readying himself for battle "For all my years, I have never seen an enemy who can produce a portal this size bef_-_-"

Knuckles was abruptly interrupted when the gust of wind blew even harder, almost making them lose their footing, which left them with one realization; they were gonna get sucked into the enormous portal!

"W-What the-!" Knuckles cried out as he quickly had to grab the shrine's floor below him to avoid getting sucked into the mysterious portal, while Shadow and Rouge were clinging to one of the shrine's pillars.

"So it wasn't a group of enemies..." Shadow muttered "...This thing wants _us_."

"B-But _why_?" Rouge questioned, as she and the other two felt the wind increased in strength "I've never seen this portal before! So there's a no way_-_- **_A_-_AAH!_**"

"What the_-_- **ROUGE!**"

In shock, a wide-eyed Shadow witnessed his white companion's body being dragged into the portal. Shadow quickly made up a decision to go after her by loosening his grip on the pillar, but before he could had let go, Knuckles spoke up.

"_Whoa whoa whoa_, hold it right there, _Shadow_!" The red echidna called out, as the ebony hedgehog looked at him over his shoulder "...Are you planning to get yourself sucked into _that_?!"

"Well... _yes_." Shadow replied "Rouge may be a pain sometimes, but she's still my companion, and I'm sure that G.U.N. won't be happy if I was the only one to return when this 'vacation' _thing_ is over."

The black hedgehog then closed his eyes with a small smile on his muzzle.

"_Besides_," He muttered out "...I still haven`t thanked her yet for letting me stay in her... _Club_."

With that, Shadow opened his ruby red eyes and let go his tight grip on the shrine's pillar, allowing his body to get flung into the portal. Seeing this, Knuckles was left dumbstruck.

"...And you called her a pain while you yourself are no better." The red echidna muttered with a sigh.

"..._Tch_, those troublemakers... I hope nothing wrong will happen to the Master Emerald while I'm gone..."

And with those words, the lilac-eyed echidna let go of his grip too, following the other two, and leaving Angel Island, along with the Master Emerald, behind...

* * *

**(_Dun dun duuuun!_) Aaaaand that's Chapter 3, everyone~! :D**

**..._Well_, there's nothing much to say now... xD ..Except that I want to say a BIG thank you to you all who read, fav, follow, and review this story! 'Cause it really motivates me to do better than ever~! ^_^**

**Next Chapter is in-progress. I hope ya all waiting for it! Oh, and have a good day, buddies~! ^^-**

******~~~~0~~~~**

**_EDIT (14 September 2012) : _**_This Chapter has been '**beta-ed**' by a kind-hearted Fanfiction Author named "**RAWN89**". Check her fics as a thank you for her, will ya?_ :3**  
**


	4. Chapter 4 : In the Middle of a Race

**Good day, everyone! I'm back with another Chapter~! :D**

**...You buddies had a good day while I'm gone? x3**

**Before I continue, I would like say a BIG thank you to _LovesAnimations1998_, _Pink Monday_, _ballandcup_, _Guest, _and_ RAWN89_ for reviewing my story. 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the BEST~! ^_^-**

**I also say a thank you to _Vanessa Rose the Hedgehog_ and _hot pink123_ for following this story~! ^^**

**...Well then! At this Chapter, we'll focused ourselves to where a certain '_grey albatross_' Knuckles talking about in the last Chapter_.._... and the albatross' friends, of course.  
**

**Yup, enough for the chit-chat now. Enjoy the story! ^w^-**

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC. "SEGA" DOES. ^^-**_

* * *

**Adventure Through The Unknown**

**Chapter 4 : In the Middle of a Race  
**

_**Somewhere in the sky...**_

"_Uh_... Wave, are we there yet?"

Wave groaned upon hearing this. She couldn't take it anymore! It was the seventh time he had asked the same question!

"**CUT IT OUT, _STORM!_ WHY CAN'T YOU BE QUIET LIKE _JET?!_**" she shouted.

Upon hearing this, Storm closed his mouth shut and glanced to his Boss, who was humming and looking through the window of their airship.

"_Uh_... B-Boss?" Storm called out, as he walked up to Jet and poked his back.

When Jet felt the touch of the oldest's finger on his back, he sighed before he turn his head to the grey albatross.

"Relax, Storm. Wave is always like that, _you know_?" Jet said to the big albatross "And Wave, why can't you be more _patient_ with Storm?" The 14-year-old hawk continued, as he shifted his gaze from Storm, his blue orbs now focusing on the only female member of the Rouges.

"_Patient_? **PATIENT**, you say? Do you think **YOU** could be **PATIENT** if someone _nagged_ you _all_ the time?!" The 18-year-old swallow scolded loudly, without losing her focus on steering their airship, while both Jet and Storm sweat-dropped.

"_Well_..." Jet muttered "...I guess I could get used to it, Wave." he continued, a grin ran across his face.

"_Hmph_. Like to see you try, _Jet_." Wave replied, not even looking at either the youngest or the oldest member of the Rouges.

_..Silence..._

"_Uh_... Wav_-_-"

"**DON'T YOU DARE TO ASK AGAIN, STORM! IF I HEAR THAT QUESTION AGAIN, I'LL THROW YOU _OUT_ FROM THIS AIRSHIP!**"

Hearing this, the 19-year-old albatross yelped and jumped back a step, while Jet just face-palmed.

"_Argh... What a noisy trip to **Gigan Rocks** this is._" The green hawk thought with a groan, as he glanced back at the window, azure eyes met the exact same color of the blue sky that was 'placed' just outside the glass window he glanced on.

"_I wish I could do a one-on-one race with Sonic right now._" The hawk thought, remembering his latest meeting with the blue hedgehog "_But... he seems to be quiet these days. Hmm... I wonder where he is right now?_"

**~~~~0~~~~**

**_..._**

After the 'Storm-_problem_' took place, the airship became as quiet as death. All that could be heard was the sound of the propellers spinning fast outside, and some squeaking from the steering wheel that Wave spun at times.

While Storm seemed to be quiet out of awkwardness and Wave still focused on steering the airship they were riding on, Jet still glanced to the window; still staring at the cloudy blue sky just outside on the other side of the glass.

Jet's blue eyes widened a bit when he noticed a big, yet familiar view of a rocky mountain below him. Recognizing the place below him, the green hawk quickly pressed his face against the glass window, allowing his azure eyes to get a clearer view of the place below him...

He couldn't help but smiled widely when he did so.

"_Ah_... Finally!" The 14-year-old cried aloud, the excitement in his voice clear "We've arrived at **Gigan Rocks**!"

Wave just rolled her eyes when she heard Jet's excited outburst. _Though_, deep down, she too was also happy with the fact they had arrived at their destination.

As the purple swallow successfully landed the airship on the ground, she turned around, only to see an excited 14-year-old hawk quickly running toward his room. This was enough to make Wave sweat-drop.

"_...He probably wants to take out his Extreme Gear, nothing more..._" The 18-year-old thought, as she too made her way to her room, also wanting to take out her own Extreme Gear.

She went past Storm, who just stood still and didn't move even an inch, which confused her. So, after a few steps forward, she stopped, and looked to the quiet albatross over her shoulder with her eyebrow raised.

"...And _why_ are you just standing there?" Wave asked calmly, which made Storm jumped into attention and quickly jerked his head to his left so his beady blue eyes could met Wave's azure orbs.

"_U_-_Uh_..." The 19-year-old said, somewhat stuttering, as he scratched his head "...N-No reason."

"_Yes_ reason." Wave said simply, crossing her arms, eyes still focused to Storm's standing form "_Hmph_, as much as I want to whack you with my wrench, _Storm_, I can't. Jet will get _very_ upset if we don't hurry. _So_, see ya."

The purple swallow then turned on her heel as she proceeded to make her way to her room again, leaving the quiet albatross behind...

But Wave hadn't got far when she noticed their Leader running toward them, Extreme Gear in hand. She watched the excited look on his face, which made the swallow quietly let a small smile came across her beak.

"_C'mon_, Wave, Storm! Hurry up!" Jet cried aloud, as he turned on his Extreme Gear and hopped on it, a sound of rushing air booming through their ears as he did so "We got a race to do, _remember?!_"

_That_ was the reason _why_ they had travelled all the way out to **Gigan Rocks** in the first place. A day before, Jet and Storm played the '_Snake and Ladder_' game...

_Well, _at first, the green hawk had actually refused to play the game with the grey albatross, especially a game that sounded so... _childish_. It was a surprise for both the hawk and the swallow that Storm still liked _childish_ games like that, however.

But thanks to Storm's... '_begging_', Jet finally gave up and played the _so-called_ childish game with the albatross. All for the sake of his ears...

Unfortunately, the hawk was the one who eventually won the game.

So here they are, in the racing course of **Gigan Rocks**, ready to do a race Jet has challenged them to. The hawk seemed very happy right now. _Since_, it had been _weeks_ without them doing a race!

Even though it only was a race between him and his two older teammates, he was _so_ excited.

The three Rouges then saw the big red wooden gate in front of them open, as they heard the countdown start...

_The countdown has begun..._

_Ready?_

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

**"...GO!"** The three Rouges cried aloud simultaneously, as they boosted themselves forward at a blinding speed with the help of their Gears.

Jet was in the first place, easily passing his two older teammates. On second place, Storm tried catching up with his leader only to get a _whack_ from Wave's wrench, making him fall back on third place while the purple swallow claimed the second place.

"_Hey_! What was that for, Wave?!" The grey albatross cried out while wincing in pain, as Wave looked back to him.

"_Why_ sorry, Storm. Those '_ability capsules_' made me." The purple swallow answered with a teasing smirk, before speeding up and leaving the wincing albatross behind...

It didn't take long until Wave was at Jet's side. While the 18-year-old swallow smirked, the 14-year-old hawk yelped in surprise at the swallow's sudden appearance next to him.

"Wasn't you just at _third_ place?!" Jet exclaimed, his azure eyes wide with shock.

"I did, but Storm was _way_ too slow for matching my skills!" Wave said aloud, her blue eyes focused to her wide-eyed leader "And if you gonna play easy on me, _Jet_, don't you try."

"_No chance_? There's a _no_ way I'm gonna do that, _especially_ in a _race!_" The green hawk said, as he let a smirk run across his beak "_Besides_, you know my catchphrase; '_No way I'm gonna lose_'!"

With that, Jet picked up the speed, leaving Wave behind. Seeing this, Wave chuckled before she followed his example, chasing after the green hawk in front of her...

**_Meanwhile..._**

"_W_-_Where_ did they go?" A desperate Storm said, looking around for his Boss and Wave "And more importantly, _why_ are they so fast while I'm _not?!_"

**_Back to the other two..._**

"_Ugh!_" Jet cried out, passing another falling rock "Passing these rocks would be easy if I still had that **Gravity Ring**!"

Wave couldn't help but agree with her Leader. They were now in the stretch of the course that rises until it went straight up, where an endless '_rain_' of rocks and (_surprisingly_) pillars went down toward them at high speed.

If Jet still had had the Gravity Ring, he could have used it and used the 'falling' pillars for... _more speed_, he called it.

"No can do, Jet!" The purple swallow exclaimed "Just think of this as an exercise!"

"There's _no_ way an exercise would be like this, Wave!" The green hawk cried aloud "If there ever was, _anyway_, then it wouldn't be this _extre-_-"

Before Jet could finish his sentence, both he and Wave felt a sudden gust of wind blowing at their backs. Curious and confused, both Rouges looked behind them, only to find a shocking view right before their eyes...

It was a _big_ portal. Its color was as black as could be, giving both Rouges a bad feeling about what would happen next.

Suddenly, the wind started to blow fiercer, tossing nearly all the 'falling' rocks and pillars away.

Not long after that, the gust of wind wasn't blowing at their backs anymore. Instead, it started to draw them in, leaving them with one realization; they were gonna get _sucked_ into the **BIG** portal behind them!

"_Uh_-_oh!_" Jet said, his eyes wide with fear "_W-Wave!_ Speed up!"

"You don't need to tell me that, Jet!" Wave yelled, as she activated the boost-mechanism of her Extreme Gear. Not long after, the purple swallow was brought forward by her Extreme Gear, far enough from the big portal behind her.

Jet was about to copy what Wave did, when suddenly; he lost his balance, making him fall from his board. His beloved Extreme Gear was brought into the portal, while Jet clutched at the ground below him, firmly so he wouldn't suffer the same fate.

Unfortunately, the hawk's grip couldn't take the strong blow of the wind for long. And as his fingers lost their grip on the ground, his body was instantly brought into the portal by the strong wind.

**"_AAAAH_! WAVE!"**

"What the_-_- **JET!**"

In shock, the wide-eyed, purple swallow watched horrified as her Leader's body was thrown into the portal. Without a second thought, she turned herself around and went after him into the portal...

_**Meanwhile...**_

Storm newly reached the stretch of course that went straight up toward the sky, where an endless '_rain_' of rocks and pillars went down at an extreme speed...

But to his surprise, he found that _none_ of the 'rain's contents actually went down toward him.

"That's _odd_." The albatross muttered "...Usually, they'd be falling rocks and pillars here. And- ..._Huh_?"

Storm saw a big portal not far in front of him. And without _any_ hesitation at all, he went straight into it. When he did, the portal disappeared, leaving nothing but the **Gigan Rocks** alone once again...

* * *

**(_Dun dun duuuun!_) Aaaaand that's Chapter 4, everyone~! :D**

**Once again, I want to say a BIG thank you to you all who read, fav, follow, and review this story! 'Cause it really motivates me to do better than ever~! ^_^**

**Next Chapter is in-progress. I hope ya all waiting for it! Oh, and have a good day, buddies~! ^^-**

**~~~~0~~~~**

**_EDIT (30 November 2012) : _**_This Chapter has been '**beta-ed**' by a kind-hearted Fanfiction Author named "**RAWN89**". Check her fics as a thank you for her, will ya?_ :3


	5. Chapter 5 : In the Thick of a Case

**_My goodness_... I'm horrible. I mean, I let you all waited... for almost, or maybe more than... two _weeks_? ..._My_, what a shame of me... *_walks to the corner and crawled up while circling the ground with my index finger_*  
**

**Still, gotta say sorry than no, right? *_looks to you all_* ..Alright, I'm so so SO sorry for making you all waiting. I got busy with... school stuff. (**you guessed it**) -_-  
**

**Also, I feel sad that one of my fella (**or reviewer in my other story, though just once**), _FullmetalFan870_, decided to quit from the world of Fanfiction. Not that I blame him/her much for quitting this awesome website, nor do I talked to him/her much. It's just... unbelievable to hear this one... :'(  
**

**_Ugh_, what am I doing? Enough of my rants! Let's get the Chapter started!  
**

**...Well, hello everyone! I'm back~! :D ..You buddies had a good day while I'm gone? x3**

**Before I continue, I would like to say a BIG thank you to _LovesAnimations1998_, _Pink Monday_, _ballandcup_, _Guest,__ RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories, _and _Mysterious Girl_ for reviewing my story. 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the BEST~! ^_^-**

**I also say a thank you to _Vanessa Rose the Hedgehog_ and _hot pink123_ for following this story~! ^^**

**_Oh, yeah! _****With my greatest respect, I say a special thanks to "RAWN89**_**" for 'beta-ing' my story here! Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 were already 'beta-ed'by her, and now she's working on Chapter 3~! ^^-  
**_

**Oh, and note that this Chapter is**_** NOT**_** 'beta-ed' yet. So... expect errors and awkward sentences here. ^^''**_**  
**_

**Yup, enough for the chit-chat now. Enjoy the story! ^w^-**

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC. "SEGA" DOES. ^^-**_

...

**Okay, _ballandcup_. Tell me... Are you reading my mind _again_? O.o**

* * *

**Adventure Through The Unknown**

**Chapter 5 : In the Thick of a Case  
**

**-_?_?_?_-**

"Hey, Espio... Can we get _outta_ here **now**?"

Espio remained silent when he, once again, heard the young bee beside him speak again, asking him if they could stop 'working' and take a break. With a sigh, the anthropomorphic chameleon shifted his gaze from the surroundings to the bee next to him, a serious look placed on his face.

"Quit your whining, _Charmy_." The purple chameleon said to the young bee "We're in the middle of investigation, remember?"

"But it's been 3 hours we 'circled' around this place without results! Let us take a break!" The young bee, or Charmy, said with a loud tone, his small wings flapped even more slower than before "Oh, and I'm not whining, Espio. I'm _begging_!"

"Whatever." Espio said simply, as he keep walking forward. Seeing this, Charmy pouted before he followed the older one from behind...

** ~~~~0~~~~**

"...Found some clues?"

Espio and Charmy took a glance to one another when they heard their leader, Vector the Crocodile, ask them. Glanced back to their leader, Espio cleared his throat before he answered the crocodile's question.

"Negative. No notes or traces at all." The purple chameleon said "It seems... there's someone who decided to abduct Knuckles. Knowing him, Knuckles is _not_ a careless person, especially to leave the Master Emerald all alone. He would leave a note here if he left or... something like that."

"_Tch_, this is worse than I thought it would be." Vector grumbled, putting his hand under his chin and turning his back on his two companions, who also looked anxious as the crocodile.

If you're wondering, these three are a group of detectives known as The Chaotix. They ready to serve whenever they are called. They never turn away on any work that pays, though at times, they'll work without getting payed at all (which happened always).

This time, they got a job from two clients. Their clients reported that Knuckles is vanished from Angel Island, which sounds impossible at any ways.

So here they are, at Angel Island, the place where the Master Emerald is located and guarded by the said echidna, Knuckles. Standing not far from the three are their clients.

The first client was a male hedgehog with silver-whitish fur, while the second client is a female cat with lavender fur.

"...So how's it?" The male hedgehog asked, slowly walked up to them.

"Found anything?" The female cat also asked, following the male hedgehog from behind.

Upon hearing this, Vector looked at both of his clients with an uneasy glance.

"Unfortunately, _no_." The crocodile said, scratching his head in frustration "_Uh_... Ya both got some more info to tell?"

"_Well_... No." The male hedgehog said with a heavy sigh "All that I got is Knuckles promised me that I can 'admire' the Master Emerald along with Blaze today. But, _well_, as you can see now, he's nowhere to be found."

"It was lucky Silver knew one of you guys, so we can ask for help from a professional." The female cat, or Blaze, said with a small smile, while Vector laughed sheepishly upon hearing this.

"_A_-_Ah_... W-We're not that professional, _ya know_?"

"What do you mean by that? I mean, you three are a group of _detectives_! Detectives are definitely professional, _right_?" The male hedgehog, or Silver, said, as he made himself levitate off the ground before he threw his arms into the air somewhat excitedly.

"Oh, Silver..." Blaze muttered with a sigh, as she placed a hand to her face and shook her head back and forth.

"To this day, Silver, I'm still curious how you're doing things that look impossible to do." Espio said, pointing his index finger to the now-levitating hedgehog "Like... _that_."

"Oh, Espio! I've told you all that this kind of ability held by _almost_ everyone in my _time!_" The silver-whitish hedgehog said, as he made himself 'lie down' in the air, legs crossed and hands placed behind his head "It's awesome, don't you think?"

...If you're asking, the one that Silver knew from The Chaotix is Espio. They 'accidentally' became partners back when Vector assigned the chameleon to investigate the case of missing Chao...

Since then, they became friends, and it seems to balance out the friendship between Sonic and Tails, though theirs was without the 'brotherly' term.

"**COOL~!**" Charmy said in admiration, eyeing the silver-whitish hedgehog with starry anime-like eyes "Oh, oh, **OH**! Is the future _exciting_?"

"_Way_ past exciting!" Silver said excitedly "I-It's hard to explain... Everything looks nice and peaceful there... It's... **It's** **completely**-**utterly**-**super**-**duper**-**ultra**-**extremely**-**mega**-**triple**-**hyper**-**awesome**-**and**-**overly EXCITING!**"

"_S_-_Silver_..." Blaze couldn't help but sweat-dropped for Silver's childish, innocent-like attitude right now.

"Now now, Silver. I may not know about you and your '_time_' much. But can you be serious now?" Espio said, folding his arms "I mean, we got a problem to solve here."

"O-Oh, yeah. Sorry, Espio." Silver apologized, slowly made himself not 'lie down' on the air and levitating instead "I... I kinda get excited back then."

"No_ problemo_." Vector said before he placed a hand under his chin "So back to the 'case'... Ya all got any idea where that guardian could be?"

The crocodile watched them shook their head.

"_Right_... Just as I thought." Vector said quietly, looked up to the bright, blue sky above him, as he wondering where on Mobius the red echidna could be right now...

They were still within their world of thoughts when a new, deep dark-like voice spoke up, echoing through their ears.

**"My, my. What do we have here?"**

Shocked with the voice, The Chaotix and their two clients let out a startled gasp, looking around for the owner of the voice. But to their shock, they couldn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" Espio said cautiously, as he put himself to a battle stance.

The voice then came again.

**"Another 'insects' to be 'moved'? Hehehe, luckily I checked here again."**

Upon hearing this, Charmy yelps in surprise and fear before he hide himself behind Espio, while Silver and Blaze put themselves to a battle stance, ready for fight anytime.

Silence filled the group after that... But it quickly 'broke' when Vector decided to spoke up.

"Alright, you mysterious one." The crocodile said "I may not know about you and all. But that doesn't mean you can scare all of us here by that loud, _booming_ voice of yours."

As if on cue, the voice came again, but this time, it sounds annoyed.

**"Don't you mock my speeches_, you lizard!_"** The mysterious voice snapped **"You should be afraid, and asked who am I with a tone of FEAR! Tch, _reptiles_. Why do I even bother?"**

Upon hearing this, Vector had an anime-like popping vein on his head, his teeth grinding together in anger.

"Okay, you '**mister**' mysterious **and** annoying guy." The green crocodile said "First off, you're such a coward, _ya know_? And second... don't you use your eyes or _somethin_'? I'm a **crocodile**, _not_ a **lizard**! Which that means_-_-!"

"B-But you look like one, _Vec_-_Vec_." Charmy 'interrupted', managed to say something between his now-tightening throat "I-If you exclude those sharp teeth of yours, y-you'll look like a **lizard!**"

"_C_-_Charmy_, what are you..." Espio muttered uneasily, as he watched their Leader turned around to face the youngest member of The Chaotix.

"Shut it, Charmy!" Vector yelled "Oh, and don't call me _Vec_-_Vec_. It's _V_-_E_-_C_-_T_-_O_-_R_. **VECTOR!**"

"_Uh_... Guys? N-No fighting, please." Silver tried to catch their attention, but it didn't work, proven by the two Chaotix's members still arguing about 'names'.

"B-But _Vec_-_Vec_ sounds nice!" The young bee exclaimed.

"Not for _me_!" The crocodile yelled angrily.

"_Umm_... I think they're not listening to you, Silver." Blaze said while folding her arms "...T-Try again."

Agreed, the silver-whitish hedgehog nodded before he tried again.

"..._Guys_? A-Are you listening?" Silver tried to catch their attention again, but it still didn't work at all.

"It's nice!" Charmy shouted with a pout.

"It's **not!**" Vector shouted back while glaring to the young bee.

"If it isn't nice, then it's... uh... **c**-**cute!**"

"What the_-_! Why you little...!"

**"BE QUIET, _YOU REPTILES!_"** The voice yelled in anger, making The Chaotix and their two clients fall silent. Despite the fact they don't know where's the voice owner was, they brought their heads up, curiously looked to the blue sky above them.

**"_Tch_, you group of _mammals_! Why are all of you different from the others that I have '_moved_'?!"** The voice growled in annoyance **"_Ugh_, that's it! I will end this 'nonsense talk' at _once!_"**

After they heard this, the five Mobians was about to ask what does the voice mean by saying that when suddenly, they felt a gusts of wind blowing through their backs. Curious and confused, they looked to their backs, only to find a shocking view there just before their eyes...

It was a portal, the **BIG** one. Its color was black and dark, making them got a bad feeling about what will happened next.

Suddenly, the gusts of wind that blowing through their backs blew even harder, making them almost lose their footing on the ground, as if an earthquake was occurred there on the floating island, which is impossible to happen unless the Master Emerald was taken out from the shrine.

Not long after that, the gusts of wind was no more blowing through their backs. It went opposite, which leaves one realization for them; they're gonna sucked by the **BIG** portal behind them!

"W-What the-!" Vector cried aloud, as he and the others used their hands to held the grassy ground below them firmly so they won't get sucked into the mysterious, big portal.

Still levitate off the ground, Silver had trouble in reaching the grass underneath, low groans came from him as he tried to grab the green 'savior' underneath him.

"_S_-_Silver_! Don't give up!" Blaze said frantically, eyeing her hedgehog friend with a slight dread within her heart with her hands still held the grass below her.

"I-I'm...trying..._B_-_Blaze_..." Silver said slowly, holding out one hand to reach the green 'savior' underneath, not wanting to give up to the big portal behind him.

Unfortunately, the hedgehog's body couldn't take the strong blow of the wind anymore. As his fingers was an inch more to reach the green 'savior' below him, the wind quickly blew harder to him, allowing his body to brought into the big portal behind.

"**N-NO!**"

"What the_-_- **SILVER!**"

In shock and wide-eyed, Blaze watched Silver's body thrown into the portal. Seeing this, the lavender cat quickly went after him, by let off her grip from the green 'savior', allowing herself to brought into the portal by the wind. This enough to make The Chaotix shocked.

"W-What in the '_cuteness_' world she was doing?!" Charmy said with wide-eyed.

"D-Did she just gave up to be _sucked_?!" Vector said aloud in disbelief.

"**No**. I think she went after Silver." Espio said, correcting his leader's theory "Every time I met Silver, I always see her on his side. It looks like the friendship between them seem larger and stronger than between him and me."

Upon hearing this, the green crocodile's eyes grew wide. "Y-You don't say-"

"Let's follow them." The purple chameleon said, letting go a hand's grip from the green 'savior' below "We can't just let our clients in danger, _right_?"

Hearing this, Vector was silent for a moment before he nodded. "_Y_-_Yeah_! We're The Chaotix! We never stop until a case is solved! And we never let their clients in peril!"

The crocodile then looked to his right, allowing his amber eyes met Charmy and Espio's gold orbs. "You guys ready for this?"

"I don't know if I'm ready, but I'll try!" The young bee said aloud, and gave the crocodile a wide smile.

"Me? _Hmph_, anytime." The purple chameleon said with a full confidence, making Vector felt his belief grow larger than before.

"Alright then!" Vector exclaimed, a smile came across his mouth "**Let's go, _Chaotix!_**"

**"_YEAH!_"**

After a desicion has been made, the three detectives let off their grip from the grassy ground below them, allowing their bodies to brought into the portal by the wind. After that happens, the portal disappeared, and once again, leaving nothing but Angel Island, along with the Master Emerald, behind...

* * *

**(_Dun dun duuuun!_) Aaaaand that's Chapter 5, everyone~! :D ..Sorry to make you guys waiting long once again... X_X  
**

**Oh, and for those who confused why Silver said that the future is peaceful... _well_, do you remember that ALL the event at "_Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)_" were forgotten by all the cast, and erasing Iblis (_and Mephilies_)'s existence in the process?  
**

**Also, Did you know that Silver and Espio DO became partners at "_Sonic Rivals 2_"? **

**_Weeeeeee_... Game facts everywhere~ ;3  
**

**Once again, I want to say a BIG thank you to you all who read, fav, follow, and review this story! 'Cause it really motivates me to do better than ever~! ^_^**

**Oh, and... A****fter these few days checking a LOT of other fanfics out there, I noticed that most of the authors were replying their story's reviewes back on their next Chapter of their stories. So...! I'm gonna do that starting from the next Chapter! _Yippie_~! :D **  


**Next Chapter is in-progress. I hope ya all waiting for it! Oh, and have a good day, buddies~! ^^-**


	6. Chapter 6 : The 'Game'

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another Chapter~! :D **

**...You buddies had a good day while I'm gone? x3**

**Before I continue, I would like to say a BIG thank you to _LovesAnimations1998_, _Pink Monday_, _ballandcup_, _Guest,__ RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories, _and _Mysterious Girl_ for reviewing my story. 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the BEST~! ^_^-**

**I also say a thank you to _Vanessa Rose the Hedgehog_ and _hot pink123_ for following this story~! ^^**

**__****I say a special thanks to "RAWN89**_**" for 'beta-ing' my story here! Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 were already 'beta-ed' by her, and now she's working on Chapter 3~! ^^-  
**_

**Oh, and note that this Chapter is**_** NOT**_** 'beta-ed' yet. So... expect errors and awkward sentences here. ^^''**_**  
**_

**Yup, enough for the chit-chat now. Enjoy the story! ^w^-**

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC. "SEGA" DOES. ^^-**_

* * *

**Adventure Through The Unknown**

**Chapter 6 : The 'Game'  
**

**-_?_?_?_-**

_Silence_...

That was the only thing that fills this entirely... **_near_** pitch black place. The reason why it's called _near_ pitch black is because the place is illuminated by nothing but the light coming from the torches of... _dark-purplish_ fire placed around the place, giving the place some kind of... _irksome_ feeling.

The place was _completely_ filled with silence...

_That_, until a weak groan came from someone's mouth.

This someone was a male Mobian; a hedgehog with blue fur. As he opened his eyes, he pushed himself up to his knees from the ground, rubbing the back of his head with the help of his right hand.

"_Ungh_..."

Upon looking up, the hedgehog's jade green eyes met the irksome-like surroundings, enough to sent a chill down to his spine.

"W-Where am I...?" He managed to say through his tightening throat as he stood up "..And more importantly, _why_?"

**_"We were hoping you would know, Faker."_**

Upon hearing the voice, the blue hedgehog quickly turned to his back. When he did, he found a black hedgehog with red streaks there, standing not afar from him. Beside the ebony hedgehog was a red echidna, and both of them were... **VERY** familiar to him.

"_S_-_Shadow_? _Knuckles_?" The blue hedgehog called out their names "W-Why are you both_-_-"

"As Shadow said before, we hope you know, _Sonic_." The red echidna, or Knuckles, said, placing a hand to his hip "...But it looks like you didn't even know about this."

"_Yep_. No idea at all." The blue hedgehog, or Sonic, replied, placing a hand under his tan muzzle as he looked to his surroundings "All I know is I was 'brought' into this portal along with... _wait_."

Sonic turned around, jade green eyes scanned its surroundings. "...W-Where's _Amy_?"

"Amy's with you before?" Knuckles asked, replied by a quick nod from Sonic.

"_Affirmative_. I was with her when I got... _stolen_ by that portal." Sonic said.

"_Hmm_... Now that I think about it..." Shadow spoke up, also looking around "...Rouge isn't here either."

"_Shoot_." The red echidna grumbled, dark lilac eyes noticeably annoyed "...This is not the irony of fate, _is it_?"

_**"Unfortunately, no."**_

Upon hearing the voice, the three Mobians turned around, curious who's the owner of the female voice they just heard. When they did, they found a purple swallow there, walking up to them.

"Apparently, there's someone who decided to 'invite' all of us here." The swallow said while looking up to them "It couldn't be a coincidence we met here when you think about it, _right_?"

"**Right**..." Knuckles gruffly muttered, eyeing the purple swallow somewhat in annoyance.

"_Wave_?" Sonic called out "Why _and_ how did you get here?"

"Well_-_-"

"Let me guess; you also got sucked by this '_grand and imposing entrance_' too?" Shadow said, folding his arms.

"_Y_-_Yeah_... Well, not really. Considering that I went straight to it back then when I tried to reach Jet." The swallow, or Wave, replied with a sigh "_But_... I thought he would be here too. Since, he's the first one to get sucked into the portal. As for Storm... _well_, I don't know."

Knuckles rose an eyebrow when he heard this. "How come you don't know?"

"Well_-_-"

_**"He's faraway from both you and that Jet 'guy' when the three of you doing a race."**_

Upon hearing the voice, they turned around. When they did, they witnessed a green crocodile and a lavender cat there, walking up to them.

"...Am I correct?" The green crocodile asked, amber eyes stared to Wave's blue ones.

"_Y_-_Yes_." Wave said, answering the crocodile's question "_You're_... Vector the Crocodile, the 'muscle' of Team Rose, correct?"

"_Well_... Yeah." The crocodile, or Vector, said while rubbing the back of his head somewhat sheepishly "But the real is, I'm a leader of a detective agency."

"_Wow_. Never expect that."

Vector just chuckled at this. "_Heh_, yeah. Almost all of them never expect it from me."

"_So_... Where are we now?" The cat beside Vector said, looking back and forth curiously.

"That's what we wondered too." Sonic said to the lavender cat "_Still_... Nice to meet you again, _Blaze_."

"Same here." The lavender cat, or Blaze, said while raising a hand in a mean to say 'hi' "_Still_... I wonder where about Silver and the others?"

"Separated from us, maybe?" Vector guessed, glanced to the lavender cat beside him.

"_Hmm_... I guess so." Blaze said, folding her arms "...I hope Silver and the others are okay."

"**ARGH!** I don't get it!" Knuckles cried suddenly, making everyone shifted their gazes to him "What's this portal wants from us, _really_?!"

"_Oh_, there you are, Knuckles." Vector said, not even hearing what the red echidna just said.

After that, everyone thinking about this 'incident'; wondering who's the one behind it, and what it wants from all of them...

Silence filled the place until a familiar, deep dark-like voice spoke up, and echoing through their ears.

_**"Why hello there,**__**reptiles****. What a surprise to see you all here... **_**_Well, not really._**_**"**_

Shocked with the voice, the six Mobians let out a startled gasp, looking around for the owner of the voice. But to their shock, they couldn't see anyone.

But they knew _EXACTLY_ who is it.

"**YOU AGAIN!**" The six of them yelled, as they quickly looked to one another with a questioning look.

**"_Ah_... Remembering me I see."** The voice said while chortled **"...And_-_-"**

"Still not showing yourself? _Geez_, you're such a coward, you know that?" Vector said while folding his arms, amber eyes noticeably annoyed.

**"What the_-_- You again! How dare you interrupting my speeches! _Ugh_, I should've known that I moved you here, _you lizard!_"**

Upon hearing this, the green '_lizard_' had an anime-like popping vein on his head, his teeth grinding together in anger. "_L_-_Lizard_? Didn't I told you that I'm a crocodile back then?!"

**"Shut up! If I said you're a lizard, so be it! No buts or _whatever!_"**

Vector's anger reaching its limit now. He opened his mouth, about to snap to the mysterious voice when Sonic spoke up.

"What do you want from us?" The cobalt hedgehog said, the seriousness in his voice was clear.

The voice chortled upon hearing this. **"Why hello there, _Blue Boy_. Nice to see you again."**

"_Hmph_, like I will talk politely to you!" The blue speedster snapped "...Where's Amy and the others?!"

**"_Ah_... Such a guts you got there, _Blue Boy_."** The voice said, as everyone could imagine an evil smirk was there on this mysterious guy's face **"As for your question... _well_..."**

The voice then went silent, much to everyone's confusion. The six Mobians wondered about the voice when suddenly, right in front of them, a familiar, big dark colored portal appeared out of nowhere, enough to make all of them surprised.

**"...I think you would like to find the answer yourself. Go into there so you can found your friends."** The voice spoke again, as everyone looked to each other **"...And_-_-"**

"_Hah_! Feeling guilty now, aren't we?" Sonic said with his usual, cocky attitude "Well, as much as I wanna know who you are, I guess our meeting was ended here. So_-_-"

**"FOOL! Do you think I would let you all go home that _easily_?!"** The voice yelled, interrupting Sonic **"I make that portal there in front of you all so each of you can 'participate' in my _game!_"**

Upon hearing this, everyone felt fooled. _Game_? So this someone that 'invite' them only wants them to 'participate' in... a _game_? **GAME**, from all reasons? This enough to make everyone had an anime-like popping vein on their heads, their teeth grinding together in annoyance... _and_ anger.

"Y-Y-You** _rattle_-_brained!_**" Wave yelled angrily, her body seemed like on fire "You 'steal' all of us just to make us a 'pawn' in your **_game_**?!"

"Not only you don't remember that I'm a crocodile, but you're also a total **_gook_**!" Vector snapped while folding his arms.

"You're _worse_ than Eggman Nega..." Blaze muttered as she face-palmed.

While everyone 'rambling' about how _idiot_ the voice is, the mysterious voice grew angry. If the voice got a head to show, there would be an anime-like popping vein on it's head right now.

**"F-FOOL! Why would I 'take' you all here for playing a simple game like '_Snake and Ladder_' or something?!"** The voice roared, enough to make everyone closed their mouth shut **"This is not an ordinary game, you 'reptiles'! It's a game between _dead or alive!_"**

Upon heard the last part, the six Mobians gasped in shock, some of them had their eyes widened. Silence filled the place until the voice decided to spoke up again.

**"_Hehehe_... Now you know how serious I am, _don't you_?"** The voice said with a chortle **"So back to the topic... As I say before; all of you were inside my _game_... a _game_ that will bring the unexpected to your _souls_... And a _game_ that will bring the forgotten ones from your _minds_..."**

The voice chuckled evilly before it continued.

**"Ah, well. Let's make this easy to understand, _shall we_?"**

There was another silence between them before the mysterious voice spoke again.

**"Though I make a portal appears in front of you all, it won't send you to a place where I 'take' you from. Instead, it'll take you to places that you know, or even the one you don't know at all. If you want to go home, follow my 'game'. And when you're finished, that was the time I let you all go home..."**

The six Mobians just stay quiet upon hearing this, still shocked about the fact that they're put into an unknown 'game' of dead or alive by this mysterious voice...

**"Hehehe... Have 'fun', _reptiles_. Hahahaha... _AHAHAHAHAHA!_"**

After that, the voice's laugh became faint to hear before it slowly dissipate, leaving the still-shocked six Mobians, along with the big mysterious portal in front of them, behind...

* * *

**(_Dun dun duuuun!_) Aaaaand that's Chapter 6, everyone~! :D  
**

**_My_, things are getting interesting! _Wheeee_~ I can't wait 'till I get a free time to post the next Chapter up~! x3  
**

**And as I said before on the last '_Chappie_', I'll include replies for the reviews you all gave me on the last Chapter! :D**

_..Well, enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

_**********~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

ballandcup : **Yeah! **** I guess our opinions were same and... AWESOME~! x3 ..Anyway... Thank you for ALL of your reviews, ballandcup! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..There will be MANY other characters added here. But who they are were a _secret_~ x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

RAWN89 : **Yeah! Adding unexpected characters was one of many things I like to do on writing a fic (or story)! xD ..****Anyway... Thank you for ALL of your reviews, RAWN! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Well, I guess it'll be difficult. But I'll try~! ;3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. ****I wish you a load of lucks in your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter****~! ^^-**  


Pink Monday : **Yeah! I agree with you! Silver's such an innocent there! x3 ..Anyway... Thank you for ALL of your reviews, Pink Monday! I really, _really_, REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Hmm_, Your question was revealed now... doesn't it? xD ..****Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Mysterious Girl : **Whoa! You REALLY love portals, _aren't ya_? xD ..****Anyway... Thank you for ALL of your reviews, Mysterious Girl!** I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Naw, no wories! I'll make more for everyone! Including _you_~! x3 ..******Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**  


LovesAnimations1998 : **Hi there, buddy! everything's _goin_' great there? :3 ..****Anyway... Thank you for ALL of your reviews, LovesAnimations1998 (_or buddy~_)! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Well, "_The Chaotix_" were always the best detective agency known by everyone... _or not_? xD ..And, _yeah_! They arguing at the wrong time! xD .._Awww_~ thanks for calling it a sweet friendship~ x3 ..Well, it all thanks to the Sonic games I had and the Sonic wikis that spreaded on the internet (_talk about searching one on Google..._) xD ..********Well, that's my replies for you. ****I wish you a load of lucks in your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter****~! ^^-**  


_**********~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

**********You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**********...  
**

**********_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	7. Chapter 7 : From Choices to Somewhere

**Hello, everyone! Your friendly author "_Karanma Maeryl_" is back with another Chapter~! xD  
**

**...You buddies had a good day while I'm gone? x3**

**Before I continue, I would like to say a BIG thank you to _LovesAnimations1998_, _Pink Monday_, _ballandcup_, _Guest,__ RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories,_ _Mysterious Girl, _and_ ProwerPower85_ for reviewing my story. 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the BEST~! ^_^-**

**I also say a thank you to _Vanessa Rose the Hedgehog_ and _hot pink123_ for following this story~! ^^**

**__****I say a special thanks to "RAWN89**_**" for 'beta-ing' my story here! Chapter 1, Chapter 2, and Chapter 3 were already 'beta-ed' by her, and now she's working on Chapter 4~! ^^-  
**_

**Oh, and note that this Chapter is**_** NOT**_** 'beta-ed' yet. So... expect errors and awkward sentences here. ^^''**_**  
**_

**Yup, enough for the chit-chat now. Enjoy the story! ^w^-**

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC. "SEGA" DOES. ^^-**_

* * *

**Adventure Through The Unknown**

**Chapter 7 : From Choices to Somewhere  
**

**-_?_?_?_-**

The six Mobians still stood in silence, still shocked at the fact that the mysterious voice that 'invites' them was not kidding around; it was _deadly _serious.

They prefer to go home rather than go into the portal in front of them. But the mysterious voice was right; they had no recourse but to go to the mysterious 'door' in front of them in order to find their missing friends and to go back home...

"So we had to go into this portal... _huh_?" Sonic spoke up, breaking the silence between them "..._Well_, like we had other choice."

"W-Wait a minute, Sonic." Vector called out, as the blue hedgehog turned around to him "We... We shouldn't go there, _ya know_?"

"No can do." The speed demon said as he raised his right hand before he do a finger wag "As much as I hate to went into this 'entrance', I _gotta_ do it. I mean, it's better than sitting here and doing nothing, _right_?"

"_Right_..." Shadow muttered as he folded his arms "...We got '_partners_' to find, anyway."

"Then let's hop into it!" Knuckles exclaimed while raising his fist up "This place is _boring_! Maybe with us hop into this portal, we'll find a clue or two to get the missing ones back!"

"Usually, I thought about the risk before doing something." Blaze said while placing a hand to her hip "_But_... I'll give this one an exception. I need to find Silver... _a_-_and _the others, of course."

"I need to find Jet and Storm... Count me in." Wave said while raising her right hand up.

Vector sighed before he folded his arms. "..._Well_, I guess I'll follow ya. I need to find Espio and Charmy, anyway."

Seeing this, Sonic let his usual, cocky grin ran across his face.

"_Alright_! That's the spirit!" The blue speedster said aloud "Well then! What are we waiting for? Let's _get _into it!"

As the cue was out from his mouth, Sonic jumped into the portal, followed by the others from behind. Once the six Mobians were gone into the portal, it disappears, leaving the big, '_irksome_' dark-purplish place behind...

**~~~~0~~~~**

**Meanwhile, somewhere unknown... **

A dark-colored portal appeared out of nowhere before it threw out two Mobians and a Chao, who 'landed' successfully atop the ground below them on their stomach. Not long after that happens, the portal disappeared, leaving the two Mobians and the Chao behind...

The two Mobians were a male and a female; the male was an orange fox with two tails, while the female was a peach rabbit with two large ears just behind her head. The Chao was a male.

The male one was the first one to woke up. As he opened his eyes, he pushed himself up to his knees, rubbing the back of his head with the help of his left hand.

"_Ouch_... That's gonna leave a mark." The two-tailed fox muttered while wincing a bit in pain "What's that '_thing_' want with us, anyway? We just wanna go for daily shopping, that's all... Nothing more, nothing bad."

The orange fox then stood up from the ground before he glanced to his back. When he did, he watched the female rabbit slowly got up to her knees with the Chao in her hand.

The fox walked up to the rabbit before he held out his hand to her. "Hey, _Cream_. You okay?"

The rabbit, or Cream, looked up to the fox before she nodded.

"I-I'm all fine, _Mr. Tails_." The young rabbit said, as she took Tails' hand and let him pull her up to her feet "_Though_, I can't say the same to Cheese..." The rabbit continued with her ears dropped, looked down to the unconscious Chao in her hand, or Cheese.

"_H_-_Hey_, don't worry. I'm sure Cheese will be fine." The fox, or Tails, said while placing a comforting hand to Cream's shoulder "Right now, we need to find out where we are..."

"A-Alright." Cream said while shivering, which made Tails confused "_My_, it's freezing cold here... You must have a very thick fur, Mr. Tails."

"Maybe I_-_- Wait, _what_?"

The now-shocked fox quickly looked around once he realized Cream said the word "_freezing cold_". She was right... He remembered when he tried to get up to his feet he could feel how _cold_ the ground was. Gulped, he looked down, only to find what he expected was there below him...

"Snowy ground..." The two-tailed fox muttered out "_Hmm_... No wonder. It's winter here... But _how_? It's summer now in Mobius, I believe."

"Could it be that... we're outside of Mobius, Mr. Tails?" The young rabbit asked with a shaking tone as she held Cheese protectively.

"_I_... I don't know." Tails replied with a frown as he lowered his head "I wish I knew the answer to that question..."

The two then fall silent, none of them decided to talk, not even the beautiful view of the snowy surroundings could cheer them up from their desperation...

_That_, until a female voice came from their behind.

**_"Well, I do."_ **

Shocked and curious at the same time, Tails and Cream turned around to face a figure that new to them...

It was a Mobian; a female. She was, like Tails, a fox, but she got one tail instead of two. She has blue eyes, short brown-reddish hair, a pale-yellow muzzle, and red with a bit of pale-yellow fur. She wore a yellow bow in her hair, black belly top, long fingerless gloves, studded belts, and a long black pants that somehow connected with her boots.

"You two wondering where you are right now, _aren't you_?" The female fox said as she walked up to where Tails and Cream stood.

"Y-Yes. We... We do." Tails said desperately as he took back a step, having a bad feeling about what would happen next.

Noticing this, the female fox stopped on her track before she let out a heavy sigh.

"_Geez_, chill out! I'm not a gangster or anything!" The female fox said aloud with a huff as she folded her arms "I'm just a normal person! Don't judge someone from their looks like you judge a book from its cover, _remember_?!"

Upon hearing this, Tails felt guilty because he had thought the fox in front of him was a bad person. Before he could apologize, the female fox spoke again.

"...How old are you, anyway? And can I get your names?"

"_W_-_Well_, sure." Tails said with a nod "I'm Tails, 8 years old. And this is Cream, 6 years old. I-I'm sorry for thinking you were a bad person." He continued as he flattened his ears.

"_No no no no no_! Don't cry! Don't feel bad or anything!" The female fox said somewhat frantically with her hands waved here and there "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't know that you both were _so_ young! ..._Gosh_, this is awkward."

"D-Don't worry, _Miss_. We're not crying." Cream said with a smile "May I know your name, _Miss_?"

After hearing all of this, the female fox felt more awkward than ever as her face went beet red. "_M_-_Miss_? ..._G_-_Gee_, don't call me that! That sounds so... _H_-_High-Class_! And I'm not even one of those high-classes people!"

The female fox then coughed for her awkwardness before she continued. "B-By the way... M-My name's _Fiona Fox_, and I'm 16. But you can call me _Fiona_ for short..."

"Ah, I see... Nice to meet you, _Miss Fiona_." Cream said with a slight bow, while the female fox, or Fiona, felt her face grew redder than before.

"_Aww_, you did it again! Should you call me '_Miss_' as if I'm a princess or _somethin_'?"

"Well, it was Cream's habit. So don't be surprised if she did." Tails said with a chuckle.

"But still... _Agh_, never mind." Fiona said with a sigh "...Well then! Let me tell you both '_bout _this place! But first..."

The female fox then brought her arms up into the air before she let a grin ran across her face.

"...I welcomed you two to a _super_-_duper_-_extra_ secret city that will never reached by foreign people, _**Mobius**_-_**Oracle City**_!"

* * *

**(_Dun dun duuuun!_) Aaaaand that's Chapter 7, everyone~! :D  
**

**...Well, that was surprising. Finally I managed to add Fiona here...  
**

**I gotta admit, I don't really like _Archie Sonic_. But some characters from the series were managed to 'caught' my attention...  
**

**And one of them is Fiona.  
**

**But as you can predict here, _Archie Sonic_ lovers (or... the one that knew who Fiona is), she won't be on the bad side. She'll be on the good side... but no worries. There will be time where she shows her 'bad' side... But NOT until she swicth sides... _Gee_, now why I confused with the word "side"_?_ *_sweat-drop_*  
**

**There will be more _Archie characters_ than Fiona, to tell you the truth... And I guess you _Archie Sonic_ lovers can guess 'one character' who's gonna make an appearance here later on... xD  
**

**Also... The name "_Mobius_-_Oracle City_" wasn't from _Archie_... It was _purely_ from my head back when I read an article about "_Mobius_" on one of Sonic wikis scattered on internet... x3  
**

_..Well, enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

_**********~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

Mysterious Girl : **W-Whoa! Easy there, fella! Don't worry! I will make more, alright? xD ..****Anyway... Thank you for your review, Mysterious Girl!** I ******really, _really_, and **REALLY appreciate it! :D ..As I said before, no wories! I'll make more for everyone! Including _you_~! x3 ..******Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapte~! ^^- **

Pink Monday : **Whoa! That's a LOT of '_alright_' there! xD ..Anyway... Thank you for your review, Pink Monday! I really, _really_, REALLY appreciate it! :D ..No worries! There will be more Chapters~! x3 ..****Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

RAWN89 : **Why thank you~! xD ..****Anyway... Thank you for your review, RAWN! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..No worries! Updates may be _slow_, but I'll make sure to update this story~! ;3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. ****I wish you a load of lucks in your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter****~! ^^-**

ProwerPower85 : **Hello there, buddy! Welcome to my fic (or story)~! ^_^ ..****Anyway... Thank you for your review, ProwerPower85! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Uh... Well, seeing the contents of this Chapter (_Chapter 7_)... I'm sorry for it not turned out as you hope... 'She' will make an appearance here later on. So don't worry~ ;3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. H****ave a good day and please wait for the next Chapter****~! ^^-**

ballandcup : **Whoa! _Really_?** **O.O ...My! Good thing I post a new Chapter now~! x3 ..Anyway... Thank you for your review, ballandcup! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D .._Suspense_? O.o ..W-Wow. I didn't know that I'm good at making those... Thanks for the comment (_or review..._)~ x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-  
**

IOnlyWriteBigStories : **Hi there, buddy! everything's _goin_' great there? :3 ..****Anyway... Thank you for your review, IOnlyWriteBigStories (_or buddy_~)! ******** I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D** ..To tell you the truth, your review made me almost fall from the chair from laughing hard! xD .._Still_, thanks for giving me a laugh there~ x3 ..******Well, that's my replies for you. ****I wish you a load of lucks in your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter****~! ^^-**  


_**********~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

**********You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T****hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-

**********...  
**

**********_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	8. Chapter 8 : Beautiful Scenery

**Hello, everyone! Your friendly author "_Karanma Maeryl_" is back with another Chapter~! xD  
**

**...You buddies had a good day while I'm gone? x3**

Before I continue, I would like to say a** BIG** thank you to **_LovesAnimations1998_, _Pink Monday_, _ballandcup_, _Guest,__ RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories,_ _Mysterious Girl,__ ProwerPower85, _**and**_ glittering wolf_ **for reviewing my story. 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the** BEST**~!** ^_^-**

I also say a thank you to **_Vanessa Rose the Hedgehog_ **and** _hot pink123_** for following this story**~! ^^**

**__****I say a special thanks to "RAWN89**_**" for 'beta-ing' my story here! Chapter 1, Chapter 2, and Chapter 3 were already 'beta-ed' by her, and now she's working on Chapter 4~! ^^-  
**_

Oh, and note that this Chapter is_** NOT**_** 'beta-ed' yet. **_So_... expect errors and awkward sentences here.** ^^''**_**  
**_

_**Yup, enough for the chit-chat now. Enjoy the story~! ^**_**w**_**^-**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC. "SEGA" DOES. ^^-**_

* * *

**Adventure Through The Unknown**

**Chapter 8 : Beautiful Scenery**

**- Mobius-Oracle City -**

"_H_-_Hey_, Fiona..."

"_Hmm_?"

"You said that this city can't, and will _never_ reached by foreign people... So how come me and Cream could get in _here_?"

The older fox placed a hand under her pale-yellow muzzle upon hearing this. "_Well_... You said you're '_transported_' here by this _thing _called portal... So I guess this portal _thing_ passed the security barrier placed around this island, allowing you both, or you _three_ if I count that Chao there, get inside this _super_-_duper_-_extra_ secret city."

"I see..." The younger fox muttered while nodded slightly "_Still_, why this place called as a '_super_-_duper_-_extra_' secret city?"

"_Well_... The '_Queen_' decided to keep this city secret, by putting a barrier that makes this island couldn't be seen by a naked eye, or even shown in the map of this world." Fiona explained "In order to see this island, you need the '_Medallions_', which is only owned by the Queen's children."

"What's this '_Medallions_' thing is, Miss Fiona?" Cream asked as she cocked her head to her side.

"_W_-_Well_... That info is _top_ secret. Nobody knew about it, though some of them knew it, I believe."

"_Hmm_... I see..." Tails said, understanding what the older fox just said to both him and Cream.

They then continued to walk forward, their feet stomped through the snowy ground below them, making footprints as they do so.

Tails and Cream looking to their surroundings in awe, such as light blue mountains that tipped with white snow at the top, green pine trees that also tipped with white snow at the top, and the snow that falling down gently to them and to the ground below.

Though they don't see any electric sources, the pine trees surprisingly had dots of colorful lights, as if there's LED lights placed on each trees.

"_What's the name of this island, I wonder..._" Tails thought, still looking to his surroundings when Fiona suddenly stop walking.

The curious fox was about to ask about Fiona's stoppage when she spoke up.

"We're _here_." The older fox said "...Come here to see what I meant."

Curious, Tails and Cream sending a confused glance to each other before turning away and walked up to Fiona's side. They're now in the top of a hill... _That_, according to the ground's height that goes higher as they walked.

When they reached Fiona's side, they couldn't believe with what they saw.

Before them is a view of houses that tipped with white snows at the top (_or roofs, if you don't understand_). A big, white and gold colored palace stood not afar from the houses. Once again, Tails and Cream could see the '_colorful_' pine trees there, placed around the houses and the palace, making colorful blinks everywhere.

"_W_-_Whoa_..." Tails said in awe "I-Is that..."

A smile ran across Fiona's lips before she nodded. "That's right, _folks_. This is **_Mobius-Oracle City_**."

"I-It's beautiful..." Cream muttered in awe, her cinnamon eyes that once worried was in glee now.

"_Well_... Yeah." The older fox said "Well then. Let's get inside my house so you both can warm yourself up."

With that, Fiona took Tails and Cream's hand with each of her hands, and began to pulled them into the beautiful city in front of them...

**~~~~0~~~~**

******-_?_?_?_-**

A dark-colored portal appeared out of nowhere before a blue hedgehog hopped out from it and successfully landed atop the ground below on his feet. Not long after that happens, the portal disappeared...

The blue hedgehog was no other than the well-known hero of Mobius, **Sonic the Hedgehog**.

"_Hmm_..." The blue hero muttered while looking to his surroundings "...Where am I now?"

Still looking to his surroundings, he finally noticed that he's inside a forest... _No_, maybe a jungle. The place's _too_ green to be a forest, especially with all of these big trees that grows like... _crazy_, he called it. But, despite the fact it grows like '_crazy_', it protecting him from the hot heat from the sun that shining above him (which he's glad for). And from the smell, he could smell the fresh sea water somewhere here...

Wait a minute. _Sea_?

_Great_. He _hate _it. He may be up to going on an adventure, but he'll count himself out when it comes to sea; the large body of salt water on a planet's surface.

Well, he may be ever, or should he said **ALWAYS**, crossed a sea with the help of his feet, boosting here and there until he reach the land. But _he_, will only do that if he was doing an important mission. _Like_, getting the green Sol Emerald from Water Palace, or maybe restoring the sixth Chaos Emelard in...

_Wait_.

That's it! No wonder it seems familiar to him! The jungle, the shining-sun, and the sea... No doubt. He must be in...!

"**...A-Adabat's Jungle Joyride?!**" The cobalt hedgehog said aloud wirh his jade green eyes grew wide "_M_-_Man_! Talk about loving scenery! I could running around here to Adabat's village while enjoying the_-_-"

Sonic really want to finish his words, but he was cut off when his ears caught a faint voices of... clanking metals... and beeps.

"Don't tell me that..."

Turned around, he found that far behind him, a bunch of Egg Fighters and Egg Shooters were there, running towards him.

Seeing this, the blue hedgehog let his usual, cocky grin ran across his face. "_Well_ _well_, what do we have here? Did '_Eggy_' left you all here when he failed to take over Adabat's Gaia Temple? _My_, I feel bad for you guys."

Sonic then take a square off for a run, by bending down with his right knee touching the ground, while his left knee is placed in front of him, his hands were on the ground below him.

"But I can't let you guys scare the people in this village." The blue hedgehog said with a smirk "Which that means... I need to _beat_ you guys down!"

With that, Sonic began to run at full speed, leaving nothing but dust behind as he ready to went through the course of "**_Jungle Joyride_**" so he could get to Adabat's village...

* * *

**(_TaDaaaa~!_) Aaaaaaaand that's Chapter 8, everyone~! :D  
**

**...My, the Chapter was _less_ awesome, don't you think? -_-'' ..But I'll make sure the next Chapter won't be like this one~! ^_^''  
**

**If I'm not busy, next Chapter will coming up on Friday or Saturday _or_ Sunday... According to my country's time, of course. xD**

_..Well, enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

_**********~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

ballandcup : **Well, can't make them forgotten in the story, right****~? xD ..Anyway... Thank you for your review, ballandcup! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D .._My_, your guess was right! O.o .But '_he_' will make an appearance soon... a _LONG_ soon, I mean. ^^'' ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Pink Monday : **Thank you for your review, Pink Monday! I really, _really_, REALLY appreciate it! :D ..No worries! You'll know where they gone to later on~! x3 ..****Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Mysterious Girl : **Yeah! Portal again, eh? xD ..****Anyway... Thank you for your review, Mysterious Girl!** I ******really, _really_, and **REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Naw, no wories! I'll make more for everyone! Including _you_~! x3 ..******Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapte~! ^^- **

RAWN89 : **That's alright, buddy! I'll always waiting for your awesome corrections~! :) ..****Anyway... Thank you for your review, RAWN! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Hmm... I'm not sure there would be one... or _there is_? I dunno... xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. ****I wish you a load of lucks in your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter****~! ^^-**

glittering wolf : **Hello there, buddy! Welcome to my fic (or story)~! ^_^ ..****Anyway... Thank you for all of your reviews, glittering wolf! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Naw! They aren't sucky, _alright_~? ;3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. H****ave a good day and please wait for the next Chapter****~! ^^-**

_**********~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

**********You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T****hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-

**********...  
**

**********_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	9. Chapter 9 : The Joy in the Jungle

**Hello, everyone! Your friendly author "_Karanma Maeryl_" is back with another Chapter~! xD  
**

**...You buddies had a good day while I'm gone? x3**

Before I continue, I would like to say a** BIG** thank you to **_LovesAnimations1998_, _Pink Monday_, _ballandcup_, _Guest,__ RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories,_ _Mysterious Girl,__ ProwerPower85, _**and**_ glittering wolf_ **for reviewing my story. 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the** BEST**~!** ^_^-**

I also say a thank you to **_Vanessa Rose the Hedgehog_ **and** _hot pink123_** for following this story~! ..Also, I say a thank you to _**Amoula Rosoula**_ to add this story as one of your fav~!

**__****I say a special thanks to "RAWN89**_**" for 'beta-ing' my story here! Chapter 1, Chapter 2, and Chapter 3 were already 'beta-ed' by her, and now she's working on Chapter 4~! ^^- ..I also say the same for "L******__ovesAnimations1998"! Because she's helping me to making this Chapter~! :'D_  


Oh, and note that **this Chapter is**_** NOT**_** 'beta-ed' yet. **_So_... expect errors and awkward sentences here.** ^^''**_**  
**_

_**Yup, enough for the chit-chat now. Enjoy the story~! ^**_**w**_**^-**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC, "SEGA" DOES. THE MUSIC MENTIONED BELOW WAS ALSO OWNED BY "SEGA". ^^-**_

* * *

**Adventure Through The Unknown**

**Chapter 9 : The Joy in the Jungle  
**

**-Adabat, Jungle Joyride-  
**

**_*Music Starts : Jungle Joyride - Day (Sonic Unleashed)* _**

Sonic dashed through the forest at full speed before he jumped up and do a chain of Homing Attack at the robots in front of him, moving here and there so fast until he couldn't be seen by a naked eye!

After beat all the robots down to shreds, the cobalt hedgehog smirked before he dashed away from the place and continued his journey...

After some time of running, Sonic noticed a bunch of bombs were placed right in front of him, with a sufficiently small space that enough for him to went through every range of 2 bombs.

Grinned, he picking up his pace while do the side-stepping to avoid the bombs, moving here and there until he passed all of the explosive-'balls', though he **ALMOST** hit the second-to-last one.

"_Whoa_! That was a close one..." The speed demon said in a slight relief as he keep running at full speed "_Still_, I need to be careful, who knows there will be more of '_em_ later?"

Reaching an end of a cliff, Sonic jumped down the cliff, letting the cool breeze blowing through his body.

Looking down, Sonic noticed a Grind that within his reach, and below the Grind was a river. The blue speedster focused his power on his feet, braces himself for the upcoming 'impact' for his feet.

After his feet stomped on the Grind, he is propelled forward at such speed, dashing here and there like a wind.

"**WHOOOOO!**" Sonic yelled in excitement. The smell of the fresh water from the river below not only gave him a refreshing feeling; it also made his ride even more exciting.

Focusing his gaze to his front, the blue hedgehog's green orbs noticed that **RIGHT** at the end of the Grind he ride on, a large body of salt water (or **sea**, in short) was there, an ancient-looking platforms could be seen floating above the salt water. However, the platforms were beyond his reach...

Except if he...

"_Well_, better get splashed than drowning!"

After his feet were off from the Grind rail, he quickly used his boost, allowing him to run just above the sea! Some water splashed against his body as he do so, making him winced a bit... _mentally_.

After a moment of running above one of many things he's '_scared_' of, Sonic leaped up from the sea's surface before he landed atop the ancient-looking platforms. As his feet stomped against the platforms, suddenly, he felt it shaking uncontrollably, which made him almost lose his footing.

"_Uh_-_oh! Forget that this platforms could sink at any time!_" Sonic thought in slight panic, but the panic not last long when he knew what to do "_Well, if that's the case..._ **_LET'S ZOOM OUT!_**"

After that being said (or _thought_, in Sonic's case), the speed demon picking up his pace by using his boost, leaving nothing but dust and the slowly-sinking platforms behind...

Reaching the land, Sonic found a group of Egg Fighters were up ahead. Seeing this, the blue hedgehog smirked before he revved at the Egg-series robots in front of him, making them bouncing off into the air before it explode to nothing but shreds.

After done with the beating, Sonic grinned widely before he ran through the forest without a doubt.

"_Heh_, talk about free explosion for **everyone**! ..._Well_, for _me_, at this case."

The blue hedgehog then looked up to the sky above him while still running at full speed, thinking about something. "_Still... I wonder where will the others transported to? My, I hope Tails is okay... But..._"

Sonic was still looking to the clear blue sky above him, and was completely drowned in his thoughts on his friends until he didn't even notice that **RIGHT** in front of him was a chasm that looks deep... _and_ dangerous.

A second or two later...

"**W-WHOOAAAAA!**"

Sonic's feet were finally off the cliff, making him fall 'freely' at a dangerous rate. Seeing what happened to him, the blue hedgehog closed his eyes shut, knowing that there's a no way he'll survive this one.

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'M GONNA_-_-!_

Before he could finish his thoughts, suddenly, he felt his back make a contact with water. The cold sensation from the water makes the blue hedgehog yelped.

_W-What...?_

Opening his eyes in curiosity, the blue hedgehog found himself brought by the vertical drop of a waterfall's flow. It was weird; one should fall at such speed once they reach the vertical drop of a waterfall's flow... But he don't.

Instead of free-falling at high speed to meet his end, his body felt like being 'attached' to the vertical drop of the waterfall's flow, making him couldn't help but thought that it's like sliding in a big, watery slide.

He may be hate water. But he has exception for several reasons to 'touch' the water. And this big watery 'slide' is one of those!

The last time he's sliding through water was when he race with his Extreme Gear back at "_**Aquatic Capital**_", where after passing the last noticeable ramp on the course, riders will tossed up into the air and thrown into a tube of flowing water, and get twisted around and around (which kinda made him dizzy, if he remember it again).

He was glad this one not make his head spinning... _Though_, it doesn't remove the fact that something unknown 'awaits' for him right at the end of this vertical drop...

_...I'm gonna die, am I?_

He still thought about how unfair his life is when all of a sudden, a fountain of water spurting out **RIGHT** from the end of the waterfall's vertical drop, making the blue hero yelped as he thrown up into the air by it.

"**W-WHOA!**"

The spurting water sent the blue hedgehog flying high into the air. Upon facing down, he could see the jungle's amazing top view, which made him awed once he set his eyes on the view.

Sonic then shifted his gaze from the jungle's top view, and seems relieved when he do so.

There, not afar in front of him, was a view of wooden huts perched upon stilts over shallow water, some coconut trees and many colorful flag-like thing could be seen there. Sonic couldn't help but smiled when he saw it...

Because it's none other than the village of **Adabat**, his destination.

Noticing a beach placed not afar from Adabat's village, the blue hero thought he'll land face-first there on the sandy ground of the beach's, so he closed his eyes shut and braces himself for the upcoming 'impact'.

But it's proven to be wrong when he, instead of 'landing' on the sand, landed on a hammock that had both ends tied between two coconut trees that planted on the beach, making his body got a slight bouncing sensation before he got himself balanced within the hammock...

**_*Music Ends*_**

**~~~~0~~~~**

******...  
**

After decided to get down from the hammock he used to 'landed' on, Sonic lay down on the sandy ground below, hands behind his head and legs crossed.

A sound of waves from the sea around him made him feel calm, especially after he ran around the village's jungle a few moments ago.

Closing his eyes, he let the cool breeze blow through his body as he let out a sigh of relief.

"_Man_... I love it when the breezes come and blew cool air not only to me, but to everyone who's in this village as well."

Opening his eyes, the blue hedgehog let a smile came across his face.

"Speaking of village... Well, I guess I'll give it a visit. It's been a long while I haven't visited this village, and I guess everyone's miss me."

The cobalt hedgehog then hopped up to his feet before he looked up to the clear blue sky above him.

"Well, I hope everyone's okay... Especially you, _Tails_..."

With that, Sonic walks away from the beach to the village's entrance, wanting to visit the village he haven't visited for a long while...

* * *

**(_TaDaaaa~!_) Aaaaaaaand that's Chapter 9, everyone~! :D  
**

**I apologize for the 'unperfect' stage scene... X_x ..Since, this was the first time I write scenes like this... ^^''  
**

_..Well, enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

_**********~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

Pink Monday : **Thank you for your review, Pink Monday! I really, _really_, REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Tehehe_~ Now you see what's happening, _right_~? xD ..****Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Mysterious Girl : **Yeah! Portal again, eh? xD ..****Anyway... Thank you for your review, Mysterious Girl!** I ******really, _really_, and **REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Naw, no wories! I'll make more for everyone! Including _you_~! x3 ..******Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

RAWN89 : **Tehehe... Yeah~ xD ..****Anyway... Thank you for your review, RAWN! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D .._Well_, he got something to do at least... xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. ****I wish you a load of lucks in your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter****~! ^^-**

ballandcup************** : ****Thank you for your review, ballandcup! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..I was afraid it wasn't great at first... But I guess I was wrong, _huh_? ^^'' ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

glittering wolf : ******Thank you for the review, glittering wolf! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..I've read your PM... Yeah, it will be like that. _But_...! Expect more adventures and plots here, _alright_~? x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. H****ave a good day and please wait for the next Chapter****~! ^^-**

_**********~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

**********You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T****hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-

**********...  
**

**********_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	10. Chapter 10 : An Island's Turmoil

**..._Eh_? What's this? A new Chapter for "_Adventure T_****hrough the Unknown**"?! (-O.O-)

**_Well_... Yeah. Another update, buddies~! :D ..Before I get myself busy tomorrow... I guess a nice, little update for you all won't hurt, _right_~? x3  
**

Before I start the story, I would like to say a** BIG** thank you to **_LovesAnimations1998_, _Pink Monday_, _ballandcup_, _Guest,__ RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories,_ _Mysterious Girl,__ ProwerPower85, _**and**_ glittering wolf_ **for reviewing my story. 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the** BEST**~!** ^_^-**

I also say a thank you to **_Vanessa Rose the Hedgehog_ **and** _hot pink123_** for following this story~! ..Also, I say a thank you to _**Amoula Rosoula**_ to add this story as one of your fav~! ^^

**__****I say a special thanks to "RAWN89**_**" for 'beta-ing' my story here! Chapter 1, Chapter 2, and Chapter 3 were already 'beta-ed' by her, and now she's working on Chapter 4~! ^^-  
**_

Oh, and note that **this Chapter is**_** NOT**_** 'beta-ed' yet. **_So_... expect errors and awkward sentences here.** ^^''**_**  
**_

_**Yup, enough for the chit-chat now. Enjoy the story~! ^**_**w**_**^-**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC, "SEGA" DOES. THE MUSIC MENTIONED BELOW WAS ALSO OWNED BY "SEGA". ^^-**_

* * *

**Adventure Through The Unknown**

**Chapter 10 : An Island's Turmoil  
**

Anyone know what "_**Prison Island**_" is?

**Prison Island** is a large jungle island once used by G.U.N. as a prison and research base...

Why '_once used_'?

Because a long ago (not that '_long_', really...''), this island is blown up by a certain group of '_two Mobians_' and '_one Human_', who planted explosives everywhere around the island, blow it up in the process...

Though, the explosives weren't completely destroyed the island.

The explosives had only destroyed G.U.N.'s main base and spilled toxic waste into the clean rivers, making it contaminated.

Now, **Prison Island** was 'decorated' with free-flowing rivers of glowing radioactive sludge and rampant jungle overgrowth of the once-mighty military prisons. No human G.U.N's soldiers could be seen, while G.U.N.'s mechs, both completely-functioned and error-functioned ones, still maintains a presence there, proving that the island is now pretty much uninhabitable...

In the midst of the 'chaos' that could be found all around the island, a dark-colored portal appeared out of nowhere before a red echidna and a black hedgehog hopped out from it and successfully landed atop the ground below on their feet. Not long after that happens, the portal disappeared...

The two Mobians were no other than the Master Emerald's guardian, **Knuckles the Echidna**, and the "Ultimate Lifeform", **Shadow the Hedgehog**.

"_Hmm_... Where are we?" The red echidna wondered, looking back and forth curiously.

The black one, however, quickly recognized where they are right now. "**Prison Island**."

"_What_?"

"Used to be G.U.N.'s base, so I know it." Shadow said while folding his arms "..._Hmph_, it's still the same as the last time I got here."

Knuckles groaned when heard this. "Last time? _Ugh_, seriously. Don't remind me about that '_annoying alien_' and it's '_army_', Shadow. It really pissed me off."

"**Black Doom** and **Black Arms**, _you mean_?" The black hedgehog said as he rose an eyebrow.

"Don't say his name! .._.And _his army's name, might I add!" The red echidna scoffed "I really hate it when that 'alien' freeze me in place with that 'stupid' gas of his!"

"Black Doom's secret weapon that consist a thin red gas that almost invisible in small amounts that absorbs itself directly into your bloodstream and causes total paralysis to your nervous system, _you mean_?"

"...Seriously, Shadow. Do you really need to _know _all of it?"

"Do you really need to get _fed_-_up _about it?" The ebony hedgehog said with a harrowing tone, enough to sent a light chill up to Knuckles' spine.

"_Errr_... N-No. Not really."

"Then just deal with it." Shadow growled with a humph, as he walked away from the spot where he stood. Seeing this, Knuckles let a heavy sigh escaped his mouth before he followed the black one from behind...

Unbeknownst to both Mobians, a big, error-functioned G.U.N.'s mech were right behind them, guns ready to fire. A broken "**Fire**." came from the mech's sound system before it fired its guns uncontrollably, a bunch of bullets started to 'rain' out from the projectiles held by the mech...

Having a slight of sensitive ears, Shadow could heard something was coming after them from behind. Turning around, he found a 'rain' of bullets were flew to them at such speed.

The ebony hedgehog let out a light gasp before he boosted away from the scene. "If you still want to see the world, then I suggest you to_run!_"

Knuckles rose an eyebrow upon hearing this. "..._Huh_? Why should I_-_- **_W-WHOA!_**"

Once the red echidna noticed the bullets, especially the one that almost gave a scratch to his arm, he jumped away from the place he stood and followed the black one from behind...

**~~~~0~~~~**

**...  
**

**_*Music Starts : Prison Island (Shadow the Hedgehog)*_**

A sound of gun-shooting was the only thing that Knuckles could hear besides his quickened-steps. Many bullets embedded itself on the ground or rubbles around, while some were after the red echidna and the black hedgehog not afar in front of the red one.

Upon reaching Shadow's side, Knuckles shouts to him, unexpectedly shouts _right_ to his ear. "**What the heck is going on here, _Shadow_?!**"

Instead of answering Knuckles' question, the hedgehog gave the red echidna a death glare, which surprises the red one.

"**Don't you yell _right_ in my ear, _you dumb!_**" Shadow cried angrily "**It makes my hearing feels like it's going to _EXPLODE!_**"

"_M_-_Man_, chill down! Sorry for shouting in your ear, _though_."

Knuckles then looked to his back while keep running. "_Still_, you need to wonder..." The red echidna muttered "...Where the bullets come from?"

"One of G.U.N.'s mech, I believe." The ebony hedgehog said as he also looks back while still running "And it seems... This one is the... error ones."

"System and all?" The red echidna gave the black one a questioning look.

"..._Yeah_. I guess that's it."

"_Man_, what a_-_- _**W-WHOA!**_"

Both Mobians were still running when suddenly, a group G.U.N.'s mechs landed from above, surrounding them.

While Knuckles restlessly turned back and forth in place as he watched each mechs take up their position before slowly marching forward, Shadow raised his right hand before a bright light was covering it. Not long after that, the black hedgehog jumped from the ground while brought his light-covered hand just behind his head.

"**_CHAOS SPEAR!_**" Shadow cried aloud as he swung his light-covered hand around, unleashing four lights of arrow-head-shaped bolts to four of all the mechs that surrounding him and Knuckles. Once the 'spears' made contact with the said four mechs, it destroyed to nothing but shreds.

Seeing this, Knuckles knew that just standing around would change nothing. Taking up his position, the red echidna charged to one of the mechs before he punch it hard, destroying it to shreds with only one hit. After that, both Mobians continued to attack the mechs with their strength nor powers...

**...**

A moment later, Shadow and Knuckles manage to eliminate all the mechs. The mechs were completely destroyed, became nothing but a pile of shreds. Both Mobians were panting heavily. While Shadow stood still while holding the upper part of his right arm, Knuckles fell on his back before he let a loud groan escaped his mouth.

"**Dang it!**" The echidna cried aloud "What's up with all of those mechs! Couldn't they detect that we're _not_ enemies?!"

"_M_-_Maybe_..." The black one began between his panting "...The mechs that we just fought...were the error ones."

Raising an eyebrow, Knuckles push himself up to a seated position before he glanced to the ebony hedgehog confusedly. "_Uh_... You okay, Shadow?"

The hedgehog just closed his eyes upon hearing this, still panting. "D-Don't act like...you care about...m-me, _you dumb_."

Standing up from the ground, the red echidna focused his gaze to the black hedgehog not afar from him. "_Seriously_, Shadow. I think something was bothering_-_- **_WHOA!_**"

Knuckles step aside when he noticed something almost grazed his leg. Upon noticing that the 'something' was no other than a **bullet**, both the echidna and the hedgehog turned around, only to find a group of small and big G.U.N.'s mechs were after them. Seeing this, Knuckles felt his jaw dropped.

"...They're the error ones, _aren't they_?" The echidna muttered, replied by a nod from the hedgehog.

"According to the sparks that came from their bodies..." Shadow said before turning his back on his red 'companion'.

"...The asnwer is '_yes_'."

After that being said, Shadow dashed away from where he stood. Seeing this, Knuckles shout; "**_H_-_Hey_! Wait for me!**" before he followed the black one from behind. Their little '_cat and mouse_' game has begun...

But unbeknownst to them, a pair of sky blue eyes watching them behind the shadows. The owner of the eyes smirked before pressing a big red button on the middle of some kind of square-shaped device with antenna supporting it...

Still running, Shadow's slightly-sensitive ears caught a faint voice of '_click_' not afar behind him. Screeching to a halt, the ebony hedgehog turned around, curiosity filled his mind.

Seeing the black one put a stop to his steps, Knuckles did the same, only that his face still shows that he's panic, not calm like the black one.

"S-Shadow! _Why_ do we stop?!" The red echidna cried aloud somewhat frantically "...And you told me to run to keep alive back then!"

"S-Shut your mouth... _y_-_you dumb_." The black hedgehog said between his panting "I think... something will... happen here."

The red echidna rose an eyebrow when heard this. "Oh, _yeah_? What makes you think something would happen here, _huh_?"

At the time Knuckles folded his arms, suddenly, a sound of an explosion could be heard as a big, bright orange-yellowish light come from their side, strong wind blowing through the side of their bodies.

The look on the echidna's face quickly changed to an awkward one once he knew what just happened. "I-I..."

"_Hmph_, told you so." Shadow said with a matter-of-fact tone, as he dashed to the other side of the way, wanted to check the spot where the explosion took place. Seeing this, the now-lumpish Knuckles shook his head many times before he followed the black one from behind...

_***Music Ends***_

**~~~~0~~~~**

**...  
**

Upon reaching the spot where the explosion took place, the two Mobians couldn't believe what they saw.

The explosion... it destroyed half of the way, leaving a huge hole in its wake, a pile of shreds could be seen inside it.

"_W_-_What the_...?" Knuckles' lilac eyes grew wide once he noticed the huge hole "Is this really the spot where_-_-"

The echidna didn't get a chance to finish when Shadow decided to spoke up. "It is. Didn't you see that thick smoke coming from the hole and the fire that burning the ground around it?"

"_Right_..." Knuckles muttered "But still, that makes me wonder... How the heck could this happen? Was there a bomb planted in the ground on a certain place of this island?"

"Not likely. Why would G.U.N. planted explosives on their own base?" The ebony hedgehog shifted his gaze from the hole to the red one beside him "...That doesn't make sense, _does it_?"

"_Well_... Yeah." The red echidna then folded his arms "Then if it isn't G.U.N.'s doing... Then _who_?"

**"****That would be **_**ME!****"**_

* * *

**(_Dun dun duuuuun~!_) Aaaaaaaand that's Chapter 10, everyone~! :D  
**

**I thanked all Sonic wikis scattered in the internet... :D ..Because it helps me a LOT in making this Chapter~! x3  
**

**Also... Is it me, or Knuckles say a _lot_ of ''_WHOA_'' here...? xD  
**

_..Well, enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

_**~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

ballandcup :**************Thank you for your review, ballandcup! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..I was afraid it wasn't great at first... But I guess I was wrong, _huh_? ^^'' ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Mysterious Girl :** Thank you! I'm glad I'm doing just fine at the last _Chappie_~ x3 ..Anyway... Thank you for your review, Mysterious Girl! I really, really, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Naw, no wories! I'll make more for everyone! Including _you_~! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-_  
_**

RAWN89 :**T****hank you for your review, RAWN! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..****_I-I am_? O.o ..T-Thank you... O/_/_/O**..Well, that's my replies for you. **I wish you a load of lucks in your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter****~! ^w^-**

Pink Monday : **Thank you for your review, Pink Monday! I really, _really_, REALLY appreciate it! :D ._._********************I was afraid it wasn't great at first... But I guess I was wrong, _huh_? ^^''** ..**Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

glittering wolf : ******Thank you for the review, glittering wolf! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Yay! I hope you're waiting for more! Also, yeah, Tails.. X_x .._Thank you_! Wish you to have a good day too~! ^_^ ..Well, that's my replies for you. H****ave a good day and please wait for the next Chapter****~! ^^-****  
**

Guest :******************************Thank you for your review, Guest! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..I was afraid it wasn't great at first... But I guess I was wrong, _huh_? ^^'' ..And, of course! I'll keep it up! _Thanks_~! ^_^ ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

ProwerPower85 : **T****hank you for your review, ProwerPower85! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D .._Naw_, that's alright! We never escape from a _guy_ named "_busy_", right~? xD .._Gee_, thanks for add this story as one of your fav, _buddy_! That means a lot to me~ x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. ****I wish you a load of lucks in your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter****~! ^^-**

_**~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T****hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-

**...  
**

**********_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	11. Chapter 11 : Meet the New Fella!

**Hello, everyone! _I'm baaaack_~! :D **

**..Sorry to make you guys waiting! I got busy with school stuff back then... ^^''**

Before I start the story, I would like to say a** BIG** thank you to **_LovesAnimations1998_, _Pink Monday_, _ballandcup_, _Guest,__ RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories,_ _Mysterious Girl,__ ProwerPower85, _**and**_ glittering wolf_ **for reviewing my story. 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the** BEST**~!** ^_^-**

I also say a thank you to **_Vanessa Rose the Hedgehog_ **and** _hot pink123_** for following this story~! ..Also, I say a thank you to _**Amoula Rosoula**_ to add this story as one of your fav~! ^^

**__****I say a special thanks to "RAWN89**_**" for 'beta-ing' my story here! Chapter 1, Chapter 2, and Chapter 3 were already 'beta-ed' by her, and now she's working on Chapter 4~! ^^-  
**_

Oh, and note that **this Chapter is**_** NOT**_** 'beta-ed' yet. **_So_... expect errors and awkward sentences here.** ^^''**_**  
**_

_**Yup, enough for the chit-chat now. Enjoy the story~! ^**_**w**_**^-**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC, "SEGA" DOES. ^^-**_

* * *

**Adventure Through The Unknown**

**Chapter 11 : Meet the New Fella!**

**- Prison Island, Explosion's Spot -  
**

_**"**_**_That_ would be **_**ME!****"**_

Upon hearing the voice, the two Mobians turned around, curious who's the owner of the light, young male voice they just heard.

But to their shock, they couldn't see anyone.

_"Ookay._.." Knuckles rose an eyebrow "...Where are ya, _kid_?"

**"Up here, _guys!_" **

As the cue cried aloud by the voice, Knuckles and Shadow looked up. When they did, they witnessed a young-looking male Mobian there, standing atop a rubble of a broken buildings, his hands were placed on his hips.

The young-looking Mobian has golden-yellow fur, peach skin, sky blue eyes, small perky triangular ears, and a long, durable club-shaped tail. He wears white gloves with sock-like cuffs, light blue jacket, white socks, and light blue shoes that had white stripes on it.

"How do you like my handmade-explosives? Took me 4 days to make those!" The young-looking Mobian exclaimed as he leaped down from the rubbles, successfully landed on his feet. He then looked up so he could see Knuckles and Shadow.

"By the way, I'm _Ray_; **Ray the Flying Squirrel!**" The male Mobian said aloud as he put his hands on his hips, his sky blue eyes shows that he's such a high-spirited kid "_So._.. You guys new here?"

"_Uh_... I guess we are." The red echidna said while scratching his head "_Uh._.. Aren't you too young to make some explosives?"

Upon heard the word '_young_' out from the echidna's mouth, the young-looking Mobian, or **Ray**, had an anime-like popping vein on his head, his teeth grinding together in annoyance.

"I-I'm _not_ young!" Ray snapped, enough to make Knuckles startled and jumped back a step "You both look older than me, and I think you were. But _don't_ call me young! I'm 14 years old, _you know that_?!"

"What the- _**FOURTEEN?!**_" The red echidna could feel his jaw dropped once he said that.

"_Umm_... Y-Yeah." Ray said somewhat awkwardly as he pointed his index finger to the now-shocked echidna "_Uh._.. M-Mister, if you wouldn't mind, could you... _uh._.. close your mouth? I-I'm afraid a fly will enters your throat if you keep your mouth wide-opened."

Strangely, though the 14-year-old flying squirrel already advise Knuckles to shut his mouth, he's still gaping, as if he was a statue that couldn't hear anything. Seeing this, Shadow groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"**Close the _damn_ mouth, _you guardian!_**" The ebony hedgehog cried aloud, **SO **loud until it make the red echidna startled before he quickly closed his mouth shut.

Ray, however, looks more shocked than the echidna. "_M_-_Mister_... Y-You do realize that you just say a _bad_ word, _don't you_?"

Shadow just gave the male Mobian a glare once he heard this. "Does it matter to you? I do that at times, and you're new to us. So why need to care?"

"O-Of course I need to! I-It's because-!"

The 14-year-old Mobian didn't get a chance to finish when Knuckles decided to spoke up. "You know, _kid_? Just give up. You'll end up with a body full of bruise or wound if you still continue the explanation."

Shadow quickly shifted his glare from the male Mobian to the echidna beside him, who quickly raised his hands in defense once he noticed the glare. "_H_-_Hey_. I-I only speak based on facts, _okay_? Stop giving me that look, Shadow! It... '_surprises_' me sometimes."

"Did you mean '_scares_'?"

"What the- Are you mocking me, _Shadow_?!"

"That depends on how you accept it, you... _Knucklehead_."

"What the- Ugh, _you...!_"

"**STOOOOOOP!**" The 14-year-old flying squirrel cried aloud as he stood between Knuckles and Shadow before he held out his hands in front of the echidna and the hedgehog "N-No fight, please! There's a thing that I should ask you before you both can continue the fight!"

Both Mobians took a quick glance to the young-looking one before they looked to each other and turning their backs on one another as they let out a loud humph.

"Make it quick so I can start beat this annoying black '_hedgie_' down!" The red echidna cried aloud, while the ebony one just silent in response of the '_hedgie_' word he seems to took a dislike on.

"_O_-_Okay_..." Ray could feel a drop of sweat formed on the back of his head as he took a few step backwards "So what I want to ask you both is... Can I get your names?"

"..._Sure_." The black hedgehog said with his usual tone of voice "I'm **Shadow the Hedgehog**, the Ultimate Lifeform! And this one behind me is '**Loser**'** the Echidna**, the-!"

"_Hey_! That's _not_ my name!" The lilac-eyed Mobian quickly tackled the crimson-eyed one to the ground on his stomach, and preventing the 'hedgie' to talk more by putting one of his gloved hand on the hedgehog's mouth, making the hedgehog angered and struggled to break free from the echidna' hold as he let out a muffled groans.

"Okay, _kid_. Listen!" The red Mobian said aloud as he shifted his gaze from the struggling black form below him to the blue-eyed flying squirrel beside him "My name's _not_ **Loser**! It's **Knuckles the Echidna**, the guardian of the** Master Emerald!**"

At the moment Knuckles finished the correction of his name, Shadow managed to break free from the echidna's hold. Tackling the now-shocked echidna to the ground on his back, the black hedgehog was about to slugged Knuckles square in the face when a beeping sound was heard.

"_Ah_! It's beeping!" Ray said in relief, as he pulled out a small, rectangular-shaped device with an antenna supporting it. It turns out to be a walkie-talkie when both Knuckles and Shadow watched the 14-year-old flying squirrel brought the device closer to his mouth.

"My goodness, **_Mighty!_**" Ray cried aloud to the walkie-talkie "It's been 4 days you haven't contacted me! What happened?"

Upon hearing this, Knuckles gasped and had his eyes widened, while Shadow confused why the echidna looked so surprised.

"_M_-_M_-_Mighty_...?" The red echidna muttered while lowering his head, the shock in his voice was clear "...T-That's-"

Knuckles was cut out from his trail of thoughts when a sound of rushing air and clanking machines went through everyone's ears. It turns out that the sound was coming from the walkie-talkie, which surprises Ray.

"_R_-_Ray!_" A frantic male voice came from the walkie-talkie, a sound of clanking chains could be heard not long after the voice came "_H_-_Help m-! **BZZZZZZZT!**_"

"W-What the- **Mighty**! W-What's going on _there_?!"

Knuckles and Shadow watched the blue-eyed flying squirrel shook the walkie-talkie repeatedly, yet he got no response. The only sound that came from the device was a never-ending '**_bzzzt_**'...

_"_**_M-MIGHTY!_**_"_

* * *

**(_Dun dun duuuuun~!_) Aaaaaaaand that's Chapter 11, everyone~! :D ..Sorry for the wait, once again... ^^''  
**

**Oh, for those who wondering... _Well_, I know the wiki clearly stated that Ray is 15. But...**

**_He looks young... _O_o**

**_So_, with the power of the freedom this site gave me, I made Ray as _14 years old_. You guys okay with this? O_o ..Well... Let's hope you are... ^_^''**

_..Well, enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

_**********~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

Pink Monday********** : ****Thank you for your review, Pink Monday! I really, _really_, REALLY appreciate it! :D ._._********************Yeah. I like Shadow's style too! Also, _yeah_, poor Knuckles... ^^''** ..**Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Mysterious Girl************************** :**** Shadow's an emo? ...Wow. Just, _wow_... xD ..Anyway... Thank you for your review, Mysterious Girl! I really, really, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..No worries! I'll make more for everyone! Including _you_~! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

RAWN89****************************** :****T****hank you for your review, RAWN! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..****_Whoa_! R-Really? O.o ..I-I didn't think it was that big, really... O/_/_/O ..Naw, that's alright! I can do the wait~! ^^-** ..Well, that's my replies for you. **I wish you a load of lucks in your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter****~! ^w^-**

Halley Rose :**************Hello there, buddy! Welcome to my fic (or story)~! ^_^ **..Anyway... **Thank you for your all of your reviews, Halley Rose! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Cheers for you too, by the way~! ^_^ ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

_**********~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

**********You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T****hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-

**********...  
**

**********_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	12. Chapter 12 : White Island

**H-Hello! I'm finally back, _eh_? ^^''**

**Sorry for the wait, everyone! I got busy with school stuff back then... O_+''  
**

Before I continue to the story, I would like to say a** BIG** thank you to **_LovesAnimations1998_, _Pink Monday_, _ballandcup_, _Guest,__ RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories,_ _Mysterious Girl,__ ProwerPower85,_****_ glittering wolf, Halley Rose, Guest, _**_and_**_ InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere_ **for reviewing my story. 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the** BEST**~!** ^_^-**

I also say a thank you to **_Vanessa Rose the Hedgehog_ **and** _hot pink123_** for following this story~! ..Also, I say a thank you to _**Amoula Rosoula**_ to add this story as one of your fav~! ^^

**__****I say a special thanks to "RAWN89**_**" for 'beta-ing' my story here! Chapter 1, Chapter 2, and Chapter 3 were already 'beta-ed' by her, and now she's working on Chapter 4~! ^^- ...**_**Well**_**, actually, she's **_**done**_** with Chapter 4. But I haven't posted it yet... ***_**sweat-drop**_***  
**_

Oh, and note that **this Chapter is**_** NOT**_** 'beta-ed' yet. **_So_... expect errors and awkward sentences here.** ^^''**_**  
**_

_**Yup, enough for the chit-chat now. Enjoy the story~! ^**_**w**_**^-**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC, "SEGA" DOES. ^^-**_

**...**_**  
**_

**_WARNING!_ : _THIS STORY COULD'VE FOCUSED ON OTHER CHARACTERS WHEN IT WAS UPDATED. SO I BEG YOUR PARDON IF I MAKE YOU ALL CONFUSED_... O_+**

* * *

**Adventure Through The Unknown**

**Chapter 12 : White Island  
**

**- ?_?_? -**

A dark-colored portal appeared out of nowhere before a green crocodile and a purple swallow thrown out from it. While the crocodile landed on the ground on his face, the swallow landed successfully on her feet. Not long after that happens, the portal disappeared...

The two Mobians were no other than the leader of "The Chaotix", **Vector the Crocodile**, and the 'brain' of the Babylon Rouges, **Wave the Swallow**.

"_Ouch_..." Vector slowly pushed himself up to his knees as he use one of his hand for rubbing the dirt from his face "That was painful."

"_Painful_? Are you sure about that?" Wave glanced to the crocodile over her shoulder as she rose an eyebrow.

Hearing this, Vector chuckled before he looked up so his amber eyes could met Wave's blue ones. "_Well_... not really."

"Knew it." The swallow smirked "_Still_... Can you stand? You don't broke an ankle, _aren't you_?"

The crocodile once again chuckled. "_No_, please. It'll be really painful if I—"

**"_Mister Vector? Is that you?_"**

Upon hearing a familiar motherly voice from his back, Vector found himself surprised. Quickly turned to his back, he found an unexpected female figure stood there, right in front of him...

"**M**-**M**-**_Miss Vanilla_?!**" The crocodile jumped back a step in surprise while the rabbit in front of him just giggled at his reaction.

"Why hello there, _Mister Vector_. It's a surprise to see you here." Vanilla said with a her usual warming smile "_Especially_... without your friends. Where are the others, Mister Vector?"

"_U_-_Uh_... Espio and Charmy, _you mean_?" Vector asked, replied by a nod from Vanilla.

"Indeed."

The green crocodile scratching his head in frustration upon hearing this. Should he tell Vanilla about the 'game' he's forced to play on? Or...

**No**. Telling her will only make things going worse than what it should be. So, after taking a deep breath, the crocodile said, "They're... _uh_... going on a vacation."

"Without _you_?" The mother rabbit asked, the surprise in her voice was clear "..._My_, that was so mean of them."

"_N_-_No_, Miss Vanilla! I-I told them to, which is why I'm here!"

"_Ah_... I see."

Silence took the time to sneak in between them before Vanilla's brown eyes noticed the swallow beside Vector.

Her warming smile came again. "You must be in the middle of a case... Am I right, _Mister Vector_?"

"Yes, I'm— Wait, _what_?"

The crocodile watched the mother rabbit giggled before she walked toward the swallow beside him before she bend down so that her cinnamon eyes could meet the swallow's blue ones.

"And I believe you're the client, _yes_?" Vanilla said with a smile, while Wave, for her part, stood her ground in a mixture of confuse and..._awkwardness_.

Not that she thinks that this rabbit in front of her was so gentle to her as if she's a queen... The rabbit's _smile_... it's... it's **unavoidable!**

..._Well_, it might be weird for you to heard the '_mighty_' Wave the Swallow thinking stuff like that. But, _hey_, all 'tomboy' girls have a feminine side with them, _right_?

And that feminine side left some red tint on the swallow's cheeks. "I-I... _uh_... W-Well..."

"T-That's **right!**" Vector cried suddenly, popping himself out of nowhere before he put his left palm atop Wave's head "S-She's my client! Her name's Wave! And—"

"_**H**_-**_Huh_?!**" Wave quickly turned her head to the crocodile beside her "W-What do you mean that I'm your—! ..._Oh_."

As the swallow noticed the confused look on Vanilla's face, she quickly understand _why_ the crocodile say so. Also wanting to keep the 'game' they forced to do a secret, she cleared her throat before she said, "_Uh_... I-I mean, **Y**-**YEAH**! I'm his client, ma'am. I was—"

"Lost in this village, _correct_?"

"Yes, I'm— Wait, _what_? **_Village_?!**"

A pause.

"_Uh_... I mean, _yeah_. **THIS** village..." Wave mentally wondered what have she done to deserve this 'weird' act "_Uh_... What's the name?"

Vanilla couldn't help but giggled at this. "_My_, you even forget this village you live on? That's a pity of you..."

The mother rabbit was silent for a moment before she let her warming smile came across her lips. "This is a country, actually. _However_, we're in the village section of this country."

"And the name _is_...?" Vector asked, suddenly found himself curious about the name of this village he 'landed' on...

A moment before, Vector took a quick, but careful observation of his surroundings.

Now, he knew that he, or _they_ if he count Wave in, was (or _were_) inside a village with a **LOT **of white cubic-shaped houses with flat roofs, along with wooden-colored doors, windows, and flowered-balconies, making it unique. Fresh green trees were easy to find, stood in each corner nor every side of each houses.

He could also see a beautiful ocean-side view here, along with the windmills not afar from the large body of salt water below. Also, in what it seems to be in the middle of all the cubic-shaped houses, there's a... white tower-like structure in a unique shape... maybe below it was a shrine or something? He don't know...

Back to the present, Vanilla standing upright from her bent position before she looked to both Vector and Wave with her brown eyes.

"Mister Vector, Miss Wave..." The mother rabbit's smile was formed again on her muzzle "...I welcomed you both to the village section of the country **_Apotos_**."

_***Music Plays : Apotos - Day (Sonic Unleashed)***_

Vanilla then looked to her left, where a lot of white cubic-shaped houses, trees, and the unique-shaped structure placed afar from them. Holding out her left hand to the side, Vector and Wave shifted their gaze to where the mother rabbit looking to.

"This place is known to be one of many countries nor villages on Mobius where a lot of Humans live instead of Mobians." The rabbit explained "As we know, there are not much Humans live here on this beautiful planet. But some country and villages on Mobius, like this one for example, had Humans as the habitant instead of Mobians."

"And if I look at it again..." Wave muttered while looking up to where the unique-shaped structure stood "...This country is look a lot like the Earth-version of... _Mykonos_, an island in the country of _Greece_?"

"_My_, you're such a smart one, _Miss Wave_. I believe you ever read a book about the planet Earth so you know about that...?"

"_Uh_... Well, yeah. I did."

"_Still_, Miss Vanilla..." Vector scratching his head once again "...What are you doing here? I thought you're home with your little Cream."

"_Wait, this rabbit is the mother of _that_ Cream girl?_" Wave thought in surprise, couldn't believe that this polite rabbit in front of her was a mother of this rabbit friend of a certain '_pink hedgehog_' she knew...

A giggle escaped Vanilla's lips upon hearing this. "_Well_, I should be. But I had something to do here, so I left Cream and her little Chao Cheese in Mr. Miles' house."

"_Ah_... I see..." Vector then shifted his gaze to the view of the ocean on his left "_My_, I never knew there's a beautiful place like this on Mobius."

"There's a lot of them, Mister Vector." The rabbit said with a giggle "Well, why don't you both come over to my house here? I planned to make a fresh batch of cookies when I get back. But I might not eat it alone, _right_?"

"**_Y_-_Y_-YOUR HOMEMADE COOKIES, _YOU MEAN?_!**" Vector could feel his mouth watering. Vanilla's cooking were one of all the best he ever knew besides money! "W-Why we'd _love_ too! I could continue this case later! _Right_, client?" The crocodile gave a wide smile to Wave, which confusing the swallow.

"_H-Huh...? What's up with him? He sounded like Storm now..._" Wave thought while raising an eyebrow in bewilderment "_Still, I need to answer that question of his so this _Vanilla_ rabbit won't get suspicious with us..._"

"_Uh_... Y-Yeah. I can do the wait."

"Thank you, both of you." Vanilla said with her warming smile "_Well_, let's go to the house then, shall we?"

"**Y-Yes of course!**" Vector said aloud with a wide smile, while Wave just face-palmed at this.

With that, the three Mobians made their way to Vanilla's house in the village. While Vector could feel his mouth watering even more in the thought of Vanilla's homemade cookies, Wave folded her arms as she groaned in annoyance.

"_This will be a long day, I believe..._" The swallow thought as she keep walking with the two older Mobians to the rabbit's house...

_***Music Ends***_

* * *

**(_Dun dun duuuuun~!_) Aaaaaaaand that's Chapter 12, everyone~! :D ..Sorry for the LONG wait, once again... ^^''  
**

**Oh, by the way... _White Island_ is the name of the country _Apotos_ in the Japanese version of the game, which named as "_Sonic World Adventure_" instead of "_Sonic Unleashed_". (**Say''**Yay!**'' for "_Fun Facts_"~!**) x3  
**

**Big thanks to __********Syaoron the Fox** and _******IOnlyWriteBigStories**_. Why? It's because you both inspired me to make this Chapter~! :D  


**By the way, thank you for the reviews, everyone! That means a _LOT_ to me~! x3  
**

_..Well, enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

_**~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

glitering wolf****************************** :****T****hank you for your review, glitering wolf! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..****_Whoa_! Is cliffhanger _really_that cruel? O.o ..I-I'm sorry then... O_o .._Still_, thanks for saying it's awesome! That means a lot to me~ ^^-** ..Well, that's my replies for you. **I wish you a load of lucks in your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter****~! ^w^-**

Guest********** : ********************Hello there, buddy! Welcome to my fic (or story)~! ^_^** ..Anyway... T**hank you for your review, Guest! I really, _really_, REALLY appreciate it! :D ._._********************Don't worry! I'll keep it up~! ^^** ..**Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^**

Halley Rose************************************** : T****hank you for your review, Halley Rose! I really, _really_, REALLY appreciate it! :D ._._********Naw! No worries! You'll find it out soon... _VERY_ soon, I mean~ xD ..****Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Mysterious Girl****************************************************************************************************************************************************************** :**** Naw, don't worry! ****************************************************You'll find out about that soon... _VERY_ soon, I mean~** xD ..Anyway... Thank you for your review, Mysterious Girl! I really, really, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..No worries! I'll make more for everyone! Including _you_~! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-

Pink Monday **************************************************************: ****Thank you for your review, Pink Monday! I really, _really_, REALLY appreciate it! :D ._._********************Well, all your questions will be answered soon... _VERY_ soon, I mean~ xD** ..**Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

ballandcup********************************************************************************************************** :**** Thank you for your review, ballandcup! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Whoa_! I-It is...? O.o ..Why thank you for the comment! That means I manage to make some mystery here in this fic~! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

ProwerPower85****************************** :****T****hank you for your review, ProwerPower85! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..****_Whoa_... You must be a_BIG_ fan of those two~! (_well, me here too~_) xD ..Thanks for saying it was great! That means a lot to me... x3** ..Well, that's my replies for you. **I wish you a load of lucks in your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter****~! ^w^-**

RAWN89****************************** :****T****hank you for your review, RAWN! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Well, _yeah_. I mean, they're an '_old-now-just make-cameos_' characters (_geez, SEGA..._) now. Yet, they got a _LOT_ of fans out there. So why not adding them here? That could be fun for me too~ x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. ****I wish you a load of lucks in your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter****~! ^w^-**

InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere :**************Hello there, buddy! Welcome to my fic (or story)~! ^_^ **..Anyway... **Thank you for your all of your reviews, Briana! (_that's what you told everyone in your profile..._) I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Well, maybe because Sonic Generations was out and showing that Sonic was (_most likely_) turned 16? I dunno... O.+ ..Well, that's my replies for you. ************************************************I wish you a load of lucks in your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter****~! ^w^-**  


_**~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T****hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-

**...  
**

**********_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	13. Chapter 13 : A Manx's Problem

**H-Hello! I'm finally back, _eh_? ^^''**

**Sorry for the wait, everyone! I got busy with school stuff back then... O_+''  
**

Before I continue to the story, I would like to say a** BIG** thank you to **_LovesAnimations1998_, _Pink Monday_, _ballandcup_, _Guest,__ RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories,_ _Mysterious Girl,__ ProwerPower85,_****_ glittering wolf, Halley Rose, _**_and_**_ InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere_ **for reviewing my story. 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the** BEST**~!** ^_^-**

I also say a thank you to **_Vanessa Rose the Hedgehog_ **and** _hot pink123_** for following this story~! ..Also, I say a thank you to _**Amoula Rosoula**_ to add this story as one of your fav~! ^^

**__****I say a special thanks to "RAWN89**_**" for 'beta-ing' my story here! Chapter 1, Chapter 2, and Chapter 3 were already 'beta-ed' by her, and now she's working on Chapter 4~! ^^- ...**_**Well**_**, actually, she's **_**done**_** with Chapter 4. But I haven't posted it yet... ***_**sweat-drop**_***  
**_

Oh, and note that **this Chapter is**_** NOT**_** 'beta-ed' yet. **_So_... expect errors and awkward sentences here.** ^^''**_**  
**_

_**Yup, enough for the chit-chat now. Enjoy the story~! ^**_**w**_**^-**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC, "SEGA" DOES. ^^-**_

**...**_**  
**_

**_WARNING!_ : _THIS STORY COULD'VE FOCUSED ON OTHER CHARACTERS WHEN IT WAS UPDATED. SO I BEG YOUR PARDON IF I MAKE YOU ALL CONFUSED_... O_+**

* * *

**Adventure Through The Unknown**

**Chapter 13 : A Manx's Problem  
**

**- ?_?_? -**

A dark-colored portal appeared out of nowhere before a lavender cat hopped out from it and successfully landed atop the ground below on her feet. Not long after that happens, the portal disappeared...

The lavender cat was no other than the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, **Blaze the Cat**.

"_Hmm_... So I'm transported all alone, huh?" The cat muttered while looking around "...Where am I, anyway?"

Blaze now in some kind of place, an island maybe... A beautiful and peaceful island.

Grassy ground, green forests, beautiful blue lakes and waterfalls, as well as a **LOT** of sunflowers, were all the things observed by Blaze's yellow eyes.

But there's one thing that confusing her here...

_Why_ there are a **LOT** of pineapples planted here?

Raising her eyebrow in puzzlement, the lavender cat began to walk away from where she stood while looking around, yellow orbs focused to all the pineapples planted along the way.

"Sunflowers... Pineapples... Sunflowers... Pineapples... And— _My_, there are too many pineapples here, more than the sunflowers."

The cat then put a halt to her steps before she let a sigh escaped her mouth.

"...Seriously. Where _am_ I now?"

Blaze's question, that supposed to be unanswered, became answered when a female voice came from her back.

**"Finally you ask that, _fella!"_**

Startled with the voice, Blaze yelped before she jump like a scared cat as she could feel her fur stand straight up. Turning her body sideways, the lavender cat found a figure that was new to her...

It was a Mobian; a female. She has blue eyes, long brown hair that tied to a low-ponytail, orange fur, and tan skin. She wore a yellow bow that tying her hair to a low-ponytail, red belly top with yellow trim at the bottom part, white gloves with red Ring-like cuffs, red miniskirt with yellow trim at the bottom part, brown tight pants, and an unique-styled red and white shoes.

Noticing Blaze's reaction, the female Mobian realized that she's scaring the lavender cat off. Letting a loud gasp escaped her mouth, the female Mobian apologized to Blaze.

"**I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to scare you off!**" The female Mobian said aloud while bowing to Blaze over and over again, showing that she's deeply sorry for scaring the lavender cat.

On the other hand, Blaze, who already got her fur 'relaxed', looked to the female Mobian in front her with a bit awkwardness.

"_Uh_... No need to bow to me. I forgive you." The lavender cat said as she cocked her head to her side "_Still_... Why don't you tell me about who you are?"

Upon hearing this, the female Mobian quickly stopped bowing and standing upright, a big smile was there on her face.

"I'd love to~!" The female Mobian exclaimed with a cheerful tone "My name is **Tiara Boobowski**. But you can call me **Tiara** for short! I'm a 15-year-old Manx who loves the phrase '_Girl Power_'~!"

The female Mobian who calls herself Tiara then leaned forward to Blaze, which surprises the lavender cat as she took back a step.

"_So_... What's yours, pal?" Tiara asked with a wide smile as she placed her hands behind her back.

Blaze let a sigh escaped her mouth before she answering Tiara's question. "_Well_... My name is Blaze the Cat, and I'm _surprisingly_ one year younger than you..."

"Whoa! So you're _14_?!" The orange manx said in admiration, eyeing the lavender cat with starry anime-like eyes "My! For someone who's younger than me, you look elegant and beautiful~!"

Blaze was surprised when she heard Tiara's praise for her. "_U_-_Uh_... T-Thank you."

"You're welcome!" The orange manx replied with a wide smile "...Oh! That reminds me... Do you have a boyfriend _already_~?"

"_W_-_What_?"

"_Oh_, c'mon! I mean, look at it!" Tiara's arms outstretched to Blaze "You're _so_ gorgeous... _No_, perfect! How come there are no men who 'fell' for _you_?"

"T-That's because—!"

"Or maybe..." The wide smile on Tiara's face slowly changed to a suspicious one "...You are the one who 'fell' for someone~?"

Blaze flinched upon hearing the last part, and unknown to her, a tint of red were visible on her muzzle.

"_N_-..._No_." The lavender cat managed to say something between her now-tightening throat "...I-I'm not easy to 'fell' for someone."

A moment after she said that, Blaze's hands clenched to fist at her sides, her tail wagging left and right, much to Tiara's suspicion.

"_Right_..." The orange manx muttered while watching Blaze's composure "...I _doubt_ that you are."

"_L_-_Look_, can we talk about something else?" The lavender cat said "_L_-_Like_, where am I now or something?"

"_Oh_... R-Right! How come I forget about that?" Tiara slapped her own forehead while laughed sheepishly. "Well, _Blazey_... The answer of your question is..."

The orange manx cleared her throat before she brought her arms up into the air. "I welcomed you to a _forgotten_ island in Mobius, which also the place where I live... **_Jade Gully_**~!"

Upon hearing the answer, Blaze's ears perked up before her composure were back to the usual one. Raising her eyebrow in bewilderment, the cat wondered why Tiara had no problem when saying that the island was a forgotten one, especially with such _pride_...

"_Ookay_... Thanks for answering my question." Blaze then looked around "_Still_... Why there are a lot of pineapples here?"

"Good question, _Blazey_! I was wondering if you would ask me about it..." Tiara said with a smile "You see, my father and I really **LOVE** pineapples. So we decided to plant some pineapples here... _And_, **POOF**! Here's the result of our _months_ of work with the pineapples~!"

Blaze couldn't help but sweat-dropped at this.

"I-I see..." The lavender cat said "Speaking of your father... Where is _he_?"

At the moment Blaze asked that, Tiara's ears dropped, her smile was replaced with a moody one.

"_My father_... He... He's _taken away_ from me." The orange manx said with sadness in her voice "I-It was just another normal day... my father and I were harvesting pineapples that time..."

Tiara lowering her head before she continued; "When we're done with the harvesting, we were about to go back home when suddenly, this big black '_thing_' came and sucked my father into it! I-I tried to reach him, but the wind from the '_black thing_' prevented me to!"

The orange manx fell to her knees before she burried her face to her hands. "I-I can't save him! I was such a fool! I-I—!"

"**Don't ever call yourself a fool, _Tiara_.**"

Upon hearing this statement, the orange manx let a light gasp escaped her mouth. Looking up, Tiara noticed Blaze kneeled down so her yellow eyes could met her teary blue ones.

"Because if you did, you would _really_ be a fool." The lavender cat explained "...So think positive. Because if you think about it, it was the '_thing_'s fault to popped out of nowhere and kidnap your father, _right_?"

Tiara gave Blaze a nod after hearing this. "_Y_-...Yeah."

"So don't be so upset about it." Blaze said while standing up "...We'll find him for sure."

"_W_-_We_?" Tiara questioned while also standing up while rubbing her eyes to wipe the tears away.

Blaze gave the orange manx a nod before she folded her arms. "_Yeah_. You wanted to reunite with your father, _right_?"

"_W_-_Well_, yeah."

"Two is better than one, remember?" The lavender cat said "We need to find this 'black thing' if we wanted to find your father..."

"_B_-_Blazey_..." Tiara muttered "Are you... searching for someone _too_?"

Blaze closed her eyes upon hearing this. "..._Y_-_Yeah_. A friend of mine. _He_'s also got sucked into this '_thing_' that also took your father away from you."

"I-If that's the case... I-I think I know where this '_thing_' is now!" The orange manx said aloud, her frown was replaced with a smile "A few days ago, the '_black thing_' appeared again, only _smaller_ this time! We could get into it, I bet... It's not afar from here!"

"Then what are standing here for? Let's _move!_"

"R-Right! Follow me, _Blazey!_"

With that, with the guide of Tiara, Blaze allowing the orange manx to run in the front before she followed her from behind, ready to encounter the portal that said by Tiara a moment ago. Blaze couldn't help but thought about one thing as she running behind the manx...

_"Silver... Hang in there. I'm coming."_

* * *

**(_Dun dun duuuuun~!_) Aaaaaaaand that's Chapter 13, everyone~! :D ..Sorry for the LONG wait, once again... ^^''  
**

**I hope I can update faster later on... x( ..School really makes me busy... O.+**

**By the way, thank you for the reviews, everyone! That means a _LOT_ to me~ x3  
**

_..Well, enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

_**********~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

ballandcup********************************************************************************************************** :**** Thank you for your review, ballandcup! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Well_, my guess is it'll be _DELICIOUS_~ x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

RAWN89****************************** :****T****hank you for your review, RAWN! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Well, I'm afraid I can't update fast... Got busy with school stuff... O.+ ..Well, that's my replies for you. ****I wish you a load of lucks in your stories! :D ..Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter****~! ^^-**

glitering wolf****************************** :****T****hank you for your review, glitering wolf! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..****_Well_, Vector had his own 'reason' to get all blushy around Vanilla... xD** ..Well, that's my replies for you. **I wish you a load of lucks in your stories! :D ..Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter****~! ^^-**

Mysterious Girl****************************************************************************************************************************************************************** :**** Wave just had no idea about what's going on with those two older Mobians**************************************** xD ..Anyway... Thank you for your review, Mysterious Girl! I really, really, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..No worries! I'll make more for everyone! Including _you_~! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Halley Rose************************************** : T****hank you for your review, Halley Rose! I really, _really_, REALLY appreciate it! :D ._.Well_, 'expect the unexpected', _right_********~? xD ..****Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Pink Monday **************************************************************: ****Thank you for your review, Pink Monday! I really, _really_, REALLY appreciate it! :D ._._********************_Well_, Vanilla is a kind one, which is why she's nice all the time~ xD** ..**Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day** and****************************************************************************** please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

_**********~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

**********You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T****hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-

**********...  
**

**********_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	14. Chapter 14 : Captured

**Uhm... H-Hello! I'm finally back, _eh_? ^^''**

**Sorry for the wait, everyone! As you know, me here busy with school... Especially with _exams_ on the way. O_+''  
**

Before I continue to the story, I would like to say a** BIG** thank you to **_LovesAnimations1998_, _Pink Monday_, _ballandcup_, _Guest,__ RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories,_ _Mysterious Girl,__ ProwerPower85,_****_ glittering wolf, Halley Rose, _**_and_**_ InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere_ **for reviewing my story. 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the** BEST**~!** ^_^-**

I also say a thank you to **_Vanessa Rose the Hedgehog_ **and** _hot pink123_** for following this story~! ..Also, I say a thank you to _**Amoula Rosoula**_ to add this story as one of your fav~! ^^

**__****I say a special thanks to "RAWN89**_**" for 'beta-ing' my story here! Chapter 1, Chapter 2, and Chapter 3 were already 'beta-ed' by her, and now she's working on Chapter 4~! ^^- ...**_**Well**_**, actually, she's **_**done**_** with Chapter 4. But I haven't posted it yet... ***_**sweat-drop**_***  
**_

Oh, and note that **this Chapter is**_** NOT**_** 'beta-ed' yet. **_So_... expect errors and awkward sentences here.** ^^''**_**  
**_

_**Yup, enough for the chit-chat now. Enjoy the story~! ^**_**w**_**^-**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC, "SEGA" DOES. ^^-**_

**...**_**  
**_

**_WARNING!_ : _THIS STORY COULD'VE FOCUSED ON OTHER CHARACTERS WHEN IT WAS UPDATED. SO I BEG YOUR PARDON IF I MAKE YOU ALL CONFUSED_... O_+**

* * *

**Adventure Through The Unknown**

**Chapter 14 : Captured  
**

**- ?_?_? -**

A dark-colored portal appeared out of nowhere before a silver-whitish hedgehog was thrown out from it, successfully 'landed' on the ground on his face. Not long after that happens, the portal disappeared...

The silver-whitish hedgehog was no other than a time-traveler Mobian that came from a distant future, **Silver the Hedgehog**.

"_U_-_Ungh_..." Silver slowly pushed himself up to his knees as he use one of his hand for rubbing his now-sore head "I-It hurts..."

Pushing himself up to his feet, Silver looked up, only to find a shocking view for his yellow eyes...

"W-What the..."

The silver-whitish hedgehog looked around in disbelief. The view that his eyes 'caught' was... _unpleasant_ to look.

"...W-What's this place?"

He was in some kind of city... But everything around him was... _dark_. Completely dark and bleak with no hope of living. The skies were black... and everything was covered in flames and lava.

Using his psychokinetic powers, Silver made himself fly off from the ground before he began to floating around the place. Looking around, he felt his heart skips a beat as he set his eyes on the 'unpleasant' look of the place.

"T-This place is... _c_-_creepy_." The silver-whitish hedgehog muttered while still floating around "V-Very different to my time that filled with peace..."

Silver was still floating around when suddenly, a large spike of flame erupted from the lava far below him, blocking his way. Using his power, Silver brought his right hand just behind his head as a cyan light started covering his right arm.

After that, the hedgehog swung his light-covered hand around, unleashing a big wave of cyan energy to the large spike of flame in front of him. Once the 'wave' made contact with the said spike, it destroyed to nothing but black smoke that slowly dissipate.

"These flames... They burn and destroy... everything." Silver muttered in disbelief "...Are they come from an eternal life form that everyone can't truly defeat?"

As Silver still within his world of thoughts, suddenly, he heard a sound of a roar far behind him. Turning around in curiosity, he gasped when he saw what's far in front of him...

It was a giant, fiery beast. Its big fiery wings were flapped at times, and its roar could be heard once again.

However... Silver _knew_ exactly who's the beast.

"_I_-_Ifrit_?" The hedgehog said quietly "D-Did that beast was the cause of this place's madness?"

As the beast known as Ifrit let out a roar again, Silver knew what to do.

"Maybe this isn't my time... But I'm a time-traveler that ready to put an end to every evil that lurking the dimensions!" The silver-whitish hedgehog exclaimed while clenching his hands to fist at his sides "That's the reason I travel through time... I'll truly put an end to you, Ifrit! I won't let you destroy more than this, and not like the time where I need to put an end to you with Espio's help!"

With that, Silver dashed to where Ifrit was, ready to put an end to the fiery beast far in front of him...

But before he could reach the fiery beast, a pair of metal arms grabbed him from the back, preventing him to go more further. Shocked, the silver-whitish hedgehog froze for a second or two before he began to struggle to break free from the metal arms' grasp.

"L-Let go of me!" Silver yelled, still struggling to break free.

It would be easier to break free if he used his psychokinetic powers. But the metal arms' hold were too tight, making him unable to move his hands around from his sides.

But he could _feel_... and maybe _know_... that the one who holding him now was... a _robot_. Known by the cold sensation his back got upon making contact with the metal arms' owner.

"L-Let go— **AGH!**"

Instead of let go, the metal arms' owner tightening its grip to Silver's body. Unknown to the now-wincing hedgehog, the metal hands' left index finger loosened from the first knuckle and opened up, revealing a hole with a thin needle in the middle. Wasting no time, the metal arms' owner injects the needle on the hedgehog's body, making Silver let out a light gasp as a _weird_ 'sensation' began to stirred within his body.

"_L_-... _Let go_..." Not only that his voice got weaker, Silver also noticed that his vision started to became blurry at times. However, he kept struggling, didn't want to give up that easily...

_That_, until he was electrocuted with a high voltage.

Screaming in pain, Silver was completely paralyzed, unable to move even a single limb.

When the pain stop, he was limp within the metal hand's grasp. As blurry images began to appeared on his vision, he heard a robotic voice saying something before he blacked out...

**"_Such a fool you are, hedgehog..._" **

After that, everything went black.

**~~~~0~~~~ **

...

Consciousness began to stir within Silver. Letting out a weak groan, the hedgehog slowly opened his eyes.

It took a moment before his vision became focused. He could feel that he was lying on the hard surface of the floor on his right side, which made him wondered where was he right now.

He tried to push himself up to a sitting position in order to find out where he is now. But it's proved hard to do when he felt his hands were... restrained.

"_W_-_What_...?"

As he tried to move around, a sound of clanking chains could be heard. Upon hearing it, Silver realized that he can't move his limbs freely. His hands were tied firmly behind his back. His ankles were also tied together. Even without looking, the hedgehog was sure that the thing that tying his wrists and ankles were shackles.

And it seems... The shackles that tying his wrists and ankles were connected together by a tangle of chains. That explain why his feet were moving slightly when he tried to move his hands.

"Oh, great." Silver grumbled while wiggled against his binds "I might knew this would happen to me when I woke up. But this one is really... _uncomfortable_."

The hedgehog let his head dropped to the floor below him before he let a heavy sigh escaped his mouth. "And if I think about it... being tied up was indeed uncomfortable. The worst is, I can't use my power now... because my hands were—"

**"_Talking to yourself will only make you feel worse than ever, young boy_." **

Startled with the voice that sounded more older to him from behind, Silver yelped before quickly looking back, which almost hard to do due to his 'uncomfortable position'.

Upon looking back, the hedgehog's yellow eyes found a figure sat there, right behind him. However, the figure was new to him...

It was a Mobian; a male. He has blue eyes, white bread, orange fur, and tan skin. He wore a white scientist-like jacket with blue trousers under it, tan leather work gloves, and black shoes.

Noticing Silver's reaction, the male Mobian just smiled before he placed a hand on Silver's left shoulder; the shoulder that not touching the hard, cold floor.

"Don't worry, _young boy_. I mean no harm, like the one who thrown you into this glass cell of ours." The male Mobian explained "Anyway... I'm **Professor Gazebo Boobowski**. What's yours, _young boy_?"

Silver watched the male Mobian who calls himself Gazebo Boobowski observing the tangle of chains that connecting the shackles that tied his wrists and ankles, though he began to feel sore to continue to look back, especially with this 'uncomfortable position' of his...

"_I._.. I'm Silver. Silver the Hedgehog."

"_Silver_? My, that's an unique name of yours, _young boy_." The Professor said, still observing the chains "Oh, and... You don't need to keep looking back, _dear Silver_. I know how sore it is with this position of yours..."

Upon hearing this, the hedgehog wondered how did the older Mobian behind him knew about his 'sore problem'. But he do as the Professor said to him, turning his head back to his front.

"T-Thank you for your understanding, _Professor_..."

"No problem." Professor Gazebo said, still observing the chains "_Hmm_... This will hard to break. Not even my expertise on untangling chains could break this one."

Upon hearing this statement, Silver wondered why this older Mobian that new to him was so nice to him, even tried to helping him without him asking for it. "P-Professor... I-It's alright if you can't break those. I... I'm sure they'll be someone to help us to get out from here."

"B-But what about your binds? I-I know how—!"

"Professor... It's alright. It may be sore and uncomfortable, but I don't want to see you frustrated just because my restrains." Silver said a bit calmer than before "By the way, _Professor_... Do you in _any_ chance saw how was our captors look like?"

Professor Gazebo lowering his head and let out a heavy sigh upon hearing this. "I tried to when the captor threw you into this glass cell... But I _can't_. The captor was hidden by the shadows."

"I see..." Silver said calmly to the Professor. But deep down in his mind, he thought about who's his captor was.

"_He got metal arms, so he must be a robot..._" The hedgehog thought while wiggled a bit against his binds "_But the question is... Who's the robot?_"

* * *

**Well, that's what I wondered about either, Silver. xD **

**Once again, sorry for the SUPER-late update... School really makes me SUPER busy these days... ^_^'' **

**Oh, right. For those who don't know, **Tiara Boobowski** and **Professor Gazebo Boobowski** were two scrapped characters of Sonic series that once planned to be shown on the canceled Sonic game, "Sonic X-treme". It would be the first Sonic '3D' game if it was released... **

**But even so, Tiara Boobowski managed to get some fans, even with the fact that she got scrapped. (And one of them is me) :D**

**By the way, thank you for the reviews, everyone! That means a _LOT_ to me~ x3  
**

_..Well, enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

_**********~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

glittering wolf : **Thank you for the review, glittering wolf! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Whoa! Upside down cake? O.o ..Awesome. xD .._Gee_, thank you for saying it was an awesome one! That means a lot to me... x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^- **

RAWN89 : **Thank you for the review, RAWN! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Well, the wiki said that Tiara was a Manx (**wait, Manx is a type of cat? O.o ..Whoa, surprising**)... So I followed what the wiki says. xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^- **

Mysterious Girl : **Thank you for the review, Mysterious Girl! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Yup! Expect the unexpected here in this fic~! xD ..Tehe, no worries! I'll make more, _alright_~? x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^- **

Halley Rose : **Thank you for the review, Halley Rose! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Hmm_~ really? Well then. I'll say it out loud especially for you... _BLAZEY_~! xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^- **

Pink Monday : **Thank you for the review, Pink Monday! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Whoa! You're a big fan of Tiara? :D ..You know what? Me too! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^- **

Guest : **Thank you for the review, Guest! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Gee_, thanks for the comment! That means a lot to me~ x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

_**********~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

**********You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T****hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-

**********...  
**

**********_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	15. Chapter 15 : Unexpected Transportation

**_Hello, everyone! I'm baaaaaaaaack~! (-OwO-)  
_**

I'm _soooooooo_ excited to post this Chapter! Why? It's because this story **_ALMOST _**hit the 100th reviews! Thank you for your support, everyone! I really, _really_, and **_REALLY_ **appreciate it~! **:')**

_Still_, sorry for the wait, buddies! ^^'' ..As always, before I continue to the story, I would like to say a** BIG** thank you to **_LovesAnimations1998_, _Pink Monday_, _ballandcup_, _Guest,__ RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories,_ _Mysterious Girl,__ ProwerPower85,_****_ glittering wolf, Halley Rose,_****_ InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere, _**_and_**_ CarnationPrincess_ **for reviewing my story. 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the** BEST**~!** ^_^-**

I also say a thank you to **_Vanessa Rose the Hedgehog_ **and** _hot pink123_** for following this story~! ..Also, I say a thank you to _**Amoula Rosoula**_ to add this story as one of your fav~! ^^

**__****I say a special thanks to "RAWN89**_**" for 'beta-ing' my story here! Chapter 1, Chapter 2, and Chapter 3 were already 'beta-ed' by her, and now she's working on Chapter 4~! ^^- ...**_**Well**_**, actually, she's **_**done**_** with Chapter 4. But I haven't posted it yet... ***_**sweat-drop**_***  
**_

Oh, and note that **this Chapter is**_** NOT**_** 'beta-ed' yet. **_So_... expect errors and awkward sentences here.** ^^''**_**  
**_

_**Yup, enough for the chit-chat now. Enjoy the story~! ^**_**w**_**^-**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC, "SEGA" DOES. ^^-**_

**...**_**  
**_

**_WARNING!_ : _THIS STORY COULD'VE FOCUSED ON OTHER CHARACTERS WHEN IT WAS UPDATED. SO I BEG YOUR PARDON IF I MAKE YOU ALL CONFUSED_... O_+**

* * *

**Adventure Through The Unknown**

**Chapter 15 : Unexpected Transportation**

**- _Somewhere...''_ - **

_Clanking machines... Beeps... Clanking machines... Beeps..._

That was all a certain blue robot could heard these days inside the base he lived in. He began to feel bored with _all_ of these voices everywhere...

The blue robot was none other than **Metal Sonic**, a robot counterpart of the _well-known_ hero of Mobius, **Sonic the Hedgehog**.

When out of 'jobs', Metal Sonic spent his 'free' time by 'stayed' inside his suspension glass tube, thanks to his 'master' who owned the base he lived in. Cables were connected _almost_ at every part of his metal body as he floated freely within the green water of the glass tube's.

He began to feel annoyed with all the voices he could heard these days. Why his 'master' not planning something new so he could get out from this _stupid_ suspension glass tube of his? He mentally groaned why his 'master' decided to take a break now...

"_It was unusual for him to go... 'quiet'_." Metal Sonic thought "_...And if I think again, I don't have my time to be '**free**' if I'm **stuck** in here!_"

The blue robot really hate the cables that was attached to his body. Because it make his body system 'dead', make him unable to move as he wishes, as if he got an extreme rigidity of his limbs (_or **catatonic**, in short_).

"_Stupid cables..._" Metal Sonic mentally growled "_...Is there a way to escape from this annoying thi_—"

Before the blue robot could finish, suddenly, his sensors identifying something unknown was approaching his glass tube. And before his sensor could tell more, his glass tube suddenly broke to pieces, making the green water of the tube's flowing out to the floor below.

With the absence of the green water that unexpectedly worked to maintain his body well, sparks began to popping out of Metal Sonic's body, making him paralyzed as a tremendous pain coursed through his body...

Then all was black.

**~~~~0~~~~**

**- ?_?_? -**

A dark-colored portal appeared out of nowhere high above the sky before a blue robot was thrown out from it. Not long after that happens, the portal disappeared, leaving the unconscious blue robot fall 'freely' at a dangerous rate...

But before the blue robot could meet his end, suddenly, a red robot flew up and caught the unconscious robot into his hands at the perfect timing. After that, the red robot carried the blue one to his home...

The red robot's home was an island that stands in the sea at a slanted angle, resulting the surface's left part of the island submerged. The island was consist of a tropical forest with many ruins and mountains, green grass was there serving as the ground of the island.

The red robot slowly landed on the green grassy ground of the island's on his feet before he placed the blue robot in his hands onto the grass below. After that, the red bot sat beside the blue one, waiting for it to woke up...

After a moment of waiting, the red bot noticed some twitching came from the blue robot's body. Looking to the blue one curiously, the red robot saw the blue bot's eyes flickering before it completely turned on, showing the red bot a crimson digital eyes of the blue's.

"_G_-_Gah_..." The blue robot slowly pushed himself up to a seated position "...What was that all about? I was—"

"You're finally awake! I was worried you died already..." The red robot exclaimed suddenly as the blue one turned his head to him "_Still_, it's been a **VERY** long while since we met, _Sonic!_"

The blue robot confused upon hearing this. "_Uh_... What did you mean by a '_**VERY** long while_'? And _more_ importantly, how did you know—"

"_Oh_... Right. Of course you won't remember me. How come I forget?" The red bot said, interrupting the blue one "_Well_... The name's **Metal Knuckles**. Yours were **Metal Sonic**, _correct_?"

The blue robot, or Metal Sonic, just nodded at this. Wondering how the red bot in front of him knew him, he asked the crimson robot about it. "_Yes_. That's mine... But how did you know my name while I don't have _any_ idea about who you are?"

"_Uh_... I got reasons for that." The red robot, or Metal Knuckles, said with a sigh "_Still_, I couldn't believe you'll come here, Sonic! _Heck_, it's far **FAR** away from... _uh_... y-your time line!"

Metal Sonic had his eyes 'half-closed' when he heard this. "...What did you mean by '_far away from my time line_'?"

If Metal Knuckles has a mouth, he would frowned a little now. "_Well_, Sonic... You might want to see _this_."

After saying that, the red robot's green irises disappeared and turned to a screen, showing the date of the day.

Upon set his eyes on the screen, Metal Sonic could hardly believe his own eyes. But his eyes look right.

The year's date... It shows that he is in the future... _200 years_ in the future, according to his calculating program.

"_W_-_What_...?"

Could this be true? Metal Sonic wasn't sure about this. But his eyes are working normally without any errors and stuff, so it _must_ be true.

_Still_... If he's was in 200 years in the future right now, is everything looks... (_ugh_) peaceful? Because a certain '_silver-whitish hedgehog_' he knew said that 200 years in the future, Mobius was peaceful...

"...S-So I'm in the _future_?"

"_Exactly_." Metal Knuckles said with a nod, the screen on his eyes was gone, replaced with his green irises once again "And it's 200 years from your time line! Amazing, _huh_?"

The red robot then stood up from the grassy ground below to his feet. "_Still_... You won't like this place, Sonic. It's... "

"_It's_...?"

Metal Knuckles just sighed instead of continuing his words. "_Umm_... You might want to see it too. Can you make yourself hovering with that turbine on your back?"

Metal Sonic tried to activate his turbine, but to his disappointment, it won't started. "As much as I want it to be activated... The answer is '**No**'. I unexpectedly got my turbine broken..."

"_Well_, if that's the case..." The red robot kneeling down next to the blue bot "...I guess I have no choice but to take you with me."

"_W_-_What_?"

Before Metal Sonic could ask about this, the blue bot found Metal Knuckles's hands were under his arms before he was lifted up by the red bot from the grassy ground below, which surprises him. And before the blue bot could protest about this, the red robot began to flying up high into the air while bringing him along.

"W-What the— Put me _down!_"

"No can do, _Sonic_." Metal Knuckles said while still flying up "...You're curious why I told you that you won't like this place, _don't you_?"

"_Well_, I am! But you don't need to bring me like this, _right_?!"

"_Hey_, at least it's better than I brought you in _bridal style_, like the time I caught you from your _death_."

"From _death_? W-What do you mean by _that_?! Also, what's '_bridal style_'?"

The red bot just rolled his eyes at this. "..._Seriously_, Sonic. I think we need to add _more_ words into your dictionary system later."

After a moment of Metal Sonic's _protest-and-answering_, Metal Knuckles stop flying, hovering high in the air instead, Metal Sonic was still on his arms.

"_Hey_, Sonic." The red robot called "...Look up."

Though confused, Metal Sonic did what the red bot told him to. And when he did...

Once again, he _almost_ couldn't believe his eyes.

The world... it was _dark_. Completely dark and bleak with no hope of living. The skies were black... and everything was covered in flames and lava.

Strangely, the spot where he and this red bot are right now was _not_ covered with flames and lava on the below; it's clear blue sea instead. Even the sky here was blue.

"_W_-_Why_...?"

"Wondering why the spot where we are right now wasn't dark and covered with that lava, _right_?" Metal Knuckles guessed, as Metal Sonic gave him a nod.

"_Well_, it's simple." The red bot began "The island below us, which also the place where I lived in now, was _not_ just an ordinary island that stands in the sea at a slanted angle."

"Then what's it?" Metal Sonic was confused; **REALLY** confused. Where was the peace that '_silver-whitish hedgehog_' ever said? All he saw was destruction, nothing more...

Metal Sonic was cut off from his trail of thoughts when Metal Knuckles spoke up, answering the question he asked the red bot a moment ago.

"The island below... It's **Onyx Island**. There was a large, powerful green gem deep within the island, known as **Master Emerald**."

The red robot paused for a moment before he continued; "But 200 years before, it was known as... **Angel Island**."

Upon hearing this, the blue bot surprised. _Onyx Island_? Isn't that the island Eggman Nega ever brought to his time line? Where he should teamed up with a certain '_black hedgehog_' he knew to put an end to Nega's plans? Things are get _even_ more confusing than before...

To make no suspicion between one another, the blue bot pretended to be shocked at this. "..._W_-_What_?"

"_Yeah_. If there's Angel Island, there would be a Master Emerald, _right_?"

"Right..." Metal Sonic muttered with his eyes 'half-closed'.

Still, that leaves the blue bot curious about one thing. And to get his curiosity answered, he need to ask this red bot about it...

"_Metal Knuckles_," The blue bot called "...Did _Eggman Nega_ was the cause of _all_ of this 'mess'?"

The red robot was silent for a moment before he shook his head.

"_No_, Sonic. Eggman Nega died a long ago... _uh_... What's the word? Oh, yeah; _assassinated_. Yeah... He was _assassinated_ by his _own_ creation." The red bot said clearly "And if you're going to ask Eggman's whereabout, he's long '_gone_' too."

"_What_?" Now this is weird. If Nega wasn't the cause of this...

"T-Then _who_? Who did _all_ of this?" Metal Sonic feel even more confused than before. _First_, the future wasn't peaceful as that '_time-traveler hedgehog_' said. _Second_, Eggman Nega was dead, so the cause of the 'mess' wasn't him...

Once again, Metal Sonic was cut off from his thoughts when Metal Knuckles spoke up, answering his question.

However, the answer was _really_ surprising him...

"The cause of the lava and the flames was a giant fiery beast named _Ifrit_." Metal Knuckles said clearly "And the 'brain' of all this 'mess'... was _none_ other than Eggman Nega's creation, who put an end to his own creator... **_Metal Sonic 3.0_**."

* * *

**Wait, _what_? ***_ominous music 'boomed' to everyone's ears_*** O.o **

**.._Ookay_. That was surprising... _I think_. ^^''**

**By the way, thank you for the reviews, everyone! That means a _LOT_ to me~ x3  
**

_..Well, enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

_**********~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

Mysterious Girl : **Thank you for the review, Mysterious Girl! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Yup! Only time will tell~ xD .._Tehe_, no worries! I'll make more, _alright_~? x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

ballandcup : **Thank you for the review, ballandcup! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Gee_, thank you for saying it was an interesting one! That means a lot to me~ x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

CarnationPrincess : **Hello! Welcome to the story (or fic)! :3 .._Anyway_... Thank you for the review, CarnationPrincess! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Gee_, thank you for saying it was a cool one! That means a lot to me~ x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

RAWN89 : **Thank you for the review, RAWN! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Well, now that you mention it... _Yeah_, poor Silver... I felt sorry for him now... X_x ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

glittering wolf : **Thank you for the review, glittering wolf! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Well, I'm sure that he's okay... _Or not_? I dunno. ***_insert ominous music here(...?)_*** xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Guest : **Thank you for the review, Guest! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Gee_, thanks for the comment! That means a lot to me~ x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Halley Rose : **Thank you for the review, Halley Rose! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Tehehe_~ You'll find out about that soon... VERY soon, I mean. x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Pink Monday : **Thank you for the review, Pink Monday! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Yeah! That was _ABSOLUTELY_ not Silver's day! x( ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

_**********~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

**********You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T****hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-

**********...  
**

**********_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	16. Chapter 16 : The City of the Flames

**_Hello, everyone! I'm baaaaaaaaack~! (-OwO-)_**

**_...OMG_. W-What's this? 108 reviews in total? O.O**

**OH._MY_.GOSH. Dear buddies, you're _soooooooo_ awesome! Thank you for the supports, everyone! And I _do_ mean it! _Thank you_~! :'D  
**

**Oh, right! Here's the prize of my thanks for you guys~! ***gives everyone a **BIG** cake and a bunch of cookies**~* :)**

..As always, before I continue to the story, I would like to say a** BIG** thank you to **_LovesAnimations1998_, _Pink Monday_,_ballandcup_,_Guest,__ RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories,_ _Mysterious Girl,__ ProwerPower85,_****_ glittering wolf, Halley Rose,_****_InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere, _**_and_**_ CarnationPrincess, doomxdesire94, _**_and_**_ Sasha15 _**for reviewing my story. 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the** BEST**~!** ^_^-**

**__****I say a special thanks to "RAWN89**_**" for 'beta-ing' my story here! Chapter 1, Chapter 2, and Chapter 3 were already 'beta-ed' by her, and now she's working on Chapter 4~! ^^- ...**_**Well**_**, actually, she's **_**done**_** with Chapter 4. But I haven't posted it yet... ***_**sweat-drop**_***  
**_

Oh, and note that **this Chapter is**_** NOT**_** 'beta-ed' yet. **_So_... expect errors and awkward sentences here.** ^^''**_**  
**_

_**Yup, enough for the chit-chat now. Enjoy the story~! ^**_**w**_**^-**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC, "SEGA" DOES. ^^-**_

**...**_**  
**_

**_WARNING!_ : _THIS STORY COULD'VE FOCUSED ON OTHER CHARACTERS WHEN IT WAS UPDATED. SO I BEG YOUR PARDON IF I MAKE YOU ALL CONFUSED_... O_+**

* * *

**Adventure Through The Unknown**

**Chapter 16 : The City of the Flames**

**- _200 years in the future(...?) _-**

Metal Sonic couldn't believe with what he was hearing. _Metal Sonic 3.0_? Wouldn't he have been destroyed? And... _Ifrit_? Isn't that fiery beast was already defeated the time he cooperate with that '_black hedgehog_' to stop Nega's plans?

As much as he couldn't believe this facts, he _need_ to believe it. His hearing system was still functioning _well_, so there's a _no_ way he misheard _even_ a word.

"_W_-_What_...?" The blue bot croaked out "..._M_-_Metal Sonic 3.0_?"

"You know him, _Sonic_? I just knew him a little..."

The blue robot gave Metal Knuckles a nod at this. "I... _Yes_. I knew him... a **LOT**."

"_Really_? T-Then who's _he_?"

"Just a _copycat_ of me, only a bit stronger, and more... _uh_... detailed, _I guess_."

"I see... That explain _why_ he got your name there." The red bot muttered with a nod "_Say_... You want to go check the city, _Sonic_?"

"_Huh_?"

"It may full of lava and flames, but trust me, it won't hurt much." Metal Knuckles said "I've ever checked the city many times, and found _no_ enemies there."

The red bot then looked down so his green digital eyes could meet Metal Sonic's red ones. "_Besides_... I ever found a still-functioned turbine there. Maybe we can exchange your broken one with that turbine I've ever found there..."

"_Wait_, you found it and just _left_ it there? In the _destroyed_ city?" Metal Sonic's right eye 'twitched' "...A-Are _you_ out of your mind?!"

"_Hey_, don't worry, Sonic! The turbine was placed at the top of an unused building that still stood perfectly. So I'm pretty sure we'll find it at that building with _no_ problem!" Metal Knuckles said aloud, if he has a mouth, he would grinned widely right now.

Metal Sonic wasn't sure about this. But a new turbine was _better_ than a broken one... So in defeat, he agrees. "**FINE**... But with _one_ condition."

Metal Knuckles cocked his head to his side in curiosity upon hearing this. "And _what_ would that be, _Sonic_?"

The blue bot sighed before he answering the red bot's question. "Keep carrying me, I hate to walk."

"What the— W-What did _you_ think I am?! Your _servant_?!"

"That depends on how you accept it. _Besides_, if you disagree... _Well_, count me out."

Metal Knuckles scowled. "_Tch_, **FINE**! Be _glad_ that I'm doing this because I feel _sorry_ for you, _Sonic!_"

"_Hmph_, I feel honored."

"...Whatever." The red robot rolled his eyes "_Well_, let's get you into the city of the flames, or also known by everyone as... _**Crisis City**_!"

With that, Metal Knuckles tightening his grip on Metal Sonic's hands before he began to flying towards the city of the flames, "_**Crisis City**_"...

**~~~~0~~~~**

**A moment later...**

Metal Knuckles finally reached the city. The air that used to be cool now became heavy, and the temperature that used to be normal was now totally hot, thanks to the sea of lava below the city.

Metal Sonic just watched the view far below him in disbelief while being carried by the flying red bot. "I can't... believe _this_."

"Neither did I. I can't believe a single robot could do such a thing like _this_... With the help of that 'fiery beast', _of course_." Metal Knuckles commented "_Well_, never mind that. Right now, we need to—"

Metal Knuckles really wanted to finish his words, but he was cut off by a beeping sound came from him. It was his sensor, and it detects... an upcoming _attack_ on him.

"_Uh-oh_..."

"What's it, _Metal Knuckles_?" Metal Sonic asked, looking up to the red robot curiously.

Instead of answering the question, the red bot suddenly flew to his right at such speed, making the blue robot startled as his body got some thrust on his right side.

Metal Sonic was about to protest about what's the red bot got in mind back then when suddenly, his eyes 'caught' a sight of a bunch of laser-like bullets that went past his left, making him _knew_ what's going on.

Looking back, both bots found a group of black-colored robots there, flying towards them.

"...And you told me there are _no_ enemies here, _Metal Knuckles_." The blue bot said with a matter-of-fact tone, looking up to the red robot with his eyes 'half-closed'.

"_H_-_Hey_! Don't blame me! Last time I checked here, there are _no_ enemies around!" The red bot snapped with a groan "Tch! It looks like that '_copycat_' of yours decided to increase the security of his '_kingdom_'!"

"Then you got _two_ jobs to do now; _One_, get the new turbine for me. And _two_, escape from their pursuit!"

"Y-You expect _me_ to do _all_ of that?! What about _you_?!"

"...My turbine's broken, remember? _And_..."

Metal Sonic looked down to his feet. Curious, Metal Knuckles also looked to where the blue bot's looking. When he did, the red bot found the blue bot's legs had a **LOT** of sparks on it, which surprises him.

"My feet... It unexpectedly got hit by that... _s_-_stupid_ laser-like bullets. I... I can't even move them." Metal Sonic said while groaned aloud in pain "My recovery system was... w-working _slow_, around one hour... or maybe _more_. S-So—"

"**_Got it_.**" Metal Knuckles said suddenly with a serious tone "..._Heh_, I guess I could use this as an exercise."

With that, Metal Knuckles tightening his grip on Metal Sonic's hands before he began to flying forward at full speed, wanting to not just escape from the mysterious black bots' pursuit, but also for getting the new turbine for Metal Sonic...

**~~~~0~~~~**

...

***_Music Starts : Crisis City (Sonic the Hedgehog - 2006)_***

Flying at high speed, especially with someone on his hands, was not Metal Knuckles' specialty. But he shook his worry off his mind, replacing it with a confidence.

A bunch of laser-like bullets were sent to Metal Knuckles by the black bots from behind. Seeing this, the red bot tried his best to avoiding it. It wasn't easy to do it if you got someone on your arms, _though_...

After a moment of flying left and right, The red robot managed to avoid all of the bullets, but _one_ succeed to gave him a 'scratch' on his left hand, upper part.

"**_G-GAH!_**"

...The 'scratch' on the red robot's left hand letting out small sparks. For robots, small sparks out from body was as painful as if human got a small graze on their body. That explain why Metal Sonic groaned aloud in pain when a **LOT** of sparks came from his damaged feet.

The pain enough to make the red bot slowed down a bit...

That was, until he heard the blue robot he carried spoke, surprisingly with concern.

"_Metal Knuckles_," Metal Sonic called "...my sensor told me that you got a damage in your left arm... Are you sure you can go on?"

The red robot just chuckled at this. "_Heh_, I'm all fine, Sonic. This is just a _small_ one, nothing more..."

After saying that, Metal Knuckles activated his boost system before he flew forward even faster than before...

The red bot was still flying to get away from the black bots' pursuit when suddenly, a large spike of flame erupted from the lava far below him, blocking his way. Then came another one... and another... and another... and **MORE**! The flame-spikes keep coming continuously with a little chance to went through all of it!

"_Oh, great._" Metal Knuckles thought in annoyance "_This could take a **LONG** while, I believe..._"

After a moment of 'mental preparation', Metal Knuckles began to flying forward again, passing through the flame-spikes with great difficulty (_he got Metal Sonic on his arms, remember?_). Each time he passed a spike, there would be one or two black bots that flying after him destroyed due to their unintelligent in scanning their surroundings.

A moment later, the word '_great difficulty_' was not affecting Metal Knuckles anymore. He began to getting used to the situation, where after a spike of flame appeared on his right, it would slowly disappeared before came another one from the left. It goes like that continuously, so passing these spikes wouldn't be a problem at all...

That was, until he heard something _unexpected_ from the blue bot on his arms.

"_M_-_Metal Knuckles_..." Metal Sonic called, surprisingly with a weak tone "I... I got _overheated_."

"**_W_-_What?!_**" The red bot quickly looked down to the blue one on his arms "Y-You _gotta_ be kidding me! Don't you have a cooling system or _something_?!"

"I... _N_-_No_. My cooling system was... t-taken out from my body by my '_master_'... s-so he could repair it."

Before Metal Knuckles could comment about this, suddenly, a loud explosion occurred from the sea of lava far below him. He quickly looked down and saw that the explosion of the lava causes some high buildings loose their standing, making it slowly tilted to left or right before it fell to the said side.

It was a big problem to Metal Knuckles, _though_. Because the falling buildings were just above his head!

"_Oh_, **DANG IT!**" Metal Knuckles yelled aloud, as he quickly activated his boost to flew past falling buildings, getting through tight spaces and the spike of flames that keep coming from below.

"_M_-_Metal Knuckles_..." The blue bot really hate to show that he's completely hopeless now. But he couldn't help it. With a big damage on his feet and his overheated body, he couldn't do much.

"Hang on, _Sonic_. Hang on..."

Metal Knuckles was grew even frustrated than before. Not only that the journey become more difficult, but Metal Sonic's condition was getting worse and the group of black bots' behind him were getting closer, making his hope slowly diminishing.

But the red bot's diminishing hope reappears when he saw the building he reached for. With a sigh of relief and great confidence, he started to fly faster than before, enough to make Metal Sonic surprised as he got some thrust on his body.

"M-Metal Knuckles! W-What are you—!"

"Be prepared, Sonic! We're about to _reach_ the destination!" The red bot exclaimed excitedly as he flew towards a **VERY** high building in front of them.

When the distance between the red bot and the building was very small, Metal Sonic thought they would crash to the building. But that was proven wrong when with a swift, Metal Knuckles bend over before flying upwards to the said building with enough speed to make certain '_blue hedgehog_' offended.

When the red bot did so, all the black bots behind them crashed to the building, making them explode. The explosion created a huge and bright orange-yellowish light, giving a great color effect to Metal Knuckles and Metal Sonic's '_skin_' color.

"Oh, yeah! Now that's what I call _fun!_" Metal Knuckles yelled in excitement. If he has a mouth, he would grinned widely now.

There was silence between them after the red bot said that...

That was, until Metal Sonic decided to spoke up.

"_Metal Knuckles_," The blue bot called "...my legs have been repaired by my recovery system. You don't have to worry anymore about it."

"_Already_?" Metal Knuckles' green irises widened "Y-You said it'll take one hour _or_ so!"

"_Well_, expect the unexpected, right?" Metal Sonic said with a matter-of-fact tone, which makes Metal Knuckles chuckled.

"_Right_..." The red bot muttered "...How about your overheat, _Sonic_?"

"Still have it, but now's not as painful as before."

"_Ah_... That's good to hear." Metal Knuckles said with relief "Well then! Let's get the turbine fast before another black bots came after us!"

With that, Metal Knuckles used his boost to flying up to the top of the building, and get the turbine for Metal Sonic...

***_Music Ends_***

**~~~~0~~~~**

...

"_Alright_... Just a bit adjustment with the red cable, and then... _uh_..."

Metal Sonic just silent at this, patiently waiting for the red bot to finish his sentence...

A moment before, both he and Metal Knuckles finally reached the top of the building they're after. Setting him on the ground, the red bot flew around until he found the turbine he told the blue bot a long ago.

Took it into his hands, Metal Knuckles flew back to where Metal Sonic was before kneeling behind him and began his work in replacing the blue bot's damaged turbine with a new one he found just now.

It wasn't quite easy, _though_. Metal Knuckles wasn't quite good at machinery. Metal Sonic, however, got one, since his 'master' had put his intelligent in machinery in the blue bot's memory storage. Not wanting to waste it, the blue bot told Metal Knuckles what to do at times in case the red bot confused.

And this time was one of those.

"Have you checked the stability of the turbine, _Metal Knuckles_?"

"_Huh_? Uh... O-Oh yeah! I haven't! How come I forget about that?" The red bot said as he checked the stability of the new turbine he held with his scanner "_Man_, I didn't know you're _really_ good at machinery, Sonic!"

"My '_master_' made me." The blue bot answered simply "At times, I fix my own feet, hands, or the front part of my machine. For the back part, I usually ask my 'master' for it, since my hands couldn't reach my back."

"Which is why you instructed me on replacing the turbine, even you know it'll take longer than if you're the one who do it, _right_?" The red bot guessed, replied by a nod from the blue bot.

"_Correct_, Metal Knuckles. Now then... Have you finished check the stability of the turbine?"

"_Huh_? Oh... Yes, I have."

"How's the result?"

"_Uh_... I just scanned your body, and my scanner said it's '**100% Fit**'. What does it mean, _Sonic_?"

The blue bot sighed upon hearing this. "It means that the turbine is **VERY** suitable to be paired to me, Metal Knuckles."

"_Ah_... I see... Silly me." The red bot chuckled sheepishly "Well, then. Let's put this thing to you fast!"

**...**

After a moment of Metal Knuckles' clumsiness and Metal Sonic's instruction, the turbine finally placed perfectly to the blue bot's back. The blue bot felt something _different_ once he got the new turbine attached to him, but he just ignore it, thinking that it wasn't something necessary to think about.

"Thank you for the repair, _Metal Knuckles_." The blue bot said as he stood up "I really... appreciate it."

"No need to thanked me! _Besides_, without you, that turbine won't be there on your back!" The red bot said with a chuckle as he also stood up "Say, what if we go back to **Onyx**... _Oh, my_."

The red bot was trailed off when he saw the view far in front of him. Curious and confused, Metal Sonic shifted his gaze to where the red robot is looking to, only to find a shocking view...

Far in front of them was a castle, a **BIG** one. It was made of dark-colored stones that arranged perfectly. The castle was standing right on the ground in the middle of the sea of lava, giving a little... '_creepy_' color effects that unpleasant to look at for those who had lack of mental.

"A _castle_? Here in the _middle_ of this _ruined _city?" Metal Knuckles muttered "...How can _that_ be?"

"Could it be that the castle was... where that '_copycat_' of mine was hiding?" Metal Sonic's red irises glowing bright "If so, let's _get_ into the castle."

"_N-N-Now_?"

The blue bot quickly turned his head to Metal Knuckles in confusion when he heard the red bot stammered. "_Uh_... Yeah?"

"Couldn't we take... _uh_... f-five minutes preparation? O-Or maybe _ten_? O-Or maybe... _t_-_thirty_? O-...O-...Or maybe—"

The red bot didn't have the chance to finish his words when Metal Sonic decides to picked him off the ground and began to fly to the castle, which enough to make Metal Knuckles shocked as his digital green irises widened. His core was... beating _rapidly_ now.

"**_N-NOOOOOOOOOO!_**"

...That was all the now-terrified Metal Knuckles could said (_or scream?_) as he was brought by the blue bot to the _creepy-looking_ castle...

* * *

**_Metal Knuckles_... don't tell me that you believe that ghosts exist. -_-''**

**_Anyway_... When I tried to read the chapter that had the '_music_' part, I got _3.24 minutes_. How about you, buddies? How much time did you get? x3**

**By the way, thank you for the reviews, everyone! That means a _LOT_ to me~ x3  
**

_..Well, enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

_**~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

RAWN89 : **Thank you for the review, RAWN! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Yeah, guess that's what happens to the future. O.O .._Tehehe_, you'll know how this story go on if you keep following its progress~! And yeah, I'm also glad that Metal Sonic is finally here~ x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

doomxdesire94 : **Hello! Welcome to the story (or fic)! :3 .._Anyway_... Thank you for the review, doomxdesire94! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Gee_, thank you for saying it was a great one! That means a lot to me~ x3 .._Ah_... you're the first one to notice that I took some parts from the comics~ xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

glittering wolf : **Thank you for the review, glittering wolf! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..And yeah, Metal Sonic FTW! xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Halley Rose : **Thank you for the review, Halley Rose! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Tehehe. Now it's updated, _right_~? So read it up! xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Mysterious Girl : **Thank you for the review, Mysterious Girl! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Tehehe. All of your questions will be answered if you keep following this story, _my dear friend_~ xD .._Tehe_, no worries! I'll make more, _alright_~? x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Pink Monday : **Thank you for the review, Pink Monday! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..I'm agree with you! Metal Sonic was such a cool one here~! xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^**-

ballandcup : **Thank you for the review, ballandcup! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Yup! Metal Sonic now joins the story~! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Sasha15 : **Hello! Welcome to the story (or fic)! :3 ..Anyway... Thank you for ALL of your reviews, Sasha15! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._M_-_My_, a mini SEGA movie? And... _skills_? O/_/_/O .._M_-_My_, thank you for the comment, _dear buddy_. I... I really appreciate it. ^/_/_/^ ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

_**~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T****hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-

**...  
**

**********_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	17. Chapter 17 : From Cookies to Stroll

**_Hello, everyone! I'm baaaaaaaaack~! (-OwO-)_**

..As always, before I continue to the story, I would like to say a** BIG** thank you to **_LovesAnimations1998_, _Pink Monday_,_ballandcup_,_Guest,__ RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories,_ _Mysterious Girl,__ ProwerPower85,_****_ glittering wolf, Halley Rose,_****_InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere, _**_and_**_ CarnationPrincess, doomxdesire94, _**_and_**_ Sasha15 _**for reviewing my story. 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the** BEST**~!** ^_^-**

**__****I say a special thanks to "RAWN89**_**" for 'beta-ing' my story here! Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3, and Chapter 4 were already 'beta-ed' by her, and now she's working on Chapter 5~! ^^- **__**  
**_

Oh, and note that **this Chapter is**_** NOT**_** 'beta-ed' yet. **_So_... expect errors and awkward sentences here.** ^^''**_**  
**_

_**Yup, enough for the chit-chat now. Enjoy the story~! ^**_**w**_**^-**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC, "SEGA" DOES. ^^-**_

**...**_**  
**_

**_WARNING!_ : _THIS STORY COULD'VE FOCUSED ON OTHER CHARACTERS WHEN IT WAS UPDATED. SO I BEG YOUR PARDON IF I MAKE YOU ALL CONFUSED_... O_+**

* * *

**Adventure Through The Unknown**

**Chapter 17 : From Cookies to Stroll**

**- _Apotos, Vanilla's House_ -**

"_My_, these cookies are _so _delicious!"

Vanilla couldn't help but giggled when she saw Vector's reaction when he ate her homemade cookies. As usual, the crocodile can't resist the urge to eat them one by one, swallowing five of it each time he dug his hand to the batch of cookies instead.

Not like Vector; Wave, who sat beside the '_childish_' crocodile, ate one by one with patience, not wanting to look like a little kid in front of the mother rabbit.

Vanilla then turned her head to the swallow beside Vector with her usual warming smile. "...Do you like the cookies, _Miss Wave_?"

"_Huh_? O-Oh, yeah. _I_... I like it. It's delicious and all." Wave couldn't help it. It's been a while since she ate cookies, and it all thanks to her repairing job as the 'brain' of her team.

"_My_, thank goodness. I was worried you won't like it."

"_What_? _Won't_ like it? _No no no_, that's _impossible!_" The crocodile exclaimed, standing up from his seat while brought a fist up into the air "Why there would be someone who hate your delicious cookies, _Miss Vanilla_? It's impossible, don't ya think?"

A drop of sweat formed behind Vanilla's head upon hearing this. "_Umm_... m-maybe? I-I don't know about that, _Mister Vector_."

The mother rabbit then shifted her gaze to the window beside her, while Vector sat back in his chair and continued to munch the cookies. Wave picks another one, and was about to ate it when she notice something... _odd _from the mother rabbit.

The mother rabbit was looking to the window that offering her the beautiful view of the ocean, and everything. _But_...

Even the view outside was beautiful, Vanilla's face somehow... _unhappy_.

Wave usually not minding about someone business. But her curiosity won over her _usual_, not-caring attitude. Tilting her head to her side, the swallow asked Vanilla about it.

"Uh... _M_-_Madam Vanilla_?"

The mother rabbit quickly turned around to the swallow, her frown was changed to a warming smile that Wave will always remembered. "_Y_-_Yes_, Miss Wave? What's wrong?"

The swallow sighed. "_Umm_... I think I should be the one who asked that, _Madam_."

"W-What did you mean, _Miss Wave_?"

Vector's ears finally caught the conversation that occurred in the middle of his 'busyness' in eating Vanilla's homemade cookies. As he stopped eating the cookies that are stacked neatly on a large plate on the dining table, the crocodile stared to Vanilla with a mixture of curiosity and confusion.

"I saw your face back then, _Madam_. It was... _unhappy_, though it was more like an expression that shows that you're... _disappointed_ about something." Wave said clearly, her eyes glimmering in seriousness as she say so "...Something's bothering you, _isn't it_?"

"_I_-_I_..." The rabbit trailed off before she let a heavy sigh escaped her mouth.

"W-Well... _yeah_." Vanilla admitted with a sigh "For unknown reason... I want to take a stroll around this small and peaceful village."

Wave arched one eyebrow up after hearing this. "If that's so, then why don't you do it, _Madam_?"

"_I_... I don't want to do it alone."

Both the swallow and the crocodile were a bit shocked at this, but also confused. As if she could read what's on their minds right now, Vanilla smiled a little before looking out the window again and answering their curiosity.

"Once every year, I always visit this house, to stay here for a week or more to finish my business here." Vanilla said clearly "Now that I got my business done and 5 days more before I go back to my cottage at **_Carnival Night City_**, or **_Zone_** if you prefer it that way, I'd like to stroll around this village. The problem is, I'm _always _alone when I strolling around here, and it happen for years..."

The mother rabbit then looked back to both Vector and Wave with a small smile on her face. "_I_... I'd like to have a company when I do the stroll. And it seems now I have the chance to make it true... Mister Vector, Miss Wave, you both wouldn't mind to come with me for a walk, _wouldn't you_?"

Vector felt his heart skips a beat after hearing this. Could this be true? For unknown reason, he felt happy, his heart felt like a garden full of flowers that had just bloomed.

Something _odd_ stirred within him, but the crocodile managed to maintain his usual composure. He reminded himself not to worry, 'cause it's not just him and Vanilla; there was _Wave_, so there would be _three _of them, and it wouldn't be—

"_Uh_... I'm sorry. I think I'll pass, _Madam_." The swallow said uneasily while raising her hand like those kids in class "...I'm staying here."

"_All_ alone? Are you sure, _Miss Wave_? Why don't you come along?"

Wave put her hands together finger-on-finger upon hearing this. "_W-Well_, I'm just... not in the mood for a walk." The swallow then looked up to Vanilla "B-But don't worry. I'm all fine, _Madam_."

Vanilla sighed before she smiles. "Alright, if you say so, _Miss Wave_... But I need to tell you a few things about this house so you won't get confused if you need anything."

"_Huh_? O-Oh, of course. I-I appreciate that, _Madam_."

With that, Vanilla went out of the kitchen, followed by Wave from behind. Vector, however, sat still on his seat, his eyes widened as he could feel something _weird_ stirred within him again.

"_...W-What on Mobius is wrong with me?_"

**~~~~0~~~~**

...

After what it feels like hours, Vanilla and Wave finally went back into the kitchen. Vector seemed to dazed off until he didn't even noticed their presence, which confusing both Vanilla and Wave.

The mother rabbit walked to the crocodile's side before she waved her hand in front of the crocodile's dazed eyes. "_Uh_... Mister Vector?"

"_Huh_— _What_— Did I miss something?" The crocodile snapped out of his daze before he swiftly move his head left and right, which makes the mother rabbit giggled.

"_N_-_No_, Mister Vector. You didn't miss anything... _except_ the fact that you're spaced out a moment ago."

The crocodile could feel the _weird_ feeling again after hearing this, though he didn't really know why. "_Oh_... R-Really? _W_-_Well_, sorry then."

"It's alright." The mother rabbit said with a smile "_Say_... Shall we go now, or should I wait for you to stand from your seat, _Mister Vector_?"

"_Huh_? Oh, r-right. One moment, please."

The crocodile stood up from his seat before he pushed back the chair to the dining table. Turning around, he looked to the mother rabbit as the odd feeling began to stirred within him again. "_So_... What now?"

Vanilla giggled after hearing this. "The stroll, _remember_?"

"_Oh_... R-Right."

The mother rabbit then turned to Wave. "_Miss Wave_, if you need anything, just remember what I've told you back then, _okay_?"

The swallow nodded. "Will do, _Madam_. I, _uh_... wish you both to have a great day."

"Thank you for both your wish and for your presence here in the house, _Miss Wave_. We're off, now."

With that, both Vanilla and Vector went out of the house, leaving Wave all alone in the house...

After make sure that both of them were gone, the swallow took a seat to one of the chairs of the dining table before a wide smile came across her beak.

"_Alright_," Wave thought, eyeing _something_ on the dining table with now-glimmering eyes "...let's finish this _super-delicious_ cookies~"

* * *

**_Oh... So that's why you decided to stay, Wave... You REALLY love Vanilla's cookies, huh? xD_**

**Sorry for the short Chapter. X_x ..I got busy in studying lately, since two days from now (according to my country's time), I'll have exams on the way.**

**And with that being said... Until I finished with my school's exams and other_ stuff_, this story will be_ HIATUS... for a moment._**

**With my greatest respect, I apologize to you all for this inconvenience. I'll be back with more Chapters once I'm done with the 'business'...  
**

**By the way, thank you for the reviews and supports, everyone! That means a lot to me~ x3  
**

_..Well, enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

_**~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

RAWN89 : **Thank you for the review, RAWN! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._My_, thanks for the comment! It means a lot to me~ x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

ballandcup :**Thank you for the review, ballandcup! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Well_... Yeah. Poor Metal Knuckles... Let's hope he'll went just fine, '_kay_? xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

glittering wolf : **Thank you for the review, glittering wolf! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Gee_****, thanks for the comment! It means a lot to me~ x3** ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-

Pink Monday : **Thank you for the review, Pink Monday! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..****_My_, thanks for the comment! It means a lot to me~ x3** ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-

Halley Rose : **Thank you for the review, Halley Rose! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Tehehe_. Let's hope Metal Knuckles will went just fine there, '_kay~_? xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Mysterious Girl : **Thank you for the review, Mysterious Girl! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Tehehe_. All of your questions will be answered if you keep following this story, _my dear friend_~ xD ..And no worries! I'll make more, _alright_~? x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

_**~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T****hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-

**...  
**

**********_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	18. Chapter 18 : When the 'Dark' Gets Bored

**Why hello, everyone! It's been a LONG while, _huh_? ^^''**

**Sorry for the wait, buddies! As I said before in the last Chappie; I'm busy with exams and other school stuff back then. Now that I am free (**and waiting for the school's holiday to come**), I'll give ya all an update of "_Adventure Through the Unknown_"~! :D ..Thank you for waiting patiently for my return! ^^-  
**

...As always, before I continue to the story, I would like to say a** BIG** thank you to **_LovesAnimations1998_, _Pink Monday_, _ballandcup_, _Guest,__ RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories,_ _Mysterious Girl,__ ProwerPower85,_****_ glittering wolf, Halley Rose, _****_InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere,_****_ CarnationPrincess, doomxdesire94,_****_ Sasha15, _**_and_**_ LunaTheDragonSlayer _**for reviewing my story (**BIG thanks too**** for those who've fav and follow the story! :D**). 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the** BEST**~!** ^_^-**

**__****I say a special thanks to "RAWN89**_**" for 'beta-ing' my story here! :D ..Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3, and Chapter 4 were already 'beta-ed' by her. And now she's working on Chapter 5~! ^^- **__**  
**_

Oh, and note that **this Chapter is**_** NOT**_** 'beta-ed' yet. **_So_... expect errors and awkward sentences here.** ^^''**_**  
**_

_**Yup, enough for the chit-chat now. Enjoy the story~! ^**_**w**_**^-**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC, "SEGA" DOES. ^^-**_

**...**_**  
**_

**_WARNING!_ : _THIS STORY COULD'VE FOCUSED ON OTHER CHARACTERS WHEN IT WAS UPDATED. SO I BEG YOUR PARDON IF I MAKE YOU ALL CONFUSED_... O_+**

**...  
**

**AND I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS CONFUSING YOU GUYS... *_sweat-drop_*  
**

* * *

**Adventure Through The Unknown**

**Chapter 18 : When the 'Dark' Gets Bored**

**_Mobius_**... It's not only known to be a beautiful planet that resembles the _well-known_ planet **Earth**.

Over years, or maybe _millennia_, there are two beings known to live _deep_ within the Mobius' planet core. These beings known to keep light and darkness of the planet balanced...

Who's these beings, you ask?

It's **Light Gaia** and **Dark Gaia**.

Both of them were always known by everyone as an _entity_ of light and darkness. Even it's mentioned in the _Gaia Manuscripts_...

But the truth is, they're _not_ a full entity; they're a **half** of it.

The _another half_ was their status as _**gods**_. Light Gaia was Mobius' **Demigod of Light**, while Dark Gaia was, surprisingly, Mobius' **Demigoddess of Dark**.

There are more **Demigods** and **Demigoddess** on Mobius... but that's another story to be told later. Right now, we'll focus ourselves to these half-gods.

Right now, they're fast asleep at the core of the planet Mobius. And when they wake up, they have to fight each other for the '_fall'_ of the balance of light and darkness during their long sleep...

But looks like things are going to be different now.

**~~~~0~~~~**

**- Mobius, Planet's Core -**

"_Light_._"_

A giant rocky being was fast asleep on the top of a floating rock platforms, lying on his side. The rocky being murmuring words like "_5 more minutes..._" or so when he heard a voice tried to wake him up from his slumber.

".._._**_Light_**._"_

The rocky being felt a _big_ hand placing itself on his body as it began to shake him. In response for this, the rocky being just grumbled in annoyance for a second before he continued his sleep as the big hand let its grip off from his body...

That is, until the voice decided to shouted his name out loud.

"**.._._LIGHT GAIA!_ WAKE UUUUUUP!_**_"_

Shocked by the voice, the giant rocky being woke with a start, before he sat up and screaming; "**_NOOOO!_ DON'T EAT ME, _OH MIGHTY ONE!_ I TASTE BAD!**"

"..._Why_ would I eat you? You're such a _weirdo_ sometimes, _Light_... Or should I say, **Gaia Colossus**? _Since_, you're in your _demigod form_ right now."

After hearing this, the giant rocky being, or Light Gaia (**or _Gaia Colossus_?**), slowly opened his eyes before looking up. When he did, he witnessed a gargantuan creature with wide... _head?_ He don't know, _actually_; because the creature's head was _mostly_ composed of its jagged mouth. There was a mohawk-like '_hair'_ of purple energy on its head. On its back, seven purple flaming energy tentacles sticking out from it. The creature's hands were on its... _hips_? He's not sure of that too; because it's _hard_ to tell where are the creature's upper and lower body parts.

"_Ungh_... D-Dark Gaia?" Light murmured with a yawn "What did you wake me up for? Is it _ten thousand years_ already? ..._My_, it was faster than before."

The gargantuan creature, or Dark Gaia, rolled all of her three green eyes when she heard this. "...You really _love_ to sleep for years, _aren't you_?"

"_Well_, considering that's the thing we're supposed to do before having a big battle, **'yes'**." Light answered matter-of-factly, his eyes were not fully open due to his sleepiness "And to remember we were awoken before the time we should be back then, it makes me _sleepier_ than before. So I'll make it a **double 'yes'**."

"_Back then, huh? Tch, right. I will never forget that 'hedgehog' who dare to rammed to my eyes... It hurts so much._" The demigoddess thought in annoyance as she folds her arms "_If we're not prematurely awoken by that 'round guy' I'll never know who, that 'rammed-by-hedgehog' **thing** will **NEVER** happen to me!"_

After thinking like that, Dark Gaia brought one fist up before she angrily punched a bunch of stalagmites, sent it flying to the air, which surprises Light Gaia. The demigod then watched the demigoddess move her left hand around before the tentacles on her back make their way to the stalagmites and crushed it to nothing but dust.

Light Gaia slowly stood up from the rock platform he sat on before he looked up to Dark Gaia. "_Punching stalagmites_? It would mean..."

The demigod sighed. "Okay, _Dark Gaia_. Something's bothering you, _isn't it_?"

Dark Gaia flinched at this. No one never knew her _better than_ Light Gaia. He knows _everything_ about her, while her knowledge about him was just... a _bit_.

"_Uh_... N-No." The demigoddess said, hiding the truth about what she truly think about back then "..._Except_ that this isn't ten thousand years _yet_."

The demigod's eyes shot open at this. "**W-What?!** T-Then... _One thousand years_?"

"_Uh_... No?"

"A **_year_**?"

"_Umm_... Almost."

"**_Months_**?"

The demigoddess sighed. "_Well_... You could say that."

Light felt his jaw dropped at this. "_T-Then_... Then what did you wake me up for?! It's not ten thousand years already! _And_—!"

"_I'm_ **bored**."

Light Gaia looked up to the demigoddess upon hearing this. "_W-_..._ What_?"

"**_I'm_ BORED!**" Dark Gaia yelled, as she held out both of her arms to the demigod, picked him up and shaking him "Don't you get it, _Light_? Our job is only _sleep_, **_fighting_**, you _win_, I **_lose_**, then we _sleep_ again for **_millennia years_**! And it happened _continuously_! We have been doing this _boring thing_ ever since this planet itself began!"

Still shaking the demigod, Dark Gaia continued; "I _hate_ it! I hate to lose to you! _Why_ can't I win at least _once_ from you? _Why_ it's always me the one who lost?! _And_ more importantly, why the _heck_ the '**Gaia Manuscripts**' tells that when I rise up from the planet's core, I'll signal the world's end and put the world into _complete darkness_? That's totally _not_ true! My job is to keep the planet's dark side at bay, while you keep the light! _I_—!"

"**D-Dark**! _Stop_ shaking me!" The demigod cried aloud "Y-You _do_ know that your_ demigoddess form_ was **bigger** than mine, _don't you_? You could _crushed_ me to dust if you keep hold me _tight_ like this!"

Dark Gaia quickly realize this. "_Whoops_... Sorry, Light. I get '_lost_' back then." The demigoddess said as she put her arch-rival down to the nearest floating rock platform.

"_Right_..." The demigod muttered "So back to the topic... _Well_, what did you want me to do so you won't get bored anymore? Should we fighting and—"

"_No_. **WAY**! I'm not ready to lose again to you!" Dark Gaia scoffed "Let's do something _extreme_... Like went up to this planet's surface!"

Upon hearing this, Light Gaia's eyes widened. "_W_-... _What_?"

"You heard me!" The demigoddess exclaimed "Let's go up to this planet's surface, Light! I bet it would be _fun!_"

"W-Why...?"

"Well, _duh_." Dark Gaia placed her hands on her 'hips' "You ever went up there, while me here don't. For _millennia_ years, I've been wondering how is it up there. I'm always wondering... What's this planet look like outside? All I know is I born to keep the darkness of this planet in bay, while you keep the light."

"_D-Dark Gaia_... I—"

"You don't how much I'm _bored_ to live here, Light! You don't know how much I hate it to see _nothing_ but lava, stalagmites, floating stones, and _stuff_ that looked like that we're in _**inferno!**"_

"**D-Dark**! _S-Stop it!_" The demigod cried out "_I_... I don't like you said things like that! We're in the planet's core, _not_ in **_hell!_**_"_

There was a silence between them before Light Gaia decided to speak.

"_F-_... _**Fine**!_ We'll go up to this planet's surface!" The demigod said aloud "...O-Only if you agree to follow me and not make things up there became '_weird'!"_

Dark Gaia could felt herself smiled widely after hearing this. "_Y_-... You mean it, _Light_? T-**Thank you**! I _really_ appreciate it!"

"_I-I_..." The demigod shook his head before he looked up to the demigoddess with a small smile "...Y-You're welcome. But before we go up there, we need to transform to our _Mobian form_ in order to—"

"**Got it!**" The moment after Dark Gaia said that, a bright dark-purplish light shines from her body. When the light disappeared, her gargantuan feature was gone, replaced with a smaller form.

Dark Gaia was now a small chihuahua-like creature with lilac fur and white fur at some parts, long pale purple hair that went down to her shoulders, white round tail, white muzzle, and green eyes. Around her neck was a bracelet-like _thing_ with purple orb on the middle, though the bracelet-like _thing_ (except the orb) was hidden by the white fur around her neck. On her back, a small green-transparent wings was sticking out from it.

Seeing this, Light Gaia smiles and closed his eyes before a bright white light shines from his body. When the light disappeared, his giant rocky feature was gone, replaced with a smaller form.

Light Gaia was now a small chihuahua-like creature with burgundy fur and white fur at some parts, white whipped cream-shaped hair, white round tail, white muzzle, and bronze eyes. Same as Dark Gaia, there was a small green-transparent wings sticking out on his back.

"C'mon, Light. **C'MON!**" The demigoddess said with a wide smile "Let's go up there, **LET'S GO UP**—! W-Wait a sec. Where's _that_ green orb of yours?"

"_Errr_... I think I left it _somewhere_ on the planet's surface."

Dark Gaia smirked. "_Really_? Heh, can't believe you're such a careless one, _Light_."

_What_? Careless? No, **NO**! He's _not_ a careless one! It's just that... He had _no_ idea where his orb gone to.

_Maybe... It was thrown to the surface when I 'threw' Sonic back to where he should be; the planet's surface..._

But then again, if his theory is **correct**, then Dark was _right_ about him being a _careless one_.

_Sheesh._

He would be cranky right now if Dark wasn't there to change the topic.

"_Well_... Never mind that. C'mon, **Light**! Let's go up there, **LET'S GO UP THERE!**"

"E-Easy, Dark! I'll search for the _nearest_ land that we could visit from here..." The demigod said with his usual tone of voice, completely forgotten of what he is annoyed about a moment ago.

Closing his eyes, Light began to looking for nearest destinations with his power, which can detect _almost_ all the lands in Mobius with a certain distance...

A moment later, Light opened his eyes. Moving his hands to his back, the demigod turned around to a curious Dark Gaia with a smile.

"I see it." The demigod began "The _nearest_ land that we could reach via my teleport ability was... _**Adabat**_."

"_Adabat_? Wow. That's a pretty cool name for a land." Dark Gaia commented "_Uh_... You ever went there, _Light_?"

"_Yup_. It's the place where me and Sonic restore the sixth Chaos Emerald, and where I... got my memory back." Light Gaia said with a small smile "_Well_, that doesn't matter. Right now, let's go up there."

The demigod held out his hand to the demigoddess. "_Uh_... I know it sounds awkward, _but_... Could you hold my hand?"

Dark Gaia's green orbs quickly widened after hearing this. "**_W-What?!_**"

"I-It's _not_ what you think, _Dark!_" The demigod cried out, raising his hands in defense "I told you to do that so I can teleport to Adabat with you! But if you still disagree..." Light Gaia trailed off, leaving Dark Gaia to think.

Dark Gaia let out a low growl before she took the demigod's right hand with hers. "**FINE**! But _once_ we get outside—!"

"I get it, _I get it_. Don't worry." Light Gaia said with a heavy sigh "_Well_, then. _Let's_... _go_... _**UUUUP!**_"

After saying that, Light Gaia's body was surrounded by a bright white light. The light also surrounding Dark Gaia, which surprises her. And before she could ask about this, both she and Light Gaia disappeared from the planet's core in a flash of white light...

* * *

**_Ah... I wonder what will Dark Gaia said once she set her eyes one the beautiful scenery of the planet's surface... _x3**

**By the way... The theory of Light and Dark Gaia being a _half-god and half-entity_ was just a part of my imaginative brain. ^^'' ..You see, after reading some _"__Sonic Unleashed__"_-based fanfic here in this site... My imaginative brain 'told' me that it'll be a great idea to make the two Gaias a _half-god and half-entity_.****  
**

**Hope you guys aren't mad with me for this idea. X_x  
**

**Still... Is '_demigoddess_' a word? Google said it _is_ a word... But I'm not sure (**I think**). Besides, I think I'll use the word '_demigoddess_' later on... (**there goes my rants about a _simple_ word.**) xD  
**

**By the way, thank you for the reviews and supports, everyone! That means a lot to me~ x3  
**

_..Well, enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

_**~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

RAWN89 : **Thank you for the review, RAWN! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Yeah! Vector's gonna have a date later~! :3 .._Awww_~ Thanks for the encouragement! It means a lot to me~ x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

glittering wolf : T**hank you for the review, glittering wolf! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Right! _Cookies FTW_~! xD ..Well, those are my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

ballandcup : **Thank you for the review, ballandcup! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..That's what I wondered about too... What's wrong with both Vector and Vanilla really...? O.o ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

LunaTheDragonSlayer : **Hello! Welcome to the story! :D .._Anyway_... Thank you for the review, LunaTheDragonSlayer! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Awww_~ Glad you like the story! And hearing said it was a good story was a joy to me~ x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Pink Monday : **Thank you for the review, Pink Monday! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..I envy them too! xD ..And _yeah_, I guess Vanilla's hiding something... O.o ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Halley Rose : **Thank you for the review, Halley Rose! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..YEAH! They will have a date later! _YAAAY_~! x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Mysterious Girl : **Thank you for the review, Mysterious Girl! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Tehehe. All of your questions will be answered if you keep following this story, my dear friend~ xD ..And no worries! I'll make more, _alright_~? x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Guest : **Thank you for the review, Guest! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Why of course! I'll keep the Chapters coming~! x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

_**~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T****hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-

**...  
**

**********_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	19. Chapter 19 : New and 'Old' Friend

**Hello, everyone! _I'm baaaaaaaack_~! (-OwO-)**

Sorry for the wait, buddies! ^^'' ..As always, before I continue to the story, I would like to say a** BIG** thank you to **_LovesAnimations1998_, _Pink Monday_, _ballandcup_, _Guest,__ RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories,_ _Mysterious Girl,__ ProwerPower85,_****_ glittering wolf, Halley Rose, _****_InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere,_****_ CarnationPrincess, doomxdesire94,_****_ Sasha15, _****_LunaTheDragonSlayer, The Sky Hedgehogian Maestro, _**_and_**_ Ashuradahedgehog _**for reviewing my story (**BIG thanks too**** for those who've fav and follow the story! :D**). 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the** BEST**~!** ^_^-**

**__****I say a special thanks to "RAWN89**_**" for 'beta-ing' my story here! :D ..Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3, and Chapter 4 were already 'beta-ed' by her. And now she's working on Chapter 5~! ^^- **__**  
**_

Oh, and note that **this Chapter is**_** NOT**_** 'beta-ed' yet. **_So_... expect errors and awkward sentences here.** ^^''**_**  
**_

_**Yup, enough for the chit-chat now. Enjoy the story~! ^**_**w**_**^-**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC, "SEGA" DOES. ^^- ..HOWEVER, I OWN... WELL, READ THE STORY. ^^''**_

**...**_**  
**_

**_WARNING!_ : _THIS STORY COULD'VE FOCUSED ON OTHER CHARACTERS WHEN IT WAS UPDATED. SO I BEG YOUR PARDON IF I MAKE YOU ALL CONFUSED_... O_+**

**...  
**

**AND I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS CONFUSING YOU GUYS... *_sweat-drop_*  
**

* * *

**Adventure Through The Unknown**

**Chapter 19 : New and 'Old' Friend**

_**- Adabat, Village -**_

Sonic walked slowly on the wooden platform that supported by piles above the clear blue sea, observing his surroundings in longing. Squeaking sounds could be heard as his red and white shoes made contact with the wooden platform below.

Emerald green eyes were happy to see such a peaceful view that its owner missed for what it seems like forever. And it made the owner think...

_When_ was the last time he visited this tropical village? It's been months, if he remember... But he already forgot _how_ beautiful and natural the village is.

He was still looking around when a voice was heard, calling out his name.

**"_S-Sonic? I-Is that... Oh, my! I-It's _really_ you!_"**

The blue hedgehog whirled, curious who's the female voice he just heard. When he did, he found a female figure there, standing before him.

The female was a human with black hair, dark brown eyes, and _Caucasian_-colored skin with a tint of brown. She wears _Thulian_ pink hair band, light blue jacket with yale blue edges and waist band, white shirt, _Thulian_ pink waist cloth with burgundy swirl patterns on lower edge, and blue sandals. She's balancing a basket on her head.

"Hey, **Rudi**! It's been a while, _eh_?" Sonic said with a wink, while the female human, or Rudi, just giggled in response.

"Why of course! It's been _months_ since you're here!" Rudi said with a smile "_So_... How's things going, _Sonic_? Is everything fine?"

The hedgehog gave the woman a quick nod. "Everything is... _uh_... **f-fine**! N-Nothing's wrong!"

The _truth_ is, Sonic was confused what to do next. This '_game_' he forced to play sounds a bit _weird_ for some reason... but _dangerous_ at the same time.

What should he do here in _**Adabat**_? Enjoying the scenery? Or...

**No**. _That_ couldn't be right.

"_I mean, _look_ at it._" The hedgehog thought "...Why_ would enjoying the nature would be dangerous? There must be something _bad_ will happen here in this peaceful village... But _what?_"_

Sonic then shook it off his mind, decided to think about it later. He was about to ask Rudi where her family were right now when suddenly...

"**_A-AAAAAAAAAAAH!_**"

..._Something_(?) fall on Sonic's back **REALLY** hard, making him fell _and_ landed on the wood platform right on his stomach.

Rudi was shocked to see this. "_Oh my gosh!_ Are you alright, _Sonic_?"

".._I-I'm alright_..." Sonic managed to say after a long silence "_B-But_... Could you please move this thing away from my ba—"

_"**Ouch... What the ****heck**** is going on?**"_

The _something_, or more suitable called as '_someone_', slowly got up from Sonic's back, allowing the blue hedgehog to stood up from the ground below. Turned around, he found a figure that was new to him...

It was a Mobian; a female. She had short lavender hair, some of it is worn to a ponytail on the left side of her head, held with a black rope that shaped like a bow. She also had blue eyes, peach skin, white fur, a long tail that tipped with lavender, and two large ears (_like Rouge's, if he look at it again_). She wears pink unsleeved dress with lavender trim at the upper and the bottom part, white gloves, black shorts, and long white thigh-high boots with metal heels and pink "_flames_" on the toes. She seems to apply pink eyeshadow cosmetic, and she wore Rings on each hands...

However, the Rings were _unique_.

While the one on her right hand was the normal, _golden-yellow colored_ Ring that Sonic knew (_like the one he always found wherever he's on a mission_), the one on her left hand was a _sky blue-colored_ Ring, which is new to him.

Looking to her arms, the blue hedgehog was shocked when he found a _flame-shaped highlights_ of pink on it, which that means...

Is she a **_Babylonian_**? _Like_, Jet and the others? But aren't **_Babylonians_** were _mostly_ Mobians with '_bird'_ species? Sonic couldn't help but thought that things got _even_ more confusing than before...

Sonic was in deep thought after he recalled some of the information his head kept, and will _never_ came back to his senses if a gloved hand wasn't waving in front of his face.

"**_Hey!_**_"_ The female Mobian said aloud, as she watched Sonic's eyes flicker before regaining focus "...You okay, _blue_? I think you _kinda_ spaced out back then."

Sonic couldn't help but let a chuckle escape from his mouth, feeling stupid and awkward at the same time. "_N-Nah_, I'm all fine." The blue hedgehog said between his chuckles, before showing the female Mobian a sarcastic-like smirk ".._.At least_ after you got off from my body."

"_Ouwie_... Sorry _'bout_ that." The female Mobian chuckled sheepishly "Oh, _and_... Pardon me, but you don't mind to tell me who you are, _right_?" The female Mobian cocked her head to her side "Because... _Well_, I'm _new_ here."

Sonic eyed the female Mobian questioningly. "..._New_? What do you mean by that?"

"_Well_," The female Mobian frowned "_I_... I was wandering around when this big, dark '_thing_' sucked me up! It brought me here, and leaving me _clueless_ now!** AAAAAARGH! _Why_ on Mobius _bad luck_ appears and choose to _dwell_ inside _ME?!_**" She brought her hands to her head in frustration once she said that.

"_H-Hey_... c-chill down, fella." Sonic never expect the female Mobian to get frustrated, especially for the question that sounds _so_ simple.

"_**Wait**... On a second thought_," The hedgehog mentally said "_...I expect her to get frustrated. I mean, _why_ not? If things like this happened to me, I _might_ get frustrased as her right now._"

He then decided to change the topic. "Oh, _anyway_... I'm _Sonic_; **Sonic the Hedgehog!**" He then offered his hand forward for a shake "_So_... What's yours?"

Almost as if by instant, the female Mobian turned to face him with a wide smile, as if she had forgotten what she is frustrated about a moment ago.

"_Sonic_? Hmm... Copy that!" The female Mobian exclaimed with a smile as she took and shake hands with the hedgehog "As for me, I'm _Quenite_; **Quenite the Cat!**"

"_Quenite_? Hmm... That's a nice name _ya_ got there." Sonic said with a smile "_Oh_, that reminds me. You say that you're... also got sucked up by this dark '_thing_', correct?"

"_Well_... y-yeah."

"_So_... Where did you come from?" The blue hedgehog questioned, as he cocked his head to his side, staring at his new friend in curiosity.

After a moment of waiting, Sonic saw the female Mobian, or Quenite, opened her mouth, wanting to said something. But a second or two later, she closed it, which confusing him.

"_E-Eh_? I-I... _uh_..." Quenite scratches the back of her head "I... _umm_... I..."

While the white cat seems confused, Sonic got a bad feeling as he watched the cat's reaction...

_Well_, remember **Chip**, the **_Light Gaia_**? _And_ remember Sonic's first encounter with him?

That's right; the Gaia was having an _amnesia_. But luckily, the Gaia remembered _everything_ when the sixth continent of the planet was restored.

Speaking of _amnesia_...

_Well_, this Quenite girl may be knew her name... But _what_ about other things? _Like_, more information about herself or... something like that?

Then it happened.

"**_W-Waaaah!_ I-I don't know, I _DON'T_ KNOW!**" The white cat cried aloud "W-What I know is that I'm **Quenite the Cat**, a 15-year-old Mobian! After that, **_nothing!_**"

After hearing all of this, the blue hedgehog brought his hand to his face before he let a heavy sigh escaped his mouth.

_Oh, great... _Another_ amnesia incident, I see._

Letting his fingers slid down through his face, Sonic looked to the white cat with a blank look on his face. "_Okay_, Quenite. Let me get this straight... You're now an _amnesiac_, and you don't know _how_ it happened to you."

"**_Exactly!_**_"_ Came a quick reply from the cat "...I-I—!"

Before Quenite could finish, suddenly, a bright light of white appeared from their side, not far from them. As strong wind blowing through their bodies, Sonic and Quenite turned around, right at the time when a bright light was beginning to take shape. However, as it happens, it spread a blinding light to everyone, making them must protect their eyes with their hands...

When the light is gone, Sonic brought his hands down from his face, and was surprised with the sight his green eyes 'caught'...

_T-That's..._

As Sonic became wide-eyed, he stared at one from two small floating creatures in shock, and disbelief. Is this a dream? The hedgehog shook his head for some time before he brought it up again.

_...H-He's still there!_

Sonic couldn't believe it. The one that he thought he'll never meet again was there, right in front of him.

Happiness; that's what his heart filled with now, and it felt like there's a garden in his heart, full of flowers that had just bloomed.

As tears began to appear in the corner of his eye, the hedgehog called out a name that was long absence from his mouth...

"_C-... _Chip?"

...

Upon hearing his 'name' being called, one from two small chihuahua-like creature, the burgundy-furred one, turned around. When he did, his bronze eyes widened.

"_S_-... Sonic? I-Is that..."

The world seemed to stop as the two 'old' friends stared to one another in disbelief. None of them make a move until Sonic opened his mouth, trying to say something when the lilac-furred, small chihuahua-like creature beside Chip interrupts.

"**Aha**! _There_ you are, _you blue demon!_" The lilac-furred creature exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Sonic "Such coincidence to meet you here! I was planning to beat you to a pulp once I met _ya_~" The sarcasm in the creature's voice was clear.

Sonic took a step back upon hearing this. "_H_-... _Huh_? Do we...ever met before?"

"_Yes_, of course." The lilac-furred creature humphed "If you don't remember _when_, it was the time _you_ rammed to my eyes!"

Sonic gave the creature a questioning look. Since _when_ he hurt such an innocent little creature? He is _not_ a coward who hurt the weak, especially to hurt a creature whose size is _much_ smaller compared to himself! "..._H-Huh_? When did I do that to you? _Besides_, I don't remember meeting you before." He crossed his arms once he said that.

Seeing what was going on, Chip let out a heavy sigh before he glanced to the lilac-furred creature beside him. "**_Dark_**... Don't start a fight he—" He didn't get a chance to finish when Sonic interrupts.

"W-Wait a sec... **_Dark_**?" Sonic was silent for a moment before a realization hit him, which makes his eyes widened in shock "W-Wait! Y-You mean... Y-You're that '_beast of darkness_' me and Chip ever fought in the planet's core?!"

"That's **_Dark Gaia_** to you, _you blue demon!"_ The lilac-furred creature, or Dark Gaia (_or **Dark**, in short_), said aloud "_And_ more importantly... _Chip_? **CHIP?!** What the _heck_?! It sounds _soooooo_ stupid! I can't believe _Light_ allowed you to give such a _ridiculous_ name like that!"

Silence filled the group after this, with Sonic, Quenite, and Light Gaia (_or **Chip**_) had their jaws dropped. Rudi had no idea about this, so she sighs before walking away from the scene, and hoping that she could talk to Sonic later.

A moment after Rudi was out from the group, Sonic slowly closed his mouth, Quenite also did the same, while Light Gaia...

"_Dark_..." _'Chip'_ muttered "_F-For_... **_For Gaia's sake_, Dark**! _Why_ the name _'Chip'_ sounds _stupid_ for you? It sounds _okay_ for me!"

"Well, _**duh!**"_ Dark Gaia crossed her arms "We're the part of '**The Demigods and Demigoddesses of Mobius**', _Light!_ So _how_ come you let this _normal_, **pesky** _blue-furred **creature**_ give you such a _stupid_ name like that?!"

While Sonic winced at Dark Gaia's remark for him, Light Gaia groaned, his eyes flashed in annoyance. "Don't _act_ like we're a _complete_ God or Goddess, _**Dark!**_ We're a _half_ of it! **So—!**"

"_**STOOOOOOP IIIIIIIT!**"_ Quenite cried suddenly, making both Gaias stop their '_little_' fight as they shifted their gaze to the now-angered cat.

"**MY _NOW-AMNESIAC_ BRAIN COULDN'T WORK OUT IF YOU GUYS KEEP _BABBLING_ LIKE THAT!**" The white cat snapped, almost angrily "**COULD YOU BOTH JUST _SHUT UP_ AT LEAST FOR A MOMENT?! I TRIED TO REMEMBER A THING _'BOUT_ MYSELF HERE!**"

After Quenite said so, the citizens of Adabat's village became quiet, staring at Sonic and the others with a questioning look, some had their eyebrow raised.

While Light and Dark Gaia stared at Quenite with their jaws dropped, Sonic let a strict sigh escaped his mouth before he scratches the back of his head somewhat in frustration.

"_...What have I gotten myself into?_" The blue hedgehog wondered in slight annoyance.

* * *

**_If you ask me, Sonic, you're now in Adabat, trying to figure out what you should do there when one new and two 'old' faces were back... xD_**

**_Anyway... As you can see here, "_**_Quenite the Cat_**_" is my OC. She looks like this (Just copy and paste the link to your address) :_**

**h****t****t****p****:****/****/****k****a****r****a****n****m****a****-****m****a****e****r****y****l****.****d****e****v****i****a****n****t****a****r****t****.****c****o****m****/****a****r****t****/****Q****u****e****n****i****t****e****-****t****h****e****-****C****a****t****-****c****o****l****o****r****e****d****-****v****e****r****-****3****2****8****1****7****8****8****5****5**

**_As for the info of Rudi's appearance here (_**_like her outfit and stuff_**_)... Well, I got it from one of many Sonic wikis scaterred on the internet. ^^'' _**

**_...Don't know who's Rudi? Ask "Mr. Google" then. xD_  
**

**By the way, thank you for the reviews and supports, everyone! That means a lot to me~ ****x3**

_..Well, enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

_**~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

glittering wolf : **Thank you for the review, glittering wolf! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Right! For a creature that supposed to be evil, Dark Gaia is so _adorable_~! xD ..Well, those are my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

ballandcup : **Thank you for the review, ballandcup! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..I've read your PM... That's alright! Nobody's perfect, anyway... x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

The Sky Hedgehogian Maestro : **Hello! Welcome to the story! :D ..Anyway... Thank you for the review, The Sky Hedgehogian Maestro! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Spam on bold? _Hmm_... Wonder what that means... O.o ..Well, those are my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Ashuradahedgehog : **Hello! Welcome to the story! :D .._Anyway_... Thank you for the review, Ashuradahedgehog! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Awww_~ Glad you like the story! And hearing you said it was a good story was a joy to me~ x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Pink Monday : **Thank you for the review, Pink Monday! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Well.. I think they will! (**And now you see they _do_ meet here, _right_~?**) x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Halley Rose : **Thank you for the review, Halley Rose! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Well, expect the unexpected, _right_~? x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Mysterious Girl : **Thank you for the review, Mysterious Girl! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Tehehe. All of your questions will be answered if you keep following this story, my dear friend~ xD ..And no worries! I'll make more, _alright_~? x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

RAWN89 : **Thank you for the review, RAWN! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..How, _eh_? Well... I just need to remember where are the characters right now, _that's all_~ x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

_**~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T****hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-

**...  
**

**********_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	20. Chapter 20 : Problem Arise

**Hello, everyone! _I'm baaaaaaaack_~! (-OwO-)**

Sorry for the wait, buddies! ^^'' ..As always, before I continue to the story, I would like to say a** BIG** thank you to **_LovesAnimations1998_, _Pink Monday_, _ballandcup_, _Guest,__ RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories,_ _Mysterious Girl,__ ProwerPower85,_****_ glittering wolf, Halley Rose, _****_InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere,_****_ CarnationPrincess, doomxdesire94,_****_ Sasha15, _****_LunaTheDragonSlayer, The Sky Hedgehogian Maestro, _**_and_**_ Ashuradahedgehog _**for reviewing my story (**BIG thanks too**** for those who've fav and follow the story! :D**). 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the** BEST**~!** ^_^-**

**__****I say a special thanks to "RAWN89**_**" for 'beta-ing' my story here! :D ..Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3, and Chapter 4 were already 'beta-ed' by her. And now she's working on Chapter 5~! ^^- **__**  
**_

Oh, and note that **this Chapter is**_** NOT**_** 'beta-ed' yet. **_So_... expect errors and awkward sentences here.** ^^''**_**  
**_

_**Yup, enough for the chit-chat now. Enjoy the story~! ^**_**w**_**^-**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC, "SEGA" DOES. ^^-  
**_

**...**_**  
**_

**_WARNING!_ : _THIS STORY COULD'VE FOCUSED ON OTHER CHARACTERS WHEN IT WAS UPDATED. SO I BEG YOUR PARDON IF I MAKE YOU ALL CONFUSED_... O_+**

* * *

**Adventure Through The Unknown**

**Chapter 20 : Problem Arise**

**_- Mobius-Oracle City, Fiona's House -_**

Fiona's house was a hut made by woods that arranged neatly, and there are two 'colorful' pine trees at each side of the house. Inside, Tails and Cream could see that the hut was stuffed with a kitchen, a bathroom, a big bed, a wooden cupboard, a round wooden table with three chairs, and a fireplace, with big round fuzzy carpet near it.

"Sorry for the small house, _kiddies_. But please make yourself comfortable here with any ways." Fiona said with a light chuckle "In this case, maybe you can use the fireplace over there. I'll get you two... _uh_... I mean, the _three_ of you some blankets."

As Fiona made her way to the cupboard, Tails, Cream, and Cheese made their way to the fireplace. As Tails was working on to lit the fire on, Cream was about to help when Cheese tapped her shoulders.

"_Hmm_?" The young rabbit turned around so she could face her beloved Chao "...What's it, _Cheese_?"

"Choo _choo!"_ Cheese showed what he held in his hands to Cream. As Cream took a careful look to the thing Cheese held, she found out that the Chao was holding a wooden picture frame, with a photo inside it.

"_Hmm_...?" Cream took the picture frame from Cheese's hands, observing the photo inside it.

In the photo, the rabbit saw two older foxes; one female, and one male. They got a same fur as Fiona; red with a bit of pale-yellow fur. Stood between the older foxes was a small female fox with same fur color.

"_The **small fox**... Is it... **Miss Fiona**?_" Cream thought while cocking her head to her side, wondering if her guess was true.

Cream was still observing the photo when she heard Fiona's voice came from her behind.

"_Ah_... You found it. I've been looking for it everywhere."

The rabbit whirled to face Fiona, who had a small smile on her face. "If you're curious about those two older foxes in the photo, that's _my parents_." The red fox said, took the picture frame from Cream's hands before she stared at it "_My parents_... They are a nice one. They gave me everything I want, and they love me..."

Fiona's ears dropped. "But _now_... They're '_gone_'." The fox uttered "At the time... _umm_... the '_**war**'_ takes place, they got... _umm_..."

The fox was silent for a moment before she sighs. "It may sounds _weird_... But it's true. _My parents_... They got... **_roboticized_**."

Fiona's small smile was replaced with a moody one. "**_Roboticized_** is a process where an organic creature, like _Mobians_, converted into a _robotic being_. Those who being roboticized will lose _all_ of the memories of their previous life as an organic creature. They'll be _heartless_, and only do what their '_creator'_ said to them."

After Fiona said that, Tails was done with lit up the fire. Hearing the conversation that happens between the older fox and the rabbit since the time he's trying to lit up the fire, the two-tailed fox stood up, joining the conversation.

"_Roboticization_ to **Mobians**? That was horrible!" The two tailed-fox said in disbelief "The only _roboticization_ I know is to the _animals_, _not_ to the **Mobians!**"

"_Animals_...?" Fiona asked.

"_Umm_... Yeah." The orange fox gave Fiona a nod "There's this... '_scientist'_... who turned the animals to robots. But if we destroy _or_ took the metallic '_shells_' off their bodies, they'll be back to be what they used to be."

"I see... A _scientist_, huh?" Fiona's eyes focused to the picture frame once again "You know...? The one who did _all_ of the '**roboticization to Mobians**' _thing_ was... a _scientist_."

The fox sighed. "I don't know exactly what is the _scientist_'s name was... But that time, the people around here said that his name was... **Julian**." Fiona then crossed her arms "But some of them said that it _wasn't_ his name... So I'm not sure exactly what is the name of this _scientist_..."

The red fox gritted her teeth. "_Still_... He's the one who caused my parents '_gone_' forever... So I would _never_ forgive him. Good thing he's already _gone_ for good." Even though the fox said all of those with anger in her voice, tears could be seen fell out of her eyes.

Silence came across the group after Fiona finished her story, with Tails, Cream, and Cheese staring at her with a concern look.

Tails then decided to broke the silence by spoke up. "_Uh_... F-Fiona?"

"_Y-Yes_...?" The older fox replied, slowly wiping her tears away.

"_U-Uh_... I-I'm sorry to sounds impolite. _But_..." The two-tailed fox rubbed the back of his head, staring at the older fox uneasily "...D-Do _you_ live here all alone?"

Upon hearing this, A small fleck of surprise flashed through Fiona's bright blue orbs. But she quickly shook her head before putting a small smile on her face. "_Well_... Y-Yeah."

"_Oh, my_... I'm sorry to hear that, _Miss Fiona_." Cream said with a concerned look on her face "...I-I—"

Before the rabbit could finish, suddenly, the door of Fiona's hut slammed open, which surprised the three Mobians (_**and** one Chao_). Turned around to the door, they found a female figure stood there, panting heavily. Some of the cold air from outside began to went into the hut due to the hut's door that now-opened.

The female figure was a Mobian; a hedgehog. She has eggplant fur, orchid hair, peach skin, and black eyes. She wears a dress with short purple skirt and a red sleeveless top, a gold-colored belt-like _thing_ that forms a pointed shape at the front with a small circle in the center of it, long purple gloves, red stockings, and purple boots.

"**F-Fiona**! I—! ..._Oh_."

The pink hedgehog noticed that Fiona's not alone, which made the hedgehog felt awkward.

"_Umm_..." The pink hedgehog muttered "A-Am I... _interrupting_?"

"No, not really." Fiona replied with a chuckle "_So_... What's up, _my dear friend_ **Sonia**? It's not like you to suddenly came to my house in such rush..."

The pink hedgehog, or Sonia, gave Fiona a quick nod when she heard this. "I-It's an _emergency!"_ Sonia exclaimed, somewhat frantically "I-It's '**him**'! '**He**' managed to escape out of the jail, and **he** got _Mom's crown_ with **him**! Not only that... **He** planned to ruined the '_special festival'_ today by announcing that **he**'s now the King with the help of the crown! _And_, stuff like that!"

After hearing all of this, everyone (_except Sonia_) couldn't help but gasped in shock. "**W-WHAT**?! This is _not_ an emergency anymore, Sonia! _This_ is **DANGER!**"

"**R-Right!**" The pink hedgehog nodded "I'm here to ask your help, _actually_. But it seems... You're _babysitting_ right now?"

Fiona's eyes widened at this. "W-What the— **No**! It's _not_ like that! T-They're—!" The red fox began, but was cut off by Tails.

"Can _we_... tag along?" The two-tailed fox said, while pointing his index finger to himself and Cream "We might not really good in combat, but it's better than doing nothing. _Besides_..."

Tails pulled out his yellow notepad-like _thing_ that he called as '_Miles Electric_' into his hands before showing it to everyone there. "...I think I could help you guys in tracking this guy who got the crown."

Sonia stared at the '_Miles Electric_' in awe. "_Whoa_... Such a _high-tech_ item you got there." The pink hedgehog commented "...Where did you buy it?"

"_Buy_ it?" Tails chuckled lightly "No, _no_. I didn't buy it; I _invented_ it."

"**W-What?!**" Fiona quickly shifted her gaze to the two-tailed fox, staring at the fox in astonishment "You _invented_ it? B-But you told me that you're _8 years old!"_

"I _am_ 8 years old." The orange fox said with a light chuckle "Some new people I've met would always surprised when they knew that I was 8. They will wonder _how_ a young fox like me could create such a _high-tech_ items."

"And that '_new people_' includes _me_." Sonia said with a smile, while Tails laughed sheepishly at this.

"_Well_," The pink hedgehog began "...I would like to talk more with you, _kid_. But we got something to take care of..."

Sonia offered her hand forward for a shake "That thing you held there might help us... Do you want to tag along and help me and Fiona in solving this problem?"

Upon hearing this, the two-tailed fox smiled before he gave Sonia a nod.

"Why of course." Tails took and shake hands with the pink hedgehog "I'm glad I could help you."

**~~~~0~~~~**

_**Meanwhile, somewhere not far from Fiona's hut...**_

"**GET BACK HERE, _YOU THIEF!_**_"_

"**DON'T LET HIM GO AWAY!**"

"**GET _HIM!_**_"_

A black-cloaked figure could be seen, running from a group of angry citizens. In the figure's hands was a gold, shining item, which revealed to be a crown.

Seeing from the situation, it is _obvious_ that the crown was not belonged to the black-cloaked figure.

After what it seems like forever, the citizens stopped on their tracks, feeling tired. Some of them falling to their knees nor backs due to their tiredness. Seeing this, the black-cloaked figure smirks before he continued to ran away from the scene, knowing that no one can stop him now...

But it's proven to be wrong when he could heard someone coming up behind him.

"_H-Huh_?" Still running, the figure looked to his back over his shoulder, and was surprised when he did so.

There, running after him was one of many citizens who's willing to run, not like the others behind who's still tired.

It was a female Mobian; a mongoose. She had yellow fur, long wavy purple hair, and green eyes. She wears a black hairband, a simple black tank top with purple vertical stripe in the middle along with matching pleated skirt, black belt, green and white gloves with black cuffs that adorned with purple studs, and green boots with purple stripe. Her left ear had two piercings of silver hoops.

"**Don't you run, _you coward!_**_"_ The female Mobian yelled angrily, picking up her pace "Get back here _and_ give back that crown! It wasn't yours, _for Mobius' sake!"_

"_Well_, it's in my hands now. So it's **mine!**" The black-cloaked figure cried out, glanced back to the yellow mongoose over his shoulder "And _who_ are you, _anyway_? You're not look like one of the palace's guards to me!"

"_Well_, I am not!" The female mongoose exclaimed, a serious look on her face "I'm **Mina Mongoose**, a popular _16-year-old_ singer in this town! I may not a fighter, nor one of the palace's guards. But I can't let you, a _thief_, run away with such item like the _Queen's crown!"_

The black-cloaked figure scoffed. "Hmph! Such act you did there, _little girl!_ But unfortunately, you do not know _who_ you're dealing with!"

Still running, the yellow mongoose, or Mina, arched one eyebrow up after hearing this. "..._Huh_? W-What do you mean by that, **you coward?!**"

A wicked smirk crept on the figure's face upon hearing this. Put a halt to his steps, the black-cloaked figure whirled so he could face Mina, who also stop running, and now panted heavily.

After a moment of silence, the black-cloaked figure opened the hood that covering his face, which allows Mina to see his face.

"...Guess _who_?" The figure said sarcastically, while Mina's green orbs grew wide once she saw the figure's face.

"_Y-Y_-You're..." The yellow mongoose took a few step backwards before she fell on her back; onto the thick, cold snowy ground below "...O-One of the... t-three _top criminals_ of this town... **Sleet**!"

The male figure, which revealed to be a tall wolf Mobian who goes by the name Sleet, smirked at Mina's losing composure, his orange eyes looked as if it smiled smugly to his '_prey'_. "Correct, _little girl_... My name's **Sleet**, a grey wolf who labeled as one of the _top criminals_ of _**Mobius-Oracle City**!"_

As the chills crawled up her spine, Mina watched the grey wolf made his way to her, a wide grin was plastered on his face.

"..._Now_ that you know _who_ I am..." Sleet spoke with a harrowing tone "...I can't let you escape, my **dear** '_prey'_..." The sarcastic in his voice was clear. But even though the wolf said it sarcastically, it doesn't move the fact that it made Mina scared... **SO** scared until she couldn't even think straight to got up to her feet and ran...

With fear took over, the yellow mongoose closed her eyes in defeat, ready for anything...

But before Sleet could do anything to Mina, a pink laser beam shot out of nowhere and hit Sleet on his side, making the grey wolf cried in pain while Mina become wide-eyed. While holding his now-injured right side, the wolf turned around, only to find an unexpected figure stood there, just a few feet from him...

"_**Y-You...!**"_ Sleet gritted his teeth in annoyance when he saw the pink hedgehog, who is none other than **Sonia**. In the hedgehog's hands was a keyboard. This isn't just ordinary keyboard, however; aside having a function held by the regular keyboard, it can also shot out pink laser beams.

"Found ya, _Sleet_." Sonia said triumphantly, a smirk ran across her face "_Gee_, I can't believe you'll hurt such an innocent girl..."

"Shut up, _you little pesky hedgehog!"_ The enraged wolf yelled aloud, teeth grinding together "Moreover, _how_ did you know I was here?"

**"_It all thanks to my little device here._"** A young male voice came from behind Sonia, as a yellow fox stepped into the scene.

He's none other than the two-tailed fox named **Miles "Tails" Prower**, his notepad-like _thing_ that he called '_Miles Electric_' was within his grasp.

"I just need to input the word '_crown_' into the search box, _and_... **Poof**! The _tracking system_ is ready to use to track items whose names match the words I put into this _handmade device_ of mine!" The fox said with a wide smile.

The wolf scowled. "_Tch_, you meddlesome kid! _Why_ do you need to— ...Wait a sec. A _handmade device_? J-Just _how_ old are you?!"

**"_He's 8 years old, Mr. Bad Guy._"**

An orange rabbit walked to Tails' right side, a Chao could be seen floating near her. She's none other than Cream the Rabbit and her beloved Chao named Cheese. "...Stealing is a bad thing to do, **Mr. Bad Guy**! Give us back the crown!"

Holding the crown tightly within his grasp, Sleet snarled. "Hmph! You _know_ nothing, you little girl! _Besides_, even with me outnumbered now, I will _not_ lose! You're all just kids; **weaklings!**"

**"_I don't believe that._"**

A tall red fox walked to Tails' left side, her arms crossed. She's none other than **Fiona Fox**. Her all-black outfit she wore made Sleet thought she was one of the gangster of the town.

The wolf opened his mouth, would like to ask something when Fiona held out a stopping hand to him.

"Before you ask, _Thief_, let me tell you now; I am _not_ a gangster or **anything!**" The fox humphed once she said that.

Sleet could felt himself smirked evilly after hearing this. "_Oh_... So you're just an ordinary girl then, _right_? **Hah**! That will make things easier for me!"

After put the crown into his stock, the wolf put himself to his fighting stance. "You want to have a fight with me, _right_? **Heh**! So be it!" Sleet said aloud, as he saw Sonia and the others also put themselves to their fighting stance.

"_If it's a fight you want_," Sleet uttered "...**then a fight is what you get!**"

With that being said, Sonia and the others charged themselves to Sleet, ready to have a fight that was challenged by the wolf to them...

* * *

**_Hmm... My bet is, the bad guy is the one who lose the fight... I think. X_x_**

**_Anyway... Sonia's an official character from "SEGA", not my OC. If you guys wondering how Sonia's look like, click here [_****_copy and paste the link to your address. However, erase_** the parenthesis symbol_**{**this symbol : ()_**_} , before you access it] :_**

(**ht**)**tp:/**(**/ima**)**ges**(**3.w**)**iki**(**a.n**)**ocooki**(**e.n**)**e**(**t/_**)**_cb2010011519452**(**5/s**)**oni**(**c/i**)**mage**(**s/4**)**/4**(**4/S**)**onia_**(**1.p**)**ng**

**_The same goes to Sleet; he's also an official character. He looks like this __[__copy and paste the link to your address. However, erase_ the parenthesis symbol_{_**___this symbol : ()_**___} , before you access it] _: **

(**ht**)**tp:/**(**/i**)**mage**(**s.w**)**iki**(**a.c**)**o**(**m/s**)**oni**(**c/i**)**mage**(**s/4**)**/4**(**f/S**)**leet_**(**1.p**)**ng**

**_As for Mina Mongoose... She's not a character official from "SEGA"; she's from Archie Sonic series. The outfit she used at this fic is the one she used for her concert in the Archie. It's like this _****___[__copy and paste the link to your address. However, erase_ the parenthesis symbol_{_**_____this symbol : ()_**__****___} , before you access it] _**:   


(**ht**)**tp:/**(**/ima**)**ges**(**3.w**)**iki**(**a.n**)**ocooki**(**e.n**)**e**(**t/_**)**_cb2012041309236**(**0/a**)**rchiecomicssonicfano**(**n/i**)**mage**(**s/f**)**/f**(**1/M**)**in**(**a_c**)**ut**(**e.p**)**ng**

**By the way, thank you for the reviews and supports, everyone! That means a lot to me~ x3**

_..Well, enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

**_~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_**

RAWN89 : **Thank you for the review, RAWN! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Yeah, they met again at last. x3 ..Hope Dark calms down, _though_... I mean, ike you said; she's kinda rude when she's mad... ^^'' ..Well, those are my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

glittering wolf : **Thank you for the review, glittering wolf! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Right! "_Noisy_" people were one of the worst kind... X_x ..Well, those are my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

LovesAnimations1998 : **Hello, buddy! It's been a while, _isn't it_? ^^- ..Anyway... Thank you for ALL of the reviews, buddy! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..No way! You're truly better than me, _ya know_? I can see it from your stories that quickly gets SO popular! (not like mine here...) ^^'' ..Well, those are my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please enjoy the Chapters here~! ^^-**

Pink Monday : **Thank you for the review, Pink Monday! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Well... Yeah! You'll mad, of course! But still... ^^'' ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Halley Rose : **Thank you for the review, Halley Rose! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Eh_? I wonder why you like it when they fight... O.o ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Mysterious Girl : **Thank you for the review, Mysterious Girl! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Tehehe. All of your questions will be answered if you keep following this story, my dear friend~ xD ..And no worries! I'll make more, _alright_~? x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

ballandcup : **Thank you for the review, ballandcup! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Yeah! I wonder how she'll fit into the story, too~ x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

**_~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_**

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. Thank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...**

**_Have a good day, buddies~! :3 _**

**~~~~0~~~~**

_..Oh, I might be late. But..._

**_..._**

_"**Merry Christmas**"__ to you all who celebrate~! ^^-_


	21. Chapter 21 : The Fight

**Hello, everyone! _I'm baaaaaaaack_~! (-OwO-)**

Sorry for the wait, buddies! ^^'' ..As always, before I continue to the story, I would like to say a** BIG** thank you to **_LovesAnimations1998_, _Pink Monday_, _ballandcup_, _Guest,__ RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories,_ _Mysterious Girl,__ ProwerPower85,_****_ glittering wolf, Halley Rose, _****_InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere,_****_ CarnationPrincess, doomxdesire94,_****_ Sasha15, _****_LunaTheDragonSlayer, The Sky Hedgehogian Maestro, _**_and_**_ Ashuradahedgehog _**for reviewing my story (**BIG thanks too**** for those who've fav and follow the story! :D**). 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the** BEST**~!** ^_^-**

**__****I say a special thanks to "RAWN89**_**" for 'beta-ing' my story here! :D ..Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3, and Chapter 4 were already 'beta-ed' by her. And now she's working on Chapter 5~! ^^- **__**  
**_

Oh, and note that **this Chapter is**_** NOT**_** 'beta-ed' yet. **_So_... expect errors and awkward sentences here.** ^^''**_**  
**_

_**Yup, enough for the chit-chat now. Enjoy the story~! ^**_**w**_**^-**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC, "SEGA" DOES. THE MUSIC MENTIONED BELOW WAS ALSO OWNED BY "SEGA". ^^-  
**_

**...**_**  
**_

**_WARNING!_ : _THIS STORY COULD'VE FOCUSED ON OTHER CHARACTERS WHEN IT WAS UPDATED. SO I BEG YOUR PARDON IF I MAKE YOU ALL CONFUSED_... O_+**

* * *

**Adventure Through the Unknown**

**Chapter 21 : The Fight**

***_Music Starts : Multi Attack (Sonic Riders : Zero Gravity)_***

Sonia shot out pink laser beams from her keyboard, aiming it to Sleet. Seeing this, the wolf smirked, moving to his left by side-stepping. While doing so, the laser beams went past Sleet's right side, just a few inches away from him.

"Ungh! _Why_ can't you just stand still?!" Sonia yelled in annoyance, teeth grinding together in anger "That way, I can beat you easily!"

"Not a chance, _you pesky little hedgehog!_" Sleet said with triumph, an evil smirk was plastered on his face "Keep shooting those stupid laser beams of yours all you want! 'Cause it'll _never_ hit me! **HAHAHAHAHA!**"

"**Then what about _this?!_**_"_

Just as Sleet turned around to find out who's the female voice he just heard, a black boot struck itself to Sleet's stomach, making the wolf cried in pain, and was sent flying off a few feet from where he stood before he landed on his back; onto the thick, cold snowy ground below.

"Heh! How's that, _Wolfie_?!" The owner of the black boot, who's none other than Fiona, said with a smirk "...Not so cocky now, _are we_?"

Sleet made himself sat on the snowy ground below, an annoyed look was placed on his face. "Hmph! What's that supposed to mean? You're just lucky because I _accidentally_ let my guard down back then!"

"_Oh_, no you don't." Fiona said, somehow like a taunt "You're just _too_ embarrassed to admit that you let yourself get distracted."

Upon hearing this, Sleet got even more annoyed than before. Pushing himself up to his feet, he said, "_Oh_, no I don't! _And_ you know what, girl? I _don't_ care about your taunts to me! What I care about is, **I'm going to beat you all to a pulp!**"

"**We _won't_ let you!**" Cream exclaimed, before she flew up and stop in midair. Raising her right hand up, Cheese flew to Cream's raised-hand before the Chao covering himself with a blue force shield.

Cream looked up to her beloved Chao with a smile. "Let's do it, _Cheese!_"

"Choo _choo!"_ The Chao gave the 6-year-old rabbit a nod, as he closed his eyes and the force shield around him began to shine bright blue.

Cream then focused her gaze to the wolf below her. When she did, her once gleeful eyes were changed to a serious one, which enough to make Sleet startled.

"**_Chao Barrier Attack!_**_"_ Cream cried aloud, as she brought her right hand down. When she did, Cheese flew down from the rabbit's hand, and aiming himself to Sleet at high speed.

Seeing where was Cheese flying to, Sleet smirks. "_Hehehe_... This will be _easy_ to be evaded."

Or so he thought.

Sleet's eyes widened when he saw the Chao vanished right in front of his eyes. This enough to make the wolf's confidence gone, and replaced with a frantic one.

"_W_-_What the_—?!" The wolf frantically looking to his left and right, trying to figure out where the Chao vanished to.

While still wondering about the Chao's whereabouts, suddenly, a sharp pain appeared on his back, which turns out to be Cheese attacking him from the back.

"**G-GAH!**" The wolf yelled in pain, as he fell forward onto the snowy ground below on his face. The cold sensation of the snow was enough to make Sleet quickly pushed himself up from the snowy ground.

Already up to his feet, the wolf shook his head, making the snow on his face to fall back to the snowy ground below.

"Good job, _Cheese!"_ Cream said aloud before giving her Chao a thumbs-up, while Cheese flew back to the rabbit while letting out a "_Choo_".

"_Grrr_... You **pesky little rabbit**!" Sleet growled, teeth grinding together in anger "You're just a child! Why you choose to attack me? Aren't you afraid of me being one of three top criminals of this—!"

"**_Oh_, could you just shut up already, _Wolfie?!_**_"_

Before the wolf knew it, Fiona was right behind him now. With her right leg up, Fiona brought it right to Sleet's back, making the wolf cried in pain.

Sleet fell forward for the pain he got on his back, tremendous pain coursed through his body. But before his body could reach the ground, the wolf came to his senses, and used his arms in attempt to support himself up, and not meet the snowy ground face-first.

Fiona let out a loud humph before she crossed her arms. "_Gee_, seriously. Give up already, _Wolfie_. You're outnumbered now, meaning that you'll lose this fight... So just give us back the Queen's crown, _and_—"

"_**SHUT UP!**"_ Unexpected by everyone there, Sleet twisted his body so the front part of his body was not facing the ground, his hands were on the ground behind his back to keep himself from falling backwards.

Seeing Fiona startled by his sudden move, the grey wolf smirked before he brought his right leg up and push it forward, thrusting it to Fiona's stomach.

Not prepared to take the attack, Sleet's feet was successfully struck Fiona's stomach, making the red fox cried in pain, and was sent flying off a few feet from where she stood.

"**FIONA!**" Sonia cried her friend's name frantically, before she ran from her spot in attempt to catch Fiona before she hit the snowy ground below. Sonia is not sure if she could reach her friend in time, _though_. Because the distance between her and Fiona were quite far...

But then, Mina came out from nowhere and caught the 'flying' Fiona just in time. But due to the force Fiona got from Sleet's attack, both her and the yellow mongoose fell on their backs, though Fiona was lucky because Mina was the one who cushioning her fall, not the snow below.

Mina let out a yelp for the cold sensation she got on her back, thanks to the thick snow that cushioning her fall. But the mongoose quickly shook it off her mind, replacing it with worry for the red fox she 'caught' a moment ago (_which she still don't know who_).

"...Y-You okay, _girl?"_ Mina asked Fiona, who slowly made herself to a seated position with Mina's help.

"_I_-_I'm fine_... Thanks to you." Fiona then grimaced in pain before holding her now-sore stomach with her right hand "_D-Dang it_... I didn't expect this from him."

"_Heh_. Serves you right, girl." Sleet said with a smirk "You tried to make me give up, which is a big mistake 'cause it allows me to attack you... Now _who's_ the cocky one? _**HAHAHAHAHA!**"_

The moment the wolf finished, he felt a presence behind him. Turned around, he found Tails stood there, his left hand was swinging a big-sized electric plug in a circular motion. Sparks could be seen coming from the plug.

As Sleet became wide-eyed, Tails grinned triumphantly.

"_Hey_ there!" The two-tailed fox 'greeted', his left hand still swinging his big-sized electric plug "...Ready to get '**shocked**'?"

The wolf was too startled to say a word. Is that electric plug was also... the fox's invention? He was still **8** years old, _for Mobius' sake!_ And _yet_... He managed to make a **LOT** of _high-tech_ items.

Sleet was sent out from his world of thoughts when Tails spoke.

"_Hmm_? No reply...?" The yellow fox shrugged "_Oh_, okay then. I'll take it as... '_yes'_."

With those words, Tails propelled himself forward, thrusting the electric plug to Sleet. Once the plug made contact with Sleet, it send high-voltage electric current to the wolf's body, making him cried in pain.

"**Oh!**" Still holding Fiona, Mina shifted her gaze from the wincing-fox to Sonia, who stood not far from her "_P-Princess_! Now's your chance! Use those pink laser beams of yours so the electric current that wolf got will increase!"

Sonia looked to the mongoose upon hearing this. "_Oh_, c'mon! You don't need to call me '_Princess_' here, _top-singer_ Mina Mongoose!" Sonia said aloud before she brought her keyboard up "_But_... I gotta say that your idea was _brilliant!"_

As the hedgehog's keyboard began to shine bright pink, Sonia's face turned serious. "Alright, _Sleet_... This is _not_ only for stealing Mom's crown; **but also for you _hurting_ my friend Fiona!**"

With those words, Sonia fired a bunch of pink laser beams from her keyboard, aiming it to Sleet.

Mina's theory was proved to be _true_. Because right after the laser beams made contact with Sleet, the blue sparks from Tails' electric plug were merged with Sonia's pink laser beams, making the sparks around Sleet changed color to light purple. Not only changed in color; it also changed the electric current Sleet got, which got **BIGGER** than before!

**"_G-GWAAAAAAHH!"_**

Screaming in pain, Sleet was completely paralyzed, unable to move even a single limb.

When the pain stop, Sleet couldn't feel his limbs; everything just... _hard_ to be moved. As blurry images began to appeared on his vision, the wolf lose his footing before he fell flat on his side; onto the thick, cold snowy ground below.

"_U-Ungh..._" The wolf's head was lifted a few inches from the 'white' ground _"D-Dang it..._"

After those words were out from Sleet's mouth, his head fell back to the 'white' ground below before his 'world' faded into nothing...

***_Music Ends_***

**~~~~0~~~~**

**...**

After a moment of silence, Sonia and the others walked up to Sleet's body, circling around the wolf.

The group was silent before Sonia decided to speak.

"_Good job_, everyone." Sonia said, not even breaking her gaze from Sleet's unconscious form "...I'll never be able to win without your help."

Looking up, the pink hedgehog shifted her gaze to Fiona. "_Still_... You okay, _Fiona_? I remember Sleet kicked you _real_ hard on your stomach..."

Fiona chuckled lightly upon hearing this.

"_Hehe_... This is nothing, _Sonia_." The moment the red fox said that, she winced before she held her stomach, and would be fall to the snowy ground below if Mina wasn't there to keep her up on her feet.

"_Ungh_... O-On a second thought," Fiona said between her winces "...I-I think I'm _not_ okay."

"_My_... That Sleet guy was _so_ brutal! How dare he kicked you until you're in pain like this?" Mina said, before looking to Fiona "_Anyway_... I think we haven't knew each other. What's your name?"

The red fox smiled at this. "The name's **Fiona Fox**, Sonia's best pal. Yours were **Mina Mongoose**, _right?"_

The yellow mongoose giggled upon hearing this. "_Gee_... Am I really that popular until you know my name before I say it?"

Fiona chuckled lightly. "Looking at how you got such talent at singing, and you got a lot of fans here, '_yes'_."

"_Well_... Yeah. But—"

Before Mina could finish, a group of people in armor came to Sonia and the others. When they did, they saluted to them, much to Tails, Cheese, and Cream's surprise, though Sonia, Fiona, and Mina somehow seemed not surprised...

"**Princess Sonia**! Sorry we're late... Are you alright?"

"Don't worry, _guards_. I'm all fine. _In fact_, you all come _just_ in time." Sonia said, before pointing her thumb to Sleet's unconscious form "_See_ that criminal over there? _Yeah_, that wolf **Sleet**. He's unconscious right now, and I believe it will last long."

The pink hedgehog then folded her arms. "Don't take any chances. Pick him up and 'placed' him to where he should be. His punishment could wait. Because _right now_, I need to go the site where the '_special festival'_ takes place to help the others in preparing it."

The guards saluted to Sonia. "_Yes_, **Princess!**"

After that, the armored-people made their way to the Sleet before picking him up from the snowy ground below. One of them pulling out something shiny from the wolf's stock, and gave it to Sonia.

"I believe the _Queen_ is at the site where the '_special festival'_ takes place. So I think it's best if you take this with you, _Princess_." The guard said, as he watched Sonia stared at the shiny item (_which revealed to be a crown_) in his hands.

"..._Thanks_." Sonia said, as she took the crown from the guard's hands before she looked up to the guard "...Please come to the site where the '_special festival'_ takes place once you put that wolf to jail."

The guard smiled behind his helmet before he gave Sonia a nod, then gestured the other guards to go back to the castle to put Sleet in the castle's jail once again, and noted that they should increase the locks of his jail later.

When the guards were out of the sight, Sonia turned around, only to find Tails, Cream, and Cheese looking at her with widened eyes.

"_Y-Y_-_You're_..." Tails muttered after a long silence "..._Y**-**_You're the _princess_ of this town?!"

Sonia couldn't help but chuckled at this. "**Tails**, _isn't it_? Well... Same at _how_ people knew that you're 8 years old; some new people I've met would always surprised when they knew that I was a _princess_. They wondered _how_ a _normal-looking_ hedgehog like me was a part of a royal family."

"Which makes me wonder; if _you_ are a princess, why don't you wear _luxurious-looking_ clothes? _Like_, a gown or the like?" Tails inquired, looking at the pink hedgehog in front of him questioningly.

"_Oh_, right. About that..." A smile crept across Sonia's muzzle "...I _absolutely_ love _luxurious-looking_ clothes; like gowns, for example. But I will wear that _if_ I'm inside the palace. For outside, I wore _this_." She pointed her index finger to herself once she said that.

"_Ah_... I see..." The two-tailed fox said with a nod "_By the way_... From the first time I met you, I keep hearing you say the word '_special festival'_... What exactly do you mean by that word, _Sonia_?"

Sonia smiled at this. "The name's '**Lachtara**'. It's a festival held once every year, right a few weeks after _March 4th_. In this festival, we honour the lost ones in the... _umm_... '_**war**'_, by releasing a _lot_ of floating lanterns on the night."

"_Why_ March 4th?" Somehow, Tails felt something familiar with the date and month. But he decides to forget about it, thinking that it was nothing to worry about.

"It's _because_..." Sonia uttered "..._That's_ the date when me and my brothers were born."

Tails was a bit shocked at this news, but it also made him curious about one thing. The two-tailed fox opened his mouth, would like to say something when Sonia decided to spoke again.

"If you gonna ask about the '_**war**'_, I'll explain it later." The pink hedgehog said "Right now, let's go to the site where '**Lachtara**' takes place. I believe my mom is waiting for us." With those words, Sonia turned around before she walk away from the spot.

Before Tails could react at this, everyone gave Sonia a nod before they followed the pink hedgehog from behind...

"_What the_— H-Hey! W-Wait for me!" Tails, who was left behind (_due to him kinda spaced out back then_), quickly twisted his namesakes and flew towards the others, and landed near them. In his mind, he thought that he need to ask Sonia about the '_**war**'_ later...

From all people in the group, Sonia noticed how Tails flew with his namesakes, and now walking behind the others and (_maybe_) act like there's nothing happen. The pink hedgehog smiled, and thought that she would ask the yellow fox about his two tails later...

* * *

**_Hmm... Both Sonia and Tails has a list of things to ask to each other later... I wonder how things will turn out once the question is answered? And how will Tails, Cream, and Cheese react to the 'special festival' later...?_**

**_Stay tuned for more Chapters~_! ;D_  
_**

**By the way, thank you for the reviews and supports, everyone! That means a lot to me~ x3**

_..Well, enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

**_~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_**

glittering wolf : **Thank you for the review, glittering wolf! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Although I don't celebrate Christmas, I would like to say "_Merry Christmas_" to you too! :D ..Really? Thanks! I'll do my best for the next Chappie! x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Guest : **Thank you for the review, Guest! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Why of course! I'll keep the Chapters _coming_~! x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Pink Monday : **Thank you for the review, Pink Monday! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Yeah, poor Fiona... :'( ..Well, expect the unexpected, _right_~? x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Halley Rose : **Thank you for the review, Halley Rose! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Yeah! The next Chapter will had a fight in it! _Oh_, I'm SO excited! xD ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Mysterious Girl : **Thank you for the review, Mysterious Girl! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Tehehe. All of your questions will be answered if you keep following this story, my dear friend~ xD ..And no worries! I'll make more, _alright_~? x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

ballandcup : **Thank you for the review, ballandcup! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Yeah! BATTLE TIME! _Oh_, I'm SO excited! xD ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

**_~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_**

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. Thank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...**

**_Have a good day, buddies~! :3 _**

**~~~~0~~~~**

_Oh, I might be too early. But..._

**_..._**

_"**Happy New Year 2013**" to you all~! ^^-_

**~~~~0~~~~**

**_Fun Fact_ :** **In Greek, 'Lachtara' [**λαχτάρα (lachtára)**] means "longing". (**Source : Google Translate**)**


	22. Chapter 22 : Something Kept Secret

**Hello, everyone! _I'm baaaaaaaack_~! (-OwO-)**

Sorry for the wait, buddies! ^^'' ..As always, before I continue to the story, I would like to say a** BIG** thank you to **_LovesAnimations1998_, _Pink Monday_, _ballandcup_, _Guest,__ RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories,_ _Mysterious Girl,__ ProwerPower85,_****_ glittering wolf, Halley Rose, _****_InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere,_****_ CarnationPrincess, doomxdesire94,_****_ Sasha15, _****_LunaTheDragonSlayer, The Sky Hedgehogian Maestro, _**_and _**_Ashuradahedgehog _**for reviewing my story (**BIG thanks too**** for those who've fav and follow the story! :D**). 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the** BEST**~!** ^_^-**

**__****I say a special thanks to "RAWN89**_**" for 'beta-ing' my story here! :D ..Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3, and Chapter 4 were already 'beta-ed' by her. And now she's working on Chapter 5~! ^^- **__**  
**_

Oh, and note that **this Chapter is**_** NOT**_** 'beta-ed' yet. **_So_... expect errors and awkward sentences here.** ^^''**_**  
**_

_**Yup, enough for the chit-chat now. Enjoy the story~! ^**_**w**_**^-**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC, "SEGA" DOES. THE MUSIC MENTIONED BELOW WAS ALSO OWNED BY "SEGA". ^^-  
**_

**...**_**  
**_

**_WARNING!_ : _THIS STORY COULD'VE FOCUSED ON OTHER CHARACTERS WHEN IT WAS UPDATED. SO I BEG YOUR PARDON IF I MAKE YOU ALL CONFUSED_... O_+**

* * *

**Adventure Through the Unknown**

**Chapter 22 : Something Kept Secret**

**- _?_**_?_**_?_ -**

A dark-colored portal appeared out of nowhere before a green hawk and a grey albatross thrown out from it and successfully landed on the ground below on their stomach, though the green hawk was lucky enough to land on the grey albatross instead of the ground.

Not long after that happens, the portal disappeared...

The two Mobians were none other than the "Legendary Wind Master", **Jet the Hawk**, and the '_brawn_' of the Babylon Rouges, **Storm the Albatross**.

"_Ugh_... Why the ground's so... _soft_?" Opening his eyes, Jet found himself laying on Storm's back. Yelped, the green hawk jumped off the albatross' back, and landed feet first on the ground.

"**Storm**! _Sheesh_, I was lucky to land on the top of you." Jet said with a low growl, as Storm push himself up to his knees before he went up to his feet. "...Because if _you_ are the one, then I would run out of breath before you know it!"

Storm winced upon hearing this. Poking his index finger together, the grey albatross nervously said, "_U-Uh_... S-Sorry, _Boss_. I-I don't mean to—"

"_Geez_, chill out, _Storm_. I just reflecting about _what_ will happen if you _do_ land on me." The green hawk pointed out. "And since that's not the thing that totally happens... _Well_, just forget it. Not like it matters, _anyway_."

Storm's eyes widened upon hearing this. "_What the_— **B-Boss**! Are you _crazy_?"

As Jet stared at him questioningly, the grey albatross brought his two fists up in front of his bulky body. "O-Of course it matters to me, Boss! It _really_ do! If you ask _why_, it's because—!"

**"_Oh_... Who would have thought? _It's you_... _Two_ of many children of _Babylon_."**

Jet and Storm tensed upon hearing the loud, booming voice from their backs. Turned around, they found a big purple figure there, floating not far from them...

"**G-GWAH!**" Upon seeing the big purple floating figure in front of him, a terrified Storm rushed into safety, hiding himself behind Jet. "_I-It's_... It's **Babylon Guardian!**"

The big purple floating figure, which revealed to be **Babylon Guardian**, just silent at Storm's reaction for him. On the other hand, Jet seemed unafraid of the purple 'guardian'. He held out his left hand to the side, made him appeared to be defending the terrified albatross behind him.

"_Babylon Guardian_," The green hawk began, somehow tried to be polite as possible, which confuses Storm. "... are we... in **_Babylon Garden_** right now?"

The purple 'guardian' appeared to be smiled upon hearing this. "_Yes_, the 'Legendary Wind Master'... The place where you stood now is **_Babylon Garden_**... In the central shrine of **_Babylon Garden_**, to be exact." The 'guardian' spoke softly "And don't worry... You're still inside the planet **_Mobius_**."

Jet nodded. "_Hmm_... In the central shrine, _huh_? Well, that explain _why_ there are pillars surrounding this big round room, with this light purple orb in the center, floating between us."

While Storm appeared to be more skittish than before, Jet sighs before he lowered both his head and his left hand.

"Oh, and... _Babylon Guardian_?" The green hawk muttered, before he looked up to the purple 'guardian' in front of him. "... It's a honor for me to be called by you _that_ way... But please, call me _Jet_. I mean, just _how_—" He didn't get the chance to finish when Storm yelled at him, interrupting him.

"**B-B-BOSS! _W-W_-_What_ are you _doing_?! How come you talk _calmly_ like that to this guy?!**" The albatross couldn't hold back the urge to keep his voice low. He _just_ can't! Just looking at _how_ calm Jet was when talking to the purple 'guardian' makes him _frantic!_ "**Shouldn't you be _scared_? Don't you remember our last encounter with _this_ purple guy?!**"

Jet gritted his teeth once Storm finished his 'ramblings'. His ears were hurt; **VERY** hurt! Did the albatross _really_ need to do that _right_ to his hearing? "_Storm_... Do you _really_ need to shout _right_ to my ears?!"

Storm yelps before he jumped back a step. "_Eeek!_ S-Sorry, Boss! It's just that... I'm _scared!_ Scared that something bad will—!"

"_**ENOUGH!**"_ The green hawk whirled to face the grey albatross behind him, who now had a streaked look on his face. "I've _had_ enough, _**STORM!**"_

Jet pushed Storm with all of his might, resulting the albatross to _almost_ fell on his back. "Now then... _Storm_, as your boss... I command you to get out from this room, and wait outside until I came out!"

Storm's beady blue eyes widened at this. "_W-What_? B-But—!"

"**_GET_. OUT!**"

"B-But—!"

"But **NOTHING**! Get _out_ of here, **STORM**! _Just_... get out." Jet then sighs "I got... something to take care of here. I _don't_ mean a battle there! So you don't need to worry..." His voice was more calmer than before, which enough to surprises Storm.

There was a long, uptight silence between them before Storm let a heavy sigh escaped his mouth.

"A-Alright, _Boss_... B-But please be alright."

Jet couldn't help but chuckled lightly at this. "Oh, _Storm_... I didn't say that I would do a battle, _right_? Don't let the image of me full of bruise haunt your mind, I'll be alright. _Mark_ my words."

The 'image' part made Storm flinched, but he knew his boss meant it when he said he'll be alright. So with a nod, the grey albatross turned around, and began to walk to the big door in front of him. The door automatically opened once the albatross was near the door, which let the 19-year-old Mobian to went out of the room.

As he set his feet outside the room, the door began to close itself. Before the door closed completely, Storm looked to his back over his shoulder, watching his boss' gave him a nod.

The albatross couldn't help but smiled to his boss before the door closed shut...

After he watch the door closed shut, Storm let a sigh escaped his mouth before he leaned his back against the big door. Waiting for his boss to came out of the room may be long, but he would wait no matter what.

"_After all_," The albatross thought "_...the group will be _nothing_ without him. Boss still got '_someone_' to beat, which is why after we defeat that '**big robot**' on the time when Gravity Rings were '**easy**' to find, we decided to live in this planet **Mobius**, and left **Babylon Garden** to floating into... _orbit._"_

Storm's eyes widened once he said the last part. "_Wait... If I remember it again... At the time when **Babylon Garden** floats to _orbit,_ isn't the garden's city-like lavish mosaics and decorations gone, and leaving behind only the ancient substructure, which is the engine that makes the garden floats?"_

Storm brought his hands to his head. "_B-But then... _Why_ the **Babylon Garden** we 'landed' on still got the city-like lavish mosaics and decorations? And _why_ did that purple 'guardian' said that we're still in **Mobius**? Are we... traveling back in time, in the time where we thought that we're the descendant of genies? O-Or_—_"_

**"_Jet the Hawk_, the 'Legendary Wind Master'... I'ts a honor for me to meet you again."**

Storm was surprised when he heard Babylon Guardian's voice from behind the door. But the surprise was not only for the 'guardian_'_s voice; it's also for... the _way_ Babylon Guardian talking to his boss.

**"_Babylon Guardian_... I've told you before, you don't need to called me _that_ way. Just call me _Jet_."**

Now the grey albatross felt dumbfounded. How come his boss...talk _calmly_ like that to the purple 'guardian'? And the way they talked to each other was...

"..._Like_ as if they were _best friends_." Storm concluded, nodding a few times on his belief of his conclusion.

...

_Well_, after figuring out the _possible_ connection of Babylon Guardian and his boss... Now _what_?

"_I don't wanna do this, actually._" The grey albatross thought "_But... I'm curious about what's going on between them._"

Placing both of his hands to the door, he pressed his right ear to the door, a serious look was visible on his face.

"_I'm sorry, Boss. But it seems... I have to eavesdrop on your conversation with that 'guardian'._"

With that being said (_or **thought**, in Storm's case_), the albatross closed his eyes, focusing his hearing to the conversation that occurred between his boss and purple 'guardian'...

**~~~~0~~~~**

**...**

***_Music Starts : The Divine Wings (Sonic Riders : Zero Gravity)_***

"_No_, the 'Legendary Wind Master'... There's a _no_ way I left my formalities to you."

Jet was a bit irritated at this remark. He even need to hold back the urge to shout to the purple 'guardian' in front him by clenching his hands to fist at his sides.

"_B-Babylon Guardian_... D-Don't you _ever_ think my degree is higher than you; because it's _wrong_."

"You think so?" The 'guardian' sighs "...I'm sorry. How's '**Master Jet**' sounds to you, _then_?"

Jet could feel his right eye twitched. "_W_-... What? _Y-You think_... You think '**Master**' is _not_ a formal word?! _Oh_, geez! _There_ you go again!"

The green hawk felt it's not polite to shout to the 'guardian' in front of him. But he couldn't hold it back! He _just_ can't! Just _how_ many times he need to say about the 'guardian_'_s formalities to him?

"When we met, you _always_ forget that _you_ are the one who made me as the 'Legendary Wind Master'! And what _worse_ is... You forget that without _you_, the orbits of the planet **_Mobius_** wouldn't work like it should be! Like, _how_ the stars shine at night, _how_ the Moon show itself at night, and even _how_ the Sun will come and shine this planet, replacing night with morning, noon, or _whatever!_"

The hawk was now panting heavily for his outburst. But instead of stopping, he continued;

"_Y-You._.. You _always_ forget it! You _dumped_ your degree, your position... **everything**! You _always_ forget **_everything_** about yourself when we met! You _always_ being formal to me, made me as if you're my servant. But, **NO**! You are _not_ my servant, **Babylon Guardian**! I repeat, **YOU** are **NOT** my servant! So _why_ can't you just... _stop_ being formal to me?"

Jet's panting was became heavier, all of it was because of his outburst. Knew that he was fatigue in speaking with a loud tone, he continued the conversation with a quieter tone.

"..._Why_? Is it because I got '**his**' title, **_Lord Angelus_**? Is that _why_ you're being _all_ formal to me?"

The 'guardian_'_s eyes widened at this remark. "_M-Master Jet_—" Once again, the 'guardian_'_s formalities prompted Jet to shout at him.

"**JET**! _It's_ **JET**! Oh, _for Babylon's sake!_"

The hawk's eyes were flashed with a mixture of anger and seriousness. "**_Babylon Guardian_**, or should I said, **_Lord Angelus_**... I know you're a _genie_, but you're a **_half_** of it! The other _half_ is your status as **_god_**, making you a _half-genie **and** half-god!_ **_Why_** you always forget it? Forget your _important role_ of this planet **_Mobius_**? Forget that you're... one of _many_ demigods of _**Mobius**_?"

Jet let out a loud, strict sigh before he continued; "And you're _one_ of **two** special demigods of _**Mobius**_, _Lord Angelus!_ Not only being _Mobius' **Demigod of Wind**_... But you're also _Mobius' **Demigod of**_—!"

"**_Jet_**... Please stop. _Just_... stop."

As Jet looked up to the purple 'guardian', which now revealed to be one of _many_ demigods of Mobius, and one of **two** special demigods of Mobius, Babylon Guardian sighs. "_I'm sorry_... I just... _can't_..."

"'**He**' is... _everything_ to me." The purple demigod began softly. "When I see '**him**' trusted _everything_ to you, I couldn't help but... being _formal_ to you."

"You were born to be a _normal Mobian_, Jet. You deserve a _normal life_... But _now_, you _can't_ have one." The demigod clenched his hands to fist at his sides. "And _that_... Because of '**him**' trusted _everything_ to you... And because _you're_..."

The 'guardian' didn't finish his words. Instead, he frowned, and was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "_Jet_... You deserve _my_ formalities. You _do_... _And_ you know _why_."

"_Lord Angelus_..." Jet hate to see the demigod sad. He forgot that bringing '**him**' to the topic would make the 'guardian' felt miserable.

"Lord Angelus... I'm sorry for bringing '**him**' into this conversation." The green hawk said regretfully. "_I_... I _won't_ do it again."

"_No_... It's alright, Master— _Umm_, I mean, _Jet_."

Jet smiled at this. "_Lord Angelus_... Thanks." He then took a step back. "As much as I want to stay longer... I _can't_. I got someone waiting for me outside."

Now it was the 'guardian_'_s turn to smiled. "_Right_... I understand." The demigod then raised his right hand. "...But I believe you need _this_ before you go." With a snap of his fingers, two Extreme Gears, one big and one 'small', were popping out of nowhere, and floating near Jet.

While chuckling lightly, the green hawk took both Gears into his hands. "Let me guess... You gave me these because you see _me_, along with _Storm_, came here without our Extreme Gears?"

"If this is a quiz show, I would give you 100 points for that." The demigod joked, while Jet couldn't help but laughed at this.

"_Oh_, geez... One moment you're so depressed, the next you're _so_ happy, like the one I used to know before." The green hawk said with a grin. "_Heh_... I'll try to get used at this."

"_Hehe_... Like to see you try, _Jet_."

"_See_? You did it again! There, _that's_ the **_Lord Angelus_** I knew!"

The demigod smiled. "_Right_... Thanks to you. My mood's not moody again." But the smile quickly disappeared. "But let me tell you something, _Jet_... I still had _no_ idea about who's the one behind this _portal phenomena_."

Jet's eyes widened at this. "_H-How_ did you...?"

"I can feel if there's something wrong with this planet **_Mobius_**, Jet." The 'guardian' explained. "Lately, I can feel a '_wave_' of a sudden transportation. The only _thing_ having that kind of '_wave_' were **_portals_**. Other demigods and demigoddess felt it too, to let you know."

"I see..." Jet said with a nod. "Well, that's a problem we got there. But don't worry, _Lord Angelus_. Soon, we'll find out who's the one behind this _portal phenomena_. I'm _sure_ of it."

"_Yes_... I believe you." The purple demigod said with a smile. "_My_, look at how _long_ we're talking. I'm sure your friend wondering if you're alright or not..."

"_Hehe_, no worries. I've told him not to worry about me."

"I see..." The demigod closed his eyes. "But really, you must take you leave. I don't want to make your friend _frantic_ about your well being..."

Opening his eyes, Babylon Guardian smiled to Jet. "_Jet the Hawk_, real name **_Jettison Q. Hawkington_**, the 'Legendary Wind Master'... It's a honor for me to can have a good talk with you."

Jet was, again, a bit irritated at the 'guardian_'_s formalities at him. But he knew now's not the right time to went mad. So after he let a sigh escaped his mouth, he went down on one knee before he bowed to the demigod in front of him, eyes closed.

"_Babylon Guardian_, real name **_Angelus_**, plus '_**the Gatekeeper**' _word by the Babylonians... One of _many_ demigods of **_Mobius_**, and one of **two** special demigods of **_Mobius_**... I feel the same about meet and having a good talk with you."

The green hawk then went up to his feet before he spun on his heel. "I _hope_... We can have another good talk next time we met."

The purple demigod smiled. "I'll be waiting for that."

After hearing this, Jet opened his eyes, a smile could be seen formed on his beak. With confidence fills his heart, he began to make his way to the door, and hoping that Storm wouldn't mad to him for the the wait the albatross must went through back when he had a 'small-talk' with Angelus...

***_Music Ends_***

**~~~~0~~~~**

Outside, Storm was speechless.

His blood felt as if it was frozen in his veins.

He never thought the conversation he eavesdrop on would left him with a _lot_ of question...

Babylon Guardian is... a _demigod?_ How come he never knew about this thing, while his boss knew it? Why do Babylon Guardian, or should he said **_Angelus_** now, need to hide his true identity? Who's this '**he**' the demigod and his boss mentioned in the conversation? And what's this... '_everything_' that the '**he**' guy trusted to his boss, which made his boss... can't live_ normally_? What's that supposed to mean? Everything's just so... _confusing_.

_Well_, except for Jet's real name. He knew it from Wave, some day when the swallow was scanning through the hawk's biodata. (_Don't tell Jet he knew about that_)

But luckily, his '_adventure_' in processing the new info his head got not made him forget that his boss was about to leave the room. Remembering that the door automatically opens, the albatross quickly pushed himself off the door and took a few step backwards, and try to looked as if he was bored with the waiting by laying himself on the floor on his back, with both hands open.

Not long after the albatross did that, the door opens, revealing his boss there, stepping out of the room. In his hands were Extreme Gears, that Storm believe was from Angelus.

"_Storm!_" Jet called the albatross' name aloud. "Where are— _Oh_, there you are."

As Storm turned his head to looked to his boss, Jet was already stood a few centimeters from him. "_Geez_, you must be bored waiting for me... Sorry, _though_. It's just that—"

"It's okay, _Boss_. At least you were right about you not fight in there." Storm said, before he push himself up to a seated position. "I mean, look at you!" His arms outstretched to his boss. "Still freshly _green_ without 'red' decorating your body! I'm glad you're okay, _Boss_..."

"_Geez_, Storm. Cut that out. Don't be _so_ dramatic." Jet rolled his eyes, before giving Storm the big-sized Extreme Gear he held. "Anyway, I got this from Lord Ang— _Babylon Guardian_. See? He's a kind one, _ya know_?"

_...Why don't you just said it, Boss? Is it necessary for you to hide everything...? _

"_Wohooo!_ A new Extreme Gear! **_OH_, YEAH!**" Despite the sadness of his mind about _why_ his boss keeping secrets on him (_and, of course, **Wave**_), he acts to look like the usual. Luckily, Jet was _too _oblivious to notice that Storm is acting right now.

"...Whatever." Once again, the hawk rolled his eyes. "_Anyway_, we gotta keep moving, Storm. Let's—"

Before Jet could finish his sentence, both he and Storm felt a sudden gust of wind blowing at their right sides. Curious and confused, both Rouges looked to their right, only to find a shocking view right before their eyes...

It was... a _big_ portal. The _same _black-colored one that ever sucked them inside!

**"B-Boss**! What are we gonna—!"

"_Let's go_." Jet said, the seriousness in his voice was clear ".._.Into _the portal."

Storm was shocked upon hearing this. "_W-What_? **BOSS**! A-Are you out of your—!"

"**LET'S GO!**" Without warning, Jet turned on his Extreme Gear and hopped on it, a sound of rushing air booming through his and Storm's ears as he did so.

Grabbing Storm's arm, the green hawk activated the boost-mechanism of his Extreme Gear before he was brought forward at a blinding speed into the portal, ready for another trip to somewhere unknown...

_Well_, that's Jet. As for Storm...

**"_N-N-_NOOOOOOOOOO!" **

... That was all Storm could say (_or scream?_) before he was brought along by Jet into the portal, which soon disappeared once they went straight into it...

* * *

**Jettison Q. Hawkington! Yeah, right. I'm using Archie stuff again.. ^^''**

**As for Babylon Guardian... Well, to let you know, his name in the Japan-version of "Sonic Riders" is Angelus the Gatekeeper. In this fic, Angelus is the real name, while Babylon Guardian is like... an alias. ^^''**

**As for why I made Angelus a _half-genie and half-god_ (**unlike Light and Dark Gaia; _half-entity and half god_**)... Well, wiki says that he's a '_genie in a bottle_' (**and I've played the game where he made his appearance**). So that's why I made him to be _half-genie and half-god _here...**

**Alright, now moving on to the _preview..._ (**I guess that's how it called**) :D**

**_Jet's hiding a secret with his teammates all this time! O.o ..Just how many secret he has kept? And more importantly, _why_ should he keep it privately? o.O_**

**__****_Stay tuned for more Chapters~_! ;D**

**By the way, thank you for the reviews and supports, everyone! That means a lot to me~ x3**

_..Well, enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

**_~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_**

glittering wolf : **Thank you for the review, glittering wolf! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Nah_, I'm all fine with that! xD ..Thanks! I'll try to do my best at the next one~! :3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Guest : **Thank you for the review, Guest! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Why of course! I'll keep the Chapters _coming_~! x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Pink Monday : **Thank you for the review, Pink Monday! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Not gonna tell ya! I'll spoil other readers if I _do_ tell ya, _right_~? xD ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Halley Rose : **Thank you for the review, Halley Rose! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Yeah! TAKE THAT, SLEET! Good will always _win_~! x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Mysterious Girl : **Thank you for the review, Mysterious Girl! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..****Not gonna tell ya! I'll spoil other readers if I _do_ tell ya, _right_~? xD** ..And no worries! I'll make more, _alright_~? x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-

**_~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_**

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. Thank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...**

**_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	23. Chapter 23 : Buddy

**Hello, everyone! _I'm baaaaaaaack_~! (-OwO-)**

**Sorry to make you all waiting! Me here busy with... _ya know_, holiday stuff? xD**

**I was planned to post this Chapter yesterday... But _yesterday_, I was too busy in playing my _new_ Sonic Nendoroid! My parents bought it for me 'cause I got Rank 3 in the class (**they knew I like Sonic a _lot_**). :D ..It's an awesome toy really! I spent a whole night playing with it... Until I remembered that I got a Chapter to post. O.o**

**So after taking a few pictures of the Nendoroid (**with one used as my _Fanfic avatar_ right now**), the next day, I made myself sat in front of the computer, and spent _almost_ the half of the day by editing this Chapter! What a _LONG_ 'ride', don't you agree...?**

**I beg your pardon for the LONG wait, buddies. For the prize of your patience, I shall give you all Chapter 23 of "_Adventure Through the Unknown_"! :D**

..But of course, as always, before I continue to the story, I would like to say a** BIG** thank you to **_LovesAnimations1998_, _Pink Monday_, _ballandcup_, _Guest,__ RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories,_ _Mysterious Girl,__ ProwerPower85,_****_ glittering wolf, Halley Rose, _****_InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere,_****_ CarnationPrincess, doomxdesire94,_****_ Sasha15, _****_LunaTheDragonSlayer, The Sky Hedgehogian Maestro,_****_Ashuradahedgehog, _**_and_**_ FlowerBlooms _**for reviewing my story (**BIG thanks too**** for those who've fav and follow the story! :D**). 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the** BEST**~!** ^_^-**

**__****I say a special thanks to "RAWN89**_**" for 'beta-ing' my story here! :D ..Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3, and Chapter 4 were already 'beta-ed' by her. And now she's working on Chapter 5~! ^^- **__**  
**_

Oh, and note that **this Chapter is**_** NOT**_** 'beta-ed' yet. **_So_... expect errors and awkward sentences here.** ^^''**_**  
**_

_**Yup, enough for the chit-chat now. Enjoy the story~! ^**_**w**_**^-**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC, "SEGA" DOES. ^^-  
**_

**...**_**  
**_

**_WARNING!_ : _THIS STORY COULD'VE FOCUSED ON OTHER CHARACTERS WHEN IT WAS UPDATED. SO I BEG YOUR PARDON IF I MAKE YOU ALL CONFUSED_... O_+**

* * *

**Adventure Through the Unknown**

**Chapter 23 : Buddy**

**_- ?_**_?_**_? - _**

A dark-colored portal appeared out of nowhere before a pink hedgehog with hair-like quills thrown out from it, successfully landed on the ground below on her stomach.

Not long after that happens, the portal disappeared...

The pink hedgehog was none other than the _well-known_ Piko Piko Hammer wielder, **Amy Rose**.

"**Urrrrrgh**! That stupid portal! How _dare_ it brought me away from _Sonic_?"

As the pink hedgehog went up to her feet, she angrily stomps the ground below her. "One moment I was _so_ close to Sonic, the next I was far **FAR** away from him! **Grrrr**! I can't believe the _oh-so-called_-'_grand and imposing entrance_' will be the one separating me from—!"

**"_Hey, stop it! I know you were _really_ mad right now, though I dunno why. But _all_ of those outburst will attract attention if you _still_ doing it!_" **

Startled with the voice, Amy yelps, and almost lose her footing if the hedgehog wasn't well-prepared to avoid herself from falling.

_Whoa! That was a close one!_ The pink hedgehog thought in relief. _But still... I wonder who's calling me... _

The hedgehog whirled, curious about who's the owner of the female voice she just heard. When she did, she found a figure that was new to her...

It was a female Mobian; a cat. She has yellow fur and white fur at some parts, short black hair, white muzzle, yellow tail, and black eyes. She wears a red headband, an unique-designed red and black dress with an '_uneven_' skirt which kept in place by a set of an upside down triangle-shaped white 'laces', unique-designed white and black gloves, black tight pants, and black stockings, along with unique-designed red and black boots with high heels.

Strangely, even though the Mobian is a cat, Amy could see a pair of white wings there, protruding from of the cat's back. There's a _no _way it was a part of the cat's dress; 'cause the wings looked **real!**

And on the cat's ears, a unique-shaped 'fur' (_was it a fur? She don't know..._) could be seen there, growing and protruded on the edge of her ears.

Amy was in deep thought after she saw the cat's uniqueness, and will _never _came back to her senses if a gloved hand wasn't waving in front of her face.

"**_Hey!_**_"_ The female cat said aloud, as she watched Amy's eyes flicker before regaining focus. "... You okay, _pinky_? I think you _kinda_... spaced out back then."

Upon hearing this, Amy couldn't help but let a chuckle escaped her mouth. "_N-Nah_, I'm all fine! Don't worry!"

"_Yeah_, right." The yellow cat folded her arms, a blank look was visible on her face. "One moment you're _so_ angry, the next you're not. _Gee_, how **_unique_** you are..."

Amy winced at this. "_U-Umm_... Is this '_unique_' word you said holds positive meaning, _or_ the otherwise?"

The yellow cat blinked upon hearing this, but keep showing the blank look on her face... At least she had been, until she smiles before she failed at maintaining her _serious-like_ composure, and started laughing.

"Aha... _Ahaha_... _**AHAHAHAHAHA!**"_

As Amy stared at the laughing cat questioningly, the yellow cat began to hold her sides, but keep laughing.

"_Gosh_, you're _so_ funny!" The yellow cat said between her laughs. "I can't believe you take my _fake_ blank expression _so_ seriously!"

"_W_-... What? _A-Are you_... Are you making fun of _me_?!" Amy was annoyed once she knew about this. But luckily, she can hold the urge to summon and hit the cat in front of her with her _well-known_ Piko Piko Hammer. (_she have a motto that hitting someone she haven't knew yet was impolite... Well, **except** if this 'someone' were Eggman's new robots_)

"_H-Hey_, chill out! I'm sorry for making fun of you, _though_." The yellow cat said while laughing nervously, hands raised in defense. "_A-Anyway_... Let's change the topic! How about we introduce ourselves to each other? Starts from you!"

Amy nodded in agreement before she told the yellow cat about herself. "_Well_... My name's **Amy Rose**; the best, _12-year-old_ heroine of **_Mobius_** ever known! I was suppose to be at home with my 'boyfriend' right now... But this portal _thing_ separating me from him! **Grrrr**! What a _bad_ luck!"

A drop of sweat could be seen formed behind the yellow cat's head upon hearing this. "_O-Okay_... I'll go with that." She then pointed her index finger to herself. "As for me, I'm _Honey_; **Honey the Cat**! And I was, like you, 12 years old."

"_Honey_...?" Amy looked to the yellow cat, or **Honey**, with a thoughtful face. "_Hmm_... For someone named after one of _many_ sweet foods in the world, you _sure_ looked cute."

Honey felt flattered at this. "_A-Ah_... I-I'm not that cute, _ya know_?"

Honey then spun on her heel once, her '_uneven_' skirt following the motion. "_Besides_, I haven't done my best at this outfit I wore right now... I need to make it look _more_ cuter!" The yellow cat looked to Amy straight in the eye. "...Don't you think?"

Amy shook her head. "No, I think it's already perfect on— _Huh_?"

The pink hedgehog was silent for a moment before her eyes went wide. "_Wait_... You mean... Y-You didn't buy that outfit you wore right now?!"

"Yup! I made this myself!" Honey said proudly while placing her right hand to her chest. "You see, when I was 5, I realized that I was granted with the ability of making clothes. Since then, I have made a variety of fancy clothing!"

"_But_ sadly..." The yellow cat continued with a frown. "..._No_ one ever notices my handmade fancy clothes! _Not_ even my parents!" A pause. "..._Well_, of course they won't. I was raised in an orphanage since I was an infant, _anyway_. Until now, I had _no_ idea how my parents look like..."

Amy felt guilty when she heard this. She never expect Honey to tell a _thing_ about herself. The hedgehog opened her mouth, trying to say something when the yellow cat spoke again.

"_Anyway_, back to the story..." Honey began again. "As I said before, I spent my young days by making lots and **LOTS** of fancy clothes. But everyone in the orphanage were _too_ oblivious to notice this ability of mine! But then... _it_ happened."

The yellow cat cleared her throat before she continued her story. "When I was 8, I heard a fighting announcement that was held to decide who will ride this rocket named **Lunar Fox** into space!"

Amy felt something flicker her mind upon hearing this. **Lunar Fox**? That was the one-seat rocket Tails ever made that requires the power of **EIGHT** Chaos Emerald! Could it be the fighting announcement the yellow cat heard was...

"_Actually_, I don't care about the '_rocket'_ part." Honey pointed out. "What I only cared about is the _fact_ that the championship will be broadcast to _all_ over _**Mobius**!_ I couldn't miss this opportunity! This is the time I show the world my handmade fancy clothes!"

"So after doing a variety of exercises, I'm _ready_ for competing in the championship!" Honey pronounced with a smile. "I won at the first two rounds... _But_ sadly, I lost at the third round, defeated by a _blue hedgehog!_"

One of Amy's ear perked up at this. _Blue hedgehog_? It would mean...

_Sonic?_ Amy thought. _So I was right after all... The championship Honey talked about was the time when I—_

"I, _of course_, sad because I didn't make it until the end. But on the other hand, I'm _happy!_" The cat continuing her story, bringing Amy out of her thoughts. "It's because I became good friends with some who also lose the fight! Like with **Bean** and **Bark**, the two fighters whom I defeat before I go to the third round, **Fang** who prefers to be called as his alias '**_Nack_**', and last but not least, another female contestant named **Rosy**!"

Amy's couldn't figure out who are three out of four person Honey just said. _But_ the last one was startling her...

"_R_-... Rosy?"

"Yup!" Honey said with a nod. "As girls, we quickly became good friend. Sadly, after a week of being together... she need to go to somewhere unknown, saying that she need to follow the _blue hedgehog_, who was the winner of the fighting championship, to somewhere unknown." The yellow cat then sighs. "... _Gee_, I wish I can meet her again..."

After Honey finished her story, Amy didn't make a reply about it. Curious and confused, the yellow cat looked up to the pink hedgehog, who now had her head lowered.

The cat saw Amy had her hands clenched into fist over her heart. Then, she saw the pink hedgehog lifted her head, and blinked at her. There were tears in her eyes.

"H-Hey! I've heard about being 'bored to tears', but this is... _r-ridiculous!_" Honey was unsure about what to do at dealing Amy's display of emotion that weren't both fear or anger. But she then decided to slowly grip on the hedgehog's shoulders, in what she hoped was going to comforting the pink hedgehog.

Amy swallowed hard. "I-I'm sorry... I-It's _not_ like you think, _Honey_..."

As Honey stared at Amy questioningly, the green-eyed hedgehog sighs before wiping her tears away. "Honey... You want to meet Rosy again, _right_?"

The yellow cat was puzzled upon hearing this. What was the question for? What does Amy knew about her old friend Rosy?

Even still confused about the question, the black-eyed cat decided to answer it. Brought her hands down from Amy's shoulders, Honey said, "O-Of course I want to!" A pause. "..._Why_ do you ask me?"

"Then look no more." Now it was Amy's turn to place her hands to Honey's shoulders. "Because..."

Amy looked up to the yellow cat in front of her with a wide smile, tears were still visible in her eyes. "...I _am_ her."

...

After Amy was telling the truth, Honey's posture changed completely. Her jaw dropped, and her eyes widened as she stepped back in shock, resulting Amy's hands to slip off her shoulders.

The yellow cat was frozen on the spot, staring at her. Her black eyes was the only part of her that moved, flickering to all over Amy's body before returning to her face.

Silence came across the two until the yellow cat decided to spoke.

"_N-No_... _w_-_way_." Honey muttered through her now-tightening throat. "_T_-... There's a _no_ way that you're—"

"**Rosy the Rascal**?" Amy could feel herself smiling, accompanied by tears that keep coming out of her eyes. "..._Yeah_. That's my alias. My _real_ name is **Amy Rose**."

Honey gasped after hearing this. With now-widened eyes, the yellow cat brought a clenched hand over her mouth before tears began to form in her eyes.

_This... can't be...happening..._

A group of doves flew over the two girls before they landed on the ground near them, walking here and there, too oblivious to notice the tense between the yellow cat and the pink hedgehog that stood not far from them.

_But it is... It finally happened._

Honey's heart felt as if it was dark, before a light of hope began to shine, erasing the darkness in her heart, and replacing it with one, jolly expression known in the world; happiness.

_...I finally meet my old buddy!_

Honey's black eyes became teary before she ran and hugged Amy with great happiness. While doing so, the doves around them began to flew away, and soared to the bright blue sky above them.

"_R-Ro_-_**Rosy**_...!" The yellow cat cried aloud between her sobs, as she could feel the tears keep coming out of her eyes. "I c-can't... b-believe it! _I-It's_... It's _really_ you!"

Amy smiled before she return Honey's hug. "_I_... I would say the same."

The two friends keep hugging, not caring about how the world around them right now. Tears keep flowing out of their eyes, and happiness keep dancing in their hearts like there's no tomorrow.

After a moment of hugging, the two girls finally break apart, looking to one another right in the eye.

They holding hands right now, each gripped firmly to the other's.

"I can't... believe this." Honey said, breaking the silence. "_Rosy_... You've changed a _lot_."

Amy couldn't help but chuckled at this. "_Oh_, you know _why_. I did all of this so _Sonic _would notice me."

"_Sonic_..." The yellow cat chuckled. "...It's that _untalkative_ blue hedgehog we ever talked before in the past, _isn't it_? You still chasing him?"

"Yup! It's him!" The pink hedgehog exclaimed with a smile. "_Oh_, right! He's _no_ more an _untalkative_ one; he's now a friendly, kind, handsome, and a _talkative _blue hedgehog who now known as the **hero of Mobius!**" She was happy to raise her voice at the last part, which made it heard like a squeal, showing Honey that she's completely 'infatuated' by Sonic.

"Whoa! _Really_?" Honey cocked her head to the side. "If that's so... then _why_ I didn't hear a _thing _about him being a hero?"

Amy arched one eyebrow up at this. "_W_-... What?"

"_Wait_... On a second thought," Honey muttered, placing a hand under her white muzzle. "...I know _why_ I didn't hear a thing '_bout_ it. It's because the place where me and the others lived was a _forgotten island _of Mobius!"

Amy's eyes widened at this "A _**what**?!_"

"A _forgotten island_." Honey replied, before she folded her arms. "_Well_... I think you'll ask a **LOT** of questions, and demand a **LOT** of answers from me. _But_ first..." The yellow cat sighs. "...I bet you're curious where you are right now, _aren't you_?"

As the cat watched Amy gave her a nod, Honey smiled. Bringing her arms up into the air, the yellow cat said, "Alright! Actually, I also new here... But the people around here told me '_bout _this place!"

The yellow cat cleared her throat before she continued; "_Rosy_... I welcomed you to the _city of water_ of Mobius... **_Soleanna_**_!_"

* * *

**Soleanna****! Yup, I'll use some things from**** "**_**Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)**_**"~ x3**

_**Oh, right. For those who don't know... Honey the Cat is a character from the game "Sonic the Fighters" (**or "**Sonic Championship**", in English-version of the game**). Used to be a scrapped character in the year of 1996 **(the year where "**Sonic the Fighters**" makes its debut**), she **_**FINALLY**_** made it to be an official character in the year of 2012, the time when "Sonic the Fighters" got a HD re-release for PS3 (**via PSN**) and Xbox 360 (**via XBLA**).**_

_**As a big fan of Honey, I jumped in joy upon hearing this news! :D ..Congratulations, Honey the Cat! After 16 years of waiting, you're **_**finally**_** an OFFICIAL CHARACTER! Yaaaaay~! x3**_

_**Umm... ***__ahem_*** Alright, moving on...**

_**According to wikis, the wings on Honey's back was a part of her dress. But, well... I made it as a real part of her. I mean, in the game where she was in, she use the 'wings' to glide like Knuckles! Pretty cool, huh? :D ..So that's why I made the 'wings' as the part of her. (**Yup! I've made a winged-cat! ...Problem?**) xD**_

_**Also, the official design of her having her hair tied in two pigtails. But in here, I made her hair short with no pigtails (**ya know, being older and stuff...?**). She looks like this in this fic **_**(****Just copy and paste the link to your adress bar****):**

**h**t**t**p**:/**/**i**m**a**g**e**s**1**.**w**i**k**i**a**.**n**o**c**o**o**k**i**e**.**n**e**t**/**_**_**c**b**2**0**0**9**0**6**2**9**2**2**2**7**1**0**/**s**o**n**i**c**f**a**n**o**n**/**i**m**a**g**e**s**/**e**/**e**6**/**H**o**n**e**y**t**h**e**C**at**.**j**p**g**

**By the way, thank you for the reviews and supports, everyone! That means a lot to me~ x3 **

**Oh, _and_... I think this Chapter left you all with a LOT of question... _right_? (**just my guess**) xD**

_..Well, enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

**_~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_**

glittering wolf : **Thank you for the review, glittering wolf! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Nah_, I'm all fine with that! xD ..Thanks! I'll try to do my best at the next one~! :3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Guest : **Thank you for the review, Guest! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Why of course! I'll keep the Chapters _coming_~! x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Pink Monday : **Thank you for the review, Pink Monday! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Not gonna tell ya! I'll spoil other readers if I _do_ tell ya, _right_~? xD ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Halley Rose : **Thank you for the review, Halley Rose! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Sorry! ********Not gonna tell ya! I'll spoil other readers if I _do_ tell ya, _right_~? xD** ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-

Mysterious Girl : **Thank you for the review, Mysterious Girl! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..****Not gonna tell ya! I'll spoil other readers if I _do_ tell ya, _right_~? xD** ..And no worries! I'll make more, _alright_~? x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-

FlowerBlooms : **Hello! Welcome to the story (**or fic**)! :3 .._Anyway_... Thank you for the review, FlowerBlooms! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Gee_, thank you for saying it was a great one! That means a lot to me~ x3 ..And no, it's not a long review, really. xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

**_~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_**

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. Thank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...**

**_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	24. Chapter 24 : The City of Water

**Hello, everyone! _I'm baaaaaaaack_~! (-OwO-)**

**Sorry to make you all waiting! Me here busy with school... Yup, my school's already started since 7th January 2013. X_x**

**Again, I beg your pardon for the LONG wait, buddies! For the prize of your patience, I shall give you all Chapter 24 of "_Adventure Through the Unknown_"~! :D**

..But of course, as always, before I continue to the story, I would like to say a** BIG** thank you to **_LovesAnimations1998_, _Pink Monday_, _ballandcup_, _Guest,__ RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories,_ _Mysterious Girl,__ ProwerPower85,_****_ glittering wolf, Halley Rose, _****_InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere,_****_ CarnationPrincess, doomxdesire94,_****_ Sasha15, _****_LunaTheDragonSlayer, The Sky Hedgehogian Maestro, _****_Ashuradahedgehog, _**_and_**_ FlowerBlooms _**for reviewing my story (**BIG thanks too**** for those who've fav and follow the story! :D**). 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the** BEST**~!** ^_^-**

**__****I say a special thanks to "RAWN89**_**" for 'beta-ing' my story here! :D ..Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3, and Chapter 4 were already 'beta-ed' by her. And now she's working on Chapter 5~! ^^- **__**  
**_

Oh, and note that **this Chapter is**_** NOT**_** 'beta-ed' yet. **_So_... expect errors and awkward sentences here.** ^^''**_**  
**_

_**Yup, enough for the chit-chat now. Enjoy the story~! ^**_**w**_**^-**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC, "SEGA" DOES. **__**THE MUSIC MENTIONED BELOW WAS ALSO OWNED BY "SEGA"**_. ^^-  


**...**_**  
**_

**_WARNING!_ : _THIS STORY COULD'VE FOCUSED ON OTHER CHARACTERS WHEN IT WAS UPDATED. SO I BEG YOUR PARDON IF I MAKE YOU ALL CONFUSED_... O_+**

* * *

**Adventure Through the Unknown**

**Chapter 24 : The City of Water**

**- Soleanna - **

_Why do I feel like... I've ever been here before? _

***_Music Starts : Soleanna Castle Town (Sonic the Hedgehog [2006])_* **

The question sounds simple indeed, but it confuses Amy a _lot_.

It keep swirling in the hedgehog's head during her walk around the city, with her buddy Honey at her side.

The pink hedgehog was puzzled at how she knew _this_ or _that_ of the city, remembering that she newly here not a long ago. Even Honey questioned her about it...

_And_ of course, Amy couldn't answer why.

_So **why**?_ The pink hedgehog wondered. _**Why** do I know some places or things in this city?_

As her head keep asking the question _why_, Amy remembered what Honey said about the city they're at now...

_"We're now in **Soleanna Castle Town**, the historic heart of the nation of **Soleanna**."_ Said Honey's voice in her mind. _"Castle Town is one of three parts of Soleanna's city, that is well-known with its wide canals, stately bridges, and lots of... _Mediterranean-style_ buildings and plazas. You can also found fountains, cafes, and boutiques abound. The palace of the Soleannan royal family lies on an island just offshore! See? You can see the palace from here!"_

Sighing, Amy looked to her right. When she did, her bright green eyes 'caught' a sight of a palace there, stood on an island just offshore from the city where Amy and Honey were at right now.

"It's beautiful, _isn't it_?"

Amy blinked in surprise before she turned her head away from the palace, and watched Honey walking to her side.

The two friends were now at one of many stately bridges, both rested their hands on the top of the stone-made railings of the bridge's.

As a gentle breeze blew to them, Amy watched Honey close her eyes, a smile slowly crept on the cat's white muzzle.

A long silence came across the two until Honey decided to spoke.

"What's it, _Rosy_?" The yellow cat asked, eyes still closed. "...Something's bothering you, _isn't it_?"

Amy felt herself tensed upon hearing this. _How_ does Honey know...? _Know_ that she had _something_ that bother her mind?

"_H_-... How do you know?" Amy asked, as she cocked her head to the side. "Don't tell me that... _you_ can read my mind!"

"Actually, _no_." Honey replied, opening her eyes. "...It's written clearly on your face."

"_Oh_... I see."

After the conversation took place, silence took the time to sneak in between them before a voice of a man could be heard, came from their... _above_?

**"Attention to everyone in Soleanna!"**

Both girls blinked in surprise. "_H_-... Huh?"

***_Music Ends_* **

...

As Amy and Honey looked up in confusion, they saw a big airship there, hovering above them.

**"_`The Soleanna Apple Festival'_ was about to start!"** The voice of the man came again. **"For those who interested to taste one of the world-famous quality of Soleannan apples for free, please come to _Soleanna New City!"_**

After the announcement was being said, Amy and Honey could hear the people around began to cheered, and ran to the same direction with such speed, as if there's no tomorrow.

"_W-Whoa_..." Amy muttered as she whistled. "What's up with them?"

"**FOR _REAL_?!**" Honey exclaimed suddenly, which enough to make Amy yelps in surprise. "One _free_ world-famous quality apple for each people...? _Oh_, boy! I _can't_ miss this!"

A pause. "_Oh_, wait. Scratch that. _I mean_, **WE** can't miss this!"

Before Amy could make a comment about this, an enthusiastic Honey grabbed her right arm before she dragged the hedgehog with her to (_another_) one of three parts of Soleanna's city...

**~~~~0~~~~ **

**A moment later... **

After a moment of being dragged by Honey, the yellow cat stops, which let Amy to looked around.

Now, the pink hedgehog was in a completely different place, though she's sure that she wasn't out of Soleanna yet; Honey told her 'bout it.

***_Music Starts : Soleanna New City (Sonic the Hedgehog [2006])_* **

...

They're now at **Soleanna New City**, the commercial and industrial center of Soleanna. The city is decidedly more modern-looking than its counterpart, **Soleanna Castle Town**. Tall buildings and wide roads have taken over from rustic boutiques and cobbled footpaths; there's even a modern port area with warehouses and ship-loading cranes.

The city isn't _all_ business, however; as it also hosts Soleanna's marina, where colourful yachts crowd the jetties.

As for now, a single, big stand could be seen not far from them, being gathered by a crowd of people around it.

"_Whoa_... Is that..?" Amy trailed off, before she looked to Honey, who stood beside her, and gave her a nod a second later.

"Yup! That's the stand where we can get one _free_ world-famous quality of Soleannan apples!" Honey said eagerly, as she brought her clenched hands in front of her body. "The people here said that this event is usually held at **Soleanna Forest**. But special for today, the event was held here, at **Soleanna New City!**"

"_Why_?" Amy inquired, as she cocked her head to the side.

Honey shrugged. "_Dunno_. Maybe for a new '_atmosphere_'?"

Amy was silent for a moment before she nodded. "_Yeah_... That could be right."

After that, the two buddies went to the stand. When they did, the man who maintain the stand gave each of them one free Soleanna's apple, which was world-famous quality. The man also say '_welcome_' to them, saying that there are rarely Mobians who come to Soleanna.

This surprises Amy and Honey, _of course_. But they keep it for themselves.

After done with the apple-'_picking_', the two buddies took a seat at one of many empty benches in there, and ate the apple.

"_Hmm_~! I never thought I would eat this _famous apple_ of Soleanna's!" Honey squealed in delight. "Just like they said, this apple is superb! Compared to other apples, this one is _more_ sweet and juicy~!"

"_Y_-... Yeah! I _never_ thought there were apples like this in **Mobius**!" Amy said, as she took another bite of her apple. "_Mmm_~ This is _so_ delicious!"

After the small conversation took place, the two buddies were silent, enjoying their apple happily...

At least they had been, until a voice was heard, coming from one of many speakers that placed all around the city.

***_Music Ends_* **

...

**"Attention to _all_ citizens and tourists of Soleanna!"** A voice of a man came from the speaker near the bench where Amy and Honey sat. **"The '_Princess_' has arrived, the '_Princess_' has arrived!"**

After the announcement was being said, once again, the two buddies could hear the people around began to cheered, and ran to the big stand where Amy and Honey visited before to get their free apples.

"The _Princess_...?" Honey muttered questioningly "_Hmm_... Hey, Rosy! How '_bout_ we check it out?"

Amy nodded in agreement. "**Absolutely!**" The pink hedgehog replied, her eyes were full of stars. "A '_Princess_', eh? _Hmm_~ I bet she's a beautiful one!"

With that, the two buddies went back to the big stand not far from them, which was already crowded with lots and **LOTS** of people.

After a moment of jostling between the crowd, Amy and Honey reached the front part of the crowd, revealing a stage there, stood not far from them.

Standing on the top of the stage was a tall, beautiful female figure, who waved her hand to everyone below the stage.

The female figure was a human with short red hair, light peach skin, and blue eyes. She wears a white dress with feathers as its trim, small white earrings, a necklace with diamonds adorning it, a pair of long white gloves with feathers as its trims, orange tights, unique-designed red and silver high heels, and a small crown with a bit of feathers adorning it. _Almost_ all parts of the crown was covered by her beautiful red hair, which makes the feathers were the only thing that visible from the crown, making it looked as if she wore hairpins instead of a crown.

Upon setting her bright green eyes on the female human, Amy felt something familiar from the human, feeling that she ever met with the human before... But _where_? And... _when_?

_Nah._ The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes while chuckling lightly. _Maybe that's just me. I was new here. So there's a _no_ way we've ever met before... _

At the time Amy finished her thoughts, the female human began to spoke, bringing not just Amy's, but everyone's attention as well, to the red-haired human on the stage.

"_Greetings_, all citizens and tourists of **Soleanna**." The female human began with a smile. "I believe everyone here know who I am. But if some of you happen to had no idea who I am... Then let me introduce myself to you all."

The red-haired human then placed a hand over her chest. "I was known as **Princess Elise the Third** by all over **_Mobius_**. But here, I'm known as **Princess Elise**."

"...But you _all_ can call me **Elise**. I don't mind." The female human, or **Elise**, said with a warming smile. "I would like to _thank_ you all for the time you have dedicated to today's event, which is one of many special events of Soleanna's; '**The Soleanna Apple Festival**'."

As Elise continuing her 'speech', Amy felt a flicker stroke against her mind. Thoughts began to cloud the hedgehog's mind, but it's not the normal ones; it's and _odd_ one... At least for her.

_Elise...?_ Amy thought while raising an eyebrow. _Why do I feel like... I've _ever_ heard that name before? Why do I—_

"...**_-sy_**."

_Huh? _

"**Rosy!**"

Blinking in surprise, Amy turned her head to her left, her green eyes met Honey's black ones when she did so.

"_Seriously_, what's troubling you?" The yellow cat uttered with concern. "You zoned out _over_ and _over again_, which worries me."

Honey cocked her head to the side. "...What's wrong? You could tell me about it, _ya know_?"

Amy was silent for a moment before she sighs. "It's _not_ something big, Honey... It's just _that_... I'm _confused_… Confused _why_ I feel like I've know _everything _about this place..."

Amy then shook her head. "Scratch that. _Why_ am I knew it?" The pink hedgehog said. "I know the _song_ that the _Accordion_ played back when we're still at **Soleanna Castle Town**, or the cafes that known best there. _Then_, here at **Soleanna New City**, I somehow could figure out _how_ will the apple tasted like back then, _and_..." The pink hedgehog sighs. "_Now_... I feel like I've _ever _met Princess Elise before."

A huge fleck of surprise flashed through Honey's black orbs once she heard this. "_R_-... Really? _When_?"

"_That's_ the problem, Honey." Amy said with a sigh. "I had _no _idea where and when do I met—"

Before Amy could finish her sentence, both she and Honey felt a sudden gust of wind blowing at their sides. Curious and confused, the two buddies looked back to stage, only to find a shocking view right before their eyes...

It was... a _big _portal. The same black-colored one that ever sucked Amy inside!

And what _worse_ is... The portal was just _behind_ Princess Elise!

The sight was enough to make everyone frantic. "_W-W-_What is that?!" A woman shouted in fear.

"M-Mommy! I'm scared!" A boy said, as he ran and hugged his mother tightly.

"_W_-... What on _Mobius_ is going on here...?" One of the guards muttered with widened-eyes. "_W_-... What is..." He then shook his head. "_Tch_, e-everyone! Don't let the princess get sucked inside _that_ black—"

"_**A-AAAAAHH!**"_

"What the— **PRINCESS ELISE!**"

Unexpected by everyone there, the black '_thing_' brought Elise into the portal, which surprises all people there, including Amy and Honey.

The two buddies then noticed that the black portal was slowly vanishing...

"**R-Rosy!**" Honey exclaimed frantically. "_W-What_ are we gonna—!"

"C'mon!" Amy grabbed Honey's arm. "Let's go into the portal!"

Honey's black orbs widened at this. "_W-What_? **ROSY**! A-Are you out of your—!"

"You'll know _why_ later, Honey! For _now_... just follow my lead!"

With that, the two buddies hopped out of the crowd, and went into the portal, which surprises everyone there. Not long after that happens, the guards were about to follow Amy and Honey's example when the portal disappeared, leaving the shocked guards and the crowd behind...

* * *

_**OOH! An unexpected event happens! **__**O.o**** ..In the time **_**Amy**_**'s confusion was still unaswered, she need to leave Soleanna with her buddy **_**Honey**_** at her side! **_

_**What's the pink hedgehog's purpose in leaving the city so soon? Is it to save **_**Princess Elise****,**_** whom she felt she ever met before? Or... **_**what**_**? ****o.O**_

_**Stay tuned for more Chapters~! ;D**_

**By the way, thank you for the reviews and supports, everyone! That means a lot to me~ x3**

_..Well, enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

**_~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_**

glittering wolf : **Thank you for the review, glittering wolf! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Why you're welcome! I'm glad I could introduce her to you~ x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Pink Monday : **Thank you for the review, Pink Monday! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Yes, you're _wrooong_~ xD ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Guest : **Thank you for the review, Guest! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Why of course! I'll keep the Chapters _coming_~! x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Halley Rose : **Thank you for the review, Halley Rose! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Don't worry! I'll keep the Chapters coming~!******** xD** ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-

Mysterious Girl : **Thank you for the review, Mysterious Girl! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..****Not gonna tell ya! I'll spoil other readers if I _do_ tell ya, _right_~? xD** ..And no worries! I'll make more, _alright_~? x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-

RAWN89 : **Hiya, dear buddy! It's been a LONG while! x3 .._Anyway._.. Thank you for the review, RAWN buddy! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Thankies! Glad you like the Chapters here... _Oh_, and thanks for wishing me luck~! x3 ..Well, those are my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

**_~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_**

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. Thank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...**

**_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	25. Chapter 25 : The Rescue

**Hello, everyone! _I'm baaaaaaaack_~! (-OwO-)**

**Sorry to make you all waiting! Me here busy with school... X_x**

..As always, before I continue to the story, I would like to say a** BIG** thank you to **_LovesAnimations1998_, _Pink Monday_, _ballandcup_, _Guest,__ RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories,_ _Mysterious Girl,__ ProwerPower85,_****_ glittering wolf, Halley Rose, _****_InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere,_****_ CarnationPrincess, doomxdesire94,_****_ Sasha15, _****_LunaTheDragonSlayer, The Sky Hedgehogian Maestro, _****_Ashuradahedgehog, _**_and_**_ FlowerBlooms _**for reviewing my story (**BIG thanks too**** for those who've fav and follow the story! :D**). 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the** BEST**~!** ^_^-**

**__****I say a special thanks to "RAWN89**_**" for 'beta-ing' my story here! :D ..Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3, and Chapter 4 were already 'beta-ed' by her. And now she's working on Chapter 5~! ^^- **__**  
**_

Oh, and note that **this Chapter is**_** NOT**_** 'beta-ed' yet. **_So_... expect errors and awkward sentences here.** ^^''**_**  
**_

_**Yup, enough for the chit-chat now. Enjoy the story~! ^**_**w**_**^-**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC, "SEGA" DOES. ^^-  
**_

**...**_**  
**_

**_WARNING!_ : _THIS STORY COULD'VE FOCUSED ON OTHER CHARACTERS WHEN IT WAS UPDATED. SO I BEG YOUR PARDON IF I MAKE YOU ALL CONFUSED_... O_+**

* * *

**Adventure Through the Unknown**

**Chapter 25 : The Rescue**

**- Prison Island, Explosion's Spot - **

"_M-_... Mighty? _C_-... Can you hear me? Please! Answer me! **PLEASE!**"

Knuckles and Shadow were silent as they watched Ray shouting the same words over and over again.

The never-ending voice of 'terror' keep coming out from the walkie-talkie Ray held.

**_Bzzzzzzt..._**

"_M-_... Mighty..." The flying squirrel fell to his knees in an emotional breakdown. "_Why_... Why it must be _you_...?"

The depressed flying squirrel slowly brought his head down, and was completely silent.

Not long after that, Ray's grip from the walkie-talkie loosened, letting it fall to the grassy ground below, and unexpectedly made it broke to pieces.

Silence filled the group after that... Until Ray sobbed quietly, bringing his hands to his face before he finally burst to tears.

"_W-W-_**WHYYYY?!**"

**...**

As Ray crying hard, Shadow crossed his arms, recalling the memories about what happened a moment before.

_That walkie-talkie indicates that this someone named '**Mighty**' was in trouble_. Shadow concluded mentally, as he looked up to the blue sky above him. _Hmm... Judging from the voice of those clanking machine _and_ a faint sound of sparks back then, this 'Mighty' guy might be facing a group of G.U.N.'s error-functioned robots_. The hedgehog gritted his teeth. _Tch, this isn't good. But still... Who's this 'Mighty' guy? And... _

Shadow took his red eyes off the sky, moving it to Knuckles, who stood beside him.

The red echidna seemed unusual. For reason unknown, Shadow could see that the echidna's lilac orbs were wide, as if he is shocked about something. And just at seeing that Knuckles had his head lowered and hands clenched to fist at his sides, the 'Ultimate Lifeform' knew something's _off_ with the red echidna.

_...What the heck is wrong with him? It's not like him to go _all_ quiet_. The black hedgehog wondered. _And what's with _that_ look on his face? He's _totally_ out of his character now... _

At first, the black and red hedgehog didn't really care about this. But his curiosity won over his _usual_, all-serious and not-caring attitude. So, with his crimson orbs fixed to Knuckles, Shadow asked the echidna about it.

"So, _Red Head_... What _exactly_ is wrong with you? I think something's off with you." The black hedgehog said with a humph. "_Still_... You seemed to know something that I don't know." Shadow's red eyes then flashed in seriousness. "Tell me... Do _you_ happen to know this '_Mighty_' guy that _Ray_ kid mentioned _over_ and _over again_?"

After the question was out from his mouth, Shadow watched Knuckles' eyes widen further as he gasped lightly. After that, the echidna was silent for a minute or two before he sighs, and looking up so his lilac orbs could met Shadow's red ones.

"_S-Shadow_..." The echidna muttered, almost indignantly. "Before I answer your question, let me tell you something... Can't _you _at least call me by my name?"

The black hedgehog let out a low growl at this. "_Hmph_, right. _As_ if I'm gonna do as you said, _Red Head_."

Knuckles rolled his eyes as he chuckled lightly. "_Heh_. Whatever you say, Shadow." The red echidna then folded his arms. "As for your question... _Yeah_, I know who's this Mighty guy you're confused about."

A smile crept across the echidna's muzzle. "He's an old friend of mine... He's an adventurer, and used to be the head of **The Chaotix**."

Shadow arched one eyebrow up at this. "_Wait_, so you're saying that..."

"_Yup_. Before Vector was the leader, _he_ was the one." The echidna said with a nod. "Mighty is a gentle and caring pacifist, only using his strength and fighting abilities when there is no other option." Knuckles' smile grew wider. "He loves to travel, and his dream is to journey to all places of the world."

Shadow shifted his gaze from Knuckles to the blue sky above him. "Let me guess... You both met when this '_Mighty_' guy happened to stumble across _your island_?"

"You got it _right_ for the first one, Shadow. But for the second one, you got it _wrong_; it's not **Angel Island** the place where we first met." The red echidna replied. "It's **Carnival Island**; an island that known as the best for the amusement park that built on the island."

"**Carnival Island**? _Hmph_, haven't heard of it."

Upon hearing this, a drop of sweat could be seen formed behind Knuckles' head. "_U-Umm_... I'll tell you more '_bout_ the island later. Because _now_..."

Knuckles diverts his gaze from Shadow, looking to the crying Ray with a concern look.

"...We got someone to rescue." The red echidna then looked to the black hedgehog again. "_So_... Are you coming or not?"

Shadow humphed aloud at this. "I might not know who is this '_Mighty_' guy for real, nor do I care. But if this is a part of _this_ 'game' we forced to play, then _let's go_."

Knuckles smiled. "_Heh_... Thanks, _**Shads**_."

Upon hearing the word that a certain 'blue hedgehog' always use to call him flown out from Knuckles' mouth, Shadow glared to the echidna. "_And_ you told me that I need to call you by your name."

"And _you_ don't do as I say. _Now_ we're even."

Shadow growled. "_Hmph_, whatever."

After that, the two 'partners' went to Ray's side. Knuckles kneeled down so he could place a comforting hand to the flying squirrel's shoulder, while Shadow just stood still beside the two, arms crossed.

"_Hey_... Don't cry. Take it easy, _kid_." The red echidna spoke, as Ray looked up to him. "I know you feel _very_ guilty that you would cry all day now, but you need to remember that crying will do nothing." Knuckles gave the flying squirrel a big, confident smile. "Alright then! With that being said, I suggest you to stop crying, kid! And with our help, we'll—!"

Before the echidna could finish his sentence, suddenly, Shadow dashed and stopped right in front of Knuckles and Ray, which startles them. Before Knuckles could ask what's wrong, the black hedgehog took the echidna and the flying squirrel's hand with each of his hands before he boosted away from the spot, which again, startles both Knuckles and Ray.

"**S-SHADOW! _WHAT'S_ THE BIG IDEA?!**" The red echidna snapped almost indignantly. "**CAN'T _YOU_ SEE I'M—!**"

Knuckles was cut off when Shadow screeching to a halt, and pushed Knuckles, Ray, and the black hedgehog himself to a big rubble behind them.

Ray looked up to Shadow with curiosity. "_M-Mister_... W-What's—"

"**_Quiet_**." The black hedgehog whispered sternly, which made the flying squirrel quickly shut his mouth.

On the other hand, Knuckles sensed something fishy, especially after he heard a faint sound of _something_ somewhere...

"_Uh_... Shadow?" The red echidna whispered. "_D-_... Did you hear that? I think it sounds like—"

"So you _finally_ heard it, _huh_?" The black hedgehog whispered back, before he looked to the echidna with a serious look. "This is _why_ I brought you two here; one second late, and we would be caught by... _them_."

The moment Shadow finished, a sound of a clanking machines could be heard. This made Knuckles want to take a peek and see what makes the sound, but Shadow stopped him by held out his hand in front the echidna.

"Don't." The black hedgehog told the red echidna. "It's the _error-functioned_ G.U.N.'s robots. Maybe they don't function properly, but sometimes, _that's_ what causes a robot **three times** stronger than normal."

Ray's eyes widened at this. "What? _R_-... Really?"

Shadow nodded. "I know this from my unpleasant experience. It was the time when I do my training program at G.U.N.'s HQ." The black hedgehog closed his eyes. "That time, when I was about to destroy the last robot, the robot unexpectedly got some errors, with me not knowing about it. All of the sudden, It fired a laser at me. I thought it was another _easy_ laser to dodged... But I was _wrong_."

"It 'got' you, _right_...?" Knuckles guessed, which replied by a nod from the black hedgehog.

"True." Shadow opened his eyes. "It 'got' me right in the head, which _instantly_ knocked me out. Good thing Rouge was there to deactivate the robot, or else, I would die _right_ there and then."

"_S-So_, what are we going to do with this, _Mister_?" Ray asked the red-eyed hedgehog.

Knuckles then gave a suggestion. "I'll say; we follow them from behind silently. Who knows they'll went to where Mighty was after this?"

Shadow was silent for a moment before he nodded in agreement. "_Yeah_... Let's do the plan." The black hedgehog then looked to Ray. "You still got some explosives with you?"

"_Plenty_ of it, Mister!" Ray said confidently with a nod. "_So_... Can we do the plan now?"

Shadow glanced to Knuckles, who smirks before he punched his fist together. "Alright! Let's go and do this rescue mission!"

With that, the three of them boosted away from their hiding spot, quietly following the error-functioned G.U.N.'s robots from behind...

**~~~~0~~~~ **

**- Prison Island, G.U.N.'s Old Base -**

After moments following, the three Mobians skidded to a halt. They're now inside an old G.U.N.'s base; in front of one of many wrecked metallic doors of the base's, to be exact...

"_S-_... Should we go inside, _Mister_?" Ray asked between his panting.

Shadow looked at the flying squirrel before he shook his head. "No, _kid_. See the situation _first_, then wait for a chance to _strike_."

"Good plan." Knuckles commented. "_Well_, then. I'll take a peek and see the situation."

"_Good_. I'll take a break for a moment for our upcoming battle. _Don't_ ask why." Shadow then shifted his gaze to Ray. "_Kid_, prepare those explosives of yours. Got it?"

Ray gave the black hedgehog nod. "Roger that, _Mister!_"

As Ray prepared some of his handmade explosives, Shadow sighs, leaning his back against the wall as he closed his eyes. Later, the black hedgehog slipped down to a seated position, eyes still closed.

Knuckles watched Shadow in wonder and slight worry, because he could see that the black hedgehog was panting quietly...

_Something was fishy with him_. The red echidna thought. _Is he alright? 'Cause I think he isn't..._

The lilac-eyed echidna then shook his head. _C-... Could it be he got— Oh c'mon, Knuckles! Get a grip on yourself! Shadow's not the type to fell sick _that_ easily! So just throw _all_ of your worries, and _do_ what you planned before! _Ugh_, I can't believe I let myself get distracted at the time like this..._

With that, Knuckles inched to the edge of the wrecked metal door and peeked to the room behind the wrecked door, lilac orbs scanning its surroundings cautiously...

And when he did, Knuckles could hardly believe his own eyes. But his eyes look right.

There are lots and **LOTS** of _error-functioned_ G.U.N.'s robots, which made a small shiver crawled up his spine. But aside that, there is _one_ sight that made the echidna shocked until he could feel his heart miss a beat...

There, not far from the group of the error-functioned G.U.N.'s robots, was a male Mobian, who was struggling against the tightly wrapped chains that had bound and held up his hands together.

The male Mobian has black fur, yellowish-tan skin, sky blue eyes, and a red thick armor on his back, which rounds from the forehead above to the lower back up. He wears nothing but a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs, white socks, and a pair of red and white shoes that resembles Sonic's, only that his had no gold buckles on it.

The red echidna quickly recognized who the male Mobian was. "_T-That's_..."

As quick as a blink, Knuckles returned to where Shadow and Ray were. The echidna's arrival was startling both Mobians; Ray was gasping loudly, but quickly slaps his mouth with his hand, and Shadow's eyes shot open once he heard Knuckles' stomp.

"_Oh_... It's you. Weird to found I'm not aware of your arrival." Shadow said, red eyes fixed to Knuckles. "..._So_? How's the situation?"

"Good _and_ bad." The echidna quickly replied. "The _good_ news is, I saw Mighty inside. The _bad_ news is, there are a _lot_ of G.U.N.'s _error-functioned_ robots inside, and they seemed to guarding the room from outsiders."

"_More_ like a _very_ bad news to me." Shadow grumbled before he stood up. Then, as he rubbed himself down for dust, he looked up to Ray. "Anyway, I'm done with my break time. Hey, _kid_. You're done with the explosives I requested you?"

Ray smiled before he gave the hedgehog a nod. "I'm done with it, Mister!"

Knuckles raised an eyebrow in bewilderment at this. "..._Shadow_? What are you up to?"

In response of this, Shadow humphed before he crossed his arms.

"You'll see."

**~~~~0~~~~ **

_Ugh, come on! Why it was so hard to break this thing...? _

**Mighty the Armadillo**, who had gotten captured by a group of robots, was struggling fiercely against the chains that bound his wrists, low groans escaped from his mouth as he did so.

He didn't exactly knew _why_ the robots would capture him. All he knew was that he and his friend, **Ray the Flying Squirrel**, are transported to this... _foreign_ island after they went into this black '_thing_' back then.

Reason? One of their friend had gotten captured by the black '_thing_'.

_And in the end_, The armadillo thought in slight annoyance. _I was the one who needs a rescue! Sheesh! What a bad day... One moment I planned to find a friend, the next I was captured by a bunch of robots who keeps calling me '**Priority One: Black Hedgehog**'. _That_ was stupid! I'm _not_ a hedgehog! Can't they see that I'm an—! _

Before the armadillo could finish his thoughts, suddenly, a strange gust of black wind surrounded him and the robots around, which startles him.

"_W_-Wha—"

All of the sudden, some robots exploded for reason unknown, which again, startling the armadillo. Looking around, Mighty soon saw the cause of the black wind, who stood not far from where he was tied at...

It's a male black hedgehog with red streaks, his crimson eyes were fixed on him.

"...**_Chaos Spear_**." The hedgehog muttered before he snapped his fingers, which causes a yellow energy bolt that resembling a spear to appear above his hand. With appropriate precision, the hedgehog threw it from a distance, and broke the chains that held up the armadillo's hands.

With the chains broke, Mighty fell to the floor on his back with a loud thud. But thanks to his thick armor, he didn't get any pain for the fall.

As the armadillo pushed himself to a seated position, he looked up to the hedgehog in confusion, but also gratitude.

"_T_-... Thanks... Whoever you are." The armadillo said as he stood up from the floor.

The black hedgehog humphed at this. "The name's **Shadow**, _thick-armored guy_. Now go hide somewhere, I'll take care of this bots."

Mighty's eyes widened at this. "_W_-**What**?! No! I'm coming with—!"

**"**_**Mighty! Don't!****" **_

The moment after a young male voice was heard, a pair of white-gloved hands grabbed Mighty's right arm, which startles the armadillo. Turned around, the blue-eyed armadillo found his friend, **Ray**, stood there, looking at him with a worried look.

"Let them take care of the bots! I mean, look at you!" The flying squirrel held up Mighty's hand. "You got cuts here and there! You can't fight like this!"

"_R-Ray_... I—" Then something hit his mind. "Wait a sec... '_Let **them** take care of it_'? What do you mean by '_them_'?"

The moment the armadillo said that, a crashing sound of a metal could be heard. Curious, the blue-eyed armadillo whirled, only to find a sight of a familiar figure stood not far from him...

"_K_-... Knuckles?"

**...**

After punching and destroying another robot to shreds, Knuckles looked to his back over his shoulder, lilac eyes fixed to the wide-eyed armadillo who stood not far from him.

The echidna smiled. "Hey there, _pal_. It's been a _long_ while, _isn't it_?"

Another robot came to Knuckles, but the echidna destroy it easily with his punches. "_Heh_, sorry. We'll do the reunion later, 'kay pal?" He then shifted his gaze to Ray. "Hey kid, think you can treat his wounds?"

Ray nodded. "Don't worry, _Mister Knuckles_. I got it."

Upon hearing this, the red echidna smiled before he went back to the battle...

As Shadow throw another Chaos Spear to one of many error G.U.N.'s mechs, the black hedgehog noticed Knuckles' arrival. While giving the echidna an annoyed look, he asks, "What took you so long, _Red Head_?"

While punching a robot, the red echidna replied, "Oh c'mon, Shadow! Can't you give a guy a break? I mean, it's my old pal there! So a little chat with one another wouldn't hurt, _right_?"

Whilst he kicked a robot who came to him, Shadow said, "I told you before, _Red Head_. I don't care what you think about that."

Knuckles chuckled at this. "_Heh_, right. Whatever you say, _Shadow_."

**~~~~0~~~~ **

**...**

Minutes have passed. But there is still no result for the battle between the G.U.N.'s robots and the two Mobians, Shadow and Knuckles.

Each time the two Mobians done beating all the robots, they will appear again. What _worse_ is, their numbers increasing each time it happens, which annoys the two Mobians.

While panting, Knuckles commented about this. "_H_-... Hey, Shadow?"

After attacking another robot with his Chaos Spear, the black hedgehog diverts his attention to the red echidna. "_W_-... What?"

The red echidna sighs. "I've got a bad feeling about this... About the result of this fight, to be exact."

"Good. So it's not just me... I mean, _look_ at it." The hedgehog brought a hand to his head before he let a strict sigh escaped his mouth. "With the mechs getting closer to us with stomps that unexpectedly made the ground shaking under our feet, _plus_ plumes of dust rising thanks to the dusty floor below and rubble tumbling thanks to the mechs' laser shot, and a tiny voice in your mind saying '**run for your life**'... _yes_. I get a bad feeling."

Upon hearing this, the echidna quickly protesting about the 'mind' part. "**HEY**! My mind's _not_ saying that!"

"Yeah, _right_." Somehow, the black hedgehog's voice sounds sarcastic... or maybe _not_.

Later, as the two Mobians stood back-to-back, and the mechs around them take up their position before slowly marching forward, Knuckles looked to his black companion over his shoulder with a puzzled look.

"_Uh_... Shadow? Maybe it's just me, but..." The echidna gulped. "...Did _we_ just using some dialogues from this '_game_' somewhere?"

Shadow groaned at this. "Should I say it again, _Red Head_?" No response. "_Hmph_, fine. I'll say it again for you; 'I don't care about that'."

"_Tch_, fine." The red echidna huffed. "But still... _Shadow_, do you have a plan to end this madness?" The echidna gestured to the mechs around them once he said that.

"I would ask that Ray kid for some explosives if he doesn't run out of stock of his handmade-explosives." The black hedgehog announced, teeth grinding together in anger. "_Tch_, there is no other way... _Except_..."

As the error-functioned G.U.N.'s robots were getting closer to the two Mobians, Shadow closed his eyes, focusing the remaining power within him to all over his body. When he did, a bright red aura poured out of Shadow's body as he opened his eyes, which now glowed an eerie red color.

"**_W_-What the—?!**" Shocked by the sight of his black companion, Knuckles took a few step backwards before he stumbled, and fell on his back with a loud thud, which can't be heard due to the loud sound of the red aura that covering and circling around Shadow, who now levitate a few inches off the ground.

"**_Chaos_**..." Shadow take up his position before his eyes shot opened, revealing his glowing bright red eyes that flashed with seriousness. "..._**BLAST!**"_

After Shadow shouted those words, he releases the energy that he had gathered around his body, which immediately emitted a powerful red blast to all around the room. The blast knocking all the robots away, sending them to the metal walls of the room's, which made them became nothing but shreds upon impact.

Miraculously, Knuckles, Ray, and Mighty are not hurt at all from the attack. It seems the blast Shadow create was only directed to the robots...

Once the dust cleared, Knuckles, Ray, and Mighty saw Shadow slowly made his way back to the ground. The three Mobians smiled before they ran to Shadow, and was about to congratulate him (_especially Ray_) when suddenly, they heard the black hedgehog groaned weakly before he collapsed to the ground on his side, which startles the three Mobians, especially Knuckles.

"What the— **SHADOW!**"

Knuckles, Ray, and Mighty rushed over Shadow's body. Once they reached the hedgehog's body, the red echidna kneeled down before he cradled the hedgehog into his arms.

Knuckles was shocked to find Shadow unconscious. The black hedgehog was breathing heavily, and his face was somehow pale.

"_S-_... Shadow? What's the matter with you? Get a hold of yourself!" The echidna shook the hedgehog a few times, hoping his black companion would awaken.

"_W_-... What's wrong with Mister Shadow?" Ray pulled out a round-shaped device from the pocket of his jacket and started to type something on it.

Mighty looked to device Ray holds in curiosity. "Is that... a _scanner_?"

Ray nodded at this. "Yup, this is a _scanner_... A _body's scanner_, to be exact." The flying squirrel replied. "I've made this a long ago, to let you know. I thought this thing will be useful someday, so I made it and always brought it with me." He then smiled. "This scanner was useful to detects problems from someone's body. For example—"

Before Ray could finish his explanation, suddenly, the group heard Shadow moaned as a loud, fast beeping sound came from the device Ray holds, which startles the flying squirrel.

Knuckles and Mighty were confused at this, but they also got a bad feeling about this...

"_Uh_... Ray?" Mighty asked his panicked friend. "_W_-... What's wrong?"

"The **scanner**! It says that Mister Shadow's condition was at _**Level 6!**"_

The armadillo arched one eyebrow up at this. "_Uh_... What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"_I-It means_..." The flying squirrel swallowed hard before he continued the answer through his now-tightening throat. "...Mister Shadow is in _critical_ condition."

As Knuckles and Mighty gasped in surprise, Ray continued his answers. "A-And if this continues, _Mister Shadow_... he..." Again, the blue-eyed flying squirrel swallowed hard. "... he could _die_."

**...**

After hearing all of this, Knuckles could feel a loud, heavy hum ring in his mind. His lilac orbs were wide with disbelief, and there was a strange feeling coursed through his body.

..._Fear_? He's not sure. But he felt as if someone had struck him across the head with a heavy and strong object. A big wrench, or anything. His mind was starting to become promiscuous. He couldn't even cry or scream in frantic. All he could do at the moment was giving Ray a serious, disbelieving look.

"_Y_-... You're kidding, _right_?" The red echidna muttered, trying hard to keep his voice calm.

The flying squirrel shook his head. "_N-No_, Mister Knuckles... I-I'm _not_."

"You **ARE!**" Knuckles almost cried out upon saying that, which made Ray yelped in surprise. "Shadow is an immortal; the **Ultimate Lifeform**! So there's a _no_ way he would be—!"

"I _know_ you didn't think that Mister Shadow would die, **I KNOW!**" Ray yelled with a trembling body, which surprises Knuckles. "Even I thought just like you, Mister Knuckles! At the time Mister Shadow told me that he's an immortal _and_ the **Ultimate Lifeform**, I thought he'll be in one piece no matter what problem he faced with. But here he is, now in critical condition because of an energy that can't be identified by my device!"

"_C_-... Could it be this connected to the blast he executes before he passed out?" Mighty guessed while looking to Shadow's unconscious form.

"_I_... I don't know." The flying squirrel fell to his knees, his eyes began to watering. "I _don't_... know."

"**NO**! Shadow, c'mon! Wake up! **Pull yourself together!**" The echidna shook Shadow harder, hoping it would awaken the hedgehog. But it's proven to not effective, because instead of waking up, Shadow's breathing began to weaken, and his body's temperature was _almost_ as cold as ice now.

"_**S-SHADOW!**"_

**~~~~0~~~~ **

_**Meanwhile, somewhere in Prison Island...**_

A flash of bright, purple light appeared before it began to take shape. Once it shaped, the light was gone, and stood in the spot now was a Mobian; a male hedgehog. His brown robe was blown, following the movement of the wind. His red eyes looked bored.

"From all places, I never expected to come back _here_ again." The male hedgehog muttered. "Ah, well. Now let's see... Sky still blue, this place's temperature was normal... _Done_. Okay, that was weird... There's nothing wrong here."

He then crossed his arms. "But if it is, then I would not feel 'that' here. _Hmm_... Something was fishy." The male hedgehog sighs. "... Maybe I should try to detect 'it' again."

The red-eyed hedgehog brought his head down and closed his eyes before he put his right hand to the purple orb that hanging from his necklace. When he did, the orb began to shine bright purple...

A moment later, he let his eyes shot open as he let a light gasp escaped his mouth, his purple orb stop shining as he did so.

"_T-This is_... No, it can't be... 'It' has been **destroyed**! So _how_ can I feel 'it' again?" The male hedgehog uttered in disbelief. "A-And _most_ of all..."

The male hedgehog looked up, his red eyes flashed not only in seriousness; a slight worry and curiosity were also visible from both his eyes and face.

"..._What_ is '**he**' doing here?"

* * *

_**Mighty is finally rescued! YAY! :D ..But, OH! What's this? Shadow was... in coma?! How and why did that happened? And who's this male hedgehog in brown robe at the end of the Chapter...?**__**  
**_

_**Stay tuned for more Chapters~! ;D**_

**By the way, thank you for the reviews and supports, everyone! That means a lot to me~ x3**

___Oh, and... I'm sorry, but NO replies for now! I was EXTREMELY busy until I can't make one. X_x ..But you know how THANKFUL I am when I got your feedbacks; it means a LOT to me! Thank you for the reviews, buddies! I'm glad you enjoyed this story, even though I always make you all annoyed by the late update... X_x_  


**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. Thank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...**

**_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	26. Chapter 26 : An Unlikely Reunion

**Hello, everyone! _I'm baaaaaaaack_~! (-OwO-)**

**Sorry to make you all waiting! Me here busy with school... X_x**

..As always, before I continue to the story, I would like to say a** BIG** thank you to **_LovesAnimations1998_, _Pink Monday_, _ballandcup_, _Guest,__ RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories,_ _Mysterious Girl,__ ProwerPower85,_****_ glittering wolf, Halley Rose, _****_InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere,_****_ CarnationPrincess, doomxdesire94,_****_ Sasha15, _****_LunaTheDragonSlayer, The Sky Hedgehogian Maestro, _****_Ashuradahedgehog, _**_and_**_ FlowerBlooms _**for reviewing my story (**BIG thanks too**** for those who've fav and follow the story! :D**). 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the** BEST**~!** ^_^-**

**__****I say a special thanks to "RAWN89**_**" for 'beta-ing' my story here! :D ..Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3, and Chapter 4 were already 'beta-ed' by her. And now she's working on Chapter 5~! ^^- **__**  
**_

Oh, and note that **this Chapter is**_** NOT**_** 'beta-ed' yet. **_So_... expect errors and awkward sentences here.** ^^''**_**  
**_

_**Yup, enough for the chit-chat now. Enjoy the story~! ^**_**w**_**^-**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC, "SEGA" DOES. ^^-  
**_

**...**_**  
**_

**_WARNING!_ : _THIS STORY COULD'VE FOCUSED ON OTHER CHARACTERS WHEN IT WAS UPDATED. SO I BEG YOUR PARDON IF I MAKE YOU ALL CONFUSED_... O_+**

* * *

**Adventure Through the Unknown**

**Chapter 26 : An Unlikely Reunion**

**- Prison Island, G.U.N.'s Old Base - **

"Shadow! **SHADOW**! Wake up! C'mon, _Shadow_... **WAKE UP! _SHADOW!_**_"_

Knuckles continued to shook Shadow's unconscious form, hoping it would awaken the hedgehog. While that happens, Ray was on his knees, crying hard and keep muttering that Shadow's not gonna make it. On the other hand, Mighty was looking away and closed his eyes as he brought a clenched hand to his chest.

"_Why_... Why it must be _Mister Shadow_?" Ray muttered between his sobs. "_H-He_... He saved us all. _H_-_He_... *_sob_* He sacrifices himself for all of us."

"Dang it, _Shadow!_" Knuckles finally stop shaking the hedgehog's body, trying hard to not let his tears fall. "You _can't_ die! What will Rouge say about this? Wake up, **DANG IT!**"

Instead of waking up, Shadow was still unconscious. His breathing was weaker than before, and his body's temperature was as cold as ice now.

"_S-Shadow_... Wake up... _Oh_, damn." For a moment, the echidna couldn't believe that he'll say a _bad_ word, but he just did. His mind was... He don't know. It felt... _weak_.

Negative thoughts began to cloud not just Knuckles', but Ray and Mighty's mind as well. They knew Shadow's not gonna make it, and they knew they couldn't do anything to help the dying hedgehog...

Suddenly, a new, deep male voice spoke up, interrupting their trail of thoughts.

**"_Hmm... So this is the location where 'it' come from._"**

Shocked with the voice, Knuckles and the other two let out a startled gasp, and looked to their backs so they could see the newcomer's face. When they did, they saw a male Mobian there, stood a few feet away from them, arms crossed.

The male Mobian was a hedgehog with black fur, peach skin, curved ears tipped with red, fangs, and red eyes. He got two quills on his back and six quills on his head, with one pointed upwards. All of the quills on his head were tipped with red, except for the pointed one; it got red streak instead.

He wears golden-yellowish scarf, long brown robe with bell sleeves, light brown gloves, black pants, light brown boots, and a pair of detachable shoulder pads that had two items attached to it; a necklace-like _thing_ and a pair of golden chains with spiked ornaments hanging from it. Around his neck was a necklace with a purple orb hanging from it, though the necklace (_except the orb_) was hidden by the golden-yellowish scarf around his neck.

Also, he seemed to have an extra '_eye_' on his forehead, which was 'closed'.

Knuckles stood up once he saw the fanged-hedgehog, lilac eyes looked serious.

"And _you_ are...?" Though the echidna said those with a tone that shows earnest, there is a hint of curiosity in it.

The fanged-hedgehog looked to the red echidna before he smirks. "_Well, well_... if it isn't the _blasted_ echidna **Knuckles**! How have you been, _hmm_?" The sarcasm in the hedgehog's voice was clear.

Usually, the reaction after someone gets a sarcasm was annoyed, but not for Knuckles; instead of getting annoyed, the red echidna was startled.

"_W_-What the... _I-I_..." The echidna shook his head before he looked up to the fanged-hedgehog. "..._H-How_ do you know my name?"

The hedgehog humphed. "I got my own ways for that." The hedgehog then unfolded his arms. "_Anyway_... What's wrong with that _blasted_ hedgehog **Shadow** over there?" He pointed to Shadow's unconscious form once he said that.

Again, this surprised Knuckles. "_H_-... How do you know Shadow? _D_-Did you also know _who_ they are...?" The echidna pointed to Ray and Mighty after he said that.

The fanged-hedgehog rolled his eyes. "Aside from you _and_ that 'sleeping' hedgehog over there, I don't know who are those two."

"And _why_ is that...?" The echidna demanded, hands clenched to fist at his sides.

The fanged-hedgehog opened his mouth, wanting to say something when suddenly, the purple orb of the hedgehog's necklace was glowing bright purple. While the glowing orb made Knuckles and the others confused, this shocked the fanged-hedgehog.

"_What the_— '**It**' is here? **_Where?!_**_"_ The hedgehog held up his purple orb before he stared at it, which made him looked as if he demand answers from a non-living thing. The sight, _of course_, made Knuckles and the others confused.

All of the sudden, Shadow's unconscious form was surrounded with a bright, purple aura. This made everyone in the room gasped in surprise, including the fanged-hedgehog.

"_W_-... What?" The hedgehog muttered, as he watched Shadow's unconscious form being brought up a few centimeters from the ground, most likely due to the purple aura that surrounds Shadow's body.

"_W_-... What's going on?" Ray inquired, his voice shows that he's afraid now.

While Mighty and Knuckles had no idea about this, the fanged-hedgehog's shocked look was changed to a serious one.

"_I see_... Could it be...?" The fanged-hedgehog walked forward, and was about to reach Shadow_'_s 'floating' form when Knuckles stopped him, by stepping right in front of him.

"Hold it _right_ there, _fanged-guy_." The echidna uttered before he crossed his arms. "..._What_ do you want with Shadow? And _what_ did you do to him?"

The fanged-hedgehog gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Step aside, _Red Head_."

"_Not_ until **you** answer my question." The red echidna said through his gritted teeth, probably due to his annoyance of being called '_Red Head'_.

The hedgehog humphed. "_Fine_." He raised one arm up. "..._You_ asked for it." With those words, the fanged-hedgehog swiped his hand downward. When he did, suddenly, Knuckles was sent flying off to the side a few feet from where he stood before he slammed to the metal wall of the room's, making him cried in pain before he fell to the ground with a loud thud. Seeing what just happened, Ray and Mighty were surprised before they rushed over the echidna, who now grimaced in pain.

"Knuckles! You _okay_...?" Mighty asked, as he helped Knuckles to get up into a sitting position.

"_I_-... I'm fine. A bit sore, _though_." While holding his sore shoulder, the red echidna looked up, watching the fanged-hedgehog stood beside the 'floating' Shadow now.

"_W_-... What is he up to?" Knuckles wondered, as he and the others watched the fanged-hedgehog closed his eyes before he placed both of his hands on the top of Shadow's chest.

A moment later, the fanged-hedgehog opened his eyes. "I see... Your body has '**it**'. _Hmph_, no wonder you are weak like this." He then crossed his arms. "The _worse_ thing is, '**it**' has spread throughout your body, and began to suck your power..."

"Once _all_ of your power sucked by '**it**', '**it**' will suck your life..." The fanged-hedgehog gritted his teeth. "_Dammit_... I never expect this would happen to you, _Shadow_..." Somehow, Knuckles and the others could heard sadness in the hedgehog's voice.

"_Hey_..." Mighty called the hedgehog, who turned his head to him. "_W_-... Who _are_ you really? And _what_ did you mean by '**it**'?"

For the _first_ time, the group watched the fanged-hedgehog smiled to them. It's not a smirk; it's a small, weak smile.

"You guys really want to know _who_ I am, _huh_?" The fanged-hedgehog said knowingly. "_Hmph_... I guess I had no choice but to show you _who_ I am... I need to _transform_, anyway."

After the fanged-hedgehog said that, he brought up his head before he closed his eyes. Then, as he extended his arms to the side, suddenly, the purple orb of his necklace began to shine bright purple.

"_Sometimes, life is not fair."_ The fanged-hedgehog muttered, his voice echoing as he levitate a few feet off the ground. "_...It made you feel like it's time for you embrace the dawn of your demise and despair, like the comets that fall into the planet..."_

As purple auras began to covering and circling around the fanged-hedgehog, the hedgehog shouted, "_**I** am the **protector** of the comets! I can't let one out of its place before it's time! Oh, **comets of Mobius out there**! As your protector, I called for you to **rise**...and allow **me** to use your **power!**"_

After the fanged-hedgehog said those, all of the sudden, the whole place started to shake. This made Knuckles, Ray, and Mighty shocked while trying to keep their balance. While that happens, the extra '_eye_' on the fanged-hedgehog's forehead was revealed to be a _real_ eye, which now shot open, showing its brilliant red color.

After that, the purple auras began to engulfed the fanged-hedgehog's body before it spread a blinding purple light to everyone, making Knuckles, Ray, and Mighty must protect their eyes with their hands...

When the light is gone, Knuckles brought his hands down from his face, followed by Mighty and Ray. When they did, the three Mobians were shocked with the sight their eyes 'caught'...

"**W-WHOA!**" Shocked, Mighty took a few step backwards before he stumbled and fell on his back with a loud thud. "_H-He_... He _really_ transformed!"

"Transformed to a big, _scary_ being!" Ray added fearfully, as he rushed into safety by hiding himself behind Mighty, who also began to terrified.

Knuckles, however, was shocked instead of scared like his two friends, lilac eyes wide in disbelief.

"_N-No_...way."

**~~~~0~~~~ **

**- ?**?**? -**

_Ugh... What just...happened?_

Shadow opened his eyes, only to found himself in nothingness.

_Where... Where am I?_

All around him is darkness, nothing more. This made Shadow confused, wondering what did he do to place himself in this nothingness.

Soon, a small light shines in the middle of the sea of darkness. Shadow whirled, and found a familiar blonde-haired girl stood there, her body was glowing and transparent.

"_M_-...Ma-..." The black hedgehog's eyes widened in disbelief. "..._Maria_?"

"_Shadow_... I'm so happy to see you again." The blonde-haired girl, or **Maria**, said with a warm smile. "I'm also happy to know that... you decided to look after this planet for everyone."

Still tried to regain his composure back, Shadow looked to Maria, his body trembling slightly.

"_M_-... Maria..." He couldn't think straight of what to say. All that out from the hedgehog's mouth was the name that used to haunt him, which now not anymore.

"_Shadow_..." Maria walked towards him. "_I_... I'm so happy...to meet you... _I_..." The blonde-haired girl kneeled down to Shadow's eye level. "...I wish I can see the world with you."

The blonde-haired girl brought her arms to Shadow's back before she pulled him into a hug, which made the black hedgehog surprised.

"_M_-... Maria..." As he return Maria's hug, Shadow asks, "Am I... _dead?_"

"You should be, but it seemed... this is not the time for you to leave this planet _yet_."

Shadow was confused at this. "_W_-... What do you mean?"

"_Shadow_, out there, you're in _coma_. You're supposed to be dead right now, but I saw it... Someone knows how to solve the problems you face. 'He' took the `problem' out of your body, and saved your life."

It took a moment for the black hedgehog to put the pieces together before a realization hit him. "_W_-Wait... _Y_-You mean..."

"_Yes_, Shadow. You have a second chance to return to the world."

"_H_-... How about you, _Maria_?"

Maria smiled. "_Shadow_..." The blonde-haired girl gently pulled Shadow off her, looking to the hedgehog right in the eye. "_I_... I don't have that chance. It's _yours_." She then placed her hands on Shadow's shoulders. "Goodbye, _Shadow_... I hope we can meet again some time."

"What— **M-MARIA!**" Before Shadow could react further, suddenly, Maria's body began to shine bright white, spreading a blinding light. This made Shadow brought his hands over his eyes as the light began to spread to all over the place of nothingness...

**~~~~0~~~~**

**- Prison Island, G.U.N.'s Old Base - **

"**_MARIA!_**_"_

Shadow suddenly sat up, screaming the name 'Maria' with his eyes closed. He screamed so loud, and would ended up losing his voice _if _a familiar male voice not shouted at him, telling him to stop.

"_Shadow_, calm down! **SHADOW!**"

The black hedgehog stopped screaming and slowly opened his eyes, breathing heavily.

The black hedgehog then looked to his right, and found Knuckles there, kneeling beside him, a hint of relief could be seen in the echidna's lilac eyes.

"_Shadow_... Oh, thank goodness. I thought you'll die _right_ here and now." The echidna said, couldn't help but showing the black hedgehog a small smile. "I was worried sick about you, _ya know_?"

A pair of small, white-gloved hand placed itself on Shadow's right hand. This made the black hedgehog turned his head to the right, and found Ray and Mighty there, sat near him.

"_Mister Shadow_... I'm so glad you're okay." The flying squirrel said with a smile as Mighty nodded, showing that he agreed with Ray.

The hedgehog felt his head hurt a bit. This made him lowered his head and groans before he brought his left hand to his head. "_Ugh_... What just..._happened?_"

**"_I saved you, that's what_." **

Upon hearing a deep, male voice spoke up, Shadow looked up. When he did, he found a big familiar figure there, floating not far from him and the others...

"_W_**-**What the... **Black Doom**?" The black hedgehog muttered in disbelief. "_H_-... How you're still alive? I've defeated _you!_"

Black Doom would smirked right now if he got a mouth to show. "_Tsk, Tsk_. Shadow, as the one who has been saved, you know it's rude to not _thanked_ the person who just saved you, _don't you_?"

The black hedgehog humphed at this. "_Why_ should I thanked to the one who want to destroy this _so-called_ damn planet? Even though you saved me from the death, _Black Doom_, I would _never _thanked you."

The 'overlord' growls. "I gave you life, and this is how you repay me? Oh, _Shadow_... What an _annoying_ pest you are." He then raised one arm up. "I can just destroy you _easily_, Shadow... But I know you won't be happy about it."

Upon hearing this, Shadow gritted his teeth in anger before he pushed himself up to his feet, but failed to do so. He would fell to the ground if Knuckles and the others were not there to catch him.

"Shadow! You can't fight, _not_ with your condition right now!" Knuckles warned the black hedgehog. "_Besides_... He's not here to fight."

"_As_ if I would believe that!" The black hedgehog snapped indignantly. "Why you're so sure that _he_ won't do anything bad, **Red Head?!**"

"_Well_—!" Before Knuckles could explain, suddenly, a small purple light emerged out from Black Doom's chest, which made everyone's attention went to the light.

"_What the_— Oh,** for crying out loud!**" Black Doom yelled, somewhat in annoyance. This, _of course_, made Shadow and the others confused. "_Another_ comet that out from its orbit? _Dammit!_ This is the _thirteenth_ time it happens! Oh, **for Mobius' sake**! Give me a _break!_"

As Black Doom placed one of his arm to his chest, the purple light began to engulfed his body. Shadow watched this in curiosity and confusion as he saw the purple light began to take shape to a form of... a _Mobian_?

"_W_-What the—" Shadow stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw the purple light is gone, and stood in the Black Doom's spot now was... a _fanged-hedgehog_?

"**Ugh**! _How_ annoying!" The fanged-hedgehog growled as he adjusting his scarf. "One moment I manage to took out the Black Comet's _super_ negative energy that left within my '_son'_s body, the next another comet was out from its orbit! _Ugh_, just what the _heck_ is the cause of this 'incident'?"

Shadow stared at the fanged-hedgehog in bewilderment. "_B_-... Black Doom?"

The fanged-hedgehog rolled his eyes. "_Yes_, Shadow. This is _me_." He then sighs before he mumbled boringly;

"_I_ am **Black Doom**, your _biological_ 'father'. This is my _Mobian form_, and if you ask _what_ do I mean by _that_, well..." He paused for a moment before he continued, now with a bit seriousness. "_I_... I'm one of '**The Demigods and Demigoddesses of Mobius**'. I am the _Mobius' **Demigod of Comets**_. As my title says, my job is to protect _and_ keep the comets of **Mobius** in its orbit, though my main job is to keep **Mobius** save, just like the other demigods and demigoddesses. And thanks to my title, I can feel _any_ comets' presence that were out from its orbit... Like _now_."

"_Shadow_, when you destroyed the **Black Comet**, my favorite comet of all, its _super_ negative energy went inside you. You can _hate_ that energy for making you coma. Even _I_ myself hate that energy." The fanged-hedgehog, or Black Doom, said while clenching his hands to fist at his sides. "_Shadow_... I... How can I say this? _I_—"

"Hold on a minute." The black hedgehog interrupted, as he managed to get up to his feet and walked to Black Doom. "_You're_... You're one of _many_ Mobius' _'protector'?_ If so, then _why_ do you want to destroy the planet back then?"

"I knew you'll ask me _that_." The fanged-hedgehog sighs. "...You know? Even a mighty being like us demigods and demigoddesses had their limits." He looked down to the ground. "Back then, I was _so_ mad with the humans. I hate them... _Hate_ them for making a technology that they released in the space. This technology was a machine that sends a wave of signal to all around the planet in a certain radius."

"_Wait_... I know the machine you're talking about!" Ray said suddenly, as everyone's attention went to him. "It's the machine equipped with a laser cannon that created by humans to detect, _and_ destroy an incoming comets or _any_ other things that—" A realization hit him. "_W_-Wait... _Y_-You mean..."

"_**Yes**_." Black Doom answered sternly, eyes flashed in anger. "...I _hate_ the humans for _destroying_ the comets and any other space's things! As their protector, I can _hear_ their cries when they're destroyed! I can't just stay in the space and doing nothing! So after I destroy that _blasted_ machine, my anger made me done something that makes me put in the detention to can't use my power for 5 months..." He gulped. "_I_... I took out the **Black Comet** from its orbit. It was the time when I transported the comet to the city."

Shadow arched one eyebrow up at this. "_Wait_... So you're saying that...back then, when you want to destroy the world... You're _mad_ with the humans?"

"**Yes**! The real is, I... _Ugh_, I can't believe I'll say this... I _like_ **Mobius**! I _really_ do! I just let anger took over me! Even **Chaos** and **Dark Gaia** regret their action in the past for _almost_ destroyed the planet!"

Knuckles' eyes widened upon hearing this. "Wait a sec... **Chaos** is a _demigod?!_" Unfortunately, no one hears what the red echidna just said.

"Wait a minute... If you cared for the planet... That means..." Shadow looked up to his 'father'. "Do you... cared about _my_ well-being?"

"Why of _course_ I am, Shadow! _Why_ wouldn't I be? You're my son! Even though we related in a _biological_ way, I still _cared_ for you like a _real_ father would!" He answered with a tone that shows like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

There's a moment of silence before Black Doom was startled when he realized what he just said to his 'son'. "_I-I_... I don't mean to—"

"_Black Doom_..." Shadow began, interrupting the 'overlord'. "I know I've said that I'll never thanked you, _but_..." The black hedgehog smirks. "...I guess I'll take it back."

"_S_-Shadow, _I_—"

"_Thank you_, Black Doom." The black hedgehog said. "_Thank you_ for...saving my life.._.and_ to look after the planet, keeping it save."

The fanged-hedgehog was confused at this. "_W_-... Why you sounds _so_ happy that I'm keeping the planet save?"

"_Because_... that's Maria's last wish. And I'm glad you also do what she wished to me, _Black Doom_."

"_Maria_? Oh... You mean that blonde-haired girl?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes."

For the first time (_and second time for Knuckles, Ray, and Mighty_), Shadow watched Black Doom smiled. "_Shadow_... I would like to talk with you more, but I got a job to do. Another comet was out from its orbit, and I need to do something with that." He then smirks. "_Oh_, and Shadow? You're not going to call me '_dad'_, are you?"

The black hedgehog humphed. "I don't think I would do it... But let's let the time to answer that question."

"Hmph, _right_..." The fanged-hedgehog muttered before he spun on his heel. "Well, I think I'll go—"

"_Wait_." The black hedgehog called out. "_Black Doom_... I know it's weird, but..." He looked up to his 'father'. "I hope... We can have another good talk next time we met."

A small fleck of surprise crossed through Black Doom's bright red orbs, but the demigod quickly shook his head and smiled. "_Heh_... I'll be waiting for that, '_son_'. See you later, _Shadow the Hedgehog_..."

With that, Black Doom make his way out of the room. And before he was completely out of the room, the fanged-hedgehog was gone in a flash of purple light...

Silence took the chance to sneak in within the group before Shadow decided to broke it.

"_Heh_, what a weird _and_ shocking revelation..." Shadow muttered while folding his arms. "_'Dad'_... You're not so bad, after all."

The others were shocked to hear this. "_D_-... Did he just said _'dad'?_" Knuckles whispered to his two friends, who had their eyes widened. They then nodded in response of the echidna's question.

"_S_-_So_, Shadow..." Knuckles called the hedgehog while walking to his side. "..._What_ should we do now?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know." The black hedgehog replied, looking to the echidna before he shook his head. "But I think there would be—"

Before Shadow could finish his sentence, suddenly, the group felt a sudden gust of wind blowing at their sides. Curious and confused, the group looked to their right, only to find a shocking view right before their eyes...

It was... a _big_ portal. The same black-colored one that ever sucked them inside!

"Ugh! _Not_ again!" Knuckles cried aloud. "Shadow! _What_ are we gonna—!"

"Let's go." Shadow grabbed Knuckles' arm. "..._into_ the portal."

Knuckles' lilac orbs widened at this. "_W-What_? S-Shadow! Are _you_ out of your—!"

"**LET'S GO!**" Without warning, Shadow dashed straight into the portal while bringing Knuckles along. Seeing this, Ray and Mighty looked to each other before they nodded, and followed Shadow and Knuckles from behind by jumped straight into the black 'thing'. When they did, the portal disappeared, leaving Prison Island alone once again...

* * *

_**WHOA! Looks like Black Doom and Shadow started to get along! x3 ..You know what they said; 'Like father, like son'~ x3**_

_**But still... Where will Shadow, Knuckles, and the newcomers Mighty and Ray transported to now? And just **_**who**_** and **_**how**_** many members of **_**'********The Demigods and Demigoddesses of Mobius****'**_** for real?  
**_

_**Stay tuned for more Chapters~! ;D**_

**Anyway... as you all knew, Black Doom is an official character from "SEGA", playing a role as the main antagonist in the 2005-game "_Shadow the Hedgehog_". Here in this fic, he got an important role to keep the comets of Mobius at its place, and let it fell when it's time. His _Mobian form_ (**which is made by my imaginative brain _and_ me. xD**) looked like this _[_**_space not included**]:**_

**h****t****t****p****:****/****/****k****a****r****a****n****m****a****-****m****a****e****r****y****l****.****d****e****v****i****a****n****t****a****r****t****.****c****o****m****/ **art/Black-Doom-Mobian-form-352039048

**Oh! That reminds me... Back at Chapter 18, I made a _Mobian form_ for Dark Gaia. But I haven't show you all how she looks like... So I'll show you now! This is how Dark Gaia looked like when she was in her _Mobian form~ _(**+ Light Gaia**) _[space not included]:_**

******h****t****t****p****:****/****/****k****a****r****a****n****m****a****-****m****a****e****r****y****l****.****d****e****v****i****a****n****t****a****r****t****.****c****o****m****/** art/Light-Gaia-and-Dark-Gaia-Mobian-form-343783452

**By the way, thank you for the reviews and supports, everyone! That means a lot to me~ x3**

___Oh, and... I'm sorry, but NO replies for now! (**again?!**) X_x ..I was EXTREMELY busy until I can't make one. x_X ..But you know how THANKFUL I am when I got your feedbacks; it means a LOT to me! Thank you for the reviews, buddies! I'm glad you enjoyed this story, even though I always make you all annoyed by the late updates... X_x_  


**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. Thank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...**

**_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	27. Chapter 27 : Questions

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with another Chapter. :) **

Sorry for the wait, buddies... School really makes me busy, which is the reason why I lost inspiration to write back then. X_x

It'll be harder to post Chapters from now on, but I'll try. :)

Thank you so _so_ SO much to everyone who had read, reviewed, followed, or favourited this fic. It means so much to me and I feel awful for leaving you all waiting. So thanks to**_ LovesAnimations1998, Pink Monday, ballandcup, Guest, RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories, Mysterious Girl, ProwerPower85, glittering wolf, Halley Rose, InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere, CarnationPrincess, doomxdesire94, Sasha15, LunaTheDragonSlayer, The Sky Hedgehogian Maestro, Ashuradahedgehog, _**and**_ FlowerBlooms_ **(**_AND_ those who've fav and follow the story**)**. **Thanks for the feedback, everyone. It really made my day encourage me to do my best. :)

My special thanks, of course, goes to** "RAWN89"**, my _Beta_ here. She made Chapter 1-4 of this fic became more than amazing, and now she was working at Chapter 5. Also, she is more than always to give me such support. Thank you, dear buddy. Without you, this fic is nothing. :')

Oh, just a notice to you all. To those who have an account of **Fanfiction**(**.net**) and reviewed this fic, I'm sorry that I can't reply your feedbacks via PM. It's not that I'm too lazy to write it; I just don't have time to do so. But there are rarely times when I'll PM you for the feedbacks you gave me and other stuff; that was the time when I'm free from school and stuff.

Oh, right. Note that** this story could've focused on other characters when it was updated. So I'm _deeply_ sorry if I left you all confused... **

**Alright, enough for the chit-chat (whoa, that was long). On the story~! ^_^-**

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC, "SEGA" DOES. ^^-**_

* * *

**Adventure Through the Unknown**

**Chapter 27 : Questions**

**- Jade Gully -**

Tiara and Blaze finally arrived at the place where the black 'thing' was last seen. According to Tiara, the 'thing' appeared a few days after it kidnapped her father.

Turns out it was true, because once they arrived at the place, Blaze could see a small black portal there, floating freely in midair, waiting for someone to get inside. Its size was enough for a Mobian to get inside.

Ever since their departure in reaching the portal, they were running. So when they arrived, they stopped not far from the black 'thing' to catch their breaths. Even though the two girls ran together, Blaze saw that Tiara _was_ the one almost out of breath.

"_T_-There it is! We finally made it, _Blazey_!" The orange manx said between her pants. "_Phew_! Thank goodness it's still here!"

Blaze stared at the portal in slight worry, not for herself; it's for her friend Tiara.

Is she ready to face _all_ the obstacles once they get into this portal? Well, she knew that Tiara is one year _older_ than she was, _but_...

The lavender cat shuddered when negative thoughts began to cloud her mind. She closed her eyes before she sighs. "_H-Hey_, Tiara..."

"_Hmm_?" The manx turned her head to Blaze. "...What's it, _Blazey?_"

"Are _you_... ready for this?" The lavender cat opened her eyes. "We'll go and face whatever came to us once we went straight into this 'thing'... Are you ready to face it all, _Tiara_?"

Tiara put her index finger under her chin in thought. Tilting her head, she says, "To tell you the truth, _Blazey_... I'm afraid. It'll probably take me a _whole_ day to be ready, _but_..."

Tiara shook her head before she smiles at Blaze. "_I_... I gotta deal with it! I know it'll be hard, but I have to! 'Cause if I'm not, father would be in _total_ danger!" She then winked. "Don't worry about me, _Blazey_! I'm _all_ ready! How about you?"

"As _ready_ as I'll ever be." The lavender cat said with a nod. "...Well, then. _Let's_—"

"—**_go_ into the unknown!**" The manx said aloud, finish up the words that would be said by Blaze. After that, Tiara ran and jumped into the portal. Blaze was shocked upon seeing this, never thought that Tiara would be the first to go into the black 'thing', as if there is not doubt within her. But then the cat shook her head, and hopped into the portal. When she did, the portal disappeared, leaving Jade Gully alone without _any_ inhabitants once again...

Until they got back, _that is_.

**~~~~0~~~~ **

**[ _Mobius, 200 years in the future_ ]**

**- Crisis City, Mysterious Castle**** -**

"Here we are."

Metal Sonic gently put Metal Knuckles down from his grip once he set his feet down to the ground. He then looked up, observing the view in front of him.

They're now at the ground where the mysterious, black and stone-made castle stood. What in front of them now is a big wooden door.

"_S_-... Sonic? Do we _really_ need to go _here_?" Metal Knuckles said fearfully as he wrapped his hands around him, showing that he's _completely_ terrified now. "_W_-Why don't we go back to **Onyx Island**? We could—"

"_Metal Knuckles_," Metal Sonic interrupted, as he looked to the red bot over his shoulder. "..._what_ happened to the **Master Emerald**?"

Metal Knuckles looked to the blue bot confusedly. "..._Huh_?"

"My 'master' ever told me that **Angel Island** will fell if **Master Emerald** was _not_ on its place." The blue robot began, turning his body around to face the red bot. "So _tell_ me, Metal Knuckles... _What_ happened to the **Master Emerald**?"

The red robot was startled to hear this, and was silent for a moment before he sighs.

"So you know..._huh_?" Metal Knuckles looked down to the ground. "To tell you the truth, I don't know... At the time I got _here_, **Angel Island**'s left side was already submerged on the sea, and **Master Emerald** was _nowhere_ to be found..."

"But thankfully, _some_ of the **Master Emerald**'s power was already fused with the island, which is _why_ **Angel Island**, or should I say **_Onyx Island_** now, was _not_ affected by **Crisis City**'s effect. This may _also_ include the area around the island, as we can see the sky and the sea around the island were still clear blue." The red bot looked up to his metallic blue friend. "My bet is **Master Emerald** was taken away by someone big _and_ strong."

"_Why_ you're so sure about that?" The blue robot questioned, tilting his head to the side in wonder.

"_Well_," The red bot began, crossing his arms. "...**Master Emerald** was a big gem. So _how_ come—"

"_Wait_, hold it." Metal Sonic narrowed his eyes skeptically at Metal Knuckles. "...'_At the **time** I got **here**_'? What's _that_ supposed to mean, _Metal Knuckles_?"

The red bot let out a startled gasp at this. "_O-Oh_... T-That?" Metal Knuckles looked down. "_W-Well_—"

Before Metal Knuckles could begin his explanation, suddenly, a black-colored portal appeared _right_ above them, which startles the two. As the two bots looked up, two Mobians jumped out of the black 'thing', and landed right in front of them.

"**WHOA!**" Startled, Metal Knuckles took a few step backwards before he stumbled and fell on his back with a loud thud. "I-It's **Mobians**! Wow! I can't believe it! It's been a _long_ while since I saw one!"

Metal Sonic looked to his red companion in bewilderment upon hearing this.

_A_ long _while? What's_ that _supposed to mean?_ The blue bot wondered. _Hmm... I think this red bot hiding_ something _from me... Well, I'll find out what is it soon... After_ I _defeat that 'copycat' of mine, that is._

One of the two Mobians, the lavender-furred one, recognized the blue bot. "...**_Metal Sonic_**?"

Metal Sonic diverts his gaze to the lavender-furred Mobian. "...**Blaze the Cat**, I presume?"

Blaze nodded to the blue robot before looking around. "..._Where_ are we?"

"Welcome to **Crisis City**, Mobians! I'm _Metal Knuckles_, by the way!" Metal Knuckles said, as he flitted between Metal Sonic and Blaze before raising his arms and wave it around. "If you're happen to be from the past, then you just witness at _how_ **Mobius** will be in the next 200 years!"

Metal Sonic's left eye 'twitched' upon hearing this. "..._M_-_Metal Knuckles_? How come you said _all_ of that with a demeanor that shows as if nothing happened _here_?!"

"So what should I do?" The red bot asked bluntly while cocking his head to the side.

Metal Sonic rolled his red digital eyes after hearing this. "_Whatever_." The blue bot muttered before he shifted his gaze to the orange-furred Mobian beside Blaze. "And _you_ are...?"

"Nice to meet you, _Mr. Blue Robot!_" The orange-furred Mobian greeted happily. "I'm **Tiara Boobowski**. But you can call me **Tiara** for short! I'm a 15-year-old Manx who loves the phrase '_Girl Power'_~!"

Metal Sonic had his eyes 'half-closed' when he heard this. "...When I asked that question to you, I don't oblige you to say _everything_. Your name alone is _enough_."

Tiara's ears lowered a bit. "_O-Okay_... I'm sorry." The apology, of course, was ignored by Metal Sonic.

As Metal Sonic walked away from the spot he stood at, Blaze asks, "Where are you going?"

"_Into_ the palace." The blue bot answered with a matter-of-fact tone. "I don't oblige you two to come with me, so _whatever_ you gonna do after this... is up to you." With that, Metal Sonic pushed the big door in front of him before he went inside, followed by Metal Knuckles, who yelps before he scampered into the palace like a scared guy (_which he was_).

Silence began to fill Blaze and Tiara's surroundings after they saw the two robots went into the palace, the sound of the smoldering flames were the only one fills the silence. But not long after, Tiara decided to speak, breaking the silence.

"_S_-Should we follow them, _Blazey_...?" The manx asked the lavender cat. "I-I think it's _scary_ inside..."

It was then Tiara noticed that Blaze didn't listening to her. "..._B_-_Blazey_?"

Blaze watched her surroundings in disbelief. Is _this_ really how **Mobius** like in the next 200 years? _Why_? And more importantly...

_...Why do I feel like I've_ ever _been here before?_ The lavender cat thought in wonder. _What's this..._ image_ appeared in my head? I was here... holding two Chaos Emeralds... sealing 'something' orange within me... and..._

The lavender cat gasped as another image flashed in her mind.

_S-... Silver?_

Blaze was now confused. As she brought a hand to her head, the lavender cat looked down in wonder. The last image that appear in her head was Silver... calling out her name with _sadness_ visible in both his eyes and face.

_When_ did it happen? If Blaze remember it again, she had seen Silver called her with a look like that... but _when_? And _why_?

She was brought back to the reality when Tiara waved one of her gloved hands in front of Blaze's face.

"Hey, _Blazey!_" The orange manx said aloud, as she watched Blaze's eyes flicker before regaining focus. "... You okay? I think you _kinda_... spaced out back then."

Upon hearing this, Blaze shook her head. "Don't worry, _Tiara_... I'm all fine."

Blaze then turned around before looking up to the big, black castle in front of her. "... We should go inside."

"_Eh_...?"

"I know you're scared, _Tiara_. But I think something's up. Metal Sonic was so serious when he entered the castle, and I couldn't help but wonder _why_." The lavender cat concluded. "_Besides_... Maybe we could find a clue or two to find you father if we go inside."

"_And_ your friend." Tiara added before giving Blaze a bright smile. "Well c'mon, _Blazey_! Let's go inside and face the unknown!"

"_Yes_... Let's go."

With that, the two Mobians went into the palace. The palace was big. The floor was covered with a messy, tattered red carpet. The torches that lit up the corridor Blaze and Tiara in were only made their surroundings become creepier than it was outside.

Tiara couldn't help but shuddered at the thought of ghosts roaming around the castle, hiding herself for safety behind Blaze in the process. Blaze, _however_, just silent at this.

After a moment of walking (_and running, for Tiara_), they found Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles. What strange is, they found Metal Knuckles crawled up at a corner with arms wrapped around himself, while Metal Sonic told him to get up and continuing their journey.

Metal Sonic took notice of them, but quickly ignores them as he turned away to face the crouching red robot in front of him.

"**_Metal Knuckles_, get your gears on _and_ let's continue!**" Metal Sonic exclaimed, huffing aloud. "**There's a _no_ way I'll be slacking off here because of you!**"

"P-Please, _Sonic!_ Give me a break, _will ya_?" The red bot's trembling voice came. "I-I can't go on, _alright_? G-Give me a moment, _okay_?" He tighten his grip around himself. "..._Please_? Pretty _please_ with cookies and a jug of milk on top...?"

The blue bot groaned at this. "_Tch_, **Fine**! 5 minutes 'break' and **that's it!**"

Metal Knuckles looked to Metal Sonic over his shoulder, and would've smiled to the blue bot if he had a mouth. "Oh thank you, _thank you_, thank you _so_ much! I won't disappoint you in the next 5 minutes!"

The red bot then stood up and leaped up into the air, and was about to threw himself to Metal Sonic and hugged him when the blue bot rolled his eyes and step aside from where he stood, which made Metal Knuckles fell flat on his face the ground with a loud thud.

"**Ouch!**" As the red bot cried in pain, Metal Sonic could hear a faint sound of a 'click' somewhere. While looking around the corridor for the source of the 'click' sound he just heard (_and Metal Knuckles' grimaced in pain_), suddenly, the place began to shake. This made Metal Sonic, Blaze, and Tiara shocked while trying to keep their balance, and Metal Knuckles was once again stumbled to the ground just at the time he was up on his knees.

While that happens, the wall in front of them cracked before it opens slowly. Once it wide open, the 'quake' has stopped. The four of them stood up in wonder as they stared to the big hole that had formed on wall in front of them.

"_W_-... What just happened?" Tiara asked fearfully, as she inched closer to Blaze before she hides herself behind the lavender cat.

"I don't know, _Tiara_..." Blaze answered. "... I don't know."

Metal Sonic stared to the hole cautiously as he activates his scanner. Anything which was unfamiliar from his data would come up green to his red sights.

A moment later, Metal Sonic found a green figure on his readings. The blue robot put himself to his fighting stance while summoning his yellow energy on his right hand, ready to face whatever will come out from the hole of the wall's.

A second later, a small, floating figure flew out of the room, looking around in wonder.

The small figure was a doll(?) in a shape of a fox colored yellow and white, though Metal Sonic doubted that the figure was just a mere stuffed-animal. A red, strange-looking gem could be seen on the end of the antenna that protruding from its head.

"_T_-_The door_... I-It finally opens..." The small doll(?) murmured with a shaking voice, his ears lowered a bit. "_I_-... I'm finally out of the—"

"_T_-_**Tails Doll**?_ Is that..." Metal Knuckles rushed out from his 'hiding spot' (**AKA**_ Metal Sonic's back_) before he kneeled down in front of the small figure. "Oh gosh, Tails Doll! I-It's _really_ you!" He picked up the doll(?) and pulled it into a hug. "... Where have you been? I've been looking _all_ over for you! For _days!_"

"_M-Metal Knuckles_..." The small doll(?), or **Tails Doll**, said while returning the red bot's hug. "... I-It's _scary_ inside... I saw—"

"_Metal Knuckles_?" Metal Sonic called out, interrupting Tails Doll. "... _Who_ is the doll?"

The red robot smiled before he introduced his doll(?) friend to the blue robot. "Sonic, this is _Tails Doll_, my friend. Maybe he look like a doll, but he is actually a _robot_, like us! It all thanks to the red gem on his antenna, _or else_, he's just an ordinary doll!"

"He _is_?" The blue robot inquired, a bit shocked by the fact that the 'doll' was a _indeed_ a robot, just as he guessed before.

"_Yes_, he is!" The red robot replied cheerfully. "You see, I was separated from Tails a few days ago, at the time when a big, fiery tornado occurred at **Crisis City**. Tails must be hiding here to take cover from the tornado and unexpectedly trapped inside, while I went back to **Onyx Island** and wondered about his safety..."

Metal Knuckles then looked down to the 'doll' in his arms. "_C'mon_, Tails. Say hello to Sonic."

Instead of greeted Metal Sonic, Tails Doll shivered as he snuggled to Metal Knuckles' chest, which made both the blue and the red bot confused.

"_I-It's_... It's scary..." The 'doll' whimpered, his voice almost reduced to a whisper as he raised one arm up and pointed to the big hole on the wall.

"_G_-_Go inside_... a-and you'll know... w-what I mean." With those words, the 'doll' snuggled closer to the red bot's chest.

Metal Knuckles looked up to Metal Sonic. "_Sonic_... Tails was serious when he said _all_ of this. I can see it through his shivering... Should we go inside and check out what's in this hole?" The bot pointed to the big hole in the wall once he said that.

Metal Sonic gave the red robot a puzzled look. "... _Why_ did you ask me what to do, as if _I'm_ the leader of the group? _And_—"

Metal Sonic stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"Wait a minute... I just realized something." The blue bot narrowed his eyes at the red bot. "_You_... Ever since I meet you, _you_ called me '_Sonic_' instead of '**Metal Sonic**'... And you called '**Tails Doll**' as '_Tails_'! Did you call yourself '_Knuckles_' instead of '**Metal Knuckles**'? ..._Why_? Why did you called me _that_ way?"

Metal Knuckles let out a startled gasp at this. "_O-Oh_... T-That?" The red bot looked down. "_W-Well_—"

"_Oh_, you guys! Stop it!" Tiara flitted between Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles before she held out her hands in front of the echidna bot and the hedgehog bot. "_Why_ don't we go inside and check out what makes this little guy afraid? Look at _how_ he seek for comfort!" Tiara brought her hand to Tails Doll's head before she caressing him. "_Poor guy_... I wonder what makes him afraid..."

There was silence between them once Tiara stopped Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles from going further to fight each other. Both bots focused their gazes to the trembling doll-like bot, who still snuggled to the red bot's chest.

Metal Sonic had never felt so guilty in his life. He don't know why, but _somehow_, upon seeing _how_ the little 'doll' trembled in fear, he felt... _heartsick_.

_W-What is _wrong_ with me...?_ The blue robot questioned himself, his fists were clenched at his sides. _I don't know much about that 'doll'... but just seeing at_ how _afraid he is, I've worried sick about him._

Metal Sonic looked down. _Could it be that... I've _ever_ met this 'doll' before? Or maybe Metal Knuckles?_

The blue bot found himself confused as he brought one of his metallic arms to his head.

_If so... then_ when? _Do I_ ever _met them before for real...? Do I_—

The blue bot was brought back to the reality when Metal Knuckles waved one of his metallic hands in front of Metal Sonic's face.

"_Hey_, Sonic!" The red bot's voice came and went through to Metal Sonic's hearing. "... You zoned out there? '_Cause_ I think you are..."

Metal Sonic shook his head before he focused his gaze to Metal Knuckles. "_Metal Knuckles_... We'll go inside that hole. But as _soon_ as we're done, you _owe_ me an explanation."

If Metal Knuckles had a mouth, he would have smiled slightly at this statement.

"Thanks, _Sonic_." The red bot looked at the blue bot in slight relief. "... I really appreciate it.

**~~~~0~~~~**

Meanwhile, somewhere inside the castle, a lone figure could be seen, sitting on a big throne inside a big room. The room was dark, only illuminated by the light coming from a big gem placed not far in front of the figure, an image could be seen within the orb.

The figure was hidden within the shadows. The only thing that visible from the figure was his eyes, which somehow glowing an eerie red color in the darkness.

"_Well, well.__.. _Looks like I got an uninvited _'guests'_." The figure spoke, a bit astonished at how his 'guests' could go inside his castle easily without his guards noticed them.

The 'guests' were _none_ other than Metal Sonic, Blaze, and the others.

Upon set his eyes to his 'guests' through the image from the gem in front of him, the figure quickly despises them. "_Heh_, no matter. They're just an _annoying_ 'pests' need to be annihilated. _Besides_, I can handle more of them _all_ by myself."

The figure then leaned his back to his throne. "It seemed they've defeat and destroy my guards... If that's the case, I will make more of them later."

He waved his hand around, making the image in the gem changed, brought forth a close-up to one of the 'guests', which he labeled in mind as his new target.

"Now, let's see how _interesting_ you really are, _little blue bot_..."

* * *

_**A mysterious enemy deep within the castle was interested to a certain 'blue robot' we all knew! O.O ..Just who is this enemy...? Why it choose Metal Sonic as his target, and not other else? And will all questions in Metal Sonic's head answered...?**_

**_Stay tuned for more Chapters~_! ;)**

**..Anyway...**

**They said, "**If you play ''**Sonic R**'' and finish it 100%, Tails Doll will**— _bla bla bla_..."**

**Okay, _stop it_, guys. Don't even start to say any other of the "_Tails Doll's Curse_", _'_cause seriously, _why_ would you believe _that_? To those who believe those '_Curse_', please _stop_ it. _SERIOUSLY_. `Cause I'm pretty sure that this '_Curse_' was made up by someone (**_or a group_**), and was _NOT_ real.**

**Dunno how **Tails Doll** looks? Look it up at those Sonic wikis. ;)**

******By the way, thank you for the reviews and supports, everyone! That means a lot to me~ x3**

___...It's been two Chapters I don't give you all the replies of your feedbacks. Today, I'm back with the replies~! ^^-_  


**_~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_**

glittering wolf** : Thank you for the review, glittering wolf! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Awww_~ Glad you like the story! And hearing said it was a good story was a joy to me~ x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

RAWN89** : Thank you for the review, RAWN! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Yeah! Shadow survived! There's a no way he'll die that easily... x3 .._Tehehe_, you'll know where they'll gone to next if you keep following its progress~! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

FlowerBlooms** : Thank you for the review, FlowerBlooms! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Well, you know what they said; '_Expect the unexpected'_~! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Pink Monday** : Thank you for the review, Pink Monday! I really, really, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Most readers' surprised about Black Doom, I bet. xD .._Besides_, expect the unexpected, right~? x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Halley Rose** : Thank you for the review, Halley Rose! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Tehehe_. Well, expect the unexpected, right~? x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Mysterious Girl** : Thank you for the review, Mysterious Girl! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Tehehe_. Your questions will be answered if you keep following this story, my dear friend~ xD ..Tehe, no worries! I'll make more, _alright_~? x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

**_~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_**

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. Thank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...**

**_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	28. Chapter 28 : Revelation

**Hello, everyone! I'm back! :) **

Sorry for the wait, everyone! As usual, school really made me busy... ^^''

Again, sorry this took _so_ long to get out, and sorry for any errors in this chapter. X_x

Anyway, I would like to thank**_ LovesAnimations1998, Pink Monday, ballandcup, Guest, RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories, Mysterious Girl, ProwerPower85, glittering wolf, Halley Rose, InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere, CarnationPrincess, doomxdesire94, Sasha15, LunaTheDragonSlayer, The Sky Hedgehogian Maestro, Ashuradahedgehog, _**and**_ FlowerBlooms_ **(**AND those who've fav and follow the story**) for the reviews ya all gave me to this fic. It really made my day encourage me to do my best. :)**  
**

My special thanks goes to** "RAWN89"**, my _Beta_ here. She made Chapter 1-4 of this fic became more than amazing, and now she was working at Chapter 5. Thank you, dear buddy. Without you, this fic is nothing. :')

Oh, right. Note that** this story could've focused on other characters when it was updated. So I'm _deeply_ sorry if I left you all confused... **

**Alright, enough for the chit-chat. On the story~! ^_^-**

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC, "SEGA" DOES. ^^-**_

* * *

**Adventure Through the Unknown**

**Chapter 28 : Revelation**

******[ _Mobius, 200 years in the future_ ]**

**- Crisis City, Mysterious Castle; Mysterious Room -**

"_Whoa_... This room is _sure_ big! But unfortunately, this room is _near_ pitch black... I _almost_ couldn't make out the way here!"

Tiara keep a close distance at Blaze as she looked around to her surroundings. Although her surroundings was near pitch black and (_a bit_) dread began to fills her heart, the manx was still so keen to know what's inside this dark, mysterious room.

Blaze and Metal Sonic share an _exact_ same thoughts as Tiara's, _minus_ the dread. They wondered what lies within this mysterious room, which accidentally opened by Metal Knuckles...

Said red bot was walking behind Metal Sonic, Tails Doll was in his arms, shaking uncontrollably.

"_Tails_... Just get over it." Metal Knuckles' robotic voice came, breaking the silence of their surroundings. "... What did you see _here_? You could just tell us, _ya know_...?

"_I-I_... c-can't." The 'doll' said fearfully. "It's just too... _s-scary_..."

Caressing the 'doll's head, Metal Knuckles sighed sadly, and would have frowned right now if he had a mouth.

"_Tails_..." The red bot couldn't do anything to help the scared 'doll' other than kept caressing Tails Doll's head, hoping it would calmed the 'doll' even just a bit.

A moment later, the group stopped, reaching the dead end of the near pitch black room.

There's something huge in front of them. Its shape is a tube, and it was covered with this... _machine-like_ _thing_. But even though it is covered with this _machine-like thing_, there is a faint light of green came out of the tube-shaped thing.

"_Whoa_... What is _that_?" Tiara walked closer to the tube-shaped object and touch it. When she did, suddenly, the thing shimmered before more than one ring of green energy spheres began to swiftly rotate around it, which shocked Tiara, making her yelped before she fell to the floor on her back.

"_Huh_? Is that... some kind of barrier?" Metal Knuckles muttered in wonder, cocking his head to the side.

Metal Sonic nodded. "I think it is." He then charged up his yellow energy on his right hand. "... _And_ to break it, all you need to do..."

Metal Sonic raised his energy-covered arm and shot three yellow energy bolts to the tube-shaped thing. The first bolt did not make it to the thing, but the second one succeed in detonate the tube-shaped object, so do the third one. It took down the ring of green energy spheres, making it dissipate to nothing.

"...is _time_ your shots right." The blue bot finished, as Metal Knuckles looked at him in awe.

"_Whoa_... That was _awesome_, Sonic!" The red bot praised his blue friend. "You should've—"

**ERROR. **

The group whirled to face the tube-shaped object, which now had a _lot_ of small, red blinking light that flashed on the _machine-like thing_ that covering the tube-shaped object.

"_W_-... What is going on?" Blaze inquired, as she and the others keep looking at the red blinking light on the huge object in front of them.

**ERROR... ERROR... E— **

A small explosion came from the machine-like thing's left side, creating a small trail of smoke. This, _of course_, made the group confused.

After a moment of silence, the object in front of them 'speak' again.

**_..._PER- *_bzzt_* _..._ION- *_bzzt_* _..._GRAN- *_bzzt_* **

**PER- *_bzzt_* _..._SIO- *_bzzt_* _..._GRAND- *_bzzt_* **

_***BEEP!***_

**...**

**_._.._..._**

**_...PERMISSION GRANTED. _**

_**OPENING THE CASE... **_

With those words, the _machine-like thing_ was lifted up into the ceiling, allowing the group to see the contents of the tube-shaped object. As the _machine-like thing_ was still lifted up into the ceiling, the group saw that the tube-shaped object was a big glass tube with green water that had some trails of red in it, the tube's floor was glowing bright green, maybe because of a lamp.

This made the group's curiosity grew even bigger than before, focusing their attention to the mysterious, tube-shaped thing...

But once they got the full view of the huge glass tube, they could _hardly_ believe with what they saw.

Blaze felt her heart hammered against her ribcage, Tiara screamed as her eyes spring open in fright. Metal Knuckles let out a loud gasp and grew terrified while trying to keep himself from screaming, while Metal Sonic was... frozen in horror, totally horrified.

What inside the tube were the people they knew; their friends, enemies, rivals, or any other else... They're **lifeless**, floating freely within the green water of the glass tube's. This horrific view scares the group more once they saw the hollow, lifeless eyes of the people they knew...

"_S-S_-..." It took a long, heavy panting from Blaze before she finally said the name of her good friend, which she found lifeless inside the tube. "Silver..."

"I-It's _me_... a-and _dad_..." Tiara felt tears began to roll down her muzzle once she found the lifeless form of her and her father there, floating freely within the green water.

"I-Is that... _m-me_?" Metal Knuckles muttered in disbelief, as he watched his 'offline' body floats within the bright emerald water of the tube's. He let out a loud, startled gasp when he found out that Tails Doll's lifeless body was also inside the tube.

Metal Sonic almost couldn't feel his voice box, nor his core that began to beat rapidly. His mind was going crazy; the sight his red eyes caught was too hard for him to forget.

He saw _too_ many familiar faces within the green water of the tube's... His creator... His 'loathsome copy' and his friends nor rivals... _And_...

**Himself**.

What worse is, from _all_ the people within the tube, Metal Sonic's lifeless body was... '_ruined'_.

It took all of the strength he had to keep him from scream or cry in horror, resulting his body to trembled slightly before he fell to his knees.

"_W_-... Why me?" The blue robot felt his mind went overdrive, recalling the past memories of him; started with an image where he first opened his eyes to saw his creator, the time where he fought his 'loathsome copy' for the first time, the time when he and two robots are having a great time, then—

Wait, _what_?

The latest image he had seen was confusing him; it was him... along with two other robots, walking together... like as if there were _friends_!

When did he do _such_ thing? Do something _that_... have a certain kind of feelings?

_Also_, the image of this two robots was...

The blue robot looked to his back over his shoulder, both fear and curiosity were visible in his red digital eyes.

"_M-Me_-... Metal Knuckles..." The blue robot croaked out, his voice is shaking. "_I-I_... I think something's _off_ with my memory board."

Still caressing Tails Doll's head, the red robot gave the blue bot a questioning look. "... _Huh_? What did you mean...?"

Metal Sonic would be coated with cold sweats right now if he wasn't a robot. "_P-Please_... J-Just check it for me. I'm too 'distracted' to move or think..."

Metal Knuckles knew something's up when he saw the blue bot's unfamiliar attitude. So with a nod, he cradled Tails Doll in one arm before he walked to Metal Sonic, who now wrapped his metallic arms around him himself.

Metal Knuckles kneeled down behind the blue bot before tapping the back of Metal Sonic's head two times. When he did, a sound of a '_click'_ could be heard, and some kind of lid shaped square was open up from the back of Metal Sonic's head.

Metal Knuckles' green digital orbs were met by a circuit board, which was none other than Metal Sonic's memory board. This allowed the red bot to take a look at the blue bot's RAM and ROM.

The red robot noticed that Metal Sonic's ROM was _perfectly_ fine, but he couldn't say the same to the blue robot's RAM. Thin smoke began to coming out from the said device, making Metal Knuckles panicked. Activating his scanner, the red bot look for errors on Metal Sonic's RAM...

When he found it, _however_, he was shocked, his digital green irises widened in disbelief.

"_N-No_...way." The red bot's whisper was unexpectedly heard by the blue robot in front of him, who still trying to conceal the waves of pure fear that bubbled within him.

"_W_-What's it... _Metal Knuckles_?" Metal Sonic asked, looking to the red bot over his shoulder. His voice is still shaking, but his eyes are now filled with curiosity instead of fear.

The red robot was silent, the loud sound of the whirring machine of the glass tube's were the only one fills the silence of the room. But not long after, Metal Knuckles sighs aloud and decided to speak, breaking the silence.

"... _Sonic_?" The red bot began. "It seems... _this_ is the time for me to give you an explanation that you ask me."

The blue bot was too horrified to think about the 'explanation' _thing_, but a big inquisitiveness was written all over his red, glowing eyes.

"_W_-... What?"

"I found an error on your RAM, and it was revealed to be... a _piece_ of memory that supposed to be on your ROM." The red bot said clearly. "If I succeed, I can move this memory piece that 'stuck' within your RAM to where it should be. But chances are it will take _quite_ a long time." The red bot tilting his head so his glowing green eyes could meet Metal Sonic's red ones. "..._So_? You still want to continue, _Sonic_?"

The blue bot's fear was decreased a bit upon hearing this, making a gaping hole in the middle of his fearful feelings. The 'hole' then filled with one other feeling known as confusion that mixed with curiosity, which later took over almost three-quarter of his fear.

With fear just on the edge to be gone for good from himself, Metal Sonic could think clearly without 'dark' thoughts clouding his mind. He then processed the words said by Metal Knuckles a moment ago, and was a _bit_ shocked at the fact that he had an error on his memory board.

... _Why_? His 'master' never commented that something's _off_ with his memory board. On his latest check-up, the time before he was here at **Crisis City**, his creator said that everything on him; both outside and inside, were _perfectly_ fine, even his memory board that includes his RAM and ROM.

But then again, not all life being in this world is perfect, and Metal Sonic hate to knew that it includes him, his creator, and even his 'loathsome copy' that seems to be unbeatable.

So he made one conclusion; his 'master' must have missed something upon checking on his RAM. _Yup_, that must be it.

... But _then_, how come a memory that should be on his ROM could moved and 'stuck' on his RAM? He don't know much about what memory that 'stuck' on his RAM, but if the memory was _indeed_ moved to his RAM, then he'll lost it once he was **asleep**! (_or in other words, '**switched off**'_)

Who knows it was an _important_ memory of his...? He can't lost it! He _need_ to keep it! So with a nod, Metal Sonic said, "Go ahead. I can do the wait."

The red robot nodded to the blue bot before diverts his green eyes to Metal Sonic's RAM and ROM. Raising his free arm (_the one that didn't held Tails Doll)_, the red bot placed four of his metallic fingers to Metal Sonic's memory board.

"Okay, _Sonic_." Metal Knuckles moved his four fingers around the blue bot's memory board, as if he was typing something on a keyboard. "... I think this will _sting_ a bit at times. But trust me, everything will be _alright_."

After hearing this words, suddenly, Metal Sonic felt something snapped inside him. It felt like as if he saw something even more horrifying that the view on the big glass tube in front of him, or maybe something even worse, like having a heart attack in the middle of something important, for example. His left hand moved to his head, clutching it hard as waves of unfamiliar images of a certain event began to whirled within his mind...

**~~~~0~~~~ **

**[ _Past, 'Memory Piece's event_ ]**

**- ?**?**?**** -**

"You've done well, my perfect creations."

Metal Sonic stood a few meters away from his creator, **Dr. Ivo Robotnik**. The blue robot was accompanied by two, newly-made robots on each of his sides.

"I was hoping that we would win the race, but looks like this isn't our luck." The doctor sighs, leaning his back to his chair. "Well, there is always next time... _Okay_, I think that's all for now. The three of you are dismissed."

Metal Sonic bowed slightly to his creator. "Thank you, _Master_."

The two robots beside the blue bot seems confused at this.

"_'Master'_...?" One of the two robots, the red-colored one, asked the blue bot. "Is that... _how_ we call him? I used to called him '**Doctor**'..."

Metal Sonic shifted his gaze to the red bot. "You can call him anything, as long as it didn't disfigure him."

"_So_... Can I call him '**Dad**'? I mean, he's the one who create us." The other new robot, the smallest one, questioned the blue robot.

Metal Sonic was a bit taken aback at this. "_Uh_... I-I don't know. But I think he wouldn't mind." The blue bot glanced to his 'master'. "... _Right_?"

The doctor chuckled. "Why of course, _little one_. It didn't... _disfigure_ me at all." He smirks to his blue master piece once he said that.

Said master piece was flinched at this statement. "_M-Master_..."

"_Well_, what are you three standing here for? Go outside and hang around with other robots!" The doctor whirled his chair around, facing the chair's back to the three bots. "Have some fun! You deserve that, _anyway_."

The three bots bowed slightly, thanking their creator with the names they 'gave' him before they went out of the room...

Before the event above happens, there was a certain occasion take place.

**_Dr. Eggman_**, who's still known as **Dr. Robotnik** _here_, was up to no good again.

After the doctor learned of the whereabouts of the rare and powerful _Chaos Emeralds_, he set up a race competition known in an advertisement(?) as "_World Grand Prix_" to distract his archenemy, **Sonic the Hedgehog**, to get on his way in obtaining the rare Emeralds.

He sent his best master piece, **Metal Sonic**, to participate in the race competition. Knowing that the blue robot couldn't handle his archenemy and his friends all alone, Dr. Robotnik created two new robots to accompany the blue bot in doing his job.

The first one was a robot intended to be the copy of the Master Emerald's guardian, **Knuckles the Echidna**, who happens to be one of Sonic's friends. The doctor named him **Metal Knuckles**, an artificial copy of Knuckles the Echidna. He was mostly covered with red, with some exception on his 'shoes', arms, chest, and his 'muzzle'. Having the same power plant as Metal Sonic, his speed and acceleration power are high, but like Knuckles, this red robot can glide from high places.

The second one was a robot intended to be the copy of the genius two-tailed fox, **Miles "Tails" Prower**, which also happens to be one of Sonic's friends. The doctor named him **Tails Doll**, an artificial copy of Miles "Tails" Prower. He's a stuffed animal brought to life thanks to the red gem (_which happens to be a power plant_) Dr. Robotnik placed on the end of the doll's antenna that protruding from the doll's head.

_However_, Dr. Robotnik was still confused about the 'doll's red gem. He found the gem somewhere when he was searching for fruits in the forest. When he brought the gem back to his base and examines it, he was shocked to find that the gem was contained with some kind of strong, _mysterious_ power, which was _more_ than enough to be made as a power plant for one robot.

But despite his confusion, the doctor used the gem to be Tails Doll's power plant, and secretly doing some research on the gem's power. Metal Sonic was the only bot knew about this, and was trusted to _not_ tell about it to the doctor's other robots.

Back to the present, Metal Sonic was walking at one of many corridors of Dr. Robotnik's base, accompanied by two robots on each of his sides, who were none other than the newly-made bots, **Metal Knuckles** and **Tails Doll**.

From all the robots in the base, Metal Sonic was close with Metal Knuckles and Tails Doll. Aside from the two new bots, the blue bot isn't too close to the other robots made by Dr. Robotnik.

"Uh... _M-Metal Sonic_? What are we suppose to do _now_?" Metal Knuckles asked the blue bot, looking to his blue friend questioningly.

"I don't know." The blue robot replied. "I was planning to go to my recharge tube, but I don't think that's too necessary for now." He then turned around to face his two friends. "... _So_? What do you have in mind, _Metal Knuckles_? _Tails Doll?_"

The doll-like robot flew to Metal Sonic, blocking the way. "_M-Metal Sonic_... We don't oblige you to call us with our full names, _right_?" The 'doll's ears lowered a bit. "_B-Besides_... We're the new ones here. I think _we_ should be the one who do that."

The blue robot hoped that he could smiled at this statement as he placed his right hand to the 'doll's head, caressing it.

"_No_... I don't really mind to be called '**Big Bro**' by you." The blue bot then shifted his gaze to Metal Knuckles. "And I don't mind to be called '**Sonic**', either."

At this statement, both Metal Knuckles and Tails Doll were surprised.

"_H-How_ did you know that... I call you '_Big Bro_', while Metal Knuckles call you '_Sonic_'...?" The 'doll' inquired, giving Metal Sonic a questioning look.

"I just happen to hear you both having a talk, with you two calling me '_Big Bro_' nor '_Sonic_'."

The two new bots seems embarrassed at this statement, looking down to the floor below.

"_I-I see_..." Metal Knuckles uttered, looking up to his blue friend. "I-If that so, _then_... c-can you call us... _uh_... you know, not with our full name? Like, '**Knuckles**' and '**Tails**'?" The red bot's poked his spiked-claws nervously. "_I_... I _kinda_ envy with our Mobian counterparts. They were a _team_, and called each other with their nicknames or any good words... I think one of this 'words' are called... '_buddy'_."

Metal Sonic was taken aback at this. Never in his life he thought about forming a team. All this time, he always thought that in doing his job, him alone was _more_ than enough. But when he met these two, he realized that he was wrong. He realized that there are times where he need a hand on doing some things, and he realized that even though he is Dr. Robotnik's greatest master piece; a _perfect_ one, according to his creator, he felt some kind of gaping hole was there somewhere within his core.

For a _long_ time, the blue bot tried to find something that could fill this 'hole', but he got nothing. Until his creator decided to make Metal Knuckles and Tails Doll, that was the time the blue bot finally found the thing to fill this 'hole' in his core; a bond called "_friendship_".

"Y-You two..." Metal Sonic found his voice shaking, artificial tears (_that Dr. Robotnik 'embedded' within each of his 'special-type' robots for some purposes_) began to flowing out of his eyes. "_I_... All this time, I've been _all_ alone... So this is how '_friendship_' feels...?" The blue bot moved his right hand to his chest. "This feeling is... _odd_, yet _unique_ at the same time."

"_S-Sonic_..." The two new bots muttered, their artificial tears began to roll down from their eyes.

Wiping his 'tears' away, Metal Sonic looked up to his two friends. "A-Alright then... _Knuckles_, _Tails_... l-let's we form a _team_." The blue bot felt he was completely out of his character now, but he don't care; happiness already took over his usual attitude, making him completely looked 'different'.

Wiping their 'tears' away, the two bots were happy to hear this. They're _gonna_ be a team, just like their Mobian counterparts! "..._R-Really_? Sweet! We're gonna be a team! Did you hear that, _Tails_? We're gonna be a _team_!"

The doll-like bot nodded happily at the red bot's statement. "_Y_-... Yeah! Just like our Mobian counterparts!"

Taking the red bot and the 'doll's hand with each of his metallic hands, Metal Sonic said, "Alright then. From now on, I, _Metal Sonic_, along with my two best friends, _Metal Knuckles_ and _Tails Doll_, are—"

**"A _team_? Hah! Don't make me _laugh!"_**

The three bots whirled, curious who is the one that just disturbed the progress of their team-forming. When they did, they found two robots there, standing a few feet from where they stood.

Metal Sonic scowled when he saw the two robots. "You two again... **Mecha Sonic** and **Hey Ho**."

"Well done, _little brat_! You still remembered us, I see!" One of the two bots, the blue-colored one called _Mecha Sonic_, said sarcastically, clapping his hands in purpose.

"Say, _little copycat_... Are you making friends with them, the _new_ bots? _Oh dear_! I'm _so_ sad to know that!" The other robot, the big one with an axe called _Hey Ho_, added sarcastically with a false sad tone.

**Mecha Sonic** was a robot built by Dr. Robotnik, who is _also_ intended to be the artificial copy of **Sonic the Hedgehog**. His current design were almost identical to his Mobian counterpart, only that he got more 'spikes' with him and him being taller, which means Metal Sonic was shorter than him. Being the first robotic version of Sonic the Hedgehog (_made when the game "**Sonic the Hedgehog 2**" takes place_), he was considered as the strongest by all of the doctor's robot, and had went through several redesign. But when Metal Sonic came into the group, every praise the robots ever said to him was moved to the 'small' cobalt bot. Mecha Sonic hate the 'small' blue bot for that, and his hatred grew more when Dr. Robotnik called the 'small' blue bot as his _perfect_ master piece, and the robots were agree with the doctor's theory.

**Hey Ho** was a robot whom also built by Dr. Robotnik. He was made, and _once_ used in order to stop the doctor's archenemy, **Sonic the Hedgehog**, from going further from **_Mushroom Hill Zone_** (_back when the game "**Sonic & Knuckles**" takes place_). He was made without legs, but he can float around to move to other places. He was a big robot, having a long, 'bulky' arms with him, a golden axe was never seen off from his hands. He is always being made fun by the other robots 'thanks' to his name. Although Metal Sonic didn't do anything to him (_not even make fun of him_), Hey Ho hated the blue bot for his power and speed, and how he became popular _so_ quickly to other robots.

With this hatred, Mecha Sonic and Hey Ho became close, and always think of a way to get rid of Metal Sonic. This, _of course_, was kept secret from their creator and other robots. _Not_ even Metal Sonic knew about this, as the 'small' cobalt always sees them as a nuisance ever since the two bots making fun of him, giving him 'weird' nicknames; he was called as '**little brat**' by Mecha Sonic, and was called as '**little copycat**' by Hey Ho.

"Don't _act_ as if we're friends, _Mecha Sonic_. Because we are not one; _you_ are the one who made that." Metal Sonic scoffed, crossing his arms. Even though the cobalt bot was annoyed with the two, he still called them with their names.

"_Hey_, stop pretending like you've _never_ seen me before, _little brat_. It really _hurts_." Mecha Sonic said sarcastically with a false sad tone.

"_Mecha Sonic_..." Metal Sonic muttered, almost indignantly.

"_Oh_, my! Our daddy boy's got _angry_!" Hey Ho gave out a shrill laugh that ached Metal Sonic's hearing. "What are you gonna do? Wreck the _heck_ out of us, like those pitiful heroes would do? Gosh! You're _really_ pathetic, _little copycat_!"

"_Y_-You two..." Metal Sonic couldn't bite back the growl that threatened dangerously at Mecha Sonic and Hey Ho.

"But _hey_," Mecha Sonic cut off. "... you still have _time_ to chitchat with _us_? Then you'll miss _all_ the fun."

This completely baffled Metal Sonic. "... _Huh_? W-What do you—"

Metal Sonic was cut off by a sudden pain snapped on his head. He cried in pain before he fell to his knees, clutching his head hard. Wondering what's going on, the cobalt bot looked up, and finally find the cause of his 'headache'.

"_H_-_How_ did you—" The blue bot began, but was cut off by Mecha Sonic.

"Get _this_?" Mecha Sonic asked, showing the blue bot a rectangular-shaped device with an antenna and a big, yellow round button on it. "Well, it's _simple_. I sneak into our creator's room a few days ago, and guess _what_? I found this; an _**ultrasonic**-maker device_!" The tall blue robot laughed, giving his 'copycat' a disparage look. "Seeing from the look on your eyes, I think you've _known_ this device, _I presume_?"

"_T-That's_... the device... _Master_ made for his research! He have been... looking for it... for _days_!" Metal Sonic said breathlessly, as more pain was sent to his head by the device Mecha Sonic held. "_Y-You've_... redesign the device... so it would... sent a _high_ ultrasonic waves... to me; one and only... Am I... _correct_?" He slipped down to a laying position once he said that, too weak to move due to the pain Mecha Sonic 'gave' him.

"_Splendid_, little brat! That was a _perfect_ answer, as I expected from the _so-called_ strongest robot here!" The tall cobalt bot praised the blue bot, but in an sarcastic way. "Now then, _little brat_... Since you can't move from your spot... Let me **_help you_**."

Metal Sonic wasn't sure he liked the way Mecha Sonic said '_help you_', but he had no time to argue as within moments, he saw Mecha Sonic stood near his immobile form. The blue bot's red eyes widened when he found that Mecha Sonic was holding Hey Ho's axe in his arms. As for Hey Ho, he was a few feet behind him, holding Metal Knuckles and Tails Doll with his arms, preventing them to help their helpless friend.

"**Sonic!**" Metal Knuckles and Tails Doll cried aloud, struggling to get free from Hey Ho's hold, frantic about whatever Mecha Sonic gonna do to their blue friend.

Mecha Sonic laughed shrilly at this. "_Sonic_? Is that how they call you, _little brat_? I bet you called them with the names of their Mobian counterparts! _Heh_, what a laugh!"

He gave Metal Sonic a disparage look. "Hey, _little brat_... What if I told you... that I _want_ to **destroy** you?" He chuckled almost evilly. "... _Hmm_? What do you say?"

Metal Sonic was completely shocked at this, fear began to take over his worry, and he couldn't help but shuddered slightly at Mecha Sonic's statement to him. "_M_-_Mecha Sonic_... Y-You—"

"**Goodbye, my _pathetic copy_ Metal Sonic.**"

As soon as those dark words said by Mecha Sonic, Metal Sonic felt a horrible, painful jolt on his head. This feeling was accompanied by the sound of wrecked metals, busted cables, and sparks everywhere. His pain sensors was tingling like crazy to all over his body. He wanted to scream for the pain, but found that he can't; it feels like as if his voice was stuck on his throat, which is impossible due to him being a robot.

After what it felt like an eternity, the pain was gone, but slowly, Metal Sonic found that he couldn't move even a limb. His eyes couldn't make out a good view, his mind felt weak, and his core was beating _slowly_...

Then it stopped.

Slowly, the world faded to nothing to the blue bot's eyes. But before that happens, he heard Metal Knuckles and Tails Doll screamed his name out loud, and his eyes saw that _something_ golden was **embedded** between his head...

**[ _End event_ ]**

* * *

_**Whoa... That was evil of me, leaving a cliffhanger at the end of something so... scary. X_x**_

**_Well, sorry for that, everyone! But expect more Chapters like this; this is a T-rated one after all..._**

**Oh, _right_. For those who don't know... **Mecha Sonic** is an official character from _SEGA_ who made its debut at the game "Sonic the Hedgehog 2", while **Hey Ho** was an official character who also made by _SEGA_, and once used at the game "Sonic & Knuckles" as a sub-boss. They're look like this (**_Mecha Sonic's model here in this fic is his model in the game "Sonic & Knuckles"_**) **[**Just copy and paste the link to your adress bar**]**:**

**[**Mecha Sonic**] :**

**http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090622011207/villains/images/f/f7/Mecha_Sonic_SMBZ.jpg **

**[**Hey Ho**] » http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120526042938/sonic/images/0/07/Hey_ho.png **((sorry, couldn't find a big one for this))

_******Anyway, I'll let you wonder for now. :D ..Next Chapter was in-progress, so stay tuned for more! ^_^-**_

******By the way, thank you for the reviews and supports, everyone! That means a lot to me~ x3**

___...Alright, enough for the chit-chat. On the replies~! ^^-_  


**_~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_**

glittering wolf** : Thank you for the review, glittering wolf! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Thank you! There are lots of 'em, _huh_? xD ..Yeah, Tails Doll is such a _cutie~_! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

FlowerBlooms** : Thank you for the review, FlowerBlooms! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Awww_~ Glad you like the Chapter! And hearing you said it was an awesome one was a joy to me~ x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^- **

Pink Monday** : Thank you for the review, Pink Monday! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Well, expect the unexpected, _right_~? x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Halley Rose** : Thank you for the review, Halley Rose! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Tehehe_. Well, expect the unexpected, right~? x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Mysterious Girl** : Thank you for the review, Mysterious Girl! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Tehehe_. Your questions will be answered if you keep following this story, my dear friend~ xD ..Tehe, no worries! I'll make more, _alright_~? x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Guest : **Thank you for the review, Guest! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Tehehe_, no worries! I'll make more, alright~? x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^- **

RAWN89 : **Thank you for the review, RAWN buddy! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Awww_~ Glad you like the Chapter! And hearing you said it was a nice one was a joy to me~ x3 ..No worries! You'll know it soon... _VERY_ soon, I mean. xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^- **

ballandcup : **Thank you for the reviews, ballandcup! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Expect _more_ Chapters to come soon! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

**_~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_**

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. Thank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...**

**_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	29. Chapter 29 : The Hidden Truth

**Hello, everyone! I'm back! :)**

Sorry for the wait, everyone! I was having holiday right now, and I couldn't help but have fun~ x3 ..Also, I'm afraid I've rushed a bit at this one, but this is also the _LONGEST_ one from all Chapters avaliable at this fic... I think. X_x

Anyway, I would like to thank**_ LovesAnimations1998, Pink Monday, ballandcup, Guest, RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories, Mysterious Girl, ProwerPower85, glittering wolf, Halley Rose, InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere, CarnationPrincess, doomxdesire94, Sasha15, LunaTheDragonSlayer, The Sky Hedgehogian Maestro, Ashuradahedgehog, _**and**_ FlowerBlooms_ **(**AND those who've fav and follow the story**) for the reviews ya all gave me to this fic. It really made my day encourage me to do my best. :)**  
**

My special thanks goes to** "RAWN89"**, my _Beta_ here. She made Chapter 1-4 of this fic became more than amazing, and now she was working at Chapter 5. Thank you, dear buddy. Without you, this fic is nothing. :')

Oh, right. Note that** this story could've focused on other characters when it was updated. So I'm _deeply_ sorry if I left you all confused... **

**Alright, enough for the chit-chat. On the story~! ^_^-**

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC, "SEGA" DOES. ^^-**_

* * *

**Adventure Through the Unknown**

**Chapter 29 : The Hidden Truth**

**- ?**?**? -**

A dark-colored portal appeared out of nowhere before a purple chameleon and a young bee thrown out from it. While the bee landed on the ground on his face, the chameleon landed successfully on his feet.

Not long after that happens, the portal disappeared...

The two Mobians were none other than the expert-ninja, **Espio the Chameleon**, and the youngest member of "_**The Chaotix**_", **Charmy Bee**.

"_Ouch_..." Charmy slowly pushed himself up to his knees, using one of his hand for rubbing the dirt from his face. "That was a _painful_ landing! _Gee_, If only I knew this would happen..."

Espio walked up to the bee, offering him a hand. "They said '_expect the unexpected'_, so you better ready for any obstacles in your way."

Taking the chameleon's hand, the bee flapped his small wings, deciding that he would fly instead of using his feet.

"_Gee_, Espio. That doesn't help me at all." The bee pouted. "This '_obstacles_' is just _too_ annoying." He added, rubbing the dirt that still left on his face.

The chameleon raised an eyebrow. "_Charmy_... What are you talking about? As a detective, you must—"

**_"Well, well! If it isn't 'The Chaotix'! ...Well, minus the leader."_**

The two detectives whirled, curious who's the owner of the female voice they just heard. When they did, they found a familar figure there, walking up to them.

"_You're_... **Rouge the Bat**, G.U.N.'s well-known agent." Espio uttered, as the figure, or Rouge, stopped on her track.

"That's _me_." The white bat said with a wink. "If you ask _how_ did I get here, I was brought here by a black portal. I was hoping to land on some gold and jewels, but it seems this isn't my luck."

"We were brought here by the same thing you mentioned there." Espio pointed out, crossing his arms. "_Anyway_... You landed here first, _right_? If so, then do you have any idea about where we are?"

Rouge chuckled at this. "_Well_," The bat began, brought one arm up before pointing to her left side. "... _why_ don't you look it up yourself?"

Espio and Charmy shifted their gazes to where the white bat looking to. When they did, they were surprised with the view in front of them.

Before them is a view of a beautiful kingdom. There, in the middle of many honeycomb-shaped houses, stood a great castle, with many honeycombs in the front, filled with rich, delicious-looking golden honey. The entire castle had the same golden color as the honey that filled the honeycombs, except for the pointed tops of the towers, which are a deep red in color. Everything about the kingdom seems grand and majestic, and they could see Mobians; bees, to be exact, flying in and out of random places of the kingdom's.

"_W-Whoa_... Is that _honeys_?" Charmy then flying around in joy, squealed happily. "Weeeee! I _love_ honeys!"

"This kingdom is... completely filled with... _bees_." Espio commented, looking around. "... What _is_ this place?"

Rouge looked around in thought for a moment before she snapped her fingers. Turned around to face Espio, the bat opened her mouth, would like to say something when a new, young female voice was heard.

**_"Hello there, travelers! Are you new here...?"_**

The three Mobians swiftly turned to their backs so they could see the newcomer's face. When they did, they saw a figure that was new to them...

It was a female Mobian; a bee. She has a pair of small, round transparent wings like Charmy's, two antennas that protruding from her head, long yellow hair (_the front lifted into a high, curled bang_), peach skin, and blue eyes. She wears a necklace adorned with a bee emblem, short pink dress with flowers on the hem, brown bomber jacket with light brown cuffs, white gloves with black _Ring_-like cuffs, and pink shoes with light brown cuffs and pompoms.

"Silence, _eh_? Well, I'll take it as '_yes_'." The female bee said, giggling. "By the way, my name's **Saffron Bee**, but you can call me _Saffron_ for short."

They all nodded at this statement. "Then allow me to introduce ourselves to you." Espio said politely, before he began to tell the young female bee about himself. "My name's **Espio the Chameleon**, but you can call me _Espio_."

He _then_ pointed to Rouge. "This white bat here is **Rouge the Bat**, call her _Rouge_ for short." He moved his hand to Charmy. "As for him... He's **Charmy Bee**, but you can call him _Charmy_ for short."

The female bee, or Saffron, seems shocked at the last statement, as they could see her cerulean eyes grew wide. "... _W_-_What_? What did you say...? Did you just say... _Charmy_?"

Espio was confused at this. "_Yes_, I just said that... What's wrong with it?"

To everyone's shock, Saffron sniffed, her eyes become teary. Then, she flew and pulled Charmy to a hug, which surprises everyone, especially the hyperactive bee.

"**Charmy**...! What took you _so_ long to come back home?!" The young female bee cried out, sobbing aloud. "We've been looking all over for you, _you know_? W-Where have you been _all_ this time?!" She added between her sobs.

"_H-Hey_! L-Let me go!" Charmy said, struggling slightly to get free. "W-What do you mean by all these '_**come back**'_ _thing_? I don't know you at all!"

At this statement, Saffron gasped and gently pushed Charmy off her, looking to the hyperactive bee right in the eye.

"_Y-You_... You don't remember?" The young female bee muttered in disbelief. "_Charmy_... How could you—!"

"**_Alright_, alright! Hold it, _kids!_**_"_ Rouge exclaimed, as she flitted between Charmy and Saffron before she held out her hands in front of each bees.

"Now then, _dear Saffron_." The white bat shifted her gaze to the female bee. "Before you could start the outburst, could you tell us where we are?"

An uneasy look was plastered on Saffron's face before she brought her head down, shaking it left and right. When Saffron looked up, Rouge saw that a smile was visible on the young female bee's face.

"_Alright_... I'll tell you about this place." The female bee pronounced, placing her hands behind her back. "I welcomed you all to **Golden Hive Colony**, one of many places that said to be a beautiful kingdom on **_Mobius_**, with its bee population living in harmony with nature." She then pointed to the castle not far from them. "The castle over there is the kingdom's central place of power, named **_Golden Hive Castle_**."

Charmy felt something snapped within his head once he heard all of this. "_Golden Hive_...? For some reason... I think I've _ever_ heard that name before."

Hearing this, Saffron turned to Charmy, smiling. "I see... I think you suffered an _amnesia_... Well, why don't we take a look around **Golden Hive**? Maybe with that, your memories can be back in no time."

Charmy had no idea about this, but somehow, he thinks that Saffron had a point there. "I don't know if I do suffered this '_**amnesia**' thing_... But let's try that '_look around'_ plan!"

Saffron giggled at this. "_Gosh_, you're still as funny as always, _de_- I mean— _Charmy_." Unfortunately, this statement wasn't heard by the hyperactive bee, as Charmy was floating around and day dreaming about honeys.

Saffron then flapped her wings, floating in midair. "_Well_, then. Let's go to the castle. I bet everyone would be happy to see you all."

With that, the young female bee turned around and flew to the direction she was facing. Seeing this, Espio, Rouge, and Charmy followed Saffron from behind, into this kingdom called **Golden Hive Colony**...

**~~~~0~~~~**

"Hey, _lil' Saffron_... I don't know if I should ask this, _but_... Back then, when we're on our way to the castle, _why_ do all the people seems happy when they saw this _hyperactive bee_ Charmy?"

The question above was out from Rouge's mouth as she and the group walked through the castle's front doors, and welcomed by the sight of the luxurious, big lobby of the castle's, some floors below them were covered with a carpet in an elegant red color.

Saffron giggled at this question. Then, as she and the others walked to one of two grand staircases that went to the upper level, she said, "_Well_... Once we get to the throne room, I'm sure that your question will be answered, _Miss Rouge_."

Rouge sighed. "_Oh_, well... If you say so, _dear Saffron_."

They walked and walked until they reached a big door, which Saffron said to be the entrance to the throne room. The door looked elegant. It was made by wood, adorned with gold ornaments everywhere.

Saffron knocks the gold-ornamented door three times, and without any reply, the door automatically opens. This surprised the others as the door now wide open, revealing the throne room that looks even elegant than the door.

The throne room was big, the ground was covered with clear, white tiles. Below them is a long red carpet with gold ornaments, which went until the throne. Everything about the room seems grand and majestic.

The group saw the King, the Queen, and the Princess, sitting on their thrones. There is an empty throne beside the Princess' seat.

**The King** was a bee with yellow and black fur, tan skin, white beard, two antennas that protruding from his head, round transparent wings, and black eyes. He wears a gold crown that adorned with red jewels and a long red robe trimmed in white fur with black dots that goes down to his feet, along with a pair of white gloves.

**The Queen** was a bee with long green wavy hair, yellow and black fur, tan skin, two antennas that protruding from her head, round transparent wings, and blue eyes. She wears a gold crown that adorned with red jewels, a long red dress that went down to her feet, and white gloves.

**The Princess** was a 4-year-old bee with long blonde wavy hair, yellow and black fur, tan skin, round small transparent wings, and black eyes, along with two small antennas that protruding from her head. She wears red and white birthday hat, light purple dress, and light purple shoes that look like socks.

Their eyes wander towards them, eyeing all of them softly.

"Why hello ther—" The King stopped in the middle of his sentence when his eyes set to the right side of Saffron's head, right where Charmy is standing.

"_W-What the_... I-It can't be..." The King stood up from his throne, eyes widened in disbelief. "... _C-Charmy dear_? Is that... _you_?"

The Queen also stood up from her throne, followed by the Princess.

"... _Onii Charmy_? But how...? I thought you were dead!" The Princess cried out, sobbing aloud as she flew and pulled Charmy to a hug. "**Onii Charmy**...! I miss you _soooooo_ much!"

"Charmy, _my dear_... It's good to see you back." The Queen muttered, her cerulean eyes were now teary.

Charmy was completely baffled at this. What's with all of this longing words? He don't get it at all! "_H_-... Hello? Can _anyone_ tell me what's going on...?" The confused bee asked, his head cocked to the side.

Saffron cleared her throat. "Pardon me, _my King_. But it seems your heir has suffered an _amnesia_. He don't even remember who I am, _my King_."

The King gasped in disbelief. "He's amnesiac about who he truly is...? Unbelievable! Oh, and... _Dear Saffron_, I told you before, right? Just call me—"

"_Whoa, whoa_, hold on a sec!" Rouge cried suddenly, waving her hand around, as all eyes focused on her. "... D-Did I just hear the word '_heir'_ there? A-Are you trying to say _that_—!"

"_That's right_." Saffron cut in, turning her head to Rouge and the others, her cerulean eyes looked serious. "... Charmy was actually a part of **Golden Hive**'s royal family; the _heir_ of the throne, _to be exact_."

As gasps of surprise filled the throne room, Saffron continued, her face somehow went beet red. "_A-And_... I... _uh_... I'm..." The young female bee felt more rush of heat began to went up to her muzzle before she spill the next words out;

"... I'm his _fiancée_."

After Saffron had spoken those words, the room fell silent. Rouge and Espio were shocked, but manage to not let their jaws dropped, while Charmy was frozen on his spot, his jaw dropped as his gold orbs spring open in shock.

"_W_-... What? Y-You mean..." Charmy gently pushed the Princess off him, looking to the small Princess bee right in the eye. "This little bee... a-and the 'couple' over there..." He looked up to where the King and the Queen stood. "... a-are _my family_?"

Saffron gave the hyperactive bee a small, bright smile before she nodded. "That's right, Charmy, _my dear_... They're _your_ family."

**...**

Upon hearing the answer, world seemed to stop as Charmy and the Golden Hive royal family stared to one another in disbelief. None of them make a move, as they were too shocked to do something.

It was then Charmy felt something snapped within his head. Hundreds of odd, yet familiar 'images' began to whirled within his mind. Then, as the bee clutched his head with his right hand, he fell to his knees, using his left hand in attempt to support himself up, and not meet the floor face-first. This makes everyone gasped in surprise before they rushed to the kneeling bee.

"Charmy! Are you alright...?" Espio asked, as he helped the young bee to went up to his feet.

With his head lowered, Charmy brought his left hand to his chest, clutching it. Then, everyone saw the young male bee lifted his head, blinking at them.

There were tears in his eyes, but he smiles up at them in a way a six year old would, as he tried to wipe the tears that keep coming out from his eyes.

"_I_... I remember now." The young male bee muttered, rubbing his eyes that now wet with streams of tears. "I was born here, living as a part of a royal family... But I ran away from home right after I got engaged with Saffron, and that's because I'm feeling unprepared to face everything as an engaged prince..."

"I used to think my parents are crazy to allow a young kid like me got engaged, but then, I realized that it was Golden Hive's family tradition of engagement." The young male be continued. "I was about to go back to **Golden Hive Colony** when I hit my head _really_ hard on a tree, and I was out cold. Then, when I woke up, I was already in Chaotix Detective Agency, meeting **Espio**, **Vector**, and one other guy named **Mighty** for the first time, with no memory of my past life... I guess I hit the tree _too_ hard..."

He then brought his head down, sighing. "_I_... I'm so sorry, _everyone_... I've left you all for... years, _I believe_? I'm not really sure. But still... _Dad_... _Mom_... _Sister_..." He then brought his head up, turning his head to Saffron, a tint of red could be seen forming on his muzzle. "... and Saffron, _my fiancée_... I'm sorry for ran away from home. I feel awful for leaving you all waiting."

"_C-Charmy_... Y-You..." Espio found his voice was stuck on his throat. The fact that the youngest member of **The Chaotix** was a prince _and_ already engaged was _really_ surprising him. Now, he wonders _how_ Vector will react once he knew about this.

"Charmy, _my son_..." The King kneeled down to his son's eye level, so do the Queen. "... _C'mon_, what about a group hug?"

As Charmy saw the Princess, his sister, rushed to their parents' side, the hyperactive bee smiles widely. Giving them a nod, the family hugged, tears of happiness began to went out of their eyes.

"I-I... *_sob_* I'm so happy..." The Princess muttered between her sobs. "_Onii Charmy_... I-It's good to have you back."

Saffron, Espio, and Rouge watched the scene not far from the hugging family, happy that the family are finally reunited.

The King looked up to Saffron. "_Saffron dear_... Why don't you join our family hug? Don't you remember that you had a '_special bond'_ with your childhood friend Charmy, our son...?"

The Queen nodded in agreement and smiled to her son's fiancée. "That's right, _dear Saffron_. Come here and join our hug."

Saffron gasped lightly at this. But she then nods, and flew to the Golden Hive's royal family to join the hug.

Deep down, Espio and Rouge felt happy for them, as they wipe a small tears that escaped their eye...

But before Saffron could join the hug, suddenly, the whole place started to shake, making everyone trying to keep their balance, though some were failed, losing their balance before they fell on their stomach nor backs (_and those are Charmy, Saffron, and the Princess_).

In the thick of the shake that goes even harder than before, suddenly, everyone could feel a gust of wind coming from their above. Curious and confused, the group looked up, only to find a shocking view...

Right above their heads was a portal; a **BIG** one. It was deep black in color, giving the group a bad feeling about what would happen next.

Suddenly, the wind started to blow harder at them, making the throne room became nothing but a complete mess.

Not long after that, the gust of wind wasn't blowing at them anymore. It went to the opposite direction, trying to sucked them into the portal!

"**W-WHOA!**" The group cried out, as their hands clawed at the floor in a desperate attempt to avoid getting dragged into the mysterious portal. Weird thing is, the wind doesn't seem to affect on Golden Hive's royal family (_as they stood still on the floor without any problem_), which makes them confused and frantic about what would happen to Espio, Rouge, Saffron, and Charmy...

"_Dad_... _Mom_... _Sister_... _S-Saffron_..." Charmy muttered, low groans came from his mouth as he looked up to the ones he mentioned before. "I-I think... I wouldn't make it... s-so I'll say it now..."

One of Charmy's hand began to slip off the floor, making the young male bee yelps. But he quickly overcome his shock, and looked back to his loved ones.

"_I_... I love you all... You too, Saffron... _my dear fi_— **A-AAAH!**"

"What the— **CHARMY!**"

In shock, a wide-eyed Saffron watched her fiance's body being dragged into the big, mysterious portal. She first doubted her decision to go after Charmy by loosening her grip on the floor, but then she decided to go with it. So, as she turned her head to the Golden Hive's royal family, she said, "I'm sorry, _my King_, _my Queen_, _Princess_... I need to go after him!"

With those words, Saffron let go her tight grip on the floor, allowing her body to get flung into the portal. Seeing this, everyone was left dumbstruck.

"_So_... We need to go through that annoying black '_thing_' again?" Rouge muttered, sighing aloud. "... _Ah_, well. Like we had other choice..." With that, the white bat let go her grip from the floor, flapping her wings and flew into the portal with such speed, thanks to the gust of wind made by the portal.

Espio planned to follow what Rouge just did, but decided to hold it for a moment as he set his eyes to the Golden Hive's royal family, gold eyes glimmered in seriousness.

"I'm very sorry that your reunion need to be cut short, _my King_. I had never seen this coming..." The purple chameleon said, closing his eyes. "_I_... I promise to bring your son back safe and sound... _I promise_."

With those words, Espio let go of his grip on the floor, allowing his body to brought into the portal. Once the chameleon's body disappeared into the dark void, the portal disappeared, leaving nothing but the highly cluttered throne room and the worried Golden Hive's royal family behind...

**~~~~0~~~~**

**[ _Mobius, 200 years in the future_ ]**

**- Crisis City, Mysterious Castle; Mysterious Room -**

Metal Sonic's red eyes widened in disbelief once the events were finished playing in his head. His core began to beat rapidly as he remembered the last part of the event...

"_I-It_... It happens in the past." He's 100% sure that the event was takes place when his 'loathsome copy' was still an untalkative one, proven by how he remembered that his 'copy' was still a short, chubby hedgehog.

"_A-And_..." Metal Sonic looked to Metal Knuckles over his shoulder, who somehow looks pale. "_M-Metal Knuckles_... Is all of it _true_? I know you saw it too..."

Metal Knuckles avoid the blue bot's stare as he lowered his gaze to the ground, like as if he didn't want to answer the question. Then, after looking to Tails Doll, who fell asleep in his arms, he nodded, and tell the blue robot what he knows.

"_S-Sonic_... What you see just now... was _really_ a part of your memory." The red robot began softly, looking up to the blue bot. "It was erased back when Mecha Sonic attacked you with Hey Ho's golden axe. But what happens after that was... _scaring_ me."

Hearing this, Metal Sonic decided to jump right down to business. "Tell me about it, _Me_—" A pause. "I mean... _Knuckles_."

Metal Knuckles was taken aback at this, but also happy. Before the red bot knew it, artificial tears began to flow out from his eyes. "S-Sonic..."

He then nodded. "_A-Alright_... I'll tell you what happen right after Mecha Sonic 'hit' you with that axe..."

**~~~~0~~~~**

**[ _Past, continuation of 'Memory Piece's event_ ]**

**- Dr. Robotnik's Base, Corridor** -

_"**SONIC!**"_

In shock and horror, a wide-eyed Metal Knuckles and Tails Doll watched Mecha Sonic trust the axe to Metal Sonic's head, everything seemed to go in slow motion as they witnessed the horrifying sight. The sound of wrecked metals, busted cables, and sparks could be heard once the axe made contact with their blue friend's head.

In frantic, Metal Knuckles activates his scanner, aiming it to Metal Sonic's body. He was shocked to find the blue bot's core was beating _slowly_...

Then it stopped.

The red bot felt his core skip a beat once he found no life within Metal Sonic, his green irises spring open in fright. He stammered, not wanting to believe that his friend is lifeless.

But there he was... _gone_...

"_**S-SONIC...!**"_ Both the red and the doll-like bot finally manage to break free from Hey Ho's hold. They then rushed over Metal Sonic's body, right after Mecha Sonic took out the axe from the cobalt bot's head. Once they reached the blue bot's side, Tails Doll let out a loud gasp of disbelief, while Metal Knuckles kneeled down before he cradled the hedgehog bot into his arms.

Metal Knuckles almost screamed at the sight of his blue friend. Between the blue bot's eyes, there is a deep, line-shaped hole that starts from the forehead above to the muzzle below. This made Metal Sonic's head became a total wreck, as they could see some busted cables and sparks protruding out from the deep 'scratch' on the blue bot's head.

The two new bots were silent, completely horrified with the sight of their blue friend. Then, after what it felt like an eternity, Metal Knuckles slowly shook Metal Sonic's body a few times, hoping it would awaken the blue bot.

"_S_-... Sonic?" The red bot muttered, his voice almost reduced to a whisper. "_C_-... Can you hear me...?"

Silence.

"_S_-... Sonic? _Please_... Wake up..."

No response.

"... **SONIC! WAKE UP!**" The red bot shook his blue friend harder, hoping it would awaken the robot. "... **_PLEASE!_**_"_

**...**

After got another silence, Metal Knuckles finally accepts the truth; accepting the fact that his friend is gone in a tragic way. He brought the lifeless body of Metal Sonic closer to him, hugging him close.

"_S-Sonic_..." The red bot sobbed, artificial tears began to went out of his eyes. "Why... Why it must be—"

"_Hehehe_... He's finally out of my life." Hey Ho's voice came, as he flew to Mecha Sonic's side, watching the 'amazing' view in front of him. "_See_, Mecha Sonic? I told you stealing and redesign one of **_that doctor_**_'_s equipment will make the job _easier_!"

Mecha Sonic would have smiled evilly at this statement if he had a mouth. "_Yes_, Hey Ho, _my friend_... I should've done this a long time ago... You _really_ are a genius, Hey Ho. I was wondering _why_ you're just once used by **_that doctor_**..."

Metal Knuckles' eyes spring open in shock upon hearing all of this. "_W_-... What?" The red bot looked up to Mecha Sonic and Hey Ho, his 'tears' still rolling out of his eyes, but anger was visible on his glowing green orbs. "_A long time ago_...? Y-You mean... You both had... planned to get rid of Sonic for a _long_ time?!"

"_Whoa, whoa_... Splendid! I never expect a new bot like you could get the conclusion _that_ fast!" Mecha Sonic said sarcastically, chuckling evilly. "Heh, I guess **_that doctor_** done an advanced thinking ability on his new robots, _huh_?"

Metal Knuckles felt his anger grew bigger at this statement. "Who are you calling '_that doctor_'? You don't mean our creator, _do you_?" The red bot inquired, almost indignantly.

The tall blue bot growled at this, rolling his eyes. "_Oh_, please. You just don't get it, _do you_? Don't act like an idiot, _red guy_. I mean, who _else_ is a doctor here in this base?" He then crossed his arms. "But _hey_, I think he's _not_ a doctor. 'Cause, _well_, you know, he create robots. **So**...! He was more like _weird_ man who called himself a doctor, _and_ had gone _cra_—"

"**DON'T YOU _DARE_ TO SAY THAT!**" Metal Knuckles snapped angrily, glaring at the tall cobalt bot. "How _dare_ you... **HOW _DARE_ YOU INSULT OUR CREATOR?!**"

Hey Ho squinted his eyes in annoyance upon hearing this. "_Hmph_, you're one to talk, _red guy_. Mecha Sonic was right, _you know_? That doctor is a _crazy_ man!" The big robot said, hissing in disgust. "Hey, _Mecha Sonic_?" He turned his head to the tall blue bot. "... Can _I_ give this red bot a— _Hey_, Mecha? What are you looking at?"

Hey Ho turned his head to where Mecha Sonic facing to; it was Tails Doll, his hands covering his face, and his head was lowered.

"_No_..." The 'doll' murmured, drops of artificial tears began to fell to the floor below the 'doll'. "... _No..._"

The red gem at the end of an antenna that protruding from the 'doll's head began to glowing bright, which confused Mecha Sonic, Hey Ho, and Metal Knuckles. Their confusion quickly changed to shock when a bright, eerie red aura poured out of Tails Doll's body, covering and circling around the 'doll' as it brought the 'doll' floating in midair.

"_**... NOOOOOO!****!**"_ Somehow, the 'doll_'_s scream wasn't childish anymore; it sounds like a monster, deep and echoing through their surroundings. Then, some of the red aura that circling around Tails Doll's body moved to the 'doll_'_s back, forming a pair of black, demon wing-like shape that floats behind the 'doll_'_s back, which later covered by a glowing aura in an eerie red color.

When Tails Doll moved his hands from his eyes, the color of his eyes weren't black anymore; it changed to a bright, eerie red color.

"**_How dare you..._**" The 'doll' spoke, his voice was deep, and echoing through everyone's ears. "**_... How dare you killed the one I cared about?!_**_"_

Suddenly, the whole place began to shake, gust of wind began to blew fiercely around the place, leaving some dents on the metal walls of the base's.

"**_Let me tell you something..._**" Tails Doll's unfamiliar voice came again, sending a shiver down to everyone's spine. "**_Mecha Sonic... Hey Ho... Such an act you did there, boys! As the prize of your 'brave' act..._**"

The 'doll' chuckling evilly before he looked to the mentioned ones, his once, 'calm' red eyes changed to an egregious ones, which was glowing brighter than before.

**"_... I'll give you two a prize... to feel your DOOM!" _**

With those words, some of the red aura that circling around Tails Doll's body moved to the 'doll_'_s forearms, forming a pair of long, sword-like blades that floats just above the 'doll_'_s forearms, which was glowing in an eerie red color.

Without another word, the 'doll' flew down to Mecha Sonic and Hey Ho with a burst, his sword-like blades were ready in position...

And what happened _right_ after Tails Doll reached the two bots was scaring Metal Knuckles to death.

**[ _End event_ ] **

**~~~~0~~~~ **

**[ _Mobius, 200 years in the future_ ] **

**- Crisis City, Mysterious Castle; Mysterious Room - **

"_T-Tails Do_- I mean— _Tails_... He went 'mad' back then...?" Metal Sonic asked once Metal Knuckles finished his story, crimson digital eyes fixed to his red friend. "... _H-How_?"

"That's what I'm confused about too... _at first_." The red robot said, looking to his blue friend right in the eye. "I guess Doctor heard the 'crash' Tails has made, as I could see him come shortly after Tails 'punishing' Mecha Sonic and Hey Ho..."

"Both of them were heavily damaged and... _'ruined'_, with Hey Ho not made it while Mecha Sonic survived, managing to life with his core that only a _quarter_ left due to Tails Doll's fierce attack." Metal Knuckles shuddered for a moment before he continuing his story. "Tails fell unconscious when Doctor came and witness the horrific view. Then, he told his robots to bring the destroyed ones to his lab, with me following him to brought Tails and told him what happened before he come into the scene. Once we arrived at the lab, he quickly do a check-up on the destroyed ones. Doctor couldn't bring Hey Ho back due to the lack of equipments, but he can on Mecha Sonic. But _again_, because of the lack of equipments, Doctor redesign Mecha Sonic back to his silver, metallic form, which added with some 'touch', but he's still taller than you. As for _you_, Sonic..."

Metal Knuckles paused for a moment before he continued, "You're still fine. Doctor said that you're lucky that it wasn't your core that destroyed, or _else_, you'll be like Hey Ho." The red bot said clearly, shuddering slightly. "But your memory board... It has been _heavily_ damaged. Doctor said that he could changed it to a new one, but he said that it would _drastically_ altered your system, personality, and your royalty that has made Doctor awed to you all the time. _Also_, it would erase _all_ the memories you had ever since you opened your eyes for the first time. Doctor thought of repairing it, but the consequence _is_..."

Metal Knuckles looked down to the ground, avoiding Metal Sonic's red eyes that filled with curiosity.

"The consequence _is_... that you will lose the memories that you have received within the last 2 hours... which _starts_ from the memory when you met me and Tails for the first time... _until_ the time Mecha Sonic 'hit' you with that axe."

Upon hearing this, Metal Sonic's crimson eyes widened, the curiosity in his eyes changed to a shocked one. As he felt his core skip a beat, he stared to his red friend behind him in disbelief.

"_W_-... What?" The blue bot muttered, he seemed to speak it out slowly, probably due to his disbelief of the new fact about what Metal Knuckles told him. "A-Are you saying that..."

Metal Knuckles nodded. "_Yeah_... Me and Tails choose to let Doctor repair your memory board instead of changing it to a new one, meaning that you'll have _no_ memory of us. At that time also, it is revealed that the gem that attached on Tails' antenna was from a _far_, distant future, as the Doctor had scanned it with his new device that capable to detect objects that are not from the time and place that should be..."

"Both me and Tails then decided to leave Doctor _and_ you to check the place where Tails' red gem from, by sneaking to my Mobian counterpart's place at night, _**Angel Island**_, and asked **Master Emerald** if it could sent us to the time where Tails' red gem from." Metal Knuckles continued. "_Then_, two figures stepped out of the gem; one was a male creature made of water, while the other one was a female echidna with orange fur. They said that they can grant our wish, but the consequence _is_... that we will be _stuck_ in the time where Tails' gem come from _until_ an unknown time. They said that the sign that shows we will going back to our timeline _is_..."

Metal Knuckles seems to smiled before he continued, "... _one_ of us... will saw _something_ colored blue falling from the sky." He then chuckled lightly, artificial tears began to roll down from his eyes. "And from _all_ possibilities... I can't believe that it was _you_."

After Metal Knuckles finished his story, Metal Sonic didn't make a reply about it. Curious and confused, the echidna bot cocking his head to the side, calling the blue bot's name in wonder while gazed down to the hedgehog bot, who now had his head lowered.

The echidna bot saw Metal Sonic had one hand clenched into fist over his chest. Then, he saw the hedgehog bot turned his head to him, artificial tears was visible in his eyes.

"_K-Knuckles_... Why? _Why_ have you and Tails done this far... for _me_?" The blue bot questioned, 'tears' keep coming out from his eyes. "I haven't done _much_ to you both... So _why_?"

At this question, Metal Knuckles chuckled, and would gave his blue friend a wide smile if he had a mouth.

"... Do I need a reason to want to help out a friend?" The red bot said, placing a hand atop Metal Sonic's shoulder. "_Sonic_... To our eyes, you've done a _lot_ of things for us. So you're _wrong_ if you thought that you've done nothing."

Metal Sonic was taken aback at this. Never in his life he felt this happy. He turned his body around, facing his red friend.

Metal Sonic looked down before placing his right hand atop Tails Doll's head, caressing it, making the 'doll' awaken. "... Hey, _Knuckles_?" The red bot uttered, not breaking his gaze from Tails Doll's sleepy form. "... Let's form a _team_."

This instantly shocked Metal Knuckles, and made Tails Doll sprung up from the red bot's arms. "_S-Sonic_...? A-Are you... _serious_?" The red bot inquired, eyes widened.

Metal Sonic didn't answered the question. Instead, he took the red bot and the 'doll's hand with each of his metallic hands, and sighed. "... I believe I promised you both _this_. So I'm going to say it _now_..."

The blue bot tighten his grip on his friend's hands, but not too tight that it would hurt them.

"... From now on, I, _Metal Sonic_, along with my two best friends, _Metal Knuckles_ and _Tails Doll_, are... a _team_."

Metal Knuckles was so happy to hear this, so do Tails Doll. "_B-Big Bro_..." The 'doll' flew to Metal Sonic and hugged him, artificial tears began to went out of his small eyes. "_T_-... Thank you..."

For a moment, Metal Sonic stared at Tails Doll before he return the small 'doll_'_s hug, artificial tears rolling out of his red digital eyes. Soon, Metal Knuckles joined the hug, 'tears' were already made his metallic muzzle wet.

Tiara and Blaze watched the scene not far from the hugging robots, feeling happy for them as they wipe a small tears that escaped their eye...

A moment later, the group finally broke the hug, looking to each other with determination flashed in their eyes.

"Alright then, _Knuckles_, _Tails_." Metal Sonic stood up from the ground, followed by Metal Knuckles and Tails Doll short after. "Once we're done with the business here, I'll make _sure_ to take you both back to where we should be; _back_ to our creator..."

"_Sonic_..." Metal Knuckles muttered, nodding. "_T_-... Thank you."

"Let's forget what we saw here." The blue bot looked to his back over his shoulder; to the big, tube-shaped thing that filled with the lifeless bodies of the people they knew. "... Let's move on, find the master of this castle, _and_ find a way to go back to our time."

"I'm agree with you there." Blaze joining the conversation, walking to the blue bot's side. "I'll join your team for now. Hope you don't mind."

"If _Blazey_ joins your team, _Mr. Blue Robot_, then me too!" Tiara ran to Blaze's side, smiling widely. "Maybe with following you guys, I can reunite with my father!"

Hearing this, the cobalt bot accepts them, thinking that they would be a good help for his team. Besides, they just joined temporary, _not_ permanently.

Then, as they walked out of the mysterious room, They witnessed a lot of black robots; which was none other than the guards of the palace, stood there, blocking their way.

Seeing this, the group put themselves to their fighting stance, ready to fight.

"Alright, _team_." Metal Sonic said, charging up his yellow energy in both of his hands. "... Let's do this."

* * *

_**Wuuut? Charmy's a prince? ...Tehehe, yeah. I'm using Archie's stuff again... ^^-**_

_**Also, AWWWW~! The three robot friends are finally a team! How touching... :')**_

**_Still... Sorry for the 'evil' Tails Doll part, everyone! I'm afraid I made you all shocked... I think. X_x_**

**_Dunno how Charmy's family looks? Look up for 'King Bee', 'Queen Bee', and 'Princess Bee' at your favorite Sonic wikis. ;)_**

**Oh, _right_. For those who don't know... **Saffron** is not an official character of SEGA; she was a character made by the group who create _Sonic Archie_. She looks like this [Just copy and paste the link to your adress bar]:**

http://th09.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/i/2011/207/1/8/a_t____saffron_the_bee_by_funkyjeremi-d41q490.jpg

**Oh, right. This is how **Tails Doll**'s _'wings'_ looks at this Chapter [Just copy and paste the link to your adress bar]****:**

http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2011/189/5/9/tribal_wing_tattoo_by_logical_primate-d3lgf3z.jpg

**And this is how **Mecha Sonic** looks when he got redesigned by Dr. Robotnik at this Chapter (**I used this model of his from his cameo appearance at "_Sonic Adventure_"**) [Just copy and paste the link to your adress bar]****:**

http://info.sonicretro.org/images/thumb/9/9a/Mecha_sonic_sa.png/120px-Mecha_sonic_sa.png **((**_sorry, couldn't find a big one for this_**))**

_******Anyway, I'll let you wonder for now. :D ..Next Chapter was in-progress, so stay tuned for more! ^_^-**_

******By the way, thank you for the reviews and supports, everyone! That means a lot to me~ x3**

___...Alright, enough for the chit-chat. On the replies~! ^^-_  


**_~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_**

glittering wolf** : Thank you for the review, glittering wolf! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Thank you! There are lots of 'em, _huh_? xD ..Yeah, sweet and happy robot _fluff~_! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

RAWN89 : **Thank you for the review, RAWN buddy! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Glad you like the Chapter! And hearing you said it you like it was a joy to me (**despite the fact that was my 'darkest' Chapter of the fic**)~ x3 ..No worries! I'll make more, alright? :) ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

ballandcup : **Thank you for the reviews, ballandcup! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..No worries! Expect _more_ Chapters to come soon~! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Pink Monday** : Thank you for the review, Pink Monday! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Well, expect the unexpected, _right_~? And no worries! I'll make more, of course! ;) ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Mysterious Girl** : Thank you for the review, Mysterious Girl! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Tehehe_. Your questions will be answered if you keep following this story, my dear friend~ xD ..Tehe, no worries! I'll make more, _alright_~? x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

**_~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_**

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. Thank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...**

**_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**

******~~~~0~~~~**

___Fun Fact : In Japanese, '**Onii**' means **brother**._


	30. Chapter 30 : A Secret of a Mother

**Hello, everyone! I'm back... FINALLY! :'D**

Sorry for the wait, everyone! As always, before I continue to the story, I would like to thank**_ LovesAnimations1998, Pink Monday, ballandcup, Guest, RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories, Mysterious Girl, ProwerPower85, glittering wolf, Halley Rose, InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere, CarnationPrincess, doomxdesire94, Sasha15, LunaTheDragonSlayer, The Sky Hedgehogian Maestro, Ashuradahedgehog, _**and**_ FlowerBlooms_ **(**AND those who've fav and follow the story**) for the reviews ya all gave me to this fic. It really made my day encourage me to do my best. :)

My special thanks goes to** "RAWN89"**, my _Beta_ here. She made Chapter 1-4 of this fic became more than amazing, and now she was working at Chapter 5. Thank you, dear buddy. Without you, this fic is nothing. :')

Oh, right. Note that** this story could've focused on other characters when it was updated. So I'm _deeply_ sorry if I left you all confused... **

**Alright, enough for the chit-chat. On the story~! ^_^-**

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC, "SEGA" DOES. ^^-**_

...

_**Reader's warning :** This Chapter contains _more_ than one 'shocking moments'. Telling this 'cause I think some of this Chapter's contents are... 'dark'._

* * *

**Adventure Through the Unknown**

**Chapter 30 : A Secret of a Mother**

**- Apotos**** -**

Vector was really having a nice stroll with Vanilla. First, they go and see the beauty of the small white villas, and a couple of huge windmills. Then, they walked for a bit to saw the sparkling, blue ocean, which was shimmering as the sunlight danced across the surface of the sea.

Later, they decided to grab a bite. Noticing an ice cream stand, Vanilla decided that they'll have some ice cream, saying the ice cream here in **Apotos** is delicious. Vector couldn't help but quickly agrees, as he _love_ any foods that tasty to his mouth.

As Vanilla ordered the ice cream, Vector was on the other side, looking at the beautiful blue ocean just below him.

_Vanilla was right... This place is _completely_ beautiful_. The crocodile thought, closing his eyes as gentle breeze blew through his body. _Once I'm done with this _'game'_... I'll take Espio and Charmy here to see this place's beauty... I'm sure they'll love it_.

A tap on a shoulder makes Vector opened his eyes, and glanced to his back.

It was Vanilla, two delicious-looking ice creams were within her grasp.

"_This_, Mister Vector, is called _Chocolate Chipped Sundae Supreme_, though people here liked to call this ice cream as '_the ultimate chocolate sundae_' for its delicious taste." Vanilla said, smiling. "_So_... Care to try, _Mister Vector_?" She added, handing Vector the ice cream she held in her right hand.

"_W_-Why of course." Vector replied, taking the ice cream from Vanilla's hand. When his hand made contact with Vanilla's, the _weird_ feeling was coming again to his chest. He was a bit surprised at this, but was able to hide it from Vanilla.

Once the ice cream was within his grasp, Vector stared at it curiously, before finally licked it. Once the cold, sweet taste made contact with his tongue, the crocodile's eyes widened.

"_I-It's_... It's **DELICIOUS!**" The green crocodile exclaimed with a wide smile, before he began to lick his ice cream faster.

Vanilla was a bit surprised at this. "M-Mister Vector! Slow down! I know you _really_ love the ice cream, but if you're eating it _that_ fast, you'll get a **brain freeze**!"

Vector gave the mother rabbit a confused look. "... _Huh_? What's a—" He was cut off by a sudden pain in his head. "**OW**! My head! It _**hurts!**_" The green crocodile cried out, clutching his head with his eyes closed shut, hissing slightly.

Vanilla couldn't help but giggled at this. "_That_, Mister Vector, is called '_brain freeze_'." The mother rabbit said, as Vector looked at her somewhat sheepishly.

"_Ehehe_... I... I'll remember that." The crocodile said, chuckling lightly.

**~~~~0~~~~**

After a long stroll around **Apotos**, night finally came. **Apotos** was quiet at the moment, both Vector and Vanilla were now standing with their hands placed on the stone-made railings. Far below them is the beautiful, clear blue sea, that now seems darker due to the night sky.

Both had their eyes focused to the sky, looking at the twinkling stars at the beautiful night sky.

"The sky... It's _beautiful_..." Vanilla muttered, shifting her gaze to the crocodile beside her. "... Isn't it, _Mister Vector_?"

The _weird_ feeling appears again within Vector's chest, but the crocodile was, _again_, able to hide his shock by answering Vanilla's question. "_Y-Yeah_..." He then looked to the mother rabbit right in the eye. "_Miss Vanilla_... Thank you for today. You're right, this place is surely _beautiful_... I need to take Espio and Charmy here once I get back and meet those two."

"_Mr. Vector_... I would like to _thank_ you too." Vanilla said, smiling warmly. "It's been a while since I'm strolling _all_ alone here in **Apotos**. Now that I have a company with me, everything's _sure_ looked different."

The mother rabbit then placed a hand over her chest. "... _Mr. Vector_? Ever since you came here with Miss Wave... Did you _ever_ wondering what's my business here in **Apotos**?"

The green crocodile scratches the back of his head at this. "_W-Well_... T-To tell you the truth... I _kinda_ curious about it."

"I _see_..." The mother rabbit nodded. "Well, I could tell you about it... _That is_, if you promise to keep this a _secret_."

Vector was surprised to hear this. Vanilla sounds _serious_ just now... Just what is this '_secret_' she will tell him? "Okay, _Miss Vanilla_... I'll make sure that _not_ a single soul will hear this."

"_But_," Vanilla cut in, facing away from the crocodile. "... if _somehow_... If somehow _Cream_ asked you about this until she _really_ pushed you until the edge... Then _you_ are welcome to tell this secret to her."

"_C-Cream_...?" Now Vector was left confused. What's Cream got to do with this secret of Vanilla's? "_O-Okay_... I-If you say so, _Miss Vanilla_... So what's it? What's your business here...?"

Vanilla opened her mouth, would like to say something when she stopped, her left ear twitched slightly.

Seeing this, Vector looked at the mother rabbit confusedly. "_M-Miss Vanilla_? What's—"

"_Mister Vector_," Vanilla cut in, interrupting Vector. "... I know it's sounds weird, _but_... Could you leave me alone for a moment? When I call for you, you can come back here."

Suspicion filled Vector's heart once he heard Vanilla's request. He first thought to reject what Vanilla told him to do, but an idea then popped into his head.

"Okay, _Miss Vanilla_... I will be waiting." With those words, Vector turned around before walking away from Vanilla. When he was far enough, _however_, he hide himself behind the bushes nearby, looking to Vanilla's standing form from his hiding spot.

_I wonder _why_ Miss Vanilla told me to leave her alone? Oh well, I should keep an eye on her. I mean, who _knows_ there would be bad guys who will attack her when she's not looking?_ Vector mentally said, amber eyes focused to the standing form of the mother rabbit.

Vanilla was staring to the starry sky at the moment, gentle breeze made her long ears swaying through the wind.

She was silent for a moment until she sighs, closing her eyes.

"... _Why_ are you following me again?"

At those words, Vanilla opened her eyes and turned around, her hands clenched to fist at her sides. "Show yourself, **_Caramel_**."

A figure of a man stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to Vanilla.

The man was a Mobian; a rabbit. He has long brown wavy hair, caramel fur with white fur at some parts, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. He wears a simple dark brown shirt, black short-sleeved jacket which unzipped, black baggy cargo pants, and brown leather shoes.

"Hello,_ Vani_... It's been a while, _isn't it_?" The man rabbit, or Caramel, said, a small smile ran across his face.

"_Caramel_... It's **Vanilla**." The mother rabbit corrected, voice sounds so stern. "... And never **EVER** call me with that nickname again; we're already _over!_"

"_Gosh_, don't snap at me like that, _Vani_; it really _hurts_ me." Caramel said with a false sad tone, the expression on his face looks like as if he was hurt deep inside.

"It's **VANILLA!**" The brown-eyed mother rabbit yelled, eyes flashed in pure anger. "_Caramel_, maybe I ever said that we're a 'great one'... But things already changed now; I _take_ it **back**! _E-Especially_..."

Vanilla looked to the man far in front of her furiously. "... Especially after _**you**_ told me to '_dump_' our first child! This is _why_ I decided to end my 'strong relationship' with you, **_remember?!_**"

**...**

Vector couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't also believe what he was hearing! Everything's seems so clear... This man; a rabbit, who goes by the name Caramel, _was_...

_M-Miss Vanilla's... ex-husband_. The crocodile concluded mentally, amber eyes widened in disbelief. _S-She was hiding a dark secret all this time... And I'm really sure that until _now_, she didn't tell lil' Cream about this_.

"But _still_..." Vector whispered quietly, still looking at the 'arguing' ex-couple. "That _Caramel_ guy... I think he's up to no good to Miss Vanilla."

The green crocodile then nodded. _Alright_. He thought. _I just need to show up and do the right thing if he's gonna do something bad to Miss Vanilla, and tell him to _never_ show himself in front of her again... **EVER**_.

**...**

"But, _Vani_... I love you with _all_ my heart." Caramel muttered, sounding gentle. "_Vani_... L-Let's just start over, _okay_? That way, we can—"

"_Caramel_... **hear** my words." Vanilla cut in, interrupting Caramel. "Whatever you do _or_ say, I will never **EVER** come back to you. You've made my love for you gone by saying children is useless, and will be a nuisance to our relationship."

The mother rabbit then crossed her arms. "We're done, _Caramel_. End of discussion."

After those words have been uttered by Vanilla, Caramel seems shocked, eyes widened in disbelief...

At least for a moment, until the mother rabbit could see the look on Caramel's face was... _dark_.

**"_Vani_... You just made the _worst_ decision of your life."**

With those words, Caramel pulled out something from his pocket. The moon's light made the thing Caramel held become clear for Vanilla to look on. But once the mother rabbit got a full view of the object the man rabbit held, she couldn't help but gasped in shock and horror, as the object Caramel held was none other than a _sharp_, big knife...

"C-Caramel! **S-Stop this at once!**" Vanilla yelled, taking a step back, face shows a total horror. "D-Don't go any nearer, **or—!**"

"Or _what_, Vani? Someone will punch me on the face? _Hmph_, yeah right." Caramel said, as he watched Vanilla had nowhere to go; behind her was a stone railings, and far below the stone railings was a huge body of sea.

"C-Caramel! **S-Stop!**"

"I'm sorry, my **_dear_** Vani. Your pleads are useless now..." The male rabbit said, chuckling with evil gleamed in his eyes. "I'll put an end to you, then threw your body into the sea, so no one could find out what caused the '_red stains_' here!"

Once reaching Vanilla, Caramel held his knife high, smiling darkly. "Farewell, _Vanilla the Rabbit_... Enjoy the world of after life!"

As Caramel brought his knife down, Vanilla closed her eyes shut, both afraid and ready for the upcoming pain...

But it _never_ came.

Instead... She heard the knife being thrown away, into to the sea far below her. Not long after that, she heard someone being slugged hard; maybe in the face...

Slowly, Vanilla opened her eyes, confusion and curiosity mixed to one. When she did, her eyes quickly widened.

There she saw her ex-husband, sat on the ground far from her while holding his face. Stood in front of her was Vector, who had his fist in front of him, showing the fact that Vector punched Caramel in the face just now.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt her, you **bad man**! I will make sure to beat you up _if_ you shows up in front of her and try to hurt her!" Vector cried aloud, swinging his hand around. "_**Leave**_, and _never_ show yourself in front of her again; **_EVER!_**"

At those words, fear began to bubbled within Caramel's heart. He then stood up, screaming before he turned around and scampered away from Vector and Vanilla like a scared guy (_which he was_).

"I-I **will**! I will _not_ show myself in front of her again; _**EVER!**_" Caramel cried out from afar, as he ran into the shadows so that his running form couldn't be seen again...

**~~~~0~~~~**

_..._

"_M-Mister Vector_... T-Thank you... for saving me."

Vector and Vanilla are now on their way back to the mother rabbit's cottage, walking slowly.

"N-No problem, _Miss Vanilla_." The _weird_ feeling was within Vector's chest again, making the crocodile placed a clenched hand to his chest.

There was a long silence between them before Vanilla sighs.

"_Mister Vector_..." The mother rabbit muttered, looking to the crocodile. "You... You saw everything, _don't you_?"

Vector felt his heart hammered against his ribcage at this. "T-To be honest... Y-Yeah." The crocodile muttered uneasily, looking down. "I... I'm sorry, _Miss Va_—"

"You don't need to." Vanilla cut in, smiling. "If you don't do that... Maybe I'll never enjoy the world's beauty again, stabbed by _that_ Caramel rabbit instead..."

"Uh, _yeah_, about that..." The crocodile scratches the back of his head. "_M-Miss Vanilla_... This Caramel guy... is he your... _umm_..."

Vanilla sighs at this. "I believe what you're going to say is '_ex-husband'_. Am I right, _Mister Vector_?"

"_U-Uhm_... Y-Yeah." The crocodile stammered, tightening his fist that he placed on his chest while looking away from the mother rabbit.

Vanilla then let out a deep sigh. "Actually, _Mister Vector_... All those things about Caramel was the secret I would like to tell you."

Vector's amber eyes widened at this, looking to the mother rabbit in disbelief. "_M_-_Miss Vanilla_..."

"Caramel was a great man before. We make a great couple... Until I told him that I'm pregnant of our first child."

"_C_-_Cream_...?" Vector guessed, replied by a nod from Vanilla.

"_Y-Yeah_... But turns out that I'm the only one who was happy about it. He said to me to... '_dump_' our first child, all that while saying children is useless, and will be a nuisance to our relationship." Vanilla said, looking down. "Hearing that, of course, I'm _very_ mad at him. Day by day, we keep arguing for the child, with me wanted to keep the child while he don't. Finally, because we couldn't take it anymore... We decided to 'ended the relationship'."

"But it turns out... It turns out that he still _loves_ you deep down, and try so many times to get you back... Am I _right_?" Vector concluded, which again, replied by a nod from the mother rabbit.

"**_Apotos_**... This is the place where I met him for the first time... We used to live together here, but when we both 'ended the relationship', I move out to **Carnival Night City**, or _**Zone**_ if you prefer it that way..."

"And life peacefully with your lil' Cream..." Vector felt a rush of heat went up to his cheeks, making him confused why it happen.

"_Mister Vector_... If you didn't save me back then, I will never see Cream again... So _thank you_." The mother rabbit said as she stopped on her track, making Vector also put a halt to his steps before looking at the mother rabbit in wonder.

"_Mister Vector_... Y-You don't mind if I gave you a little gift... _aren't you_?"

At this words, Vector grew confused, but also curious. "_O-Okay_... B-But why you need to ask me about tha—"

Vector stopped in his sentences when he saw Vanilla stepped in front of him, gently grabbed his head before bringing it down to...

"_M_-Miss Vani—!" He was cut off when Vanilla placed a gentle, soft kiss on the part of his check that was _just_ an inch from his mouth. This made Vector went beet red, his heart was beating like crazy.

It only last for a second or two, but for Vector, it felt like it was _longer_ than a second.

"_M_-_Mi_—... Miss Vanilla..." Vector stammered, placing a clenched hand on his chest. At this, he could feel his heart, which was beating hard at the moment.

"I-I'm sorry... It's just that... _I_..." Vanilla shook her head, looking to the crocodile right in the eye. "_I_... I will tell you one day, _Mister Vector_... I **will**."

Vector had no idea what Vanilla's going to say, but he decided to let her do what she thinks is best. "D-Don't worry, _Miss Vanilla_... I-I'll be waiting for this '_one day_' story you keep in store for me."

Vanilla smiled at the crocodile at this. "_Mister Vector_... Thank you very much."

**~~~~0~~~~**

A moment later, Vector and Vanilla finally reached the cottage. Vanilla reached her hand to the doorknob, about to open the door when she saw the doorknob turned itself, and then it opened, revealing Wave stood there, face looks panic.

"T-There you are, _big guy_!" The swallow said aloud, turned around before pointing to her side. "_L-Look!_"

Vector looked to where Wave pointed to, followed by Vanilla short after. When they did, they couldn't believe what they saw at the corner of the cottage...

"T-The black portal..." Vector muttered, as Wave nodded.

"_Yes_." The swallow said. "Maybe our 'level' of this '_game_' here is already done, so this '_mysterious guy_' made a next one... for _us_." She then looked to Vector. "What did you do back then, _anyway_? Beating some bad guys...?"

"_Uh_... Well, sort of." The crocodile replied, scratching his head, remembering what did he do to a '_certain someone_' back then. "_A-Anyway_, let's get moving then."

The green crocodile then turned to Vanilla, who looked at him confusedly. "_Miss Vanilla_... I know you must be wondering what is this '_game_' we're talking about, but for _now_, I want _you_ to stay here and don't follow us... Thank you for the stroll and the cookies, _Miss Vanilla_. When we meet again, I'll make sure to tell you _everything_..."

"M-Mister Vector! Miss Wave!" Vanilla cried out, reaching her hand to out as she watched Wave and Vector jumped into the portal at the corner of her cottage...

Vanilla didn't know what caused them to leave. She was curious, _afraid_... Until she made a _risky_ decision.

_Mister Vector... I'm sorry..._

After making sure all the way in of her cottage locked, she brought a clenched hand to her chest, closing her eyes shut before she walked _straight_ to the black portal.

_At this moment... I want to be by your side... So I'll follow you._

With those words, Vanilla's form was completely went into the portal. When it did, the portal stayed there for a moment before it disappears, leaving the cottage all alone...

* * *

**_Oh, my... This is an unexpected turn down. Vanilla decided to follow Vector and Wave despite being told not to tag along... She's sure 'brave', huh? O.o_**

**_By the way, _**_Caramel the Rabbit_**_ is just a cameo character I made for this Chapter... for _now_. I mean, who knows I'll made him appear again later on...? ^^'' ..Still, for a cameo character, this rabbit's _sure_ scary... O.o_**

**_I haven't planned to draw how _**_Caramel_**_ looks like, so I hope you can picture how he looks by those description of his in this Chapter... ^^"_**

_******Anyway, I'll let you wonder for now. :D ..Next Chapter was in-progress, so stay tuned for more! ^_^-**_

******By the way, thank you for the reviews and supports, everyone! That means a lot to me~ x3**

___...Alright, enough for the chit-chat. On the replies~! ^^-_  


**_~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_**

RAWN89 : **Thank you for the review, RAWN buddy! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..I'm agree; it's a _LONG_ one, indeed! xD ..Thank you! I'm using the Archie's 'theory' of Charmy Bee here... x3**** ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

glittering wolf** : Thank you for the review, glittering wolf! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Awww_~ Glad you liked the Chapter! And hearing you said 'awesome' was a joy to me~ x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Pink Monday** : Thank you for the review, Pink Monday! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Hehehe_~ You know what they said; expect the unexpected! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Mysterious Girl** : Thank you for the review, Mysterious Girl! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Tehehe_. Your questions will be answered if you keep following this story, my dear friend~ xD ..Tehe, no worries! I'll make more, _alright_~? x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Halley Rose : **Thank you for the reviews, Halley Rose! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Awww_~ Glad you liked the Chapter! And hearing you said 'amazing' was a joy to me~ x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

**_~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_**

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. Thank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...**

**_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	31. Chapter 31 : A Guy Named Voice

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with another Chapter! :D**

Sorry for the wait, everyone! As always, before I continue to the story, I would like to thank**_ LovesAnimations1998, Pink Monday, ballandcup, Guest, RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories, Mysterious Girl, ProwerPower85, glittering wolf, Halley Rose, InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere, CarnationPrincess, doomxdesire94, Sasha15, LunaTheDragonSlayer, The Sky Hedgehogian Maestro, Ashuradahedgehog, _**and**_ FlowerBlooms_ **(**AND those who've fav and follow the story**) for the reviews ya all gave me to this fic. It really made my day encourage me to do my best. :)

My special thanks goes to** "RAWN89"**, my _Beta_ here. She made Chapter 1-4 of this fic became more than amazing, and now she was working at Chapter 5. Thank you, dear buddy. Without you, this fic is nothing. :')

Oh, right. Note that** this story could've focused on other characters when it was updated. So I'm _deeply_ sorry if I left you all confused... **

**Alright, enough for the chit-chat. On the story~! ^_^-**

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC, "SEGA" DOES. ^^- ..HOWEVER, I OWN "QUENITE THE CAT" AND ****THE PLOT OF THIS FANFIC~ x3**_

* * *

**Adventure Through the Unknown**

**Chapter 31 : A Guy Named Voice**

**- Adabat, Village**** -**

Evening has come. The bright blue sky in Adabat is now replaced with the bright, orange one. Birds were chirping while soared high in the bright orange sky, over the village of Adabat...

At the moment, Sonic was sitting on a wooden platform while looking up to the bright orange sky, sat on his lap was Chip, the Light Gaia. Quenite sat not far from him.

"_So_, Quenite..." The blue hedgehog began, looking to the white cat. "Remember anything '_bout_ yourself yet?"

"Right now... I don't remember _any_." The white cat replied, looking up to the orange sky above her. "But I knew that later, I'll remember a _thing_ about it!" She then looked to her back. "_A-Anyway_... Is it okay to leave that 'purple little girl' enjoying the food like _that_...?"

Sonic and Chip looked to where Quenite facing to, and couldn't help but chuckled...

A moment before, after the 'fight' between Chip and Dark was stopped, Sonic decided to take both Gaias and Quenite strolling around the village of Adabat. Dark seems to enjoy the stroll, as everyone could see that she mostly stop to take a look at the village's surroundings, especially the palm trees and the huge body of sea that glimmering by the light of the sun.

Moments later, when evening came, they're all done with the strolling. The villagers, who were happy to see Sonic again, gave the blue hedgehog and the others a lot of Chili Dogs and Bananas. The reason why they gave Bananas to them was the Bananas were newly harvested, so it's still fresh, and the villagers wanted them to give it a try.

While Sonic enjoying the Chili Dogs (_and some Bananas at times_), the others were enjoying the Bananas. _However_...

They _never_ expect Dark Gaia to liked them... **VERY** much.

So there the demigoddess now, eating the Bananas happily. Sonic and Chip were fine at this, but Quenite...

"I-I mean, she ate 20 Bananas now, **for Mobius' sake**! Why don't you guys _stop_ her?!" The white cat cried out, looking frantic.

"_Relax_, Quenite." The blue hedgehog muttered. "As a demigoddess, I believe she _know_ the time to stop."

"And I believe... That it's _now_." Chip said, as he and the others watched Dark flew to them, looking happy.

"_Oh_, Light! Those yellow thing called '_Bana-whatever'_ was **great~!**" Dark squealed, throwing her arms high into the air. "You should eat a lot of '_em_, Light! They're **yummy!**"

"_Errr_... Yeah. I will." Chip muttered, chuckling lightly.

"_Gosh_, the world outside the planet's core is _sure_ amazing!" The demigoddess said, looking up to the bright orange sky above her as she extended her arms to the side. "No wonder you really _love_ to talk about it! This is _really_ awesome!"

"_Uh_... Thanks?" The demigod said, looking at the demigoddess in slight wonder.

Dark then closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle breeze that blew through her small body. "You're _always_ able to find something unique, _Light_... This is why I— .._Uh_..."

The demigoddess looked down, making everyone looked at her questioningly.

"_Uhm_..." Dark turned around, her green eyes focused to Sonic for a moment before it moved to Quenite. "Could you both... leave me and Light alone for a moment? I need to talk with Light _about_... our business as the half-gods of **Mobius**."

While Chip looked to the demigoddess in acknowledgment, both Sonic and Quenite were confused at this, but also curious.

"_Dark_..." Chip muttered, flying to Dark Gaia's side.

"Alright." Sonic said, standing up. "We'll leave you two speaking '_bout_ your business then. Call us when you're done, _okay_?" He then looked to Quenite, gesturing her to get up. "_C'mon_, Quenite. Let's leave them alone for a moment."

The white cat huffed. "_Gee_, Sonic. The sun's _almost_ set! I wanna see it!"

"You can see it from the other spot, Quenite." The blue hedgehog sighs, placing one hand to his hip. "_C'mon_, let's leave Chip and Dark Gaia alone."

"_Urgh_... Fine..." With those words, Quenite stood up from her seat before she and Sonic walked away from the two Gaias. But when they're far enough, Sonic told her to follow him, which she did.

Turns out Sonic wanted to spy on the two Gaias by hiding himself behind the big palm tree far behind both Gaias. This made Quenite surprised.

"W-What are we doing, _Sonic_? I-I think they'll _find_ us!" Quenite whispered to the blue hedgehog, looking panic.

"_Hey_, don't worry." The cobalt hedgehog whispered back, grinning. "I don't think Dark will talk about this 'business' _thing_; I could see it _clearly_ from her face back then."

The white cat arched one eyebrow up at this. "_Uh_... Sonic? I don't understand what you mean."

"_Heh_, is that so...?" Sonic chuckled, looking to the two Gaias far in front of him. "Then just watch those two while listening to what they're talking about."

Quenite looked to the blue hedgehog for a second or two before she shifted her gaze to where Sonic's looking to. "_Okay_... If you say so, _Sonic_."

**...**

"Telling anyone to leave by saying you want to talk with me about our half-gods' business... That was one of _many_ reasons you use if you want to talk to me about your personal _thing_." Chip concluded, looking to the demigoddess. "... Am I _right_?"

"_L-Light_... You _really_ know about me a lot, _huh_?" Dark muttered, sighing.

"Sorry, _Dark_. It's just that... You use this trick _over_ and _over_ again to the other demigods or demigoddesses so you can talk with me personally, so I've already getting used to it." Light Gaia answered, a small smile ran across his muzzle. "_So_... What's it? What's troubling you now, _Dark_?"

The demigoddess looked down, moving one hand to her chest. "_Light_... Thank you... for _everything_."

Chip seems to be shocked at the statement, as Dark could see the demigod's eyes widened slightly.

Sighing, Dark shifted her gaze to the sky. The sun was about to set at the moment.

"_Thank you_... for letting me know how the 'outside world' looked like." She seems to smile after she said this. "It was so _beautiful_... It made me want to protect this planet _more_ from being engulfed with the darkness from within the planet itself."

"_Dark_..." Light Gaia sighs, looking at her. "We _all_ wanted to protect this planet. That's our job as '**The Demigods and Demigoddesses of Mobius**', _right_...?"

"_Yes_... That was right." Dark Gaia's hands were clenched to fist after she said that. "Which is _why_... Which is why _right_ now, I really wanted to find who's the one behind this '_portal phenomena_' on **Mobius**, beat the heck '_outta_ this unknown enemy, and _stop_ whatever evil plans this mysterious enemy had for **good!**"

Chip nodded at this remark. "_Yes_... I'm worried about this '_phenomena_' too, to tell you the truth." The demigod said, looking down. "But don't worry, _Dark_. Soon, we'll find out who's the one behind this '_portal phenomena_'. I'm _sure_ of it."

"_Yes_... I believe in you, _Light_. And I'll _always_ be."

The soft tone and the words spoken by Dark Gaia just now almost made Light Gaia flinched. In wonder, the burgundy-furred demigod looked to the demigoddess with slightly, widened eyes. "_D-Dark_... Are you al—"

"_Light_..." The purple-furred demigoddess cut in, interrupting the demigod. "T-There's _something_... I-I want to... t-tell you."

"_Huh_? " Seeing Dark's nervousness, Chip grew confused, and curious at the same time. "_W_-... What's it?"

Dark had both hands on her chest before she clenched it. Taking her eyes away from the sky, the demigoddess looked to the demigod somewhat nervously. At the moment, the sun was finally set, making the bright orange sky replaced by a starry, beautiful night sky.

"E-Ever since our _1500th_ fight at the planet's core, which happens a _long_, **LONG** time ago... I..." Dark felt her heart hammered hard against her chest, all that while trying to spill the next words out. "_I..._" It took a moment before she can finally got the courage to speak the next words out;

"_Light Gaia_... I... I like- _No_... I—"

Before Dark could finish her sentences, suddenly, the whole place started to shake, making both Gaias surprised. The beautiful night sky above them was now closed with a group of strange, huge black clouds that spun around the sky like a tornado, blowing a fierce wind to Adabat.

The shake made Sonic and Quenite trying to keep their balance, gripping tightly to the body of the big palm tree that became their hiding spot. The villagers around were also trying to keep their balance, though some were failed, falling to the hard wooden platforms below in the process.

In the thick of the shake that goes even harder than before, suddenly, a group of bizarre, varied creatures of shadow-black and multicoloured neon appeared out of nowhere all around Adabat, roaring aloud. This made the villagers screamed in frantic and horror, running themselves for safety.

Quenite was completely terrified at the sight of the black bizarre creatures, hiding herself for safety behind Sonic, who seems to be shocked at the sight of the black bizarre creatures around the village.

"_S-Sonic_..." The white cat muttered, glancing to the black creatures far in front of her. "_W_-... What's that creatures?"

"_Dark Gaia's minions_." The blue hedgehog replied, looking to his back over his shoulder; to where Chip and Dark currently at. "_But_... T-There's a _no_ way Dark Gaia would summon them... _Not_ when she was about to tell 'it' to Chip..."

**...**

"_Dark Gaia_... T-Those are your minions..." Chip looked to the demigoddess, looking a bit angry. "_A-Are you_..."

"_N-No_, Light! It wasn't me; I-I didn't summon them! _Believe_ me!"

Seeing how frantic Dark Gaia become, Light realized that what she wasn't the one who summoned the black minions. "_T_-... Then _who_?"

After the question was flown out from the demigod's mouth, both he and Dark Gaia heard a loud roar from the dark clouds. When they turned around, four of Dark Gaia's big minions; two Big Mother and two Titan, jumped out of the dark clouds, landing on the shallow part of the sea by their feet, splashing some of the water away.

"_W_-... What the...?" Dark muttered in disbelief, while Chip almost couldn't believe his eyes.

Not long after that, a black portal was formed in midair, right between the standing Big Mothers and Titans. Stepping out from the portal was a figure in a black cloak, who soon floating in midair as the portal behind the figure disappears.

Looking from the figure's height, it is assumed that the figure was a Mobian.

"_Ah_... Finally..." The figure spoke, sounding like a male, his voice was somehow echoing. "After a long search... I finally found you both... The _legendary_ Gaias of **Mobius**."

Light and Dark Gaia had their eyes focused to the floating figure far above them, both looking angry.

"_Who_ are **you?!**" Dark demanded, eyes flashed in anger. "And how can you summon _my_ minions?!"

The male figure chuckled at this. "_Oh_, my... Am I making you mad? Dark Gaia, _Mobius' **Demigoddess of Dark**_?"

The purple-furred demigoddess was shocked at this. "_H_-... How did you—"

"Stood beside you is Light Gaia, _Mobius' **Demigod of Light**_, who also known as his 'nickname' _Chip_... Am I _right_?" The male figure cut in, interrupting Dark.

This time, Light is the one who was startled. "_W_-... Who are you really?" The demigod inquired.

"_Ah_, yes. You must be wondering _who_ I am..." The male figure said, chuckling. "_Well_, then. Allow me to introduce myself..."

The black cloaked-figure then bowed slightly at both Gaias, introducing himself. "My name is **Voice**, a guy who had done this so-called '_portal phenomena_'. I knew _everything_, and almost could do the impossible. So _don't_ be surprised if I knew you both..." He then looked up, smiling evilly, which was hidden by his hood. "... and _don't_ be surprised if I able to use your abilities."

"_Everything_...? And you think... You _really_ knew about _**EVERYTHING****?!**"_ Dark snapped angrily, hands clenched to fist at her sides.

"_Oh_... You _want_ a proof?" Voice said to the demigoddess. "_Okay_, let me tell you a fact... _two_ facts, to be exact."

"And _what_ would that be?" Dark demanded, crossing her arms as she huffed.

If Voice didn't wear the hood of his cloak, anyone could see how wide his smirk was right now.

"_Dark Gaia_... Ever since your _1500th_ fight with Light Gaia... You began to have '_soft spot_' for him."

At this statement, Dark Gaia flinched, her face went beet red as she was agape. "**A-AAH**! D-Don't conti—!"

"_Soon_ enough," Voice continued, not even caring about the frantic Dark Gaia. "... this 'soft spot' of yours to him... was _expanded_... to _lo_—"

"**GAAAAH! _S-STOP_ IT!**" Dark cried out, burying her total-red face into her hands in total embarrassment and awkwardness.

"_D-Dark_... Y-You're..." Light muttered in slight disbelief and awkwardness.

"_Hehehe_..." Voice chuckled in delight. "That was just the _first_ fact, Dark Gaia. I believe the _second_ one would leave you _shocked_ than before..."

Crossing his arms, Voice began to say the second fact.

"_So_, Dark Gaia... Did you know that ever since your _1501st_ fight with Light Gaia, he began to feel the _same_ to you...? If _I_ should comment, then I'll say that he's _very_ good in hiding _anything_ about himself from you... Unlike _you_, Dark Gaia." He then chuckled lightly. "You looked a _little_ bit nervous every time you meet him, while Light Gaia? _Hmph_, he kept his nervousness hidden _perfectly_, like a secret treasure that buried deep within the ground."

At this statement, both Gaias flinched, their face went a bit red. "_Y-You_— H-He— **W-WHAAAAAT?!**" The purple demigoddess cried out in disbelief, while the burgundy demigod had his head down in total embarrassment, playing his fingers nervously.

"_Hehehe_... Now _you_ believe that I knew _everything_, don't you?" Voice said, chuckling. "_Well_, then... Guess I'll leave now. Hope you two find a way to stop these black creatures from injuring the villagers... _And_ that blue hedgehog over there."

At the last statement, both Gaias gasped, quickly looking to their back. When they did, they watched Sonic panted heavily, looking fatigue, all that while fighting Dark Gaia's minions summoned by Voice. Quenite was on the other side far from the blue hedgehog, along with the terrified villagers behind her.

"**S-Sonic!**" Chip cried in frantic, while Dark gritted her teeth before turning to Voice.

"_So_, demigoddess Dark Gaia... _What_ are you going to do to _stop_ your minions...?" Voice said, chuckling before finally burst to an evil laugh, which echoing through Adabat before the cloaked figure disappears in a flash of dark light, while the two Big Mothers and Titans were made their way to Dark Gaia.

Seeing this, the demigoddess was on her fighting stance, but it turns out that her big minions were not after her, as she watched them run past her instead of attacking her.

"_W-What the_—?!" Dark Gaia turned around, bad feeling filled her one and only heart. When she did, he bright green eyes widened, realizing that her big minions _went_ after...

"S-Sonic! **LOOK OUT!**" Quenite cried out in frantic. This made the fatigue blue hedgehog looked at the white cat before finally looked to his back, only to being struck by a big large wooden hammer by one of Dark Gaia's minions called Titan.

"_Ugh!"_ The cobalt hedgehog cried in pain, and was sent flying off to a nearest big palm tree, hitting it hard before he fell to the ground on his face.

"**S-SONIC!**" Chip yelled in frantic, as he flew to the blue hedgehog, looking at him in worry.

"_C_-... Chip..." The blue hedgehog muttered weakly, coughing. "I... I can't... _t-take_ them out... I need... '_that'_..."

At the last statement, Chip knew what Sonic meant. Creating a green force field around the fatigue blue hedgehog, the demigod flew to Dark Gaia, who was still trying to dismissed her minions, but didn't work.

"**D-Dark!**" The demigod cried aloud, making the demigoddess quickly turned to him. "C-Can you give me a quarter of your power? I need it right now! It's an emergency!"

"_W-What_?! Light, _w-what_ are you planning to do?!"

"You'll know later! Right now, could you give me your power?" Light Gaia asked, eyes closed shut. "Please, _Dark_... It's for _Sonic_..."

Hearing this, Dark realized what Light is going to do. Nodding, she placed her hand to the orb of her necklace, summoning out a small, light-made orb, which was light purple in color.

"_Here_." The demigoddess said, handing the light-made orb to Chip. "You gave this to that hedgehog. It seems I can't dismissed my minions, so I guess I'll try to hold back their powers... _That_ is, if I can."

Seeing this, a small smile formed on Light's muzzle. Nodding, the demigod took the small light-made orb from Dark's hand before quickly flew back to Sonic, who was now on his knees with one hand on the ground while the other was on his chest. At the moment, he was protected from the fierce attacks of Dark Gaia's minions by the force field Chip summoned around him.

Chip easily flew past the force field, hovering near Sonic before he gave the small light-made orb to the blue hedgehog.

"_Sonic_... Are you sure about this?" The demigod asked, as he heard the cobalt hedgehog chuckled weakly before he took the light-made orb from Chip's hands.

"T-There's _no_... other way... _Chip_." The green-eyed hedgehog began, slowly standing up. "I need the... _s-strength_ of Dark Gaia's power right now... I-I can't let them... _h-hurt_ the villagers... _nor_ destroying this beautiful land of_** Adabat!**"_

With those words, Sonic pushed the light-made orb to his chest, making his whole body engulfed by a bright, purple light. This made everyone, including Light and Dark Gaia, closed their eyes and brought their hands over their eyes, as the purple light began to shone even brighter than before, spreading through all contents of Adabat...

When the blinding light is gone, everyone brought their hands down from their eyes, curiously looking to the source of the light. When they did, they were shocked.

Stood on Sonic's place is now a tall, big, furry creature. He has light blue skin, pointy teeth, claws, curved ears, bright green eyes, and dark blue fur, along with traits of white fur on his wrists, the end of his quills, and on his chest. He wears nothing but a pair of white socks that slightly frilled in the back, and red shoes with grey metal stripe with three spikes on the surface, the bottom of the shoes were covered with small, metal spikes.

"_W_-... Who's that?" Quenite muttered in slight shock, staring at the big furry creature with slight dread in her heart.

"Don't worry, girl. That's _Sonic_... in his _Werehog form_." One of the villagers, Rudi, said to the white cat. "We knew this when that blue hedgehog visits here, on his way to save the planet from being consumed by the darkness of Dark Gaia a _long_ months ago."

"So _he's_... Sonic? **Sonic the**... **Werehog**?" Quenite inquired, replied by a nod from Rudi.

"_Yes_... That's how he called with that form." The female human replied, as she, Quenite, and the other villagers watches the transformed-Sonic beat Dark Gaia's minions easily with his kick and punches...

**...**

"_Man_... It's been a _long_ while since I'm transformed to _this_ form!"

Sonic defeat Dark Gaia's minions with an ease, thanks to his Werehog form. He got more a good strength and unique abilities in his Werehog form, the latter was at how he can stretched his arms to punch enemies far from him.

Minutes later, only a few Dark Gaia's minions were left. Smirking, Sonic closed his eyes before he roared, activating his 'unleash' mode. When he did, a bright, light blue aura was covering his whole body. After that, Sonic continued to attack the black creatures with his kick and punches. His 'unleash' mode allowed him to move faster, and also made his attacks stronger.

Moments later, every minions of Dark Gaia have been eliminated by Sonic. Seeing this, everyone cheered for Sonic, with the blue werehog sighs aloud while allowing himself to fell flat on his back.

"I... I _did_ it." The werehog muttered between his pants, as Light flew to him with a wide smile on his face.

"Sonic! I'm glad you're not injured..." Chip said, sighing in relief. "_Anyway_, that was a brave and smart act back then! If you haven't thought to use Dark's power, then everyone here would be consumed by the darkness from those minions!"

"_Hehe_... I just do what I gotta do, _Chip_..." The blue werehog said, as he and the demigod chuckled together...

From afar, Dark Gaia glad everything's over. She then flapped her small wings, planning to go from her spot and thanked Sonic for defeating her minions, and apologized to him for snapping at him back then...

But before she could do the task, suddenly, a black gloved-hand of a Mobian clasped over her mouth, making her let out a muffled scream before she was pushed backwards, making her back leaned against the body of the hand's owner. Dark Gaia's small form made the hand not just covering her mouth. It also made her unable to move her hands around, as the upper part of her arms were constricted by the gloved-hand of this Mobian.

Dark's muffled scream was being heard by everyone, making them quickly turned to the direction she was at. Everyone, including Sonic and Chip, were shocked to find a black cloaked figure stood there, with Dark Gaia struggling to get out from the figure's hold.

"Well done, _well done_... I never expect you to beat those minions _that_ fast, _blue boy_." The black cloaked figure said, sounding like a male.

Sonic seems to recognize the figure. "T-That voice... Y-You're the _one_ that put me and the others into this '_game_' of yours!"

Light gritted his teeth in anger upon seeing the cloaked figure. "**Voice**! _Let_ her **go!**"

_...What?_ Werehog Sonic thought in slight shock and disbelief, eyes slightly widened. _F-... From all names that sounds 'evil'_ and_ bad guy-like... Voice? **That's** his name...? J-Just who's this guy for real..._?

The cloaked figure, or Voice, just chuckled at this. "I'm _so_ sorry, demigod Light Gaia. I'm afraid I _can't_ do that." At this, he brought up his free hand, summoning a small, mysterious-looking ball of deep-black aura.

"You might want to _beat_ the heck out of me, demigod Light Gaia... But _first_, you're going to get through **HER!**"

With those words, he pushed the ball of black aura to Dark Gaia, who seems pained once the black-ball aura collides to her body before it went inside her. When it did, the demigoddess let out a muffled gasp, her bright green eyes widened in horror.

At this, Voice laughed evilly before he disappears in a flash of dark light, making Dark Gaia fell to the ground, on her knees. She then bend down her body, grasping her chest tightly with her hands, her eyes closed shut.

"_Ugh_... A-Argh..." Dark arched up from her bend down position, screaming aloud in pain.

"_**A-AAAAAAAHHHH!**"_

As Dark continued to scream, suddenly, the whole place began to shake, making everyone tried to keep their balance. While that happens, a black aura poured out of Dark Gaia's body. It engulfed her whole body before a light colored dark purple shone out of her, making everyone not just tried to keep their balance, but also covering their eyes from the blinding light...

The blinding light and the 'shake' were gone a moment later. Slowly, everyone brought their hands down from their eyes, and were shocked with the sight far before them...

"_P_-... _**Perfect Dark Gaia**_..." Light muttered in shock and disbelief, as he and the others witnesses the second demigoddess form of Dark Gaia. "D-Does _she_... still have her self-consciousness? _Or_..."

Everyone then watched the gigantic form of Dark Gaia opened her eyes, which colored bright yellow instead of green. This made everyone _knew_ it wasn't her.

"_N-No_... I think... She's being controlled... The ball of black aura made by that Voice guy _must_ be the cause of it!" Werehog Sonic concluded, teeth grinding together in anger, his hands were clenched to a tight fist at his sides.

The demigoddess' eyes moved to everyone before it focused to Sonic. With a loud, echoing voice that sounds like Dark Gaia's plus someone, she said, **"_Blue boy_... you got... something... that was... _MINE!_"**

With those words, the gigantic demigoddess brought one arm up. When she did, suddenly, a wave of pain jolted within Sonic's chest, making the werehog cried in pain before he fell to his knees, using his arms to support himself up.

"**U-UAAAAAGHH!**" Trails of dark aura began to went out of Sonic's chest. Slowly, Sonic was reverted back to his hedgehog form, with the trails of the dark aura went into the gigantic form of Dark Gaia.

"_C_-... Chip..." Sonic muttered, looking up to the demigod who hovered just over his shoulder. "D-Do you have... _any_ idea for this?"

"_Yes_." The burgundy-furred demigod replied quickly, his bronze eyes looked serious. "I... I _have_ to fight her." He the closed his eyes. "Voice must have _fully_ controlled her, and I believe that he'll make **Mobius** consumed by darkness by using Dark... So that's _why_... That's why I need to _beat_ her."

"_Sonic_..." Chip turned to the blue hedgehog, giving him a small, weak smile. "Will you... help me in defeating her?"

Hearing this, Sonic let his trademark grin ran across his muzzle, slowly pushing himself up to his feet before he gave Chip a thumbs up.

"Do _you_ really need to ask me _that_...?" The blue hedgehog said, winking.

Hearing this, Chip's smile grew wider. The demigod then turned around, closing his eyes as he extended his arms to the side, with Sonic stood by his side.

Later, Chip was floating high in the sky, his body was covered with a bright, green force field. His small form was slowly engulfed by a light colored green.

"_**Seven lights… of the Earth… rekindled!**"_

At those words, from outside view of planet **Mobius**, seven beams of light colored green shot out of the planet, from seven certain cities on **Mobius**; Mazuri, Chun-nan, Spagonia, Holoska, Shamar, and the spot where Eggmanland ever stood. The last one was from the deep forest in Adabat, shooting out a bright beam that made everyone's attention, expect Chip and Sonic, went to the shining beam far before them.

"_W_-... What's _happening_ here?!" Quenite exclaimed in shock, as she and the villagers of Adabat saw a building looked like a temple being rose up within the bright green beam before it floats to Chip.

"That building... It's the **Gaia Temple!**" Rudi said, watching the building moved to Light Gaia.

Six _Gaia Temples_ that came from outside of Adabat appeared high above the land of Adabat in a flash of green light, before it also began to float to Light Gaia.

"_**…Awaken, and gather here to me!**"_ With those words, all of the Gaia Temples came to the demigod, all interlocking and forming a new body for him. Each of the temples fit perfectly with each other, as if that was their true purpose all along.

Moments later, Chip is now a giant, rocky being, made by the seven Temples of Gaia coming from the 'selected' seven cities in **Mobius**.

This big rocky being was none other than Light Gaia's demigod form; **Gaia Colossus**.

"_Sonic..._" The demigod flew down, holding out his big hand in front of the blue hedgehog.

Nodding in determination, Sonic swiftly hopped onto the big hand of Gaia Colossus, and ran all the way up until he was standing on Light's left shoulder.

"_Sonic_... It's time." The demigod stated, looking at his blue friend on his left shoulder.

For a moment, Sonic had his eyes focused to Gaia Colossus before he moved it to Perfect Dark Gaia, who let out a loud roar that scaring some villagers of Adabat.

Closing his eyes, Sonic could feel the energy of the **Chaos Emeralds** began to react to his body. Then, seven colorful lights began to flew out from Gaia Colossus' body, flying towards the cobalt hedgehog before they all began to circle around the hedgehog.

"**Let's do this!**" The blue hedgehog cried out, extending his arms out to the side as his body glowed bright, followed by the Chaos Emeralds that now circling around the hedgehog.

The Chaos Emeralds grew brighter and brighter as it lifted Sonic's legs up off the ground, before the colorful gems finally went into Sonic. Seconds later, Sonic let out a cry as his body burst with energy; his quills went upwards, his blue fur was replaced by a shining, golden-yellowish one, and his eyes are now a bright, ruby red ones.

Sonic has transformed to his well-known transformation form; **Super Sonic**.

"_Alright_, Chip." The blue hedgehog began, letting his trademark smirk ran across his muzzle. "It's _time_ for another **Gaia's _big_ finale!**"

* * *

**_The fight between the Gaias (_**_plus one 'gold' hedgehog_**_) was about to begin! Who will win the fight? And can Sonic and Light Gaia both stop and save Dark Gaia from Voice's control...?_**

**_Stay tuned for more Chapters~! :D_**

******By the way, thank you for the reviews and supports, everyone! That means a lot to me~ x3**

___...Alright, enough for the chit-chat. On the replies~! ^^-_  


**_~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_**

ballandcup : **Thank you for the review, ballandcup! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Crazy day and risky action! _Yeah_... You know what they said; expect the unexpected! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

glittering wolf** : Thank you for the review, glittering wolf! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..This Chapter's filled with drama? _Whoa_... How come I didn't notice that? xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Pink Monday** : Thank you for the review, Pink Monday! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Hehehe_~ You know what they said; expect the unexpected! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Halley Rose : **Thank you for the reviews, Halley Rose! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Awww_~ Glad you liked the Chapter! And hearing you said 'amazing' was a joy to me~ x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Mysterious Girl** : Thank you for the review, Mysterious Girl! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Tehehe_. Your questions will be answered if you keep following this story, my dear friend~ xD ..Tehe, no worries! I'll make more, _alright_~? x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

FlowerBlooms : **Thank you for the reviews, FlowerBlooms! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Glad you like all the three Chapters! It means a lot to me to see you type and post such nice and encouraging reviews... So _thanks_! :'D ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

RAWN89 : **Thank you for the review, RAWN buddy! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..You think so? _Tehehe_, looks like Vector's all shy around Vanilla, don't you agree...? xD**** ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

**_~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_**

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. Thank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...**

**_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	32. Chapter 32 : The Gaia's Showdown

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with another Chapter! :D**

Sorry for the wait, everyone! As always, before I continue to the story, I would like to thank**_ LovesAnimations1998, Pink Monday, ballandcup, Guest, RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories, Mysterious Girl, ProwerPower85, glittering wolf, Halley Rose, InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere, CarnationPrincess, doomxdesire94, Sasha15, LunaTheDragonSlayer, The Sky Hedgehogian Maestro, Ashuradahedgehog, _**and**_ FlowerBlooms_ **(**AND those who've fav and follow the story**) for the reviews ya all gave me to this fic. It really made my day encourage me to do my best. :)

My special thanks goes to** "RAWN89"**, my _Beta_ here. She made Chapter 1-4 of this fic became more than amazing, and now she was working at Chapter 5. Thank you, dear buddy. Without you, this fic is nothing. :'D

Oh, right. Note that** this story could've focused on other characters when it was updated. So I'm _deeply_ sorry if I left you all confused... **

**Alright, enough for the chit-chat. On the story~! ^_^-**

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC, "SEGA" DOES. **__****__**THE MUSIC MENTIONED BELOW WAS ALSO OWNED BY "SEGA". **_^^- ..HOWEVER, I OWN "QUENITE THE CAT" AND **THE PLOT OF THIS FANFIC~ x3**

* * *

**Adventure Through the Unknown**

**Chapter 32 : The Gaia's Showdown**

**- Adabat, Village**** -**

***_Music Starts : Super Sonic vs. Perfect Dark Gaia (Sonic Unleashed)_***

Light Gaia, now _Gaia Colossus_, was flying through the rocks Perfect Dark Gaia threw at him, all that while trying to reach the demigoddess. Sonic was flying at Colossus' side, avoiding the big-sized rocks thrown by the gigantic demigoddess while also tried to reach her.

After a moment of rock-avoiding, Super Sonic and Gaia Colossus finally reached where Perfect Dark Gaia resides. Sonic attempted to hit the demigoddess, boosting himself to her, leaving trails of golden light along the way.

But before the hedgehog could strike the gigantic demigoddess, suddenly, seven flaming energy tentacles colored purple rose out of the sea around the controlled-Dark Gaia, forming a shield around the female half-god. This made Sonic bounced off the newly-formed shield instead of hitting the demigoddess.

"Ugh! The _same_ old trick again!" The golden hedgehog commented aloud, backing away a few feet from the controlled-Dark Gaia.

"If she use the _same_ old trick, then let's take the shield down by the _**same**_ trick we used on her before!"

Sonic whirled to the voice's source. There he saw Gaia Colossus, hovering on the other side of the shield that prevented him from reaching the demigoddess within. With a swift, Light pushed his hands to the big shield, slowly digging his fingers into it, separate the shield and make a hole that big enough for him to enter. Entering the shield, the hole quickly closed itself, with Light and the controlled-Dark Gaia inside the big bright shield.

"_Chip_, I knew I ever saw you done that before, but it still made me _shocked!_" Sonic exclaimed, looking at the demigod in awe.

"_Thanks_, Sonic! As you know, I'll get her attention!" The demigod floated over to the controlled-Dark Gaia, beginning to battle the demigoddess. "You do _something_ about this shield!"

"Roger that, _buddy!_" The golden hedgehog replied, giving Chip a nod before gliding over the big shield that contains both Gaias inside, looking for a place to strike.

After a moment of searching, one of the purple flaming energy tentacles; which now sporting a snake head, poked its head out of the shield, trying to attack the hedgehog.

Seeing this, the golden hedgehog smirks, taking advantage by bolted forward in a burst of light to the 'snake' a few times, golden-yellow light dancing behind the hedgehog as he struck the 'snake'. Once everything was said and done, the 'snake' let out a cry of pain before collides back into the sea. At this, the controlled-Dark Gaia let out a loud cry of agony, leaving her guard down, which allowed Light Gaia to strike the demigoddess right on the side.

Before doing that, however, Light mutter out the word '_sorry'_.

**...**

Meanwhile, outside the shield, Sonic had took down three more of the purple flaming energy tentacles, which makes the total four, leaving three more to take care of.

Circling around the big shield that contains the Gaias inside, Sonic took a notice that the 'snakes' started to catch on to what he was doing, mostly hiding behind the shield instead. This annoys and _worried_ Sonic a bit, as he could see Light Gaia started to worn out from the controlled-Dark Gaia's attacks, but manage to stood still.

Determinate to help the demigod, Sonic zoomed out from his current spot at the speed of sound, searching for another 'snake' heads that popping out of the shield.

_There!_

Sonic picking up his speed when he saw one of the 'snakes' popping its head out of the shield. In a swift, the golden hedgehog attacked the snake with his powerful boost four times, which defeating the 'snake' instantly. Another one was lurking around not too far off, so in a blinding speed, Sonic flew over the 'snake' and attacks it twice with his strong, powerful boost, knocking the 'snake' out instantly.

_Alright!_ The golden hedgehog mentally exclaimed, one fist up into the air. _Six down, one to go! Okay, Sonic. This is it... Now where is— **UAGH!**_

Sonic was attacked by a _big_, fiery blast colored light purple, which was sent out by none other than the controlled-Dark Gaia. The blast knocked the golden hedgehog a few feet from the shield that contains both Gaias inside.

Sonic could hear Light Gaia cried his name aloud in frantic as he come back to his senses, quickly stop himself from being 'thrown' further from the shield by propelling himself forward with his boost, leaving trails of golden-yellow light behind.

"Just _one_ more to go, _Sonic_... Just _**one**_ more." The golden hedgehog muttered, panting heavily. He was feeling exhausted right now, but he knew that **Mobius** will be covered in darkness if he give in to his tiredness. So he began to circled around the big shield of Dark Gaia's, searching for the last 'snake' head.

On his seventh lap, he finally saw the last 'snake' poke its head out of the shield. Wasting no time, the golden hedgehog _zoomed_ to the 'snake' before struck it two times with his powerful boost, each of his blows done a double damage to the 'snake' head. Once Sonic was done, the 'snake' let out a loud cry of agony before falling into the sea to join the rest.

"**Alright**! The shield's _gone!_" The golden hedgehog exclaimed with one fist up as he watched the shield disappear.

"Sonic! I _knew_ you could—" It was then Gaia Colossus noticed Perfect Dark Gaia was _no_ more on her spot. This made the demigod startled, looking around for the sight of the dark demigoddess.

_W-Where did she... go?_ Light Gaia thought in slight frantic, still looking for the demigoddess. The light demigod still observing his surroundings for Dark Gaia when...

"**Chip! A _little_ help here!**"

The demigod quickly whirled to the voice's source. When he did, he was shocked to see the controlled-Dark Gaia sent out a lot of rocks to Super Sonic, who manage to dodge each rocks thrown at him even at his exhausted state.

"**S-Sonic**! I-I'll be right there!" Chip flew to the controlled-Dark Gaia, and was about to reach her when the demigoddess took notice of him, turned her body to him before firing a _huge_, fiery blast colored light purple from her mouth, which was aimed _straight_ to him!

This startled the demigod, but he quickly shook it off his mind, blocking the blast with his hands, trying to push the blast back to Perfect Dark Gaia.

"_C'mon_... C'mon..." The demigod whispered, hoping his power is strong enough to hold off the blast.

Gaia Colossus was almost couldn't take it anymore when he felt a wave of energy being sent into his body, making his body glowed slightly golden-yellow in the process. The demigod gasped, feeling the energy was _really_ familiar to him.

_T-This energy... C-Could it be?! _

Chip turned around, only to found that his guess was right.

Sonic was _giving_ his energy to him.

"_C-C'mon_, Chip... Y-You can... d-do it!" The golden hedgehog assured between his heavy breathing, smiling to the demigod a second later.

Even though it's _almost_ couldn't be seen, Light Gaia noticed that as Sonic gave his energy to him, some of the hedgehog's golden-yellow fur were changed back to blue.

_S-Sonic... Y-You... _

Wanting for his blue friend's energy not wasted for nothing, the demigod mutter out a '_thanks_' to the hedgehog before he again tried to push Perfect Dark Gaia's fiery blast away from him.

_C'mon... Just a little... bit... more... _

_... **There! **_

In a minute, Gaia Colossus manage to push back the blast, sending it back to the controlled-Dark Gaia. This left the demigoddess stunned, all that while crying in pain.

Even though feeling _very_ exhausted, Chip was about to do the final blow when he saw Sonic flew past him, the golden glow of the hedgehog's body was began to dissipate little by little.

"**S-Sonic!**" The demigod cried in frantic, afraid that Sonic pushed himself out of his limit.

Sonic himself felt he is now _totally_ exhausted, his power was slowly diminishing. But the thought of the planet's safety made him determinate to stop the controlled-Dark Gaia from consuming **Mobius** with darkness. So then, he decided to go forward for the _final_ strike, propelling himself to the stunned demigoddess at the speed of sound...

At last, with a single, small yet powerful boost, Super Sonic struck Perfect Dark Gaia right at her biggest eye, leaving her with no more strength to fight back as she cried aloud in agony...

They've defeat Dark Gaia once again.

***_Music Ends_***

**~~~~0~~~~**

...

Floating high in midair, both Super Sonic and Gaia Colossus watched Perfect Dark Gaia toppled backwards, her massive body covered with a bright, purple light before a loud cry of pain came from her. As the demigoddess screamed, her voice was changed from a monster-like one to a normal, girl-like voice...

"_**A-AAAaaaAaaAAHHhhHhhH!**"_

Slowly, the light-covered big feature of Perfect Dark Gaia formed to a small, chihuahua-like creature. When the light that covering the now-small figure of Dark Gaia is gone, the demigoddess was back to her _Mobian form_, unconscious, falling from her spot at a dangerous rate.

"_D-... _Dark..." Slowly, a bright green light covered Gaia Colossus' body before the big feature of Light Gaia was gone, forming to a small, chihuahua-like creature. When the light was gone, the demigod was back to his _Mobian form_.

Flapping his small wings, the exhausted Chip flew as fast as he could and catch the unconscious demigoddess into his arms. As he did so, the strange dark clouds that covering the beautiful night sky were gone, showing the great starry sky again, along with the shining moon colored bright white.

"_Dark_..." The demigod called out, watching the demigoddess' eyes half-opened before she fully revealed her bright green orbs.

"_L-Light_..." The demigoddess lowered her eyelids in sorrow, so do her ears. "_I_... I'm sorry..."

Tears began to appear at each corner of Dark's bright green orbs. "T-That Voice guy... H-He was behind me... a-and I'm... I'm _not_ noticing him at all..." At this, she sobbed, the tears began to roll down her muzzle. "I was... s-such a fool... t-to not notice such thing..."

"_Hey_... It's okay. It's _not_ your fault." At this statement, Chip held Dark Gaia's body firmly with his left hand, using his free right hand to wipe away some tears that escaped the demigoddess' eyes. "I don't blame you for this—"

"_Light_?" Dark cut in, interrupting the demigod. "A-About _what_ Voice said back then... _I-It's_..."

"I _know_." This time, Light was the one who interrupts, as he placed his forehead against hers, the tip of their noses brushed against each other's. "You _don't_ have to make an explanation for 'it'... Just _relax_..."

Realizing what happened, Dark Gaia felt a rush of heat go up her cheeks as she blushed madly. "_L-Light_... Y-You..."

Then a realization hit her. "_Hey_... W-Where's that hedgehog Sonic, _Light_?"

"_W_-**What?!**" In frantic, Light Gaia looked around for his dear friend. In a split second, he found his dear friend, hovering in midair a few feet from him.

The golden hedgehog looks _extremely_ exhausted, his blue fur was visible at some parts of his golden-yellow fur. Slowly, the hedgehog smiled weakly and gave a feeble thumbs up to the demigod... but then, his eyes closed shut as the red in them turned back to green, his golden fur faded back to blue, and he started to fall from his spot at a dangerous rate into the sea, unconscious.

The sight of his collapsing friend was shocking both Light and Dark Gaia. Not that they're back to their small _Mobian form_, their powers right now weren't enough to allow them to transform to their _half-god form_!

"N-No! _**SONIC****.****..!**"_ Both Gaias cried aloud, eyes widened in fear and frantic.

Meanwhile, on the village of Adabat below, the villagers saw that Sonic was falling to his doom. They screamed in horror for that, while Quenite...

"**S-Sonic**! No! _D_-... **DON'T _FALL_ INTO THE SEA AND COME _BACK_ TO US!**" At this, the white cat's expression was in total shock, her left hand reaching out to the 'falling' blue hedgehog far before her.

When all hope seems lost, suddenly, the sky blue-colored _Ring_ the white cat wore on her left hand glowed bright, which shocked her. Looking back to Sonic, she saw a bright, white-colored void highlighted with light blue and adorned with yellow twinkles around formed right above the surface of the sea; _right_ on the spot where the unconscious blue hedgehog was falling to...

As soon as the hedgehog's body went into the mysterious white portal, the portal disappeared from its previous spot before finally show itself again, now right above the villagers' heads. In a second, Sonic's body was thrown out from the white-colored void, and together, the villagers caught the hero's body into their arms.

Light and Dark Gaia slowly flew down and hovered beside Quenite, who was shocked at the moment. Her eyes were widened, all that while gazing down to the sky blue-colored _Ring_ she wore on her left hand.

"_G-Girl_... H-How did you... do _that_?" Dark asked the white cat, who shook her head once she heard the question.

"_I_-... I don't know." Slowly, Quenite brought her right palm to her head, her sky blue eyes were still focused to the blue-colored _Ring_ she wore on her left hand, which has stopped glowing now. "I _don't_... know..."

**~~~~0~~~~**

...

_._._._._._.

Sonic slowly opened his eyes, bringing his emerald green eyes back to life. His vision was blurry for a moment until it regaining focus.

Once the hedgehog's eyes regain its focus, he looked around, noticing that he was currently lying on a bed inside a hut.

A small jolt of pain whirled within his head, making the green-eyed hedgehog groaned before he put one hand to his sore head.

"_U-Ungh_..." The cobalt hedgehog moaned, clutching his head harder. "W-What _just_... happened?"

**"S-Sonic! Y-You're _awake!"_**

Upon hearing the _familiar_ male voice, the hedgehog turned his head to his right, his emerald green eyes met Chip's bronze ones as he do so.

"_C-Chip_..." The hedgehog called the demigod's name weakly. "_H_-... How _long_ was I out?"

"Hard to believe, but you're _out_ for a day, _Sonic_. Right now, we're inside Rudi's house."

At this statement, Sonic sprung up to a sitting position, emerald green eyes widened in disbelief. "_W-What the_— **I did?!**"

"_Yes_... You must be _very_ exhausted back then after defeating Dark..." The demigod frowned, looking down. "I-I'm sorry to put you in _such_ state, Sonic... _I_—"

"_Hey_... I'm okay, _Chip_..." A small smile ran across the hedgehog's muzzle before he placed his right hand atop the demigod's head, patting it. "_Anyway_... Where is Dark and Quenite?"

"_Ah_, yes... Sonic, you should thank that Quenite girl for saving you from _falling_ into the sea." Chip informed, looking up to the hedgehog. "But the problem _is_... she doesn't have _any_ idea about the power she possessed."

"She had _no_ idea about her powers? _Well_... It must be because of her _amnesia_." The hedgehog said, standing up. "_So_... What's Dark doing right now?"

"She's with Quenite and the villagers outside." The demigod told the hedgehog. "_So_... You wanna meet up with them, _Sonic_?"

The cobalt hedgehog chuckled at this. "Of _course_ I am." He said, one hand placed on his hip. "I'd like to see the smile on their faces again. _So_—"

Before Sonic could finish, suddenly, the door of the hut slammed open. Turned to the door, Sonic and Chip saw that the one who open the door was a black-haired human male with _Caucasian_-colored skin and dark brown eyes, wearing a black sleeveless shirt, _Wisteria_-styled waist cloth that stops a bit high above his ankles, and grey sandals.

The male human was **Jamal**; one of Rudi's two brothers.

"_Ah_, Sonic! I'm glad you're awake." Jamal said, smiling to the hedgehog. "_A-Anyway_..." The smile on Jamal's face disappeared. "... I— _No_. Me and the villagers need to... _show_ you something... I-It was _outside_."

Upon hearing this, Sonic and Chip were confused, eyes focused to one another before they nods, and rushed out of the hut with Jamal on the front.

Once outside, Sonic and Chip found a crowd there, gathering around a big palm tree. Curious, both buddies went into the crowd, jostling between the crowd before they reached the midpoint of the crowd, which was empty...

But turns out it wasn't empty, because upon Sonic and Chip reached the midpoint of the crowd, they were shocked, especially after they found _something_ unexpected there, floating right in front of the big palm tree...

"_T_-... The _portal_..." Sonic muttered, as Chip flew to the portal, trying to touch it. But when his fingers were an _inch_ more to reach the portal, the dark void electrocuted him with sparks colored black, making the demigod flinched as he pull back his hand while waving it up and down quickly.

"_Ouch_... I-It hurts..." The burgundy demigod hissed slightly for the little pain his hand receive, one eye closed shut.

**"It prevent me and the villagers from going further either, _Light_._"_**

Both buddies whirled, watching Dark Gaia and Quenite walked up to them. "Not that it hurt my _and_ the villagers' hands, the sparks that portal produce were also _preventing_ me to go inside it." The demigoddess informed, crossing her arms. "Weird thing _is_, this Quenite girl beside me had _no_ problem when she touched the portal, _nor_ when she walk closer to it."

"That was _weird_..." Chip observed the black portal for a moment before he fixed his eyes to his blue buddy. "Hey, _Sonic_... Try to walk closer to the portal and touch it."

"_Hmm_... Okay, buddy." Sonic answered with a nod, taking a few step forward and do the task exactly like Chip asked him.

"_Huh_? There are _no_ sparks coming out to hurt my fingers." The blue hedgehog raised an eyebrow in bewilderment, crossing his arms. "_Hmm_... I wonder why..."

Once Sonic said so, silence sneaked into the group, the sound of the whirling black portal was the only thing fills the quiet atmosphere...

At least it had been, until a moment later, Quenite spoke, finally breaking the silence between them all.

"_M_-... Maybe we should go into the portal, _Sonic_."

The cobalt hedgehog turned around, looking to the white cat confusedly.

"It is _possible_ that the one who made the portal is that guy named **Voice**." The white cat concluded, walking to Sonic's side. "Back then, when we're strolling around Adabat, I've heard your story about you and your friends being forced to play this '_game_' a mysterious person had for you guys, which now revealed to be _that_ Voice guy..."

"So I think from _somewhere_ unknown, this Voice guy had _seen_ you defeat Perfect Dark Gaia, which I think the task you should do to finish your '_level'_ here." Quenite added, looking to the hedgehog beside her. "By making another portal at Adabat that _can't_ be accessed by the others expect you and unexpectedly _me_, I think Voice wants us to go _into_ this portal of his to move on to the next '_level'_ of this '**game**' he forced you to play."

Once Quenite done with the explanation, she watched Sonic put his clenched hand under his chin in thought, tilting his head. "_Y'know_, Quenite? I think you're right. Maybe that Voice guy wants us to proceed to the next '_level'_ of his dangerous '_game_'." The hedgehog then crossed his arms. "To tell you the truth, I don't want you to face the danger I face, Quenite. _But_—"

"_Gee_, you worried about me _too_ much!" The white cat almost snap when she said that, huffing aloud as she placed her hands to her hips. "_Why_ don't we just go inside the portal, finish this '_game_', then beat the heck '_outta_ that Voice guy? I mean, he _owe_ me an explanation '_bout_ myself! 'Cause I believe that when he 'transported' me here to Adabat, there could be chances that he _wipe out_ my memories for some purposes!"

"_Well_... That could be right."

"_See_? So threw _all_ of your worries and keep your eyes open to finish this '_game_'!" Quenite told the hedgehog. "_Anyway_, let's go into the portal, Sonic! The faster we hopped into it, the faster we'll finish this '_game_' and beat that Voice guy for **good!**"

"You're _right_, Quenite. We need to go _fast_." The cobalt hedgehog nodded in agreement. "But let's hold up for a moment to say goodbye to everyone."

The white cat smiled before giving the hedgehog a nod. "_Anything_ you say, Sonic."

At this, the blue hedgehog gave the cat his trademark grin before he turned around to face everyone; the villagers of Adabat and the two Gaias, Light and Dark Gaia.

"_Well_... Guess I- _No_— **WE** have to go face the unknown again." Sonic said, one hand placed on his hips. "I'm sorry that I _can't_ stay long here, Light, Dark, everyone... But I promise to visit Adabat again once both me and friends finish this '_game_' Voice has prepared for us."

"We're understand, _Sonic_." Rudi told the hedgehog, as she and the other villagers smiled to him. "Be careful out there, _alright_?"

"I'm hoping for the safety of you two." Dark said, one hand placed over her chest. "_Just_... Just try to inform me or Light if anything _bad_ happens, _okay_?"

"Sonic... Quenite... Take care and please be safe and sound, _alright_?" Light looked up to them with a small frown, obviously worried for both Mobians in front of him. "_If_... If anything is _out_ of the line... j-just try to contact me nor Dark with my necklace that _right_ now at you, Sonic."

At the moment, the cobalt hedgehog was holding the said thing in his right hand, grasping it tightly. "Don't worry, Chip, Dark, everyone... We'll be fine." He then took a step back. "Well, I'll see you all later... You too, _Chip_."

"I'll try to _drop_ a visit too!" Quenite added, smiling widely as she waved her right hand around, gesturing a '_goodbye_'.

With those words, Sonic turned around, running forward a few step before he jumped straight into the portal, followed by Quenite short after. When everything was said and done, the portal disappeared, leaving the land of Adabat, its villagers, and the two Gaias behind.

_Sonic... Everyone... Please be safe..._ The demigod uttered mentally, hoping that his dear friend and the others would be alright as he starred to the clear blue sky above him...

* * *

**_Sonic and Quenite entering the world of unknown again! Where will our blue hero and his new friend went to now...?_**

**_Stay tuned for more Chapters~! ;D_**

******By the way, thank you for the reviews and supports, everyone! That means a lot to me~ x3**

___...Alright, enough for the chit-chat. On the replies~! ^^-_  


**_~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_**

glittering wolf : **Thank you for the review, glittering wolf! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Awww_~ Glad you liked the Chapter! And hearing you said it's an 'awesome' one was a joy to me~ x3 ..Don't worry! I'll keep up my good work, of course! ;D ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^- **

Guest : **Thank you for the reviews, Guest! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Well, guess that will happen if Tails come back... I _think_. xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^- **

glittering wolf : **Thank you for the review, glittering wolf! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Awww_~ Glad you liked the Chapter! And hearing you said it's an 'exciting' one was a joy to me~ x3 ..Why thank you! I'll try to make a good fighting scene there! ;D ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Halley Rose : **Thank you for the review, Halley Rose! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Awww_~ Glad you liked the Chapter! And hearing you said it's an 'amazing' one was a joy to me~ x3 ..Oh, don't worry! All of your questions will be answered if you keep following this story, my dear friend~ xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Pink Monday : **Thank you for the review, Pink Monday! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Yes_! The big brawl is about to begin! Hope you're waiting for it~! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

Mysterious Girl : **Thank you for the review, Mysterious Girl! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Awww_~ Glad you liked the Chapter! And hearing you said it's a 'great' one was a joy to me~ x3 ..And no worries! I'll make more, alright~? x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

**_~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_**

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. Thank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...**

**_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	33. Chapter 33 : Secrets, Family, Island

**Hello, everyone! I'm FINALLY back with another Chapter~! :D**

Sorry for the LONG wait, everyone! As always, before I continue to the story, I would like to thank**_ LovesAnimations1998, Pink Monday, ballandcup, Guest, RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories, Mysterious Girl, ProwerPower85, glittering wolf, Halley Rose, InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere, CarnationPrincess, doomxdesire94, Sasha15, LunaTheDragonSlayer, The Sky Hedgehogian Maestro, Ashuradahedgehog, _**and**_ FlowerBlooms_ **(**AND those who've fav and follow the story**) for the reviews ya all gave me to this fic. It really made my day encourage me to do my best. :)

My special thanks goes to** "RAWN89"**, my _Beta_ here. She made Chapter 1-4 of this fic became more than amazing, and now she was working at Chapter 5. Thank you, dear buddy. Without you, this fic is nothing. :'D

Oh, right. Note that** this story could've focused on other characters when it was updated. So I'm _deeply_ sorry if I left you all confused... **

_Alright, enough for the chit-chat. On the story~! _^_^-

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC, "SEGA" DOES. ^^- ..HOWEVER, I OWN THE**** PLOT OF THIS FANFIC~ x3**_

* * *

**Adventure Through the Unknown**

**Chapter 33 : Secrets, Family, Island**

**- Mobius-Oracle City, City's Main Hall**** -**

Evening has come to Mobius-Oracle City. Sonia, Fiona, Mina, Tails, and Cream (_plus Cheese_) were finally reached the Main Hall of Mobius-Oracle City; the place where the event called '**Lachtara**' takes place.

As they set their feet on their destination, they found the place were crowded with lots of Mobians; both young and old, and there are colorful small flags decorating the houses, the pine trees, and the stakes around. As they saw before, the pine trees around them were blinking in a random, beautiful colors, as if there are LED lights placed on each trees. Snow are still falling down at the moment.

"_Whoa_... This city's Main Hall is _so_ huge!" Tails said aloud, looking to his new surroundings in awe.

"Even with the snow around, there are a _lot_ of people here... I think all of them were excited to do this 'Lachtara' event!" Cream commented, happily looking to the crowded and colorful surroundings around her.

"_Choo_ choo~!" Cheese cooed happily, flying around in joy.

The three of them will never come back to reality if Sonia didn't cleared her throat to make all eyes fixed on her. "Keep the excitement for later, _everyone_. Let's meet up with my mother, then we'll start the 'Lachtara' event."

"_Okie_ dokie~!" Mina exclaimed happily, one arm raised into the air. "My, I can't wait to release one of the floating lanterns prepared by the kingdom!"

After the mongoose had uttered those words, she and the group walked through the crowd, with Sonia on the front to lead the way.

It didn't take long until they arrived at their destination. As the group put a halt to their steps, they saw a tall female Mobian stood not far from them, hearing some information from a silver-armored person, which they believe to be the guards of Mobius-Oracle City's royal kingdom.

The tall female Mobian was a woman with long violet-eggplant hair, light purple fur, peach skin, and green eyes. She wears a long white dress that had gold ornaments at some parts, and a golden cloak that was so long that it touch and spread on the ground. She wear no gloves, showing her peach-colored hands.

"_So_... Aside from the recapture of the top criminal Sleet, Princess Sonia and her friends manage to retrieve back your crown from that wolf, _Your Highness_." The silver-armored person told the tall female Mobian. "_Well_... I guess that's all the info for now. Asking your permission to can go back to my post, _Your Highness_...?"

The purple-haired female Mobian nodded to him. "Permission granted. You can return to your post now, soldier."

The silver-armored guy saluted to the tall female Mobian. "Thank you, _Your Highness_." With those words, the armored figure walked away from the purple-haired Mobian. Seeing this, Sonia walked forward, followed by the others from behind.

"_Mom_... We're back." The pink hedgehog uttered out, making the tall purple-haired female Mobian whirled to face her and the others.

"Sonia! Welcome back..." The purple-haired Mobian smiled warmly to the group. "I see you brought some new friends here... Who are they?"

Sonia cleared her throat before she introduced her new friends to her mother. "_Mom_, allow me to introduce them to you. This two-tailed fox is _Tails_, the cute rabbit here is _Cream_, the male Chao hovering beside Cream is _Cheese_, and... I believe you know my friend _Fiona_ and Mobius-Oracle City's biggest idol _Mina_?"

The purple-haired Mobian nodded. "_Yes_... I know them both. Anyway, nice to meet you three, Mister Tails, Miss Cream, and Mister Cheese."

Somehow, in frantic, Tails bowed again and again to the purple-haired Mobian, all that while saying, "_N_-... Nice to meet you too, _Your Highness_! I-I feel honored to be—!"

"_Oh_, buddy! Stop it!" Sonia playfully slapped Tails' back, making him almost lost his footing. "You don't need to be _that_ formal to my mom! But if you insist... Then you can call her **Queen Aleena**."

With one hand rubbing the back of his head in a nervous way, Tails awkwardly looked up to Sonia's mother, Queen Aleena, sky blue eyes stared her green ones.

"_O-Okay_... T-Then Queen Aleena it is." The two-tailed fox muttered, chuckling lightly.

After Tails had overcome his nervousness (_a bit_), Sonia pulled out something shiny from her stock, giving it to her mother. "_Mom_... I believe this thing Sleet took away from the palace is yours."

The purple-haired queen gasped lightly once she set her eyes at the shiny item Sonia held. "T-The crown! _Oh_, Sonia... Thank you." She took the gold, shiny crown from her daughter's hands, placing it atop her head before she looked up to the group. "I believe you all helped Sonia in retrieve the crown from Sleet's grasp... So thank you."

"I-It was nothing, _Queen Aleena_. B-Besides, we didn't do much..." Fiona uttered, nervously placed one hand behind her head before she rubbed it.

"_Oh_, Fiona! How could you said that while you and the others had helped me a lot?" Sonia commented, playfully hugging Fiona around the fox's neck with one hand. "_Stop_ pretending you did nothing! You all were a great help!"

"But all I did was catch Fiona from falling to the snowy ground. _How_ come I become a big help?" Mina pointed out, a frown formed across her muzzle.

"_Actually_, you're doing more than that, Mina." Tails began, pulling out his device he named 'Miles Electric' into his grasp. "When we have detected that Sleet guy with this handmade device of mine, he kept running and running, which made us worried that we'll never track and stop him...

"When all hope seems lost, _however_, we saw his signal stop." The two-tailed fox continued, smiling. "When we rushed to where Sleet is, we found him and you."

"If Sonia didn't think fast to summon her magical keyboard and attack Sleet, maybe you were already in a hospital right now." Fiona added, patting the mongoose idol on the back. "But _still_... Without you, maybe we'll _never_ track that wolf for forever... You did _more_ than just catching me back at the fight, Mina. So cheer up."

"I-I did?" The mongoose looked up to the fox in slight disbelief, couldn't believe that she did more than what she thought.

In reply of this, Fiona nodded to Mina, making the mongoose smiled widely and jumped in joy.

"_Alright_, everyone. May I have your attention?" Queen Aleena called out, making all eyes of the group fixed on her. "'Lachtara' will began soon. Would you all want to participate?"

"_Absolutely_." Fiona answered, raising one arm up. "As last year, I'll release _two_ floating lanterns for honoring my dead parents."

"I'll take _one_ for honoring my dead father, just like last year." Mina uttered, sighing. "I just wish mom's here, though. She's too busy with her work on other kingdom that she can't participate in 'Lachtara' event this year."

"If this event is to honor the lost ones, then... I-I'll float _one_." Cream said, ears lowered a bit. "M-Momma never told me about my father... I think it's because he had... p-passed away. _S-So_... I'll float one... to honor my father."

"_Whoa_, so you all had the lost ones you loved..." Sonia said in concern, a bit surprised by this new fact. "_W-Well_..." She turned to face Tails. "How 'bout ya, _buddy_? Do you—"

"_Yes_." The two-tailed fox quickly answered, both hands clenched to fist at his sides as he brought his head down. "I... I'll participate. I have lost my loved ones too..."

**~~~~0~~~~**

_**Later...**_

It was night now at Mobius-Oracle City. The inhabitants of the city weren't asleep like usual. If anyone ask why they're still awake, then the answer is...

'Lachtara' event was about to begin.

In this event, all Mobius-Oracle City's inhabitants; both young and old, will gathered around the city's Main Hall, each holding a bright floating lantern in hand. The number of floating lanterns that they release to the sky depends on the number of people they honored.

Right now, Mobius-Oracle City's Main Hall is filled with all of its inhabitants, their hands holding some floating lanterns.

In the middle of the city's Main Hall, stood a small pedestal, and standing on the top of the pedestal were Queen Aleena, Sonia, Tails, and the others, all of them holding some floating lanterns.

"_Mr. Tails_... Is it true?" Cream whispered to the two-tailed fox, who held two floating lanterns in both hands. "Is it true that... You've lost your parents?"

The fox lowered his head at this. "_Well_... Actually, I don't know... 'Cause I never knew it for real." He let a sigh escaped his mouth. "Ever since I'm 3, my parents entrusted me to an orphanage somewhere on **Mobius**... I forget which city where the orphanage at. They promised to come back someday... But they never came, even when the orphanage I lived in was destroyed by a mysterious group of robots."

"_Mr. Tails_... I-I'm sorry to ask you about it."

"_N-No_, it's okay." The fox told the rabbit, a small smile formed across his muzzle. "_A-Anyway_... I'm sorry to hear that you had no idea about your father..."

"M-Mr. Tails..."

After the short conversation took place, Aleena spoke up, making all eyes fixed on her. "_Alright_, everyone. With everyone gathered here, I—"

**_"W-WAAAAIIIITT!"_**

Everyone whirled, curious who's the owner of the male voice they just heard. When they did, they were met by a green blur, moving past them _almost_ at the speed of sound.

But as soon as the green blur reached the small pedestal that stood in the middle of the city's Main Hall, it bounced off and hurled to the ground one meter from the pedestal, revealing 'itself' to be a male Mobian with green fur, who winced for the pain he just received before he pushed himself to a sitting position, his red-and-yellow hover board was laying on the ground beside him.

The male Mobian was a hedgehog that— as mentioned above— has green fur. Aside from that, he has black eyes, peach skin, and some spikes in a shaggy style that protruding out from his head. He wears a red vest, black spiked-wristbands, and an orange fanny-pack on his waist, which seems to fit anything according to its appearance. His left ear is pierced with two small gold loop earrings. Like Sonia, he wears a necklace, but unlike her; instead of a silver piano-shaped emblem, his necklace had a silver drum-shaped emblem hanging from it.

"_O-Ouch_... I have to readjust the hover board's speed later..." The green hedgehog muttered, wincing quietly before he finally looked up to the people that stood on the pedestal.

"**Manic**! There you are! I thought you'll never came!" Sonia huffed aloud, placing one hand to her hips, the other still holding her two floating lanterns. "Where have you been, _brother_? You were _very_ late, you know?!"

The green hedgehog, or _Manic_, sighs upon hearing this. "S-Sorry, _Sis_. It's just that—"

"Don't worry, _brother_. I know there must be something that prevent you to come here on time." Sonia said, smiling to Manic before she turned to Tails and the others.

"You guys might questioned who he is... So allow me to introduce him to you." The pink hedgehog began, one hand extended to the green hedgehog not far from them. "This is **Manic the Hedgehog**, my brother. He's the _youngest_ from all in the family, with me being the second."

"But we're _triplets_, so even I'm the youngest one in the family, I share the same age as my siblings." Manic added, picking his hover board into his right hand. "_Anyway_... I'm not late, am I?"

"_Nah_, you're not. In fact, you come _just_ in time." Sonia informed her green brother. "Well, _c'mon_. Ask for some floating lanterns from the guards, then we'll begin the 'Lachtara' event."

"Okay, _Sis_. I'll be back in a minute!" With those words, Manic hopped on his hover board, activating it before he zoomed out from the crowd, leaving gust of wind behind.

"I-If Mr. Manic is your brother... T-That means..." Cream looked to the pink hedgehog, a streaked look was placed on her face. "M-Mr. Manic _is_... a **prince?!**"

"_Well_... Yeah." Sonia replied, chuckling lightly. "From outside and that outfit on, he doesn't look like one, _does he_? With his current outfit on, some new people in this city would always surprised when they knew that Manic was a prince. They wondered how a _gangster-looking_ hedgehog like him was a part of a royal family..."

"_Hmph_, those people who judge people by their looks... Oh, _how_ I **hate** them." Fiona grumbled, remembering the times when the people around her thought she was a bad guy just by looking at the outfit she wore.

"_Triplets_...?" Tails muttered questioningly, looking to Sonia in wonder, with the pink hedgehog had her eyes fixed on him. "You said that you're triplets, with you being the second and that hedgehog Manic being the third... Where's the _first_ one?"

At this question, Sonia seems to frown, her head lowered as she let a sigh escaped her mouth.

"_Y_-... You'll know later about it, _lil' buddy_." The pink hedgehog answered, giving the two-tailed fox a small, weak smile. "... You'll _know_."

**~~~~0~~~~**

A moment later, Manic came back with two lanterns in hand. Once the green hedgehog stepping onto the pedestal where Sonia, Tails, and the others stood, Queen Aleena started the event by giving an opening speech.

"_Greetings_, all citizens and tourists of **Mobius-Oracle City**." The queen began, smiling to the crowd before her. "With everyone gathered here, I— _Queen Aleena_— the ruler of Mobius-Oracle City, officially stating that the 'Lachtara' event this year... is started _now_." She then brought her head up, looking at the beautiful night starry sky above her. "With that being said, let us honor our lost ones in the 'war' or not from the 'war'... by releasing this light of hope to them."

Aleena then brought up the floating lantern she held with both hands, raising it high. "On the count of three, we'll release the lanterns..." The purple hedgehog closed her eyes. "Alright, _everyone_... One... two... three."

With the cue being said, Queen Aleena and all the people there releases the orange-colored lanterns from their hold, letting them to gently floated into the sky, like a group of fireflies.

"_W-Whoa_..." Tails, Cream, and Cheese couldn't help but looked up to the floating lanterns in awe, watching it decorate the beautiful night sky with thousands— or _even_ millions of orange light produced by the floating lanterns.

"It's beautiful... _isn't it_?"

Tails, Cream, and Cheese shifted their gazes to Sonia, who had a small smile on her muzzle. "You might want to see those floating lanterns _all_ day until it hurt your neck... But this event _isn't_ over yet."

The statement quickly made the three 'newcomers' baffled. "It's _not_ over yet...?" The 8-year-old fox questioned, obviously confused. "But we already float _all_ of those lanterns... What else do we do in this event?"

After the question was flown out from the fox's mouth, he saw a silver-armored guard walked and stood before him, giving the fox two lanterns, each had different colors; one was deep blue, while the other was bright green.

"_E-Eh_...?" In confusion, Tails glanced to Sonia, who only gave him a small smile as a reply.

But _somehow_... the pink hedgehog's smile looked... _sad_.

Tails was shocked when he noticed this unusual smile of Sonia's. The 8-year-old fox opened his mouth, would like to say something when Queen Aleena spoke up.

"_Alright_, everyone... It's time for us to honor the '**King**' and his '**heir**', which happens to be... _to be_..." The hedgehog Queen didn't finish her words, as she couldn't hold back the tears that had formed from her eyes.

"_Ma_... J-Just continue." Manic told his mother who he always addresses as 'Ma', his voice is almost reduced to a whisper.

Queen Aleena glanced to her son, staring at him for a moment before she finally nods, clearing her throat before she looked back to the people of her city.

Meanwhile, Tails and Cream had their eyes widened, realizing what Aleena means by '**King**' and '**heir**'. The 'King' mentioned by Queen Aleena must be her late husband— Sonia and Manic's late father, while the 'heir'...

It _must_ be Sonia and Manic's late big brother— the _first_ from the royal triplets to be born from Queen Aleena and their late father, the 'King'.

Just before Aleena could announce to let go the floating lanterns that colored deep blue and bright green, suddenly, the _whole_ place started to shake, making everyone trying to keep their balance, though some were failed, losing their balance before they fell on their stomach nor backs (_and those are Tails, Cream, Manic, Sonia, and Fiona— and some of the citizens_). Some citizens lose their grip on the lanterns that they hold in their grasp, which makes it flying freely into the night sky full of stars.

"_W_-... What's going on?" Fiona uttered out, slowly pushed herself off the ground— on her knees.

In the thick of the shake that goes even harder than before, suddenly, everyone could feel a gust of wind coming from their above. Curious and confused, the group looked up, only to find a _shocking_ view...

Right above their heads was a portal; a **BIG** one. It was deep black in color, giving the group a bad feeling about what would happen next. But not long after they thought so, suddenly, the gust of wind that blew hard on them wasn't blowing at them anymore. It went to the opposite direction— almost making some lose their footing— which left them with one realization; they were gonna get _sucked_ into the enormous, dark portal!

"**W-What the—?!**" Manic cried out, as he and the others quickly grabbed the floor below them with their hands to avoid getting sucked into the mysterious portal. Weird thing is, the wind doesn't seem to affect on Queen Aleena, Mina, and the rest of the citizens (_as they stood still on the floor without any problem_), which makes them confused and frantic about what would happen next to those who had their hands clawed on the floor...

"_Ugh_... M-Manic, everyone! Keep your grip tight!" Sonia cried to the group, as she watched her little brother and the others tried to not let the wind releasing their grip on the floor.

One of Manic's hand began to slip off the floor, making the green hedgehog yelps. "_S_-... Sis! _I_... I don't think I— **A-AAAH!**"

"What the— **MANIC!**"

With wide eyes, Sonia watched her little brother's body being dragged into the big, mysterious and black-colored portal. She planned to go after Manic by loosening her grip on the floor, but then she stops, and turned her head to face her mother. "_M-Mom_... I—"

"_I_... understand." Queen Aleena replied, eyes closed. "Go, _Sonia_... May luck always be in your favor."

The pink hedgehog smiled to her mother. "_Mom_... T-Thank you. Once I find Manic, I'll be back... So please wait for us!" With those words, Sonia let go her tight grip on the floor, allowing her body to get flung into the portal.

"So this is what a portal looked like... This one will _randomly_ take us to the other places in Mobius, _right_?" Fiona questioned, eyeing the portal in huge curiosity.

"_Y_-... Yes! That was right!" Tails groaned a bit, trying to keep his fingers clawing the floor. "S-So don't let go your grip, Fiona! _Or_ you'll be—!" He was cut off by Fiona, who _unexpectedly_ said...

**"Other places in Mobius... _huh_? All this time, I'm 'trapped' here with _no_ knowledge of the cities out there in this planet...**

"**I _guess_... I'll _go_ and try to see one." **

The statement quickly stunned Tails. He turned his head around to Fiona, and was about to comment about it when he saw Fiona let go her grip off the floor with no hesitation at all, which surprising not just Tails— but the rest of the people in the city as well.

"_W-What the_— **Fiona**! _What_ are you doing?! **DON'T!**" Mina made haste, leaped up and grabbing Fiona's right arm and tried to pull her from getting sucked the portal. But unexpectedly— or perhaps _as_ expected— in doing so, Mina was brought along with Fiona into the mysterious void, which makes the mongoose yelps.

"_Oh_, **WHHHHYY?!**" Mina cried in protest, couldn't believe that she was _too_ reckless to even notice that this would happen to her if she grabbed Fiona's arm. Her cries was unheard once her and Fiona's body disappeared into the dark void.

"_O-Oh_, no! Mr. Tails, _w-what_ are we gonna do?!" Cream asked in frantic, cinnamon eyes fixed to Tails' blue ones.

Tails gave the rabbit a serious look, but not too serious that it would surprise the rabbit. "J-Just keep holding the floor, _Cream_! Don't let go your—!"

**"NO! The medallion!" **

Tails and Cream (_and Cheese_) looked up to see Queen Aleena reaching her hand out for a necklace with something hanging from it, which was snatched away from her by the wind produced by the dark void. Taking a closer look, it is revealed that the thing hanging from the necklace was a shiny, silver guitar-shaped emblem.

_... Eh? That necklace... It looks the same as Sonia and Manic's, expect for the emblem... Is that necklace belonged to the '**heir**', Queen Aleena's late son— Sonia and Manic's late big brother?_ Tails questioned in his mind. _If that so... then it must be important for Queen Aleena! I need to get it for her... but _how_? _

_... Release my grip from the floor, of course! But _if_ I did... does that mean I'll be sent to the unknown again...?_

_N-No, Tails... Worry about that later. Right now, _get_ the medallion, but _don't_ throw it 'cause the wind from the portal is too strong. _Believe_ that you're be back here some time, _and_ return the medallion to Queen Aleena... Oh, Mobius. May luck always be on my side..._

Once the decision has been made, Tails glanced to Cream and Cheese, gesturing them to let go their grip from the floor. It shocked the rabbit and the Chao, but Tails told them that he'll follow, and assured them that they will be fine.

"_A-Alright_... I-If you say so, _Mr. Tails_." the young rabbit said, smiling to the fox as she held her Chao close to her.

Tails smiled back to her, releasing his left hand from the floor and locked Cream's right hand into his firm, but gentle grasp. Both gave each other a nod before looking up, and finally release their tight grip on the floor.

As their bodies being pulled by the dark void, Tails tighten his grip to Cream's hand, using his free arm to reach out the 'flying' medallion. In a second, the two-tailed fox successfully caught the guitar-shaped medallion into his grasp before he looked down to Queen Aleena.

"Q-Queen Aleena! I know this medallion is important for you, so I won't let it go and let it get sucked into the portal and thrown into the unknown!" Tails exclaimed, showing the queen the medallion he had within his grasp. "I'll keep it safe with me. Until then, please wait for my return, because I'll _surely_ return this medallion to you!"

At those words, Tails and Cream (_and Cheese_) are all near the portal's 'entrance', and before they completely went into the portal, Queen Aleena told them with a loud tone that she would wait for them, and that if they couldn't find Mobius-Oracle City later...

"...try to input the code '**Mobotropolis**' into your coordinates system! But if it doesn't work, then try another code, which is the _name_ of this island... _**Christmas Island**!_"

At the mention of the name, something 'clicked' on Tails' head. He then thought, _So _that_ is the name of this island... Somehow, I think I _ever_ heard that name before... but _when_? And... from _who_?_

Tails is still in the world of his thoughts as his, Cheese, and Cream's body finally gone into the dark void. As soon as it happens, the portal disappeared, leaving the worried Queen Aleena and the citizens behind...

_... May luck always be in your favor, everyone._ Queen Aleena mentally said, hoping that her children and the others would be alright as she starred to the starry night sky above her, which now decorated with 'dots' of light colored deep blue and bright green— which was coming from the floating lanterns that were accidentally released to the sky back when the 'small' quake occurs...

* * *

**(_Dun dun duuuun!_) Aaaaaaaaaand that's Chapter 33, everyone! :D ..Sorry for the LONG wait, once again... ^^''**

**Also, I'm afraid I've rushed the story a bit at this one... I think. X_x ..So I'm sorry for that.**

******_Anyway, for those _****who don't get the idea of how** _Queen Aleena_******_ and _**_Manic the Hedgehog_******_ looked like... ask "Mr. Google", or look up for ''_Queen Aleena_'' and ''_Manic the Hedgehog_'' at your favorite Sonic wikis. ;)_**

******By the way, thank you for the reviews and supports, everyone! That means a lot to me~ x3**

_______Oh, and... I'm sorry, but NO replies for now! I was EXTREMELY busy until I can't make one. X_x ..But you know how THANKFUL I am when I got your feedbacks; it means a LOT to me! Thank you for the reviews, buddies! I'm glad you enjoyed this story, even though I always make you all annoyed by the late updates... X_x_

_**...**_

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. Thank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...**

**_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	34. Chapter 34 : Unwelcome Situation

_**Last updated : {05/19/13}**_

**...**

**.. WHOA. This fic's update is _sure_ took a long time for a Chapter. **

_**Still... **_

**Hello, everyone! I'm FINALLY back with another Chapter~! :D**

Sorry for the LONG wait, everyone! I was REALLY busy with _my school's **Term 2 Final Test**_ that I can't update... ^^''

..A-Anyway, let's skip that. ^_^'' ..As always, before I continue to the story, I would like to thank**_ LovesAnimations1998, Pink Monday, ballandcup, Guest, RAWN89, IOnlyWriteBigStories, Mysterious Girl, ProwerPower85, glittering wolf, Halley Rose, InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere, CarnationPrincess, doomxdesire94, Sasha15, LunaTheDragonSlayer, The Sky Hedgehogian Maestro, Ashuradahedgehog,_****_ FlowerBlooms, _**_and_**_ SecretFlowerChild_ **(**AND those who've fav and follow the story**) for the reviews ya all gave me to this fic. It really made my day encourage me to do my best! :D

My special thanks goes to** "RAWN89"**, my _Beta_ here. She made Chapter 1-4 of this fic became more than amazing, and now she was working at Chapter 5. Thank you, dear buddy! Without you, this fic is nothing. :'D

Oh, right. Note that** this story could've focused on other characters when it was updated. So I'm _deeply_ sorry if I left you all confused... **

_Alright, enough for the chit-chat. On the story~! _^_^-

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SONIC, "SEGA" DOES. ^^- ..HOWEVER, I OWN THE**** PLOT OF THIS FANFIC~ x3**_

**...**

_**Reader's warning: This chapter contains **_**LOTS**_** of cursing words (**Thank the 'black hedgehog's _'dad'_ for that**). Reader discretion is advised. (I think...? I mean, I believe some of you guys like to use the 'words' in your daily life.) ;P ..Still... **_**Keep**_** this warning in mind. **_**^_^''****  
**

* * *

**Adventure Through the Unknown**

**Chapter 34 : Unwelcome Situation**

**- ?**?**?**** -**

A dark-colored portal appeared out of nowhere before two female Mobians— one fox and one mongoose— fell from it, landing on the hard ground on their faces.

"_Agh!_" the female mongoose cried out as she landed hard to the ground on her stomach, while the portal that had throw them out slowly disappears...

The female mongoose was none other than Mobius-Oracle City's biggest idol— **Mina Mongoose**, while the female fox thrown with her is **Fiona Fox**.

"Geez... _That_ was painful!" Mina exclaimed, huffing aloud as she pushed herself to her feet, rubbing her skirt down for dust. "This is just unbelievable... I went on action to save you, but _look_ at me, Fiona! I'm not succeed... It's all my fault!" Pause. "But _wait_! If I think '_bout_ it again... It was _you_ the one who started it, Fiona! So it was your— **AAGGH!**" The mongoose put her hands to her head in frustration once she said that, turning her back away from the quietly-wincing fox.

"I-... I'm sorry, _Mina_." Fiona slowly stood up from the ground, sighing. "I was... driven by my desire of knowing other countries here in planet **Mobius**..." she sighs aloud. "... I'm _really_ sorry, Mina."

"_Errr_... Ya know, _Fiona_? Never mind of what I said earlier. It's just that... I was _so_ frustrated..." Mina told the fox, both her hands slip off her head, though one stops right on her face. The mongoose then turned her body to Fiona, and was about to say something _when_...

"Oh... _my_... **gosh**." Mina uttered out of nowhere, her body's next movement shows that she was in _total_ shock right now— her green eyes grew as wide as a saucer, her mouth agape, and her body trembles a bit.

Confused at Mina's face that shows fear, Fiona turned to where the mongoose is facing to, and couldn't help but let a gasp of surprise escaped her mouth once she saw... a _horrible_ view before their eyes.

They're now in a middle of a 4-way intersection of a... _wrecked_ city. Buildings are all destroyed, several shards of broken glass were strewn about the ground, and rubbles are scattered everywhere— even in the road both female Mobians currently stood on. There are almost _no_ sign of life in the city, and the dark sky only made the surroundings eerier, which makes both Mobians cringed.

The city's electricity seems to still worked, though— as both female Mobians could see some of the street lamps still shone like there is no tomorrow.

"_F_-... Fiona?" Mina inched closed to the red fox, looking around the wrecked city in fear. "_W_-... Where _are_ we? Are we even still in **Mobius**...?"

"I _don't_... know." Fiona answered the mongoose's question, nervous, feeling her heart bumped heavily against her chest. "I had _no_ idea about this place... I hate to say this, but _maybe_ we're outside of **Mobius** right now, _Mina_."

The green-eyed mongoose gasped aloud at this. "_Y_-You're _**kidding!**_"

"_H-Hey_, chill down! I had _no_ idea if what I say just now was true, so _don't_ lose hope yet, **Mina!**" At this, the red fox turned around to face Mina, placing two comforting hands atop the mongoose's shoulders.

"I... I know that. It's _just_..." the mongoose shook her head, looking up so that her green eyes could meet Fiona's blue ones. "I... I'm _sca_—!"

**CLANG! **

Both Fiona and Mina tensed upon hearing the loud, metal voice, coming from all around them. Both turned their head... _slooowwwly_ to the side...

.._.and_ quickly regrets it once they knew that a group of bizarre, varied-designed robots— having an average height of young nor old Mobians— has _surrounded_ them, pointing what it looked like a laser gun to them. There are also another group of robots bigger in size behind the Mobian-height robots— a group of Pterodactyl-shaped bots— hovering above each heads of the Mobian-height robots.

Mina couldn't help but shrieks and clung to Fiona for her dear life once she saw the huge group of robots, while the red fox was grinding her teeth together like an angry person— even when fear has bubbled within her.

"Please say out the '**vow**'. Rebel, and you'll face '**cold**' and '**blackness**'." one of the Mobian-height robots said, voice sounds stern and deadly.

"The... '**vow**'?" Fiona arched an eyebrow up. "_W_-... _What_ are you talking about?"

"W-We don't have _any_ idea about this '**vow**' thing, nor _what_ you guys want!" Mina added fearfully, closing her eyes shut and turned her head away.

Upon hearing this, the robot who previously talked held its free hand to the side, a small group of red-colored nanites were summoned out of nowhere, circling around the robot's hand before a laser gun was made into the bot's grasp, which surprises Fiona and Mina. The action done by the bot was followed by other Mobian-height robots, while the Pterodactyl-shaped ones was charging up energy from its mouth.

Seeing this, Mina shrieks once again, while Fiona couldn't believe that her life was about to end fast as she held the terrified mongoose into her arms...

But before any of the robots could launch the attack, suddenly, a _strange_ gust of green wind surrounded both the female Mobians and the robots around, which startles Fiona and Mina.

"_W-Wha_—" Before Fiona could finish her sentences, all of the sudden, some robots _exploded_ for reason unknown, which again, startling both her and Mina. Looking around, they soon saw the cause of the green wind, who now stood _right_ in front of them...

It was a Mobian— a male. He was standing sideways at the moment, making both Fiona and Mina got a clear look of how the male Mobian looked like.

The male Mobian was a hedgehog who has green fur, peach skin, and blue eyes. He wears a black leather jacket with flame designs on the arms, red sunglasses, and a pair of shoes colored green, gold, and black. Pointed fangs are shown on his grin, and there are two large scars on his chest.

"_Well_, well! Looks like '_old man_' decided to attack the newcomers!" the green hedgehog said aloud, one hand placed on his hip while the other adjusting his red sunglasses, its black lenses blocked his blue eyes out of the view. "Don't ya know manners, '_old man_'? You're _not_ even here to greet '_em_! Ya sure are a **shy** one, _huh_?" The sarcasm in his voice was as clear as glass.

As all robots pointed their weapons to the male hedgehog, he just chuckled. "_Aww_, using robots again, _are we_? Well, then would ya allow me to teach '_em_ a lesson or two, '_old man_'?"

The robots just keep pointing their weapons to the green hedgehog, not responding the his statement, which only made his grin wider. "_Heh_, so that's how it is... Well, _bring_ it on! Can't nobody take down **Scourge the Hedgehog!**"

With those words, the green hedgehog— named _Scourge_— leaped up into the air before he curled up his body, spinning for a good second or two in midair before he bolted forward to one of the Pterodactyl-shaped bots, destroying its left wing.

"_Guys_! Bring the newcomers to a _safer_ area!" Scourge exclaimed to no one, as he do a back-flip in the air before he glanced down to the previous Pterodactyl-shaped bot he hit. In a swift, the green hedgehog brought his left leg up before he brought it down _hard_ to the said robot, destroying its right wing, making the bot let out a loud cry of agony before Scourge do a front flip in the air and stomped the bot very **HARD** on its back with his right leg, bringing the Pterodactyl-shaped bot to the ground as it exploded to nothing but shreds.

Fiona and Mina are awed by the green hedgehog's action, but it didn't last long when they heard a new voice— now belonged to a female.

"_**Roger that, Captain!**"_ said the female voice, before both Fiona and Mina felt an arm wrapped around their waist before they were brought away from their previous spot, far enough from where the robots and the hedgehog named Scourge currently at.

"You both okay?" the same female voice asked once Fiona and Mina are brought to the ground. The fox and the mongoose quickly turned around so they'll get a clearer look of the owner of the unfamiliar female voice they just heard.

The owner of the voice was a female Mobian. It's hard to decide what species she is— she looks like a weasel, but at the same time, she also looks like a wolf. Also, she's a unique one— having only _four_ fingers on each hands instead of the usual five.

The four-fingered female Mobian has blue eyes, dark gray nose, fangs, long bent tail, and purple fur— along with white fur from her chest above to belly below, and her muzzle. Her hair— which is long and has the same color of her purple fur— was tied to a low, unique-styled ponytail.

She wears a belly top colored as same as her blue eyes, brown fedora, brown gloves with metal plates, brown belt with a holster, and unique-designed boots colored brown and white.

"_No_ reply? Well, I'll take your silence as a '_yes_' then." the female Mobian said to both the fox and the mongoose, turning her back on them before she pulled out an antiquated-looking gun from her belt's holster. "This little 'buddy' of mine here is used to be a popgun, but _now_, it's redesigned to fire up laser shot to fight these... _metal-made_ troublemakers." Her voice shows that she seems to hold the urge to say the robots are _more_ than troublemakers.

She then turned her head to Fiona and Mina, giving them a reassure smile. "The name's **Nicolette the Weasel**, by the way, but you can call me _Nic_ for short. Oh, and I'm a hybird of a weasel and a wolf— Tellin' _that_ just in case you both confused. _Anyway_, stay here '_till_ we're done!"

With those words, the female wolf-weasel hybrid— nicknamed _Nic_— held her antiquated-looking gun with both her hands before she rushed off her spot, joining the battle to fight the robots.

"_F_-... Fiona?" Mina finally spoke after a long silence, as Fiona turned her attention from the battle to the mongoose. "_W_-... Where _are_ we really?"

Fiona shook her head to the mongoose. "I... I had _no_ idea, Mina... Though I wish _I_—" The fox was cut off by a new voice, coming from their backs.

_**"This place is used to be a peaceful kingdom... At least until that so-called 'doctor' attacks and took over the kingdom."** _

Fiona and Mina gasped in surprise once they heard the voice, and quickly turned around to see who was the owner of the voice.

The owner of the voice they just heard was a male Mobian, standing right before Fiona and Mina with his arms crossed. By his appearance, his species is _obviously_ the same as Mina— a mongoose, though from his appearance _also_, he seems more serious and mature than Mina.

He has yellow fur, short black hair, and blue eyes. He wears a red-tinted round glasses, a black shirt with yellow angry-frowning 'smiley face' under a short-sleeved jacket colored red, studded wristbands, baggy blue jeans with a hole at the right knee, and a pair of shoes colored dark red. His left ear had two piercings of silver studs, and he seems to wear a belt— maybe hidden by his black shirt— as both Fiona and Mina could see a piece of a detachable-looking, belt-like thing colored red (_and a bit yellow in the middle of the red belt-like thing_) hanging loosely on the right side of his leg.

"So let me guess... You both _new_ here?" the male mongoose asked, replied by a nod from Fiona and Mina. "I see... No wonder you both had _no_ idea about the '**vow**'..."

The male mongoose sighs. "... It seems like I haven't introduced myself, so allow me. My name is **Ash Mongoose**, or _Ash_ for short."

Fiona and Mina sighs in relief, thanking their luck that it wasn't an enemy that stood behind them.

"Alright, so... _Ash_, right? I know it's impolite for us to not introducing ourselves back to you, but I need to ask you this..." Mina looked up to the dark sky, her hands extended to her side. "_J_-... Just _what_ happened here? Are _we_ even still in **Mobius**?"

Ash sighs at the question. "You're still in **Mobius**, _alright_? As for _what_ happened here..." he began, but stopped in the middle, much to Fiona and Mina's confusion. But soon, their confusion changed to shock when Ash suddenly leaped and push Fiona and Mina, making them all fell to the ground.

"_Agh_! W-What are _you_—!" Mina began, but was abruptly interrupted when a _huge_ laser beam collides to where the group had been just a moment before. The sight totally _shocked_ Fiona and Mina, while Ash let out a sigh of relief escaped his mouth.

"_Tch_... It almost got us. Good thing we avoided it." Ash push himself off the ground, rubbing his clothes down for dust. "_Anyway_, follow me. I can take you both to a safer place."

"**W-Wait**! How about _them_?" Fiona turned her gaze to where the battle occurs, her eyes focused to the fast and agile Scourge and the sharpshooter Nic, who were still fighting the robots.

"Don't worry. They will be alright." Ash assured the worried fox. "Their fighting abilities are _above_ great, not like mine here who _lacks_ on it that I can't help them... _D-Don't_ feel sorry to me for that! **Just follow me!**"

With that, Ash quickly fled to a haste away from the spot. Mina shrieks at the sight, shouting to the male mongoose to wait for her as she followed him from behind.

Fiona was about to tag along when all of the sudden, two Pterodactyl-shaped bots flew down and blocked her path, which _really_ shocks her that she frozen in spot, her blue eyes were wide as saucers.

_Am I... going to die?_ the blue-eyed fox thought in slight dread, her heart bumped hard against her chest as the Pterodactyl-shaped bots charging up energy on its mouth. The red fox then closed her eyes shut, waiting for any pain to coursed through her body.

When the Pterodactyl-shaped bots released the full-charged laser beam from its mouth, _however_, Fiona felt a pair of arms scooped her up off the ground before she felt like flying— maybe the one who held her now was leaping up _high_ in the air?

Slowly, she opened her eyes— filled with both curiosity and dread. But _shock_ quickly overcome her two previous emotions when she realize that she was brought bridal style in the arms of Scourge— the previous green hedgehog who were fighting the bots with the female wolf-weasel hybrid Nic.

"Frozen in spot '_cause_ dread completely filled your heart? _Heh_, I expected _that_ coming from a newcomer like _you_." Scourge commented, looking to Fiona right in the eye as he smirks. "_Anyway_, I welcome you to **Mobius-Moebius City**— one of _many_ kingdoms in **Mobius** said to be beautiful. But as you can see now, things have _changed_... I'll tell you the complete story later."

A _weird_ feeling sneak into Fiona's chest as the red fox stared up to the hedgehog's blue eyes that seems cocky, yet calming at the moment. What's with this **hard**, _uneasy_ feeling in her chest?

The fox's thoughts are interrupted when she heard Scourge's voice once again.

"_Nic_, **retreat for now**! We have newcomers who should we take care of _and_ explained about the situation here!" the green hedgehog exclaimed, looking to his back over his shoulder. "_Leave_ the bots for now! **Let's go back to the hideout!**"

Nic— who just shot and destroy the tenth bot— groaned in protest at this. "_Gee_, Scourge. The fun has just begun, and _yet_, we're retreating? That's _so_ unusual of you to leave these robots be!"

She then sighs. "_Ah_, well. Guess we need to take care of the newcomers first before these guys... _Alright_, let's go, **Captain!**"

With that, the female wolf-weasel hybrid jumped back a few feet from the group of bots before she and Scourge— with Fiona still in his arms— leaped from short rubbles to high buildings, retreating from the battle for now...

**~~~~0~~~~**

_**Meanwhile, outside the planet Mobius...  
**_

"_Ugh_! **You guys**...! I _told_ you... this is _not_... the _right_ time for you... **to show up!**"

In the wide space outside the planet Mobius, a black hedgehog with fangs wearing a brown robe and long golden-yellow scarf was seen, floating in midair. Right in front of him are three comets.

"**Lulin**, **Encke**, **Halley**! You _three_ are... _are_..." the hedgehog bit his lip, the anger and annoyance in him are so big that he couldn't anymore hold the urge to speak _sharply_ to the mentioned comets short after, "You _three_ are... so **_damn_ annoying**! This is like... the **_thirtieth_** time... I found **you three _out_ of orbit**! I might be your protector, but **don't**... _piss_ me off that I need to... **guide you three _back_ to your orbits!**"

Though the fanged-hedgehog sounds _so_ serious just now, his body _tell_ another story— his face was _deathly_ pale, and at the moment, he grimaced in pain while clutching his chest with his right hand. His left hand was holding his head, clutching it hard.

"_U-Ugh_... J-Just... Just _go back_ to your orbits, **you three!**" With those words, the black hedgehog move his right hand from his chest as he swung it around, creating waves of aura colored dark purple that quickly covered the three comets the hedgehog mentioned before. As soon as the auras done in covering the comets, it teleports the comets from the hedgehog's sight— probably sending the comets back to its orbit.

Once the comets were completely out of sight, the black hedgehog suddenly felt a _rush_ of stinging pain coursed through his head, making him wince as he held his head harder with his left hand.

"_D_-... _Darn_..." The hedgehog's right hand is back to his chest, his red eyes almost looked vacant. "I... n-never use this _much_ power... in my entire life. W-Who would've thought... it'll be _this_ painful... o-only by... forcing myself to use my strength... e-even though I'm already _feel_ like... I would _faint_?"

_More_ waves of pain are flowing through the hedgehog's head, making him winced hard as he closed his eyes shut. "_Urgh_... F-For **_Mobius_**' sake... P-Please, _no_ more comets that out of _its_—" the fanged-hedgehog began, but was cut off by a new, echoing voice, which was heard like it belonged to a male.

_**"Ahh... So you're **_**here****,**_** Black Doom. Or should I say, **_**Mobius' Demigod of Comets**_**?****" **_

The black fanged-hedgehog— _Black Doom_— is shocked by the voice that his red eyes shot opened as a gasp escaped his mouth. He swiftly turned around, panting heavily, still fatigue of using his power _too_ much.

Not long after Black Doom do so, a black portal was formed in midair, a few meters from where the black hedgehog currently at. Stepping out from the portal was a figure in a black cloak, who soon floating in midair as the portal behind the figure disappears.

Looking from the figure's height, it is assumed that the figure was a _Mobian_.

Black Doom watched the cloaked-figure cautiously, wincing quietly. "_W_-... Who _are_ you?"

The black-cloaked figure chuckled at the question, almost evilly. "_My_, my... Hiding the _tremendous_ pain that right now coursed through your body, I presume?" he chortled, a smirk was visible from his hidden face. "_Black Doom, Black Doom_... You're _dense_ if you think I could be _fooled_ by such act."

Though surprised by the _exact_ true statement, Black Doom is not letting the mysterious figure see him pained, so he kept hiding the pain that grow even bigger within him while giving the cloaked-figure a _deathly_ glare that he manage to make out of his face. "Just **tell** me... **who** you _really_ are..." his grip on his chest are tightened. "_H-How_ did you... get in here... _a-anyway_?"

The cloaked-figure seems amused by Black Doom's stubbornness. "You don't need to know _how_ did I get here. Also, I'm _surprised_ that you choose to hide your _pain_ from me, demigod Black Doom. _**But**..._"

The last part of the statement— the part where the cloaked-figure _hardened_ his voice— quickly prompted Black Doom to getting into his own battle stance, ignoring the pain that grew even bigger within him.

_Darn it..._ Black Doom gritted his teeth. _My power right now isn't_ enough _for me to transform to my demigod form... Guess I need to finish off this_ damn _guy before I'm_ really _run out of power. _

"**_Black Doom..._**" the cloaked-Mobian muttered, his voice is now deep and _darker_, echoing through the wide space as black auras formed out of nowhere as it surrounds him. "**Hiding _everything_ for yourself... is _never_ considered as a good thing to do.**"

Two _demonic-looking_ wings made out of aura colored dark purple was formed behind the cloaked-figure, floating just behind his back.

"**You've got to share your feelings, _Black Doom_... or else, they'll _eat_ your heart out one day...**"

Black Doom gasped at the statement, surprised that the mysterious figure could say such _thing_ to him. But being _quite_ a stubborn guy, he instead said, "**S-Shut up**! You _don't_ know a thing about me!" the demigod winced as he felt _more_ pain coursed through him, but he was able to keep the glare on his face. "_L-Look_, what I _want_ right now is a good rest, but then _you_ came out of nowhere to **disturb** me! Don't ever hope I accept _any_ of your **_damn_** apologies, **you _freak!_**_"_

The black cloaked-figure is once again amused by the demigod's stubbornness. "**_Interesting_... Such _foolishness_, if I should say. _So_... you _choose_ to fight me back _even_ with your condition right now, _demigod Black Doom_?**" the cloaked-Mobian muttered, chuckling evilly as he spread his aura-made wings a bit. "**But I'm a _good_ person who give chances, so very well. Let's see if you can entertain me, _demigod Black Doom_. Besides, I believe this fight with you would be a good warm up for me before I could do _my_ other plans...**"

The cloaked-Mobian and Black Doom then stared to one another, both looking determinate to fight. "**_Now_ then,**" the black-cloaked figure began, arms extended to then side as his aura-made wings spread further. "**...let's _BATTLE!_**_"_

* * *

**(_Dun dun duuuun!_) Aaaaaaaaaand that's Chapter 34, everyone! :D ..Sorry for the LONG wait, once again... ^^''**

**Also, I'm afraid I've rushed the story a bit at this one... I think. X_x ..So I'm sorry for that.**

******_Dunno _how_ the new introduced characters looked like? Look up for 'Scourge the Hedgehog', 'Nic the Weasel', and 'Ash Mongoose' at your favorite Sonic wikis. ;)_**

******_And if any of you forget _how_ Black Doom's "Mobian form" looks, check Chapter 26, please. _:3**

******_Anyway, I'll let you wonder for now. :D ..Next Chapter was in-progress, so stay tuned for more! ^_^-_**

******By the way, thank you for the reviews and supports, everyone! That means a lot to me~ x3**

___...Alright, enough for the chit-chat. On the replies~! ^^-_  


**_~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_**

glittering wolf : **Thank you for the review, glittering wolf! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Whoa, last Chapter is filled with drama? _Man_, how come I'm not see that? xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^- **

SecretFlowerChild : **Hello there, buddy! Welcome to the story! :3 ._.Anyway._.. Thank you for the review! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Glad you liked the story so far! Hearing you said so is a joy to me~ x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you loads of luck for your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^- **

Halley Rose : **Thank you for the review, Halley Rose! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..No worries! Next Chapter is _available_ now! Check it out! (_you probably already did that.._) xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^- **

Pink Monday : **Thank you for the review, Pink Monday! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Thanks! The next Chappie is _now_ out~! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^- **

Mysterious Girl : **Thank you for the review, Mysterious Girl! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Tehehe_, no worries! I'll make more, _alright_~? x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! ^^-**

**_~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~_**

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. Thank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...**

**_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


End file.
